Le Secret de la Lune Noire
by erutan
Summary: Le destin les a lié, maintenant ils doivent faire avec. Mais pouvaient-ils s'attendre à tomber sur elle, en plein milieu d'un désert en Amérique? Qui est-elle? Que veut-elle? Quel est son lien avec le Great Spirit? Couple à venir. Pas de Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bon, comme je l'avais prévu depuis un petit temps, je me lance^^. Non ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que j'écris, mais oui c'est la première concernant Shaman King. Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu de texte en français (je lis beaucoup en anglais en fait...) mais je ferais des efforts.

Tout commentaire, appréciation, critique, remarque sont les bienvenus bon comme mauvais. Je ne vais pas faire ma chochotte et me planquer dans les jupons de ma mère parce que le premier lecteur manquant de tact me sortira un "c'est nul" catégorique.

Enfin, je le dis une bonne fois pour toute:

-les couples: si je vous le dis maintenant vous allez partir en courant...sachez simplement que je n'aime pas changer ce qui est à l'origine dans le manga, alors inutile de vous attendre à des relations comme "Yoh/Hao, Yoh/Ren, Horohoro/Ren etc." Je préfère m'arrêter là, j'en ai mal au crâne rien que de m'imaginer écrire ce genre de chose (je dis pas que je n'aime pas...j'ai toujours été très attirée par cette étrange ambiguïté entre Yoh et Hao =_=)

-le rate: comme à chaque fanfiction que j'écris...il reste indéterminé. Je pourrais du jour au lendemain péter les plombs et raconter l'apocalypse avec du sang partout, des violes à chaque coin de rue, du massacres qui feraient pâlir Chucky et sa fiancée...bref. Vous l'aurez compris, je pense rester quand même dans le cadre d'une fanfiction assez correcte, correspondant au monde de Shaman King...même si je vais y ajouter mon petit grain de sel concernant...certains trucs bien importants.

-l'appartenance: Aucun des personnages dont vous serez susceptibles de reconnaître et d'assimiler à une personne d'animation ou autre préexistent ne m'appartiennent. Les noms inventés sont obtenus à partir d'un générateur de nom. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction, qu'elle soit hasardeuse ou non, n'est que pure fruit de la coïncidence aussi ne sera-t-elle pas l'objet d'une réédition de ma part.

-Enfin, si vous avez des questions sur un passage incompris, sur des évènements restés obscures, ou autre concernant la fanfiction, sachez que je suis à votre entière (ou presque j'ai ma vie aussi) disposition. Question, commentaire et autre sont les bienvenus, du moment que cela reste dans le cadre d'une bonne entente et d'un respect de soi et de l'autre.

Merci pour l'attention porté à cette petite introduction et place à la lecture.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

PS: Au cas où vous ne le devinerez pas dans l'immédiat, ma fanfiction suit les épisodes de Shaman King à partir du moment où ils arrivent en Amérique. Vous pouvez toujours aller revoir ces épisodes pour plus de compréhension de certains faits obscurs, au cas où la timidité vous empêcherais d'en demander davantage.

PS 2: (oui je sais je suis lourde) Je suis une flemmarde de première qui passe cette année trois concours d'entrée. Même si je n'écris pas à l'origine pour cela, je dois admettre que recevoir des reviews est une chose plaisante qui a tendance à nous motiver nous autres auteurs pour écrire la suite. Aussi, même si la flemme est avec vous, j'accepte n'importe quel type de message du moment que cela me dit que vous me suivez (même un "suite" me donne des ailes^^). Aller je vous laisse^^'

Eru.

Chapitre 1 : L'innocence et l'oiseau noir

« Mahana…..

…

Mahana………

…

Mahana…………

Qui est-ce ?

Mahana…..

Qui est Mahana ?

Toi….

Mahana ? C'est moi ?

Mahana…trouve le…

Trouver quoi ?

Trouve le…cherche le…qu'importe où il te conduira…suis le…Mahana…

Que dois-je trouver ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Trouve le Mahana…trouve le…. »

Les ténèbres qui jusqu'ici demeuraient translucide s'opacifièrent tout autour de moi pour former un nuage noir m'encerclant.

L'étrange surface miroitante sur laquelle reposait mon corps se mit à ondoyer. De grands cercles lumineux naquirent de mon corps pour s'étendre lentement au loin, dans un arceau infini, se perdant dans un horizon invisible.

Ma concentration revenait sans cesse sur les nouveaux cercles oubliant ceux qui ont existés, ceux qui sont partis loin, très loin.

Quand j'y repense, un nouvel arc de cercle attire mon attention, et il brille tant que j'en oublie l'ancien.

Qu'est-ce…donc ?

Une voix m'appelait. Féminine…enfantine…mais aussi ferme, douce, voilée et pourtant nette.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait s'élançaient autour de moi en d'innombrables échos, comme ci une femme parlait en premier, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer, une autre voix répétait la même chose, et encore une autre…et une autre….et une…autre.

Mahana…Mahana…

Je suis Mahana…

Qui est Mahana… ? Mahana c'est moi…

Les ténèbres autour de moi…elles essayaient de m'égarer. Mais la voix m'a réveillé.

Mahana c'est moi…

Qui est Mahana ?

Les ondes bleutées qui s'écartent de mon corps…elles naissent en même temps que la voix. Qu'est-ce que tout cela ?

Où suis-je ?

Mahana…c'est moi n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui est-ce qui me parle ?

Mahana…Mahana…elle m'appelle encore…

Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je n'entendais plus rien. Les ténèbres m'avaient-elles déjà engloutie ? Pourtant les ondes bleutées ne cessaient d'auréoler mon corps.

Mon corps…allongé sur cette surface miroitante. Je vois le reflet de mon corps allongé.

Il est différent.

Mes cheveux étaient noirs…et là ils étaient blancs.

Mes yeux étaient normalement bleu…et là ils étaient…blancs…

Ma peau pourtant si vivante, d'une couleur pêche…n'était qu'un fin tissu de soie couleur ivoire, satinée, livide…

Mon visage…mon visage si triste…il était…vide.

La surface miroitante me renvoyait l'image d'une autre moi…sans l'être…

Qu'était-ce ? Qui était-ce ?

Mahana…

Encore la voix…Pourquoi me parlait-elle ? Que voulait-elle ?

Mahana…Mahana…trouve le…cherche le…qu'importe où il te conduira…suis le…Mahana…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre de quoi que se soit.

Une brillante lumière pourfendit les ténèbres tel une lance argentée, déchirant avec elle l'étrangeté de ce monde, ces mystères, ces voix étranges, ces reflets différents…

Et alors que toutes notions de conscience s'estompaient, je me surprise à songer que peut être…tout ceci n'était en fin de compte qu'un délire de ma personne.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, comme commander par un ordre muet. Ils se refermèrent tout de suite. La lumière n'était pas un problème pour moi, c'était plutôt…l'inhabitude.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours vu le monde de cette façon. Pourtant…à chacun de mes réveils, il m'était difficile de m'adapter immédiatement.

J'avais besoin d'attendre pour laisser à mon organisme le temps nécessaire afin de s'habituer aux changements.

Les rêves de ce genre n'étaient pas rares. Alors, pendant que petit à petit, mon esprit reprenait conscience du corps dans lequel j'étais, et de l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais, je laissai mes pensées retourner vers cette étrangeté qu'était ce rêve.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je me sentis enfin prête à rouvrir les yeux et à affronter une nouvelle journée.

La première chose que je… « vis », fut Aura.

Lumineuse incarnation de blancheur dont la variation des couleurs et des différents fluides donnaient l'apparence d'une fillette au teint pâle, les cheveux argentés cascadant infiniment par delà un corps composé d'une longue toge couvrant épaules, torse, avant-bras et bassin.

Aura n'apparaissait jamais entièrement.

En fait, j'étais persuadée que cette unique toge composait son corps entier.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre, à part son visage, ses cheveux ondoyants, et sa toge d'ivoire.

Elle était là, flottant en face de moi, le regard dirigé vers le mien.

Je discernais sans mal les différentes émotions qui la régissaient à l'instant. Troublée elle était.

Les diverses courbes de ses épaules ainsi que les traits de son visage vibraient légèrement, comme si les fluides de sa personne étaient constamment perturbés par une force extérieure.

Sans même faire davantage attention aux autres fluides nous entourant, j'adressai à Aura l'un de mes plus beaux sourires et la rassurai :

« -Je crois que Nede-sama m'a parlé Aura-san.

-…

-Elle m'a dit de le trouver.

-…

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Elle m'a dit trouve le, cherche le, qu'importe où il te conduira…suis le.

-…

-Peut être parlait-elle comme tu le dis de la voie sacrée. Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en me redressant légèrement.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à m'habituer à la transe divine. Bientôt je serais en mesure de m'adresser aux esprits de la nature…

-…

-Je le serais Aura, je serais prudente. »

Et sur cette phrase, j'analysai enfin mon environnement.

Entrer dans une transe divine n'est pas chose aisée, et y revenir prend toujours un certain temps, surtout pour l'accoutumance.

Il semblerait qu'à première vue, je me trouvais dans une forêt.

Bien que je ne pouvais voir aucun des troncs et des buissons qui m'encerclaient, je ressentais parfaitement les fluides énergétiques qui se dégageaient de chaque esprit, ainsi que ceux qui ressortaient de chaque auras.

Ils étaient limpides, exaltants aussi, frais comme la matinée. Une inspiration profonde m'informa du taux d'humidité dans l'air.

J'en conclus que c'était le matin. La rosée déposée sur les feuilles et fleurs émettaient de douces vibrations violettes qui donnaient aux auras verdoyantes des plantes, de jolies couleurs éthériques.

Rassemblant mes affaires à l'aveuglette, Aura et moi-même reprîmes notre route.

Me diriger était facile. D'une part parce que j'avais l'habitude de ces courants énergétiques, d'autre part parce qu'Aura me guidait grâce à la pierre.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, et après avoir partagées les fruits de Nede-sama que je n'avais pas manqué de remercier par une offrande généreuse, nous atteignîmes l'orée de l'immense forêt.

L'étrange brume verte qui flottait autour de moi s'estompa subitement, laissant place à de vagues effluves jaunes dansant par delà l'horizon. Les fluides jaunes semblaient glisser sur une surface dure et marronnâtes que je devinais être de la terre.

Si je devais traduire selon la normalité des choses : nous venions de quitter la douce forêt verdoyante pour de grandes plaines éventées et sableuses.

Je notai avec un léger soupire l'absence d'herbe au sol et devinai que le chemin qui nous restait serait éprouvant.

Heureusement pour Aura, la chaleur ou la soif ne l'atteignait pas. Ce premier point me rassura aussitôt. J'avais encore un peu d'eau dans ma gourde.

Avec un peu de chance, et la bénédiction de la Puissante Créatrice, nous aurons le temps d'atteindre une source d'eau ou un village avant de mourir déshydratés.

Je sentis Aura s'agiter légèrement à mes côtés.

Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée de traverser ces immenses étendues sableuses avec si peu de moyen.

Les fluides qui constituaient son corps se remirent à trembler.

« -Tu t'en fais trop Aura, tout ira bien.

-…

-Je ne suis pas une grande buveuse et j'ai suffisamment d'eau dans ma gourde.

-…

-Je le sais Aura, mais la voie sacrée est par là, je lui offris un sourire pour la rassurer, et puis s'il m'arrivait quoi que se soit, je suis certaine que tu iras chercher de l'aide aussi vite.

-…

-Je ne serais pas seule ! Expliquais-je, Sylphe ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et tu le sais. Et puis, tu oublies que je suis sous la protection de la Puissante Créatrice.

-…

-Merci Aura, tout se passera bien. »

Rassurée, Aura entama la descente avec prudence, vérifiant toujours à ce que je ne glisse pas ou ne tombe. La pente n'était pas très raide, pourtant le vent avait suffisamment poli les pierres pour les rendre glissantes à souhait.

Une petite dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi durant lesquels j'accommodais mon corps au changement de température ainsi qu'aux nouveaux efforts physiques demandés.

Je n'ai jamais été très endurante…du moins de ce que je me souvienne.

Aura le savait, puisqu'elle aussi semblait prendre son temps pour avancer.

Quand nous atteignîmes enfin le sol plat, se fut avec un soupire de soulagement que j'accueillis l'étendue sableuse.

M'étirant le dos en pointant les bras vers le ciel, je me mis à tourner sur moi-même comme une gamine, chantonnant un petit air de remerciement pour les esprits des vents et des rochers de m'avoir épargnés une chute mortelle.

Quand ma petite prière fut terminée, et que mes enfantillages puérils s'achevèrent sur un rire satisfait, je me remis en route vers la voie sacrée.

Les vents semblaient relativement calmes, parce qu'ils ne me perturbaient pas plus que cela. Je savais que les vents de ces vallées n'étaient pas toujours cléments et pouvaient parfois envoyer de violentes rafales poussiéreuses, aussi remerciais-je mentalement ces derniers de leurs confiances.

« -Je traverse les terres des esprits des vents et des sables, la paix au cœur, l'amour à l'âme, psalmodiais-je en marchant à un rythme soutenu.

Nulle ne sait ce que désirent le cœur de la rose que le vent caresse, nulle ne connaît les désires du sable et de la pierre qui frôlent leur frère libre.

Je connais pourtant vos mœurs et vos coutumes fils des brises du désert, car je suis fille de la Grande et amante du Monde.

Frère des vents, sœurs de terre et de poussières, je chante cette prière en votre honneur. Mon amour est ma voix et mon bonheur votre plaisir.

Par ce chant comprenez, amis de ce monde, l'honneur qui vous est dû et que je vous rends. »

Ce fut un bruit sourd et lointain qui fit cesser mes prières improvisées.

Alerte, Aura dirigea son regard vers le ciel, l'endroit d'où provenait ce brouhaha. Je sentais également que les divers esprits qui jusqu'ici m'avaient accompagnés, venaient de se dissiper à tout va dans tous les sens, fuyant cet immonde gêne sonore.

Suivant le regard d'Aura, ce que je vis me fit froid dans le dos.

Une sorte de tâche d'encre noir et démunie de toute vie trônait telle une menace sur l'immensité colorée du ciel.

La tâche noire semblait s'effondrait tel un oiseau en détresse au loin, tombant lentement en direction de l'ouest.

Puis, il y eut un grand bruit, je vis les divers flux énergétiques se saccadés irrégulièrement et de manière anarchiques, puis se calmer enfin et revenir à l'état originel harmonieux.

Regardant pensivement Aura, cette dernière resta silencieuse quelques instants avant d'étancher ma soif de curiosité :

« -…

-Un avion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-…

-Et ça permet aux humains de voler comme des oiseaux ? M'émerveillais-je. Incroyable !

-…

-Mais alors cela signifie qu'il y avait des gens à bords de cette machine ! M'inquiétais-je subitement.

-…

-Non, je n'ai vu aucun flux énergétique autres que celui de la machine. S'il y avait eu des personnes dans cet avion au moment de sa chute, je l'aurai vu.

-… »

Je frappais mes mains devant tant de logique :

« -Mais bien sûr Aura ! Ils ont dû quitter l'appareil pendant sa chute ! Alors ils ne doivent pas être trop loin !

-…

-Bien sûr que si cela nous concerne ! Et s'ils étaient blessés ? Non, je regrette. Mon devoir est d'aider mes frères et sœurs pas de les abandonner ! Aller viens ! »

Et sur ce, Aura et moi-même nous précipitâmes vers le lieu du crash.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une autre source d'énergie attira mon attention.

C'était l'énergie de la Puissante Créatrice. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Elle était sous sa forme originelle et brillait légèrement au loin.

Je regardai Aura dans les yeux et d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers cette bulle d'énergie qui disparut rapidement de notre champ de vision.

La terre sableuse était brulante sous nos pas, et les nuages de poussières qui se soulevaient témoignaient de la sécheresse de la terre.

Concentrée sur les divers flux perturbés par l'apparition de l'oiseau noir, je n'eux pas le reflexe de me fier à Aura et ne vis donc pas le précipice devant moi.

Aura fut la première à remarquer mon absence à ses côtés.

Je le vis se retourner en toute hâte et voler, inquiète, jusqu'à moi. Les courbes de son esprit vibraient avec intensité et je pouvais discerner les traits de son visage tirés à cause de l'inquiétude.

Heureusement pour moi, le précipice n'était pas bien haut. Une chute de un ou deux mètres tout au plus. Je m'en étais sortie avec seulement des égratignures et une cuisante douleur au fessier.

« -Aille, marmonnais-je à moi-même, on peut dire que je ne l'avais pas vu celui là.

-…

-Ils sont ici ? Demandais-je soudainement concentrée sur l'entourage. »

En effet.

Je pouvais discerner des formes et des courbes étrangères, laissant évader de leurs auras des fluides uniformes et étroitement liés entre eux.

Un groupe d'ami, ce fut la première pensée qui vint éclaircir le mystère des fluides liés.

Certains étaient plus liés que d'autres, mais tous étaient rattachés à un être en particulier.

Je le devinais assez grand, par rapport à ma taille, et une aura apaisante s'échappait de son esprit.

Ils ne semblaient pas dangereux…du moins à en juger par les divers courants énergétiques qui les habitaient et qui me permettaient de les identifier.

L'un d'eux s'avança vers moi. Les ondes de ses fluides étaient étirées presque tendues à l'extrême, la conséquence d'une haute méfiance à mon égard certainement.

Il était légèrement plus grand que moi et son aura brillait d'une chaleureuse lueur rougeâtre. Le rouge est la couleur passionnel des valeureux et des guerriers.

Ce garçon devait être un véritable combattant, se battant pour ce en quoi il croyait.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, portant une arme à sa main.

« -Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante. »

Je retins de justesse un frisson et tentai de me relever sans grands résultats. Voyant la naissance de ma détresse, Aura la timide, apparut courageusement entre l'individu et moi.

« -Une shaman ! S'étonna le garçon à l'aura rouge, est-ce toi qui a attaqué notre avion ? »

Ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il parlait, mais préférant éviter un combat inutile, je me redressais avec efforts et ôtai la poussière de mes vêtements.

Ceci fait, je me retournai vers le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire :

« -Aura, ils ne sont pas méchants, juste méfiants. Pas la peine d'intimider…

-…

-Tout va bien, répondis-je à ses larmoyantes inquiétudes. Je suis désolée, m'adressais-je au groupe. J'ignore ce qu'est une shaman, mais je sais ce qu'est un avion. Et non je ne l'ai pas attaqué. »

Bien qu'il ne fût pas rassuré, un coup d'œil vers un autre garçon, celui qui liait tous les flux entre eux, sembla lui suffire pour abaisser son arme.

« -Désolé, s'exclama le garçon en question, mon ami est assez méfiant dans son genre. Je suis Asakura Yoh, l'entendis-je se présenter.

-Enchantée, saluais-je. Je m'appelle…Mahana, et voici Aura, présentais-je.

-Voici Amidamaru, expliqua Yoh en montrant la forme fantomatique d'un samouraï à l'aura argenté, c'est mon esprit gardien. Le garçon qui t'a attaqué au début c'est Tao Ren. »

Ce dernier grogna légèrement dans sa barbe, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de le saluer sourire aux lèvres, yeux fermés.

« -Son fantôme gardien s'appelle Bason, poursuivit Yoh. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu là-bas, c'est HoroHoro.

-Salut à toi charmante créature, fit le dénommé HoroHoro. Permets-moi de te présenter mon fantôme Kororo.

-Enchantée HoroHoro-sama et de même Kororo-sama.

-Tu peux m'appeler Horo si tu veux, fit ce dernier en se grattant joyeusement la tête.

-Et moi je m'appelle Ryu, Bokuto no Ryo, s'exclama un grand énergumène dont l'aura rosée flambait agréablement. Et voici mon fantôme gardien Tokagero. »

Ce dernier apparut.

L'aura qui se dégageait était légèrement rose comme celle de son ami.

Pourtant, en dépit des différentes couleurs qui désignaient parfaitement leurs caractères, ils m'apparaissaient tous comme…exceptionnel.

Des humains j'en avais vu plein. Leurs auras baignaient le monde de magnifiques couleurs, tantôt sombre, tantôt pastel. Les humains avaient les couleurs les plus brillantes mais ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était les diverses formes qu'adoptaient leurs auras.

Certaines vibraient, d'autres glissaient, d'autres encore semblaient danser. Les auras des humains étaient particulières car elles pouvaient se lier, se défaire, rester, changer, tellement de fois.

Leur liaison créait de magnifique tableau de formes et de teintes différentes. Cela me faisait découvrir un monde magnifique et beau.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à mon cas, je m'approchais légèrement du dénommé Yoh, celui dont l'aura bleutée apaisait mon esprit dans une sérénité presque volatile.

« -L'un d'entre vous a mentionné tout à l'heure le mot de shaman, commençais-je les yeux toujours fermé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis pleine de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'un shaman ?

-…

-Hé ! Aura tu le savais ? M'écriais-je surprise.

-Un shaman est une personne qui relie ce monde au monde des esprits. Seuls les shamans et quelques humains d'exception peuvent voir les esprits et interagir avec, m'informa Yoh d'une voix légère.

-Incroyable tu es une shaman et tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçon à l'aura rouge…Ren je crois.

-Ah, vous les appeler Shamans je vois, soufflais-je lucide. Et puis-je savoir ce que des shamans font perdus en plein milieu du désert ?

-On pourrait te retourner la question, mademoiselle je sors de nulle part avec son air innocent, rétorqua Ren guère contente.

-Ren, réprimanda Ryu, ce n'est pas une façon correcte de s'adresser à une demoiselle !

-Peut être que vous autres imbéciles aveugles êtes trop niais, mais moi je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'ai pas confiance en cette Mahana ! S'exclama le garçon. »

Sur ce, il se détourna de la conversation et attira son attention ailleurs. Mais je sentais quand même que son aura toute entière était dressée vers moi, me surveillant de prêt.

« -Je peux vous répondre si vous voulez, tentais-je. Je suis à la recherche de la Voie Sacrée.

-La Voie Sacrée ? Se demanda Horohoro.

-Oui, hochais-je la tête. En fait, j'ignore tout de ce que je suis ou fus. Mes derniers souvenirs remontent il y a environ un mois.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois marcher sur la Voie Sacrée et le trouver.

-Trouver quoi ? S'enquit Yoh concentré.

-Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en souriant, la voix de la Puissante Créatrice résonne dans ma tête. Elle me dit de le trouver. De marcher sur la Voie Sacrée et de le trouver.

-Ho…c'est embêtant, marmonna Ryu, peut être s'agit-il de ta mémoire ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai donc marché longtemps, attirée par quelques choses au loin. Puis un jour, un étrange monsieur est venu et m'a demandé de choisir entre la vie et la mort ! »

Ils se concertèrent du regard pendant deux secondes, semblant savoir de quoi il en retournait. Le dénommé Ren détourna subitement les yeux de son occupation et revint vers nous, curieux de connaître la suite.

« -Cela devait être un membre du conseil du Shaman Fight, fit Yoh.

-Le Shaman Fight ? Questionnais-je en sentant Aura surveiller Ren, alerte.

-Le Shaman Fight est un tournoi organisé tous les 500 ans pour élire le Roi des Shamans, celui qui obtiendra le Great Spirit, poursuivit Yoh.

-Le Great Spirit… »

Je sentis Aura revenir vers moi. L'esprit guère apaisé, elle scrutait les moindres mouvements du groupe, retenant une particulière attention aux armes qu'ils portaient.

« -Le Great Spirit, c'est le Roi des Esprits, tenta d'expliquer Yoh. C'est l'esprit le plus puissant du monde, on dit que tous les esprits viennent de lui et reviendront à lui. Quiconque possède le Great Spirit voit ses rêves se réaliser. »

J'hochai la tête pensivement, assimilant lentement cette vague subite d'informations. Ce Great Spirit me rappelait étrangement quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Pourtant il le fallait, mais pas moyen de m'en souvenir.

« -Je comprends, et pourquoi alors ce monsieur m'a-t-il demandé de lui porter un coup ? M'enquis-je en me souvenant de l'épreuve que ce fut.

-Afin de tester ta force, répondit Ren l'esprit plus calme. As-tu réussi à lui porter un coup ? »

J'hochai fermement la tête.

En fait, j'ignorais encore comment j'avais fais. Mais un instant son aura brûlait d'une combattivité intense, et la seconde d'après, je m'étais retrouvée au-dessus de lui.

Il était allongé par terre et demeurait surpris. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était produit.

Plus tard, je compris, après d'amples explications de Sylphe, qu'elle s'était chargé de répondre à sa volonté et avait porté un puissant coup afin de répondre à ses attentes.

« -Il m'a donné une espèce de machine bizarre qui sonnait parfois, soupirais-je.

-Et tu ne l'as pas regardé ? S'écria Ren complètement sidéré.

-Doucement Ren, le calma Yoh. As-tu eu à combattre après ces sonneries ? »

Vu la manière avec laquelle il me posait des questions, je pouvais en conclure qu'il avait eut ce genre de traitement lui aussi.

En effet durant ce mois de convalescence, et après l'apparition de l'étrange monsieur, la machine avait sonné à trois reprises et à chaque fois des personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam m'avaient lancé un défis.

« -Oui, soupirais-je légèrement attristée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me voulaient du mal. Je me suis dis que peut être j'avais fais quelques choses d'horrible avant. Comme je ne me souvenais de rien…

-Et que c'est-il passé alors ? Demanda Ryu attentif.

-Je ne sais pas, souriais-je. »

J'entendis des bruits sourds, comme des chutes de corps, ainsi que quelques froissements de tissus.

« -Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois, ils n'étaient plus là à mon réveil.

-Tu n'es pas croyable comme fille ! S'exclama Horohoro.

-Heu les gars, interrompit Yoh. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Je lui offris une tête penchée en guise d'attention.

« -Amidamaru est revenu. »

En effet, pendant que nous discutions de la raison de ma présence, le fantôme avait disparut. Et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Le groupe reporta son attention sur le fantôme du samouraï qui semblait nerveux, à en juger par les vibrations de son aura.

« -J'ai vérifié les environs et j'ai trouvé un village, raconta-t-il. Seulement…le village est à une journée de marche.

-Comment !!!! S'écria Horohoro.

-Elle est loin, soupira Ryu lui aussi découragée.

-Bah, je crois qu'il va falloir aller là-bas, fit Yoh toujours aussi calme.

-Mais une journée de marche !

-Et après ! Intervint Ren, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix. On ne sait rien du village et on a besoin d'eau et de nourriture pour continuer. Se plaindre ne servira qu'à te fatiguer davantage.

-Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez la situation, soupira Horohoro la mine défaitiste. »

Ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires sans même m'accorder davantage d'intérêt. Comprenant qu'ils allaient reprendre leur voyage, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient blessés, je commençais à reprendre mon propre chemin, Aura devant moi.

Ce fut la voix de Yoh qui m'arrêta :

« -Où tu vas Mahana ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je dois aller sur la Voie Sacrée, expliquais-je encore une fois. Et puis, je n'étais venue que parce que j'étais inquiète qu'il y ait des blessés…

-Tu es une shaman. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu dois te rendre au village Pache dans moins de trois mois, comme nous, remarqua Yoh. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ?

-Sur ce coup Yoh a raison, ajouta Horohoro. Voyager toute seule dans un désert n'est pas très prudent…

-Je ne suis pas seule, répondis-je en adressant un tendre sourire. J'ai Aura et Sylphe. Et puis, je n'ai rien à craindre. Je suis sous la protection de la Puissante Créatrice.

-La Puissante Créatrice ? Reprit Ryu. Qui est-ce ?

-La divinité de mon peuple, résumais-je en reprenant mon sac. C'est elle qui guide mes pas.

-Mais et le Shaman Fight ? Demanda Horohoro.

-Je n'avais à l'origine aucune intention d'y participer. J'ignore encore de quoi il en retourne. Je sais juste que je dois suivre le chemin qui m'a été tracé.

-Dans ce cas nous n'avons qu'à faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, proposa Yoh. Et le jour où nos chemins se sépareront, nous partirons chacun de notre côté. Ca te va ? »

Je me retournai et ouvris les yeux pour mieux voir la réaction d'Aura. Elle me souriait tendrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était persuadée que quelque chose de bien allait m'arriver si je faisais ce choix.

Je lui rendis son sourire et hochai pensivement le menton avant de refermer les yeux et de me retourner :

« -Cela nous convient.

-Super ! S'exclama Ryu et Horohoro ensemble. »

Et sur cette nouvelle joie, nous reprîmes la route ensemble. J'ignorais si j'avais trouvé ce que la Déesse m'avait demandé de chercher, mais en tout cas j'étais relativement heureuse de baigner mon esprit parmi ses auras chatoyantes et colorées.

Cette petite promenade se transforma bientôt en une longue et difficile marche. La chaleur du soleil, aidé par l'environnement typiquement sec et découvert, nous faisait ralentir. Le terrain accidenté et glissant par certains endroits, nous empêchait de poursuivre la route, nous obligeant à prendre des détours plus long.

Bien qu'au début, une ambiance relativement amicale trônait dans l'assemblée, elle fut vite remplacée par le silence induit de la fatigue. L'épuisement mental ainsi que physique coutant toujours plus qu'un bon bavardage, et la nécessité de faire quelques économies d'énergie étant primordiale, j'accueillais le silence sans anxiété ni gêne.

Moi-même n'étant guère très sportive, j'avais du mal à suivre le rythme imposé. Mais les longues journées passées à traverser vallées et forêts m'avaient endurcies plus que jamais.

Et puis c'était sans compter l'aide de Sylphe et d'Aura qui toutes deux m'évitaient parfois un gros rocher ou une plaque glissante au sol.

Au bout de ce qui m'apparut comme étant une éternité, Horohoro craqua et se laissa tomber au sol, le corps dégoulinant de sueur.

« -J'en peux plus, fit-il d'une faible voix de martyr.

-Courage, le rassura Yoh, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

-Sais-tu ce que signifie la phrase « une journée de marche » ! Le rabroua Horohoro. On n'a même pas fait la moitié ! »

Je sentis une légère modification dans les effluves venteux. En effet, les vents avaient changés. Ils étaient plus…humides.

Relevant légèrement la tête, je sentis dans l'air la différence de température et d'humidité. La terre aussi, à mes pieds, étaient différentes. Les fluides secs et dépourvus de couleurs froides s'ombrageaient d'une teinte légèrement verdâtre, presque bleuté.

Souriant, je compris ce que Yoh avait en tête :

« -Je vois, fis-je enfin attirant l'attention de tous. Nous approchons d'une Oasis.

-Gagné, ricana Yoh.

-Une Oasis ! S'écria Horohoro.

-Quand as-tu…, commença Ren en regardant Yoh. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, plongeant dans les méandres de ses pensées. Pour ma part, j'aidais Horohoro à se relever.

« -Je sens qu'elle n'est plus très loin, assurais-je à Yoh.

-Voila un mystère qu'il faudra que tu éclaircis, proposa Yoh en se grattant la joue, tout sourire aux lèvres. »

Et sur cette bonne nouvelle, nous prîmes le chemin de l'humidité et d'une promesse de détente.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir grimper une colline plutôt encombrante, nous atteignîmes enfin l'Oasis.

Les garçons se jetèrent littéralement dessus. Je fus la première à boire son contenu, avant que Ryu ne s'y glisse discrètement en caleçon.

Souriante, je retournais sur la rive après avoir rafraichi mes membres engourdis. Adressant une légère prière aux esprits de l'oasis, je finis par m'allonger sur la berge et me détendre, me délectant des couleurs éphémères et ondoyantes que m'offrait le ciel.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés et tandis que mon corps se détendait subitement, je me surpris à sourire de l'accoutumance rapide que j'avais obtenu à l'égard du groupe.

Je n'étais pourtant pas le genre à m'adapter facilement et socialement avec autrui. Ces gens étaient vraiment différents des autres. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient shamans ?

Yoh s'allongea lui aussi, à côté de moi.

Son regard devait être lui aussi dirigé vers le ciel, puisque je ne le sentais nullement sur moi.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, appréciant le paysage puis se décida finalement à lancer la conversation :

« -Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit-il d'une voix apaisante et fluette.

-Pour ? Demandais-je légèrement surprise.

-Quand Ren t'a grondé parce que tu n'avais jamais regardé ta cloche oracle.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Et puis, tu dois être le seul ici à avoir remarqué.

-As-tu toujours été…

-Aveugle ? »

Ma question sembla en ébranlé plus d'un car les chamailleries de ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent subitement. Je sentis leurs regards surpris sur moi, attendant une réponse à leurs muettes questions.

« -Oui, précisa Yoh en soupirant.

-Je ne le suis pas…totalement, expliquais-je. Je ne vois pas la même chose c'est tout.

-Ah… pourquoi gardes-tu tes yeux fermés dans ce cas ? S'enquit Yoh. »

Je savais que les autres écoutaient malgré leurs occupations physiques. J'adressai un sourire au ciel avant de continuer :

« -Je peux me diriger les yeux fermés, expliquais-je. J'ai appris à les fermer en présence de personne parce que…en règle générale ça les dérange.

Ce qui est tout simplement stupide parce que, à part la couleur, ils restent des yeux.

-Je peux voir moi ? Demanda Yoh soudainement excité.

-Bien sûr. »

Je me redressai et cherchai en tâtant son visage, histoire de l'avoir bien en face. Il me laissa toucher son menton, puis sa mâchoire.

Quand je fus certaine, j'ouvris lentement les yeux et les dirigeaient vers ce que j'avais calculé comme étant les siens.

Visiblement j'avais raté, je devais regarder autre chose car il me fit redresser légèrement la tête. Il était plutôt difficile de rester focaliser sur un objet particulier, surtout quand on identifie les personnes qu'avec des formes changeantes et des fluides de couleurs.

« -Blancs, murmura Ren.

-Ouah, tes yeux ils sont tout blancs, poursuivit Horohoro en revenant.

-Jolie…, souffla Yoh.»

Je les refermai aussitôt, sentant une pointe d'inquiétude naître dans mon estomac. Pourtant, je remarquai avec soulagement, qu'aucune de leur aura n'avait changé subitement. Aucune ne tremblait ou vibrait ou même se tendait. Elles restaient identiques.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils l'avaient accepté d'une façon plutôt agréable…pour moi.

« -Merci, fis-je en brisant le silence. »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Ils se remirent debout et attendirent que j'en fasse autant.

Nous reprîmes finalement la marche, les gourdes pleines, le cœur léger.

Moi aussi j'étais contente.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je me sentais protégée et entourée. Aura trembla légèrement à mes côtés en captant mes pensées.

Je la rassurai d'une discrète caresse.

« Tu es et resteras pour toujours ma meilleure amie, Aura. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bon aller, pour me donner un peu de courage, voici la suite. Je ne perds pas espoir. En plus je viens de terminer le chapitre 5 donc je suis bien lancée (et fier de moi). N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez...on ne sait jamais.

La prochaine parution attendra un peu, pas longtemps mais un peu quand même^^.

Comme toujours si vous avez des questions ou si vous avez des critiques à faire, vous savez où aller et quoi formuler^^.

Je vais en revanche faire quelques petites remarques notamment dans la prononciation des prénoms et autres objets:

-Mahana: Se prononce "Maa""na". Le "h" n'est ici que pour rallonger la durée du premier "a". Ceux qui font de l'espagnol reconnaîtront mieux si je disais qu'il y avait un accent sur le premier "a"^^.

-Sylphe: n'aimant pas faire la difficile, je vous autorise à prononcer mentalement ce nom à la française. Mais je garde quand même une préférence pour la prononciation japonaise: "Shi""ru""fu".

-Aura: Ceux qui ont joué à Hack sauront prononcé ce prénom correctement. Pour les autres, le "A" se prononce suivi du "oura".

-Narhäl: vous verrez dans ce chapitre de quoi il s'agit. Se prononce "Nar" "h" "oll". Le "h" est presque craché par le "r" qui le précède. Le "äl" peut être prononcé comme "all" en anglais.

-Nede: que vous avez dû lire dans le chapitre précédent se prononce "Nédai". Le "Né" est assez nasale tandis que le "Dai" est presque une ouverture de la gorge. Le tout est bien entendu dit en un seul souffle.

Si j'en oublie veuillez me le rappeler. Ca arrive de temps en temps^^.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Ami

La camionnette s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de la route, laissant une traînée de poussière se soulever tout autour de ses pneus usés.

L'individu à l'intérieur était visiblement un humain. Sa faible aura s'évaporait autour de son corps dans une braise violacée. Ce type était un énergumène relativement sensible d'après la couleur des fluides qui se dégageaient de lui.

Ryu-sama fit cesser son Over-soul, laissant Tokagero revenir à son état fantomatique normal, tandis que le type de la camionnette nous invita à monter à bord.

Afin de ne pas prendre trop de place, je décidai de me mettre derrière. Assise plus ou moins confortablement à côté d'Horohoro-sama et d'Aura, Kororo sur mes genoux, je poussai un léger soupire de soulagement.

La marche avait été longue et relativement douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur une sorte de route.

Des routes traversant des plaines immenses et désertes…il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Je vis cela comme le signe du destin et remerciai silencieusement la Puissante Créatrice tout en buvant une bonne gorgée d'eau.

Ren-sama s'installa finalement en face de moi, me portant un regard que je n'arrivais pas décrire autrement que comme méfiant.

Soit il était le plus logique de tous…soit le plus insociable. Quoi qu'il en fût, je commençais à m'habituer à ce genre de regard et désormais je n'en avais plus aucune cure.

Ryu-sama se plaça avec le conducteur, entamant une conversation sur les plaisirs de la conduite et de traverser les routes.

Yoh-sama, quand à lui, décida de se mettre au dessus de la cabine du conducteur. Son faible poids ne risquant pas d'abimer la carrosserie, le conducteur, un certain Billy, le laissa faire non sans l'avoir averti auparavant.

Mais face à l'assurance de Yoh-sama et au manque de réaction de ses compères, Billy-sama abandonna finalement la partie. Ainsi, nous reprîmes la route.

Pendant ce temps, j'ouvris les yeux et me perdis dans la contemplation merveilleuse de ce ciel si étrange et pourtant si distinct. Pour moi, le ciel était un magnifique tableau.

De grands tracés bleutés se croisaient avec des amas tantôt jaune et tantôt violet, semblant flotter dans le ciel.

Les amas avaient une consistance cotonneuse, tandis que les tracés me paraissaient plus brumeux. De grandes auréoles de verts et de rouge encerclaient certaines parties du ciel offrant des teintes différentes.

Le plus beau, c'était à certaine partie de la journée.

Quand le soleil atteignait son apogée, alors le ciel se couvrait d'une gigantesque flaque de bleu, de vert, de turquoise, de cyan, mais aussi ombragé par des teintes ocres, puis virant sur un rouge et enfin sur un violet.

Autre fait bizarre : cette étrange étoile scintillante dans le ciel.

Aura m'a expliqué une fois que cette étoile était le soleil, et que grâce à elle, les créatures de la nature qui vivaient de jour pouvaient voir.

Le soleil était la source de lumière et de chaleur, il apportait prospérité, aise, confort, chaleur.

Pourtant, quand je portais mes yeux sur cette étoile, tout ce que je voyais n'était qu'une grosse boule argentée, auréolé de cercle doré scintillant.

Je voyais les cercles tourner autour lentement.

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point ma vision des choses divergeait des autres créatures vivantes. Je voyais ce que nul ne pouvait prétendre voir. J'entendais des sons inexistants aux oreilles des autres, je sentais des différences qui n'avaient jamais lieu d'être chez autrui.

Et pourtant, malgré ces grandes différences entre eux et moi-même, je me retrouvais quand même assise et secouée par les cahots d'une camionnette, en compagnie d'individus dont j'ignorais totalement la provenance et encore moins l'issue de leur voyage.

Et aussi étrange que la situation pouvait être, je me rendis compte en abaissant la tête que la plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'était bien moi.

D'un point de vue plutôt rationnel, j'étais un peu comme le mouton noir de la troupe.

Tous avaient un but à ce voyage, un début et certainement une fin.

Tous savaient où ils allaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et par ce principe, ils avaient foi en eux et foi en leur amitié.

Les liens qui les unissaient étaient bien plus que les liens formés par ceux qui partagent des volontés communes. Ces liens étaient ceux de véritables amis, ceux qui ne se détruisent pratiquement jamais.

Je me demandais si j'étais capable moi aussi d'élaborer ce genre de lien…

Me perdant dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes yeux s'étaient égarés sur Ren. Ce fait avait l'air de le déranger, parce qu'il se mit à grogner :

« -Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ?

-Ah, m'exclamais-je en rougissant, désolé, je ne savais pas que… »

Je le vis se prendre le visage dans sa main, son aura vibrant par le trouble.

Aussitôt, il répondit d'une voix plus maîtrisée, plus douce aussi :

« -C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna-t-il…, rha laisse tomber. Si tu veux me regarder pour rien, tu n'as qu'à le faire okay ?

-Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, expliquais-je en baissant immédiatement les yeux. »

Horohoro-sama paraissait trop fatigué pour dire quoi que se soit. Et bien que je l'eus deviné dans le genre à taquiner à souhait, il ne sembla pas se préoccuper du malentendu qui avait jeté un froid entre Ren-sama et moi-même.

Voyant que le silence retombait, et que je n'aimais pas cela, je me résolus à reprendre la parole :

« -De quelle…couleur vois-tu le ciel ? »

Il déposa son regard sur moi pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, les yeux fuyants :

« -En bleu…quand il n'y a pas de nuages.

-Juste en bleu ?

-Ouai. Sauf quand le soleil se lève et se couche. A ces moments là, le ciel prend des teintes plus foncés, avec des variantes allant du rouge au jaune en passant par diverses teintes d'orange.

-Je vois, soufflais-je en essayant d'imaginer un ciel uniformément bleu.

-La nuit…commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta.

-La nuit ? L'encourageais-je.

-La nuit…le ciel est complètement sombre. Mais quand la lune éclaire dans le ciel, on voit parfois quelques nuances de bleu très foncé.

-Ah, imaginais-je en souriant, comme cela doit être joli.

-Surtout quand il y a plein d'étoile, ajouta Ren d'une voix plus claire.

-Etoiles ? »

Ren-sama n'ajouta rien, laissant son regard vaquer à d'autres paysages.

Je supposais que la conversation était achevée. Et bien que ma curiosité ne fut pas étanchée, au moins j'en retirais une satisfaction d'avoir maintenu un bavardage confortable avec le membre du groupe qui m'avait témoigné le plus d'hostilité.

Ren-sama n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Personne ne l'est vraiment dans le fond. Il était juste…méfiant envers les autres.

Je me demandais un instant s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Méfiant, froid, tranchant…

Probablement pas.

Sachant que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse de sa part quand à ce sujet bien trop personnel, je m'enquis de chercher une autre occupation, histoire de perdre du temps.

M'endormir ici et maintenant serait trop dangereux.

Non pas parce que je pourrais tomber par-dessus bord, mais plutôt parce qu'il y avait des risques que j'entre en transe divine.

Et aussi gentils qu'étaient les garçons, je ne voulais nullement les inquiéter avec cela. Regardant les différentes formes des esprits de la nature qui nous entouraient, j'eus soudainement une idée.

Souriante, j'ouvris mon sac sous les regards curieux de mes nouveaux compères et sortis l'instrument.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Horohoro. On dirait une sorte de guitare croisée avec un violon.

-C'est un Narhäl, expliquais-je. Un instrument de musique venant de mon peuple. Nous l'utilisons afin de louer les esprits de la nature et de chanter en l'honneur de la Puissante Créatrice.

-Musique ? Intervint Yoh du haut de son perchoir.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je peux vous chanter un petit morceau, proposais-je. »

Mise à part Yoh-sama, dont l'engouement dépassait mes espérances, aucun des autres compères ne témoignèrent de réaction.

Ne voyant aucune interdiction dans leurs comportements, je m'emparai d'un copeau de bois et le fis glisser lentement entre deux cordes de l'instrument.

L'instrument en question se composait d'une caisse formée de deux extrémités arrondies et serrées vers le centre, joignant quatre cordes d'un bout à l'autre. Les cordes étaient toutes tendues et d'épaisseurs similaires, la seule chose qui les différenciait était leurs longueurs.

Chacune des cordes étaient reliées aux extrémités par un symbole précis, peint d'une couleur précise et représentant un élément.

Jouer du Narhäl n'était pas un don offert à tous le monde, d'après Aura, aussi remerciais-je la Puissante Créatrice de m'avoir offert l'occasion de l'honorer de mes compositions.

Pour commencer, et parce que le contexte était idéal, je me mis à jouer ce que j'avais appelé « Louange aux brises d'été ».

Bientôt, le bruit du vent sifflant dans mes oreilles se transforma en une agréable mélodie que je m'appliquais à reproduire grâce à la plus courte des cordes. Et suivant la mélodie, les douces paroles me vinrent à la gorge :

« -Je passe à vos côtés, frère des lointaines montagnes.

Chantant en votre honneur, vous qui sillonner vallons et marais.

Sans jamais redouter prison.

Fils libres, c'est avec amour au cœur et sérénité en pensée, que j'offre à vous.

Cette petite comptine d'été.

Ami Alizée, des froideurs du nord aux grandes vallées de l'est, ta sagesse souffle sur le monde que j'aime,

Passant par les eaux limpides, tu caresses le voile de la mer de ta main amoureuse

Enfantine comptine, qui pour toi est chanté,

Les voix de tes fils me guident et m'accompagnent,

Et ensemble nous honorons les fils des montagnes.

Ami Alizée, des froideurs du nord aux grandes vallées de l'est, tes rires chaleureux voyagent sur le monde que j'aime,

Prince des vents, maître messager

Enfantine comptine qui pour toi est chanté,

Ensemble nous irons au sein de la Mère Eternelle

Et nous rirons avec elle de nos souvenirs d'été.

Et nous aimerons avec elle chanter et danser,

Les louanges aux brises d'été. »

La camionnette s'arrêta en même temps que la dernière note s'évapora dans le ciel. Je reçus quelques applaudissements de mon petit public et ne pus que remercier de leur ovation.

Ryu-sama et Yoh-sama étaient partis dans leurs exaltations avec Billy-sama.

Ren-sama applaudissait doucement, un léger sourire scotché aux lèvres, les yeux fermés puis Horohoro-sama manifesta sa joie en se jetant littéralement sur moi et en serrant très fort ses bras autour de mon cou.

L'odeur du bois et du loup me parvint jusqu'au nez, ce qui me donna légèrement le tournis…à moins que se ne soit le manque d'air.

Quand ils cessèrent enfin, nous étions descendus de la camionnette et Ryu-sama disait au revoir à Billy-sama d'une manière douteuse selon Aura. Personnellement j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder les changements de l'environnement qu'à la façon dont Ryu-sama disait au revoir à ses compagnons.

Nous étions arrivés dans une ville. L'absence des flux naturels qui en temps normal s'épanouissaient tout autour de moi en était la principale preuve.

Et puis il y avait ces odeurs particulières, liées certainement au métal, à l'essence. Cette odeur de pierre piétinée, cette sensation de vide étrange qui se creusait en moi.

Pas de doute, nous étions dans une ville.

Une petite en revanche.

Je sentais toujours l'importante présence de la végétation, à en témoigner par les nombreux courants verts et jaunes. Peu d'arbre, mais beaucoup d'herbe et de vent.

Ce n'était pas une ville étouffante.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte de la cité.

« -Il va nous falloir recueillir des informations sur le village Pache, prévint Ren qui ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui perdait le sens des importances.

-Et la nourriture aussi, ajouta Horohoro.

-Oh oui la nourriture ! S'exclama Yoh en souriant.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare, fit finalement Ren. Chacun de son côté pour les informations. A nous quatre nous aurons tôt fait d'obtenir ce que nous voulons.

-Je vais à l'est alors, décida Yoh qui commençait à partir. »

Chacun décida de sa direction. Me sentant un peu inutile, j'allais pour proposer d'accompagner Ryu-sama quand Ren-sama interposa son bras entre Ryu-sama et moi :

« -Tu te chargeras de l'épicerie, fit-il en m'offrant un demi-sourire en coin. Il nous faut des provisions. Pas trop lourd par contre, il faut que se soit facile à transporter et nutritif.

-D'accord. Faites moi confiance, m'exclamais-je prise d'une détermination et d'une joie nouvelle. Vous aurez tout ceci.

-Quand on aura fini, rendez-vous ici, précisa Ren.

-A tout à l'heure Mahana, ne fais pas de bêtise en notre absence ! Ajouta Yoh avant de disparaître à son tour. »

Ils me saluèrent chacun à leur façon et je les regardai partir en quête d'informations.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de ma poitrine. Chaude, douce, agréable.

Elle m'obligea à étirer mes lèvres en un tendre sourire.

« -A plus tard les amis, murmurais-je en suivant Aura. »

Trouver l'épicerie ne fut pas très difficile et suivant les consignes de Ren-sama, je pris ce qui était transportable, économique, durable et pratique.

Payant le tout, j'assemblai les aliments dans un grand sac et sortis de l'épicerie lourdement chargée.

Retrouver le point de rendez vous fut un jeu d'enfant et afin d'attendre les garçons, je m'assis sur un banc et observai les courants énergétiques qui régulaient la vie de cette ville.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi, sans de nouvelles des garçons. L'heure du déjeuner approchait pourtant et je n'avais aucunes nouvelles.

Aura me rassura en me rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, et moi de même, ils étaient des shamans.

Ils participaient à un tournoi des plus importants pour l'avenir de la Terre, un tournoi pendant lequel les plus puissants shamans allaient disputer la place du Roi des shamans.

Mes inquiétudes n'étaient par conséquent que fondées sur le manque de connaissance de ceux que j'attendais.

Peut être qu'en connaissant mieux leur technique de combat et leur niveau, alors je serais plus rassurée en les laissant.

Ce genre de pensées me fit étroitement sourire.

« -Dire que je ne les connais que depuis aujourd'hui, murmurais-je à moi-même.

-…

-En effet…cela semble incroyable et pourtant tu as raison. Ils ont déjà pris une place importante dans mon cœur…

-…

-Bien sûre que je suis inquiète pour eux. Ils l'ont dis ! Tous les shamans du monde entier et qui ont réussis les premiers tours vont venir au même endroit. Qui sait ce qui peut leur arriver…

-…

-Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas vraiment témoigné d'une efficace utilité. Et pourtant j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

-…

-Tu sais, on n'est pas du genre à accepter des compagnons et attendre auprès d'eux qu'ils fassent leur preuve pour rester, intervint une voix douce et fluette.

-Yoh-sama ? »

En effet c'était lui. Sourire aux lèvres, le visage calme et impassible, il arborait toujours son air dégourdi presque mou du cerveau. Amidamaru-sama se tenait à ses côtés, souriant gentiment en le regardant.

« -Hihihi, désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'écouter, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Ce…ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous Yoh-sama, bégayais-je rouge de gêne.

-Ca va, me rassura-t-il en déposant une main sur ma tête. Tu sais, on n'est pas capricieux. Ryu et Horohoro t'adorent déjà et Ren t'apprécie à sa façon. Toi aussi t'a pris une place importante dans le groupe en peu de temps, alors ne gâche pas tout avec tes réflexions et tes doutes.

-N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour dire ça ? M'enquis-je surprise d'une telle nouvelle. Cela ne fait même pas un jour… »

Il soupira, perplexe. Pourtant son aura restait la même, douce et chatoyante, apaisante et sereine.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions il se lança :

« -Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, commença-t-il. Mais pour moi c'est comme ci ça faisait longtemps. Bah au bout de quelques jours les autres aussi t'auront acceptée. Tout ira bien. »

Lui rendant un sourire sincère, je m'inclinai respectueusement et le remerciai chaleureusement pour cette révélation.

Aura en fit de même.

Puis, les autres revinrent un à un. Et au final, nous nous retrouvâmes à la case départ.

« -Aucune information ! S'exclama Horohoro.

-C'est comme ci ce village n'existait pas, marmonna Ren perplexe.

-Pourtant j'ai eu beau demandé partout, personne n'a pu me répondre ni même me donner un quelconque indice, ajouta Ryu.

-Hmh, soupira Yoh guère plus embêté de cette nouvelle.

-Peut être que nous ne nous adressons pas aux bonnes personnes, proposais-je.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Ryu.

-Et bien, si le village Pache est un village où se déroule tous les 500 ans un tournoi de Shaman, c'est que ça doit être un village de shaman ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, attendant la suite de mon raisonnement.

« -Donc, quand on veut trouver un village secret de shaman, le mieux c'est de demander à ceux qui savent que les shamans existent, poursuivis-je.

-Ah ! S'exclama Yoh en frappant son poing contre son autre main. Mais bien sûr ! Allons demander aux esprits de cette ville ! Peut être que certains pourront nous aider ! »

Avec ce nouvel objectif, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc et le cimetière quand une jeune fille aux cheveux verts s'interposa :

« -J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez le village Pache.

Surpris, les garçons se concertèrent du regard avant que Ren-sama n'intervienne :

« -Et tu as des informations sûr ?

-Moi non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui en a, assura la jeune fille à lunette. »

L'aura de cette jeune fille était brune. Le brun de la terre, le brun du solide et de la sérénité. Cette jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres humains.

Son aura était comme celle de Yoh-sama et des autres : elle brillait mystérieusement d'une lueur plus puissante et plus distincte.

Inquiète, j'en fis part à Yoh-sama pendant le chemin de l'allé.

Il s'arrêta et me répondit en souriant :

« -Je vois. Dans ce cas Mahana-chan, pourrais-tu aller me chercher des oranges à l'épicerie s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il en me tendant un petit porte-monnaie.

-Des oranges mais…, commençais-je. »

Il me stoppa en me posant une main sur la tête comme précédemment, et m'expliqua d'une douce voix :

« -J'aime beaucoup les oranges. Elles sont douces et fraiches et juteuses. Je te ferais goûter si tu ne connais pas.

-Yoh-sama…

-Je serais plus rassurée si c'était toi qui aller les chercher. Je ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'éloigna de moi, avec les autres.

Portant un regard inquiet vers Aura, cette dernière m'expliqua la situation :

« -…

-Je m'en doutais, cette fille est une shaman. Mais pourquoi Yoh-sama a…

-… »

Aura avait raison. Yoh-sama ne m'avait pas demandé d'aller chercher ses oranges parce qu'il avait une subite envie d'en manger, mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas toutes ses capacités en s'inquiétant pour moi.

Si un combat avait lieu, et ce dont je me doutais fortement, il serait alors perturbé par ma présence. J'aurais peut être préférée qu'il ait davantage confiance en moi…mais Aura avait raison.

Moi-même je m'étais inquiétée pour eux quand ils étaient partis chercher des informations. Parce que je n'avais ni vu ni sentis leurs capacités à chacun, j'ignorais alors si je pouvais leur faire confiance de ce niveau là.

Alors comment pouvais-je demander à Yoh-sama et aux autres de me faire confiance…alors que eux non plus ne connaissaient de moi que ce qu'ils avaient vu en cette si courte période.

Serrant le poing sur le porte-monnaie de Yoh-sama, je me retournai une dernière fois vers la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée :

« -Je vous crois. »

Puis je repris tranquillement la route vers l'épicerie. D'après Aura, les oranges étaient bien grosses et bien pulpeuses. Yoh-sama sera content.

L'épicière encaissa la somme et me rendit la monnaie que je remis dans le porte-monnaie de Yoh-sama.

Prenant les oranges, en plus de mon sac et de celui des provisions, je sortis de l'épicerie l'esprit ailleurs.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils étaient partis voir cette personne qui avait des informations sur le village Pache, même si je n'y croyais guère.

J'avais foi en eux, bien sûr. Tout au long de la journée ils m'étaient apparus comme étant des gars bien, sachant ce qu'ils faisaient et ayant la force de surmonter les étapes.

Mais…

Quelque chose chez moi clochait.

Je m'assis sur le banc du parc, en pleine concertation avec un moi profond quand elle m'apparut en face. Courant énergétique tourbillonnant de jaune et d'ocre, courbes légères et volatiles, dispersé par le moindre mouvement.

Un corps miniature que j'arrivais à peine à discerner parmi les différents flux, mais que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier : Sylphe.

Sylphe avait pris la peine d'apparaître devant moi. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

« -Bonjour Mahana-sama, fit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

-Bonjour Sylphe. Je vois que tu as pris ta petite forme aujourd'hui. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Sentir mon esprit et me voir sont choses différentes maîtresse, répliqua-t-elle audacieuse, mais vous le savez déjà.

-Toujours aussi subtil à ce que je comprends, rigolais-je, et toujours aussi portée sur les mots. Que me vaut la présence de ton apparition soudaine Sylphe, bien que j'en sois profondément comblée.

-Maîtresse Mahana, je voulais vous témoigner de ma bénédiction ainsi que de ma joie partagée avec celle des esprits de mes frères et sœurs.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Votre chant était sublime, peut être était-ce parce que vous aviez des spectateurs, précisa-t-elle. Votre offrande a plu les fils du vent, c'est pourquoi ils ont décidés de vous remercier d'une certaine façon.

-Comment cela ?

-Avant tout, j'aimerais juste vous faire part d'une petite pensée que j'ai eu récemment en vous suivant, s'exprima Sylphe.

-…

-Merci Aura-sama. Je pense, Maîtresse Mahana, que vous avez fait là un choix de qualité concernant vos nouveaux compagnons. Se sont des gens vertueux et bons. Ils vous offriront beaucoup.

-Merci Sylphe, je suis touchée de te savoir satisfaite.

-Je pense que ce qui vous bloque, c'est le fait de ne pouvoir être à leur côté. De devoir les soutenir à l'extérieur, de ne pouvoir être spectateur de leurs efforts, informa Sylphe en faisant des allers-retours sur un sol invisible. Le mieux serait tout simplement d'y aller et de regarder…à votre façon cela va de soi.

-C'est une excellente idée ! M'écriais-je en me redressant. »

Tenant le sac d'orange dans les mains, je me mis en marche vers l'ancienne maison dans laquelle Yoh-sama et ses amis devaient à l'heure actuelle se trouver.

Suivant Aura ainsi que Sylphe, qui avait toujours gardé son apparence miniature féerique, nous arrivâmes à ce qui était auparavant une grande demeure et qui ne semblait plus qu'être une vieille maison en ruine.

Alors que je tenais une allure accélérée, je vis plusieurs auras courir dans ma direction sans ralentir. Comprenant qu'une collision serait inévitable, je ralentis brusquement.

Les individus, des femmes au vue de la forme des auras, passèrent à côté de moi en me bousculant de toute part.

Je manquais à plusieurs reprises de faire tomber le contenu de mon sac mais heureusement pour moi, Sylphe s'assurait que rien n'atteigne le sol. Quand elles furent suffisamment éloignées pour disparaître de mon champ de vision, je me retournai pour faire face aux garçons.

Leur Over-soul, c'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient l'union de leur ami esprit dans un objet symbolique, se dissipèrent.

« -Aller savoir ce qu'elles nous voulaient, soupira Ryu qui ne paraissait pas comprendre la situation.

-Pas grave, acheva Yoh en se dirigeant vers moi. Alors tu as mes oranges ? »

J'hochai la tête timidement, comprenant que j'étais arrivée à la fin.

« -Je…je sais que j'aurai pu vous attendre mais…, fis-je hésitante. Je voulais…je voulais vous voir combattre.

-Ah, soupira Yoh. Désolé pour ça. J'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle préparait et je ne voulais pas risquer beaucoup. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu vaux et je m'en voudrais de te voir blesser par mon manque d'attention.

-Je ne risque rien, assurais-je, après tout moi aussi j'ai passé les premiers tours…et puis…j'étais inquiète aussi.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Horohoro. Elles n'étaient pas très fortes.

-Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Questionnais-je d'une voix tremblante. Je ne me suis jamais battue en ayant pleinement conscience de mes actes…et je ne sais même pas comment se déroule un match de shaman… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se regardant les uns les autres sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Ils avaient beau savoir se battre contre de dangereux adversaires, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient pas très doués pour consoler les inquiétudes d'une demoiselle.

Se fut Ren-sama qui s'avança le premier :

« -La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à voir combien je suis fort. Ca t'évitera de pleurnicher comme une gamine et de t'inquiéter pour un rien, assura-t-il froidement. »

Les autres laissèrent échapper un léger sourire mesquin, comprenant où voulait en venir Ren-sama.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire une quelconque remarque, car Sylphe intervint :

« -C'est bien joli cette touchante réunion entre copain mais j'aimerais bien terminer ce que j'avais à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ryu.

-C'est Sylphe, un élémental de l'air. Les élémentaux sont les esprits des essences naturelles qui gouvernent notre Terre.

-Oh…, s'étonna Yoh.

-Elle est mignonne, affirma Ryu ?

-Merci pour ce compliment, poursuivit Sylphe, mais j'étais là depuis le début, juste sous une autre forme moins visible. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma maîtresse.

-Je t'écoute Sylphe, lui assurais-je.

-Avant que tu ne te précipites vers la maison afin de retrouver tes précieux amis, commença-t-elle, je t'ai fais part de la réponse de mes frères et sœurs des plaines du désert quand à ton offrande. »

J'hochai silencieusement la tête, me souvenant de quoi elle parlait.

« -Bien. Ta récompense est la suivante : en remerciement aux offrandes de ton peuple, et par la grâce de notre Mère, nous, vents des landes désertiques, allons guider toi et tes amis vers votre prochaine destination.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Fit Horohoro sans comprendre.

-Et bien, reprit Sylphe. Le Narhäl est un instrument de musique utilisé pour faire offrande de chant et de prière aux élémentaux et aux diverses entités. Ayant apprécié la douce mélodie de Maîtresse Mahana, mes frères et sœurs qui parcourent et régissent les vents du désert que vous avez traversé ont décidés de remercier son offrande en vous amenant sur la direction du Village Pache que vous cherchiez. »

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Aucun de mes compagnons ne disait quoi que se soit. Ils se regardaient tour à tour, cherchant probablement à savoir s'ils avaient rêvés ou bien si c'était vrai.

Ne voyant aucune fissure dans la réalité, ils durent se rendre enfin à l'évidence que rien de tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion puisqu'ils commencèrent à sautiller de joie.

Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, Yoh-sama fut le premier à s'exprimer gaiement :

« -Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'avais peur de devoir passer toute la semaine dans cette ville à la recherche d'informations.

-Maîtresse Mahana, êtes vous prête ? Demanda Sylphe. »

J'hochai le menton en souriant, et fermai les yeux.

Tête redressée vers le ciel, je laissai mon cœur s'ouvrir aux souffles de la vie et accueillis Sylphe en mon sein, fusionnant avec elle.

« -Hyoi Gattai, murmura Ren surpris. »

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pus discerner sans effort mes compagnons.

Les yeux de Sylphe étaient toujours aussi spirituel, mais bien moins que les miens. Aussi, même si je ne discernais pas très bien les couleurs et les textures, je reconnaissais sans mal les formes des visages ainsi que des corps.

Ils étaient tous assez différents de ce que j'avais visualisé. Ryu-sama était plus grand que dans mon imagination. Ses hautes jambes portaient un bustier impressionnant, des épaules carrées et fermes. Il avait un menton proéminent, décoré d'une barbe noire et des lèvres assez lippues.

Il avait un nez pointu, au centre d'un visage plutôt rectangulaire mais néanmoins charmeur.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement tombants mais typiquement asiatique, contenant chacun une petite pupille noir entouré d'un iris très peu distinct, tout aussi sombre.

Horohoro-sama avait les cheveux d'un bleu pâle maintenu par je ne savais quel miracle et aidé d'un bandeau typique de son clan. Le reste de sa chevelure qui retombait sur son coup était d'une couleur brune assez sombre, au reflet bleuté. Quelques mèches lui tombaient également sur les tempes et rejoignaient presque sa mâchoire.

Horohoro-sama avait un visage plus arrondi, presque poupin. Son nez était petit, droit, ses lèvres fines mais presque exsangues, il avait de grands yeux légèrement bridés et de fins sourcils que son bandeau cachait en partie.

Son teint était plus joyeux mais aussi plus sauvage que celui de Ryu-sama qui paraissait plus mélancolique.

S'ensuivit ensuite Ren-sama. Ce qui me surprit en premier chez Ren-sama, se fut son regard. Un regard emplit de froideur, d'un ocre acide terrifiant. Mais derrière, je pouvais y lire une grande sensibilité ainsi qu'une douce chaleur. Son visage n'était pas aussi arrondi que celui d'Horohoro-sama, plus ovale, il me paraissait plus adulte déjà.

Ses lèvres étaient fines, légèrement pincées vers l'intérieure, preuve d'une habitude à les pincer. Il avait le teint assez pâle malgré une peau couleur pêche. Son front était dissimulé par une masse informe de cheveux bruns disposant de nombreux reflets violacés. Ses cheveux étaient courts, du moins en apparence car en y faisant plus attention, on remarquait que par une force inconnue de la nature, une grande mèche pointait vers le ciel sans raison apparente.

Puis enfin mon regard, ou plutôt celui de Sylphe, se porta sur Yoh-sama.

Yoh-sama devait faire la même taille que Ren-sama et qu'Horohoro-sama. La première chose qui me frappait à l'esprit en regardant Yoh-sama c'était l'harmonie sereine de son visage.

Comme l'aura qu'il émanait et qu'à l'instant je ne voyais pas, tout son corps reposait la tranquillité.

Des formes harmonieuses, des contours fins, des lèvres douces, un teint vivifiant, Yoh-sama était…rayonnant.

Son nez était aquilin, pointant légèrement arrivés aux narines qu'il avait fines et petites, ses sourcils s'arrondissaient agréablement en arcs de cercle fins, assez écartés de ses yeux en amandes sur lesquels prônaient de grandes paupières soyeuses.

Son regard d'une teinte chocolatée, aurait pu paraître mou… s'il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation pénétrante et profonde dans ce dernier.

Yoh-sama était physiquement à la hauteur de son aura : tout en lui aspirait à une certaine sérénité.

Horohoro-sama était comme je m'en étais douté : fougueux, joyeux et mutin. Ren-sama avait le regard du combattant qu'il représentait. La dureté de ses mots provenait de ses lèvres pincées. Mais son regard flamboyait la passion du combat et de l'amitié que son aura possédait.

Ryu-sama quand à lui était moins impressionnant, mais il se dégageait de son corps la même sensation que celle de son aura : une impression d'assurance et de liberté.

Quand la découverte de leurs véritables apparences s'ancra dans mon cœur, je me sentis partir lentement dans le royaume des songes, laissant place à Sylphe.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3, assez long par rapport aux autres.

Comme son titre l'indique, nous avons l'apparition de notre ami Lyserg...mais aussi de quelqu'un d'autre je ne dis rien.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire à votre passage, ça prend trois secondes et ça fais toujours du bien^^.

Sinon, que dire de ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de respecter le personnage de Lyserg du point de vue de Mahana sans affecter la trame principale de l'histoire. Les évènements sont toujours identiques à l'anime, mais ils se déroulent du point de vue de Mahana. Comme je le disais dans les chapitres précédents, vous pouvez toujours regarder de nouveau les épisodes que cela concerne, histoire de voir ce qui reste et ce qui change^^.

Bref, je vous laisse juger par vous-même.  
Bonne Lecture.

PS: Rain on your Back, si tu n'as rien à écrire à partir de ce chapitre, c'est décidé, j'me pends!

Chapitre 3 : Lyserg et Gnomide

Mahana…Mahana…

Qui est-ce ?

Mahana…

C'est moi Mahana…mais qui êtes vous ?

Mahana…Trouve le…Suis le…

Pourquoi me dites vous cela ? Est-ce encore un rêve ?

Mahana…Mahana…

Encore une fois que des phrases incompréhensibles et ces voix qui m'appellent sans cesse. Des milliers de voix répétées en une seule et unique, provoquant d'étrange sensation dans le creux de mon cœur à chaque appel.

J'avais envie de trouver ces personnes, de leur demander pourquoi, comment. Cette voix…ces voix…

Je me doutais bien être dans une transe divine. Ces voix n'apparaissaient que dans ce genre d'occasion. Elles étaient à la fois dures et si douces, si sensuelles et si froides…

Que pouvais-je dire ? Que pouvais-je faire ?

Dans ce genre de cas, je ressentais souvent l'impuissance de mon esprit à agir de sa volonté. Prisonnière d'un monde d'illusion et d'imprécis, il m'était totalement impossible de connecter certaine logique aux causes et aux conséquences.

Le Royaume des rêves était semé de chemin et de route dont l'accès semblait impossible. Ces accès n'étaient généralement pas pour moi d'ailleurs.

Je ne faisais que flotter au dessus d'une réalité, en simple spectatrice de mon propre corps. Ce dernier flottait toujours au dessus d'une surface noirâtre, presque miroitante, d'où s'échappaient de grands anneaux bleutés et lumineux comme les ondes se propageant à la surface de l'eau.

Et tandis que les anneaux s'éloignaient dans un horizon qui n'existait que dans l'inconstance de l'improbable, je sentais toute mon attention s'attirer vers ce corps endormi qu'était le mien.

Mes oreilles transmettant toujours ces phrases incompréhensibles, mon cœur répondant sans cesse à l'appel lointain de personnes dont je ne pouvais me souvenir, je restais là à flotter au dessus de cette surface et à me regarder.

Mahana, c'était moi…sans l'être vraiment. Je n'étais pas Mahana à l'instant, parce que Mahana était endormi par terre.

Je n'étais pas non plus son esprit, parce que c'était l'esprit même de Mahana qui somnolait par terre. Je n'étais pas Mahana…mais n'avais aucun autre nom à me donner.

Etais-je ce que d'autres appelaient une sans-nom ? Une incarnation n'ayant aucune place dans quelconque monde ?

Les sans-noms n'étaient que des légendes pourtant. C'étaient les craintes des esprits désincarnés dont l'existence n'était rendue possible que par leur nom. Mais si cette fille allongée au sol était l'esprit de Mahana…alors qui étais-je moi ?

Mahana…Mahana…

La voix encore appelait. Et mon cœur à nouveau répondait dans des élancements de tambours et de chaleurs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi répondais-je inconsciemment à cet appel alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi ?

Mahana…Mahana…Trouve le…Suis le…Peu importe où il te conduira…

De qui parlez vous ? Je ne suis pas Mahana…Qui suis-je ?

Mahana…Tu es…Mahana…

Non Mahana est endormie. Mahana est par terre…

Mahana…n'est rien…

Je ne suis pas Mahana…

Mahana est tout…

Je ne suis pas Mahana !!!

« -Alors qui es-tu ? »

Prise par surprise, je me retournai subitement pour faire face à cette nouvelle intervention onirique.

Une voix fluette et douce, que je devinais assez difficilement comme étant celle appartenant à un garçon, avait interrompu mon échange avec les autres voix.

En face de moi, j'avais une silhouette formée d'ombre, de nuages grisâtre tourbillonnant autour d'un axe central.

Les nuages formaient un corps humanoïde, mais l'apparence ne prenant pas plus de détail que cela, il m'était difficile de bien identifié l'individu en question.

Il ne disait rien, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part.

« -Je ne suis rien, répondis-je.

-Qui es-tu ? Redemanda la voix.

-Rien…je ne suis pas Mahana.

-Non, Mahana ce n'est pas toi, fit-il tout simplement. Mahana c'est elle. »

Il pointa du doigt le corps allongé et endormie de Mahana.

Je voyais à travers le flou de son corps un étrange sourire flottant sur ce que je conclus être des lèvres.

« -Toi tu n'es pas Mahana.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je enfin.

-Je suis toi, répondit-il en souriant toujours.

-Tu ne peux pas être moi, rétorquais-je. Je suis moi, tu es toi. C'est différent.

-Pourquoi ? Il avait perdu son petit sourire mais restait sur lui un air enfantin.

-Parce que…on ne peut pas être deux personnes en même temps ?

-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien toi, moi. Et toi tu es moi. On est un. »

On est un…

Mahana…Mahana…on est un…

Un et unique…

Un et pour toujours…Mahana…

« -Je ne te comprends pas, soupirais-je sentant l'anxiété monté, je ne comprends rien.

-Tout va bien, assura le garçon dont la voix commençait à prendre différents tons. Tu es moi, je suis toi.

-Qui suis-je ? Ne suis-je donc qu'une partie insignifiante d'un tout ? Qu'est-ce que Mahana ?

-Mahana…n'est rien et Mahana est tout, répondit le garçon avec les voix des autres.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Trouve le, fit alors le garçon perdant tout sourire. Trouve le, suis le, qu'importe où il te conduira… »

Mais la voix n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, que le rêve se déchira subitement.

Toutefois, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir la véritable apparence du garçon qui m'avait parlé…mais malheureusement comme pour la plupart des éléments de mes rêves, je l'oublis bien vite.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'intervention de Sylphe et mon réveil ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'avais refermé les yeux une belle matinée ensoleillée, et les avais ouverts de nouveau sous un ciel étoilé. Façon de s'exprimer.

La seule chose que j'identifiais d'étoiler dans le ciel, c'était cette sphère rayonnante et brulante d'un bleu éthérique magnifique.

La Lune. Selon Aura, la Lune était blanche et illuminait les nuits obscures de sa pâle clarté. Mais pour moi, ces notions de lumière et d'obscurité n'étaient pas définies. J'échappais à la règle. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je me demandais à l'occasion si j'avais été en transe divine pendant mon sommeil. Normalement j'ai des réminiscences de ces rêves, je supposai donc qu'il n'en était rien. Je ne me souvenais même pas de ce qu'avait fait et dis Sylphe pendant l'échange.

Juste qu'elle avait un important message de ces frères et sœurs du désert en remerciement à mon offrande mélodieuse.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Ren-sama qui avait remarqué mon réveil :

« -Il était temps, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

-Désolée, rougis-je en me relevant, cela fait longtemps que je dors ?

-Presque une journée entière, m'informa Horohoro perdu dans ses réflexions. Heureusement pour nous, tu n'es pas lourde à porter. »

Entendant cela, je sentis la rougeur me monter au visage. Comme c'était embarrassant.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Yoh, personne ne t'en veut. Grâce à toi on sait quelle direction prendre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je. Je n'ai aucun souvenir…

-Après le Hyoi Gattai ton amie Sylphe nous a parlé à travers toi, raconta Yoh.

-Hyoi Gattai ? Fis-je en penchant la tête.

-C'est une technique shamanique permettant d'unir ton fantôme soit à un objet soit à toi-même, expliqua Yoh. Quand ton fantôme fait le Hyoi Gattai dans un objet qui est sacré pour lui, on appelle ça l'Over-Soul. Mais pour le maintenir cela coûte du Furyoku.

-Je vois, murmurais-je en prenant note mentalement des informations. Et moi j'étais en Hyoi Gattai avec Sylphe ?

-C'est ça. Le Hyoi Gattai est moins puissant que l'Over-Soul, ajouta Ren. Après tout dépend du shaman et de l'esprit en question.

-Donc je disais que tu étais en Hyoi Gattai quand Sylphe nous a dis des choses bizarres. Heureusement qu'Amidamaru était là parce que sinon on était perdu, ricana Yoh.

-Qu'a-t-elle dis ?

-Je ne sais plus trop, affirma Amidamaru.

-Ca parlait de coyote, de hurlement et de cœur asséché, ajouta Horohoro.

-Suivez les hurlements de coyote jusqu'au village sans nom, là-bas mon cœur asséché vous donnera la direction, répéta Ren sur un ton monotone en soupirant. Vraiment vous n'écoutez jamais…

-Les hurlements de coyote ?

-Oui, au début on voulait attendre ton réveil histoire d'en savoir un peu plus, poursuivit Yoh. Mais Amidamaru les a entendu au couché du soleil. Donc on a pris la route et on y est depuis. »

En effet, je remarquai alors que nous n'étions pas immobiles.

Cela me prenait toujours du temps pour m'adapter à mon environnement et sans compter les légères secousses régulières que subissaient mon corps, il m'aurait été difficile de décrire ce qui m'entourait.

A première vue, j'étais dans une camionnette, certainement la même qu'hier matin. J'avais cru comprendre que Billy-sama était un agriculteur particulier, aimant plus que tout, les longues heures à traverser le pays.

Et ce dernier semblait s'être pris d'un…amour fou envers Ryu-sama. Autour de moi, les effluves jaunes et bruns m'affirmaient que nous traversions encore une fois une immensité désertique accompagnée d'esprits de vent et de terre. Mais contrairement à la veille, les esprits semblaient plus actifs, moins attentifs.

Résultat, de petites brises poussiéreuses venaient garnir le parcours de leurs chaleureuses étreintes.

Les esprits n'étaient pas hostiles. Ce fut la première chose que je remarquais. Curieux serait le mot juste. La curiosité des esprits de l'air était leur plus vilain défaut.

Je souris en songeant à ma première rencontre avec Sylphe, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le voyage fut de courte durée. L'aube pointait déjà son nez à l'horizon et il ne nous fallut attendre qu'une demi-heure avant d'atteindre la ville où se trouvait ce « cœur asséché ».

Arrivée là-bas, nous saluâmes rapidement Billy-sama qui partit aussitôt, son éternel sourire collé à la figure.

« -Bon et maintenant on fait quoi, Chef ? Demanda Horohoro dont le spectacle de la camionnette s'éloignant n'attirait plus.

-Je me demande bien, soupira Yoh en souriant.

-Oye !!!! Ville Pache !!! Hurla Ryu. »

Surprise, je restai en alerte, regardant l'aura de Ryu-sama en essayant de déterminer une anomalie fonctionnelle dans la gestion psychique de ce dernier.

N'y détectant rien de pathogène, j'en conclus qu'il était tout simplement…lui-même. Horohoro-sama fit une remarque des plus logiques, tandis que Ren-sama entama une marche silencieuse sans prendre part à l'énigme que représentait Ryu-sama.

« -Oh, Ren, où vas-tu ? Fit Horohoro en remarquant son départ.

-Si on veut découvrir l'emplacement du village Pache, il faut aller là où se trouvent les informations, expliqua Ren d'un ton blasé.

-Ah ! Pas bête ! Remarqua Yoh.

-Où ça ? Demanda Ryu.

-A l'I.T. »

La conversation dériva, sans que je sache comment, de l'unité d'information technologique jusqu'au Yeti en passant par un extraterrestre dans un panier de vélo s'envolant dans la nuit devant la Lune…

Mais les faits étant ce qu'ils étaient, je ne pus que sourire bêtement devant tant de références particulières et dont je ne disposais visiblement pas les connaissances requises.

Résultat, je ne compris pas non plus pourquoi Ren-sama expédia Horohoro-sama et Ryu-sama loin dans le ciel d'un coup de poing puissamment bien placé.

Je ne pus non plus expliqué la colère récente de Ren-sama et le soupire amusé de Yoh-sama.

Voyant qu'ils se déplaçaient sans attendre les autres, qui avaient dû atterrir à l'autre bout de la ville, je décidai de suivre Yoh-sama quand même.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une bibliothèque contenant de nombreux ouvrages bien rangés dans de grandes étagères de bois.

Il n'y avait dans ces locaux aucun fluide particulier qui pouvait retenir mon attention, seulement une vague essence de paix circulant en ligne droite et me permettant de définir les différents obstacles que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas toujours voir.

Aussi, pendant que les autres se chargeaient de chercher des informations, je pris les devant :

« -Je vais aller demander au cimetière, décidais-je en informant Yoh.

-D'accord, fit celui-ci, soit prudente et ne te perds pas.

-Pas de souci, assurais-je. Sylphe a un grand sens de l'orientation. Elle saura me guider vers vous. »

Et sur ces mots réconfortant, je quittai l'établissement sourire aux lèvres.

L'avantage aux Etats-Unis, et surtout dans l'Etat dans lequel nous étions, c'était qu'il faisait souvent beau.

Le soleil était agréable, mon corps s'était habitué à une telle chaleur et les nombreuses heures passées à transpirer parmi les degrés de trop n'étaient plus que mauvais souvenirs.

Exposant mes bras à cette chaleur bien étrange à mon regard, je me mis en quête de trouver le cimetière. Seulement, même si Sylphe était avec moi, je ne connaissais de cette ville que la bibliothèque et l'église devant laquelle Billy-sama nous avait laissé.

Préférant éviter de faire une bêtise, j'arrêtai deux passants. C'était un couple visiblement, la femme dégageait une aura de paix et de sérénité et l'homme maintenait sa femme en entourant un bras protecteur autour de ses frêles épaules.

Ce couple était bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement :

« -Excusez-moi.

-Oui ? Demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

-Navrée de vous déranger en cette si belle journée, poursuivis-je sourire aux lèvres, mais pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin du cimetière s'il vous plait ? »

Le couple se concerta deux secondes puis l'homme répondit bien vite :

« -A partir d'ici vous prenez la première rue à gauche, vous vous retrouverez dans l'avenue principale de la ville. Continuez tout droit jusqu'à l'église puis vous prenez deux fois à gauche et vous y serez.

-Merci beaucoup, fis-je en m'inclinant. Et félicitation pour l'enfant. »

Ils ne comprirent pas.

Sylphe émit une légère brise de satisfaction, montrant par ailleurs ses remerciements au couple et nous partîmes en direction du cimetière.

Arrivé au cimetière fut une chose aisée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafique dans cette ville et la plupart des passants allaient dans les centres commerciaux ou rentraient chez eux.

A partir de l'église, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus âme qui vive.

C'était bien entendu une façon de parler.

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu du cimetière. Je sentais que les esprits des défunts m'observaient, ma présence étant une curiosité irréprochable.

« -Je vous invite à témoigner de votre présence, ami de l'au-delà, déclarais-je. Je suis Mahana, fille de la Puissante Créatrice. Je requiers votre présence et votre connaissance des lieux. »

Plusieurs esprits apparurent alors, franchissant le fin rideau énergétique qui m'empêchait de clairement les identifiés. Ils étaient nombreux, pour la plupart relativement commun d'apparence.

L'esprit d'un vieillard s'avança vers moi. Il semblerait que cet individu se soit désigné porte-parole pour les autres :

« -Il est rare de rencontrer des shamans en ces temps troubles, avoua-t-il sceptique. Qu'est-ce qui amène une jeune fille comme dans un cimetière aussi insignifiant. Nous n'avons aucun guerrier puissant et encore moins d'esprits près à quitter sa tombe pour servir vos désirs…

-Je ne désire nullement ôter l'un des votre à sa demeure, précisais-je. C'est avec le cœur apaisé et l'âme sereine que je viens quémander votre aide.

-Tu as la langue des anciens, affirma le vieillard, ainsi que leur clairvoyance. Soit, poses tes questions, nous tenterons de t'offrir les réponses.

-Merci beaucoup. Mes amis et moi-même sommes à la recherche du Village Pache dans lequel aura lieu prochainement le tournoi des Shamans. »

La plupart des esprits présents ne dirent rien, écoutant attentivement mes explications.

Je les entendais murmurer entre eux, se demandant ce qu'était le Shaman Fight, ce qu'était le Roi des Shamans…

Au final, j'eus une réponse plutôt directe :

« -Je suis désolé jeune fille, admit le vieillard, mais aucun de nous ne peut répondre à ta question. Nous ignorions jusqu'ici l'existence d'un tournoi des Shamans.

-Je comprends, soupirais-je un peu déçue. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'écouter, ajoutais-je pour tous les défunts. »

Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour quand l'esprit d'une femme relativement âgée intervint :

« -Jeune fille ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je en me retournant.

-Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire…et que vous êtes certainement bien plus préoccupé quand à la destination de votre voyage…seulement…

-Parlez, assurais-je devant son hésitation.

-Cela fait maintenant 18 ans que je suis morte d'une maladie, raconta la bonne femme, mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas pu faire de mon vivant…

-Je suppose que c'est ce qui vous empêche de partir, murmurais-je.

-Exactement, poursuivit-elle troublée. Les shamans qui passent par là sont rares et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Demandais-je. Je suppose que mes amis vont passer la journée à chercher des informations, alors je peux peut être vous aider ? »

L'esprit resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Son aura fantomatique ondoya légèrement, signe d'une joie retrouvée.

« -Ma petite fille, commença-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Il y a 18 ans, je lui avais promis un joli ruban pour son anniversaire. J'étais malade à l'époque et il était difficile de se procurer un tissu aussi précieux. J'y ai passé la dernière semaine de ma vie à confectionner le ruban, le broder, le soigner.

Mais je suis morte avant de l'avoir offert. S'il était possible de l'offrir à ma petite fille, je serais alors comblée et je pourrais partir en paix.

-Où est le ruban ?

-Il est caché dans l'horloge de l'église. C'était une promesse entre ma petite fille et moi. Quand l'heure de son anniversaire sonnera, je lui offrirai son cadeau. L'horloge est symbolique pour nous deux.

-D'accord, comptez sur moi ! M'exclamais-je souriante. Dites moi où je pourrais trouver votre fille et je lui donnerai son cadeau d'anniversaire. »

L'esprit de la bonne femme flambait de joie et de reconnaissance. Elle m'expliqua rapidement que sa petite fille allait souvent prier à l'église le en matinée. Si j'y allais maintenant, il me serait possible de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Reprenant le chemin de l'église, je m'interrogeai :

« -Dis moi Aura…as-tu déjà reçu un cadeau dans ta vie ? Demandais-je.

-…

-Je vois…tu es comme moi. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que ça fait…quand on reçoit un présent important de la part de la personne qu'on aime. Je ne me souviens pas des sensations qu'on éprouve…

-…

-Oui…avec le temps peut être je m'en souviendrais. »

Au final, il ne nous fallut pas plus d'une heure entière pour trouver le ruban caché dans l'horloge et l'offrir à la petite fille de l'esprit, petit fille qui s'avéra être la femme qui m'avait aidé à trouver le cimetière.

Elle me remercia gracieusement en m'invitant à partager son déjeuner avec son mari et en m'offrant quelques provisions pour mon voyage.

« -Si vous repassez par ici avec vos amis, n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir, ajouta-t-elle devant le palier de sa porte.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup, fis-je touchée par sa générosité.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Cela fait tellement d'année que j'attends ce cadeau… »

Je lui rendis son sourire et repartis en direction du groupe. Sylphe me guidait en suivant les flux énergétique que leurs auras émettaient.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au motel d'après Aura, certainement pour y passer la nuit. Je n'étais pas fatiguée mais il était vrai que si nous n'avions pas d'information avant la fin de la journée, il nous faudrait rester dormir.

Bonne initiative, songeais-je en m'approchant du motel. J'étais certaine que cela devait être une décision de Ren-sama.

Ren-sama semblait être quelqu'un d'assez pointilleux sur les détails. Un tempérament de feu, une passion brulant intérieurement, mais je sentais qu'il était aussi quelqu'un de sensible et de compréhensif.

Sinon comment expliquer cet état de maladresse quand il oubliait que je ne voyais pas les choses comme lui, ou quand il se mettait à me hurler dessus un instant et que la seconde d'après il bafouillait des excuses en rougissant lamentablement.

Ren-sama était quelqu'un de bien.

Cela me fit sourire d'ailleurs en repensant à ces moments là.

Aura aussi se permit un léger ricanement. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup Ren-sama et les autres. Depuis mon arrivé, j'avais comme qui dirait subi un traitement particulier de la part de tous les membres du groupe.

Ryu-sama se proposait pour chaque corvée qui m'était attribué, jusqu'à porter mes propres affaires quand il estimait qu'elles étaient trop lourde. Véritable gentleman, il était constamment au petit soin avec moi.

Horohoro-sama était très amical avec moi. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est demandé si je n'étais un problème ou un obstacle. Au contraire il m'a tout de suite accepté et j'avais l'impression que nous étions amis depuis bien plus longtemps que cela.

Son esprit, Kororo était une fille de la nature, comme Sylphe. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et nous nous comprenions parfaitement quand il s'agissait de notre mère la Terre.

Yoh-sama…

Yoh-sama avait été le plus doux et le plus apaisant du groupe. J'avais deviné qu'il se comportait ainsi avec tout le monde, aussi au début je n'avais pas songé avoir de traitement particulier venant de lui.

Pourtant, seulement quelques heures après avoir vécu avec lui, il s'était déjà et manifestement trop inquiété pour moi. Il m'offrait une confiance encore plus aveugle que moi et semblait m'accepter au sein de ses amis comme si je l'avais toujours été.

Yoh-sama…tous, ils étaient adorables et si gentils.

Serrant le sac de provision entre mes bras, je franchis la barrière de buisson qui m'empêchait de voir au-delà et découvris avec horreur Ren-sama et Horohoro-sama par terre, leurs armes respectives en morceau.

Devant eux se tenait un garçon, dont les ondes énergétiques dansaient d'une rage et d'une aveuglante colère. Je sentais jusqu'ici la tension de son aura, mêlée à une impuissante et terrifiante tristesse qui m'empêchait de discerner clairement les contours de sa personne et donc de le décrire mentalement.

Ren-sama était perturbé, les fluides qui émanaient de lui semblaient tendus à l'extrême, tandis que Horohoro-sama était attristée.

Derrière le responsable de ce carnage, se trouvait Yoh-sama, le visage impassible mais dénué de tout sourire. Sérieux dans sa contemplation, il avança et contourna le garçon haineux pour porter secours à Ren-sama et à Horohoro-sama.

« -Ren, ça va ?

-Tch, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, marmonna ce dernier dont les ondes rougeoyaient de frustration. Ce n'est pas ce qui me fera abandonner

-Merde, mon snowboard est…, murmura ce dernier en regardant l'état de son précieux bien.

-Je suis désolé Maitre Yoh, s'exclama Ryu dépité, tout ceci est arrivé parce que je l'ai amené avec moi.

-Tout va bien, assura Yoh d'une voix douce, avant toute chose nous devons aller à l'hôpital.»

En effet, même s'ils ne semblaient pas être gravement blessés, ils avaient des blessures qui pouvaient s'infecter et empirer la situation.

Surtout qu'en plus nos conditions de voyage n'étaient pas propices à la guérison de blessures non traitées.

Perdue dans mes inquiétudes, je ne vis pas le garçon attaquer Yoh-sama.

Inquiète, je m'écriais :

« -Yoh-sama ! Attention !

- Maître, attention ! Ajouta Ryu. »

Mais Yoh-sama était plus fort que ça. Malgré mes inquiétudes, il sut me prouver sa valeur en éclatant le verre conducteur de l'étrange arme du garçon à l'aura sombre.

Comprenant que le combat était terminé, je m'approchai de Ren-sama et offrit mon épaule afin qu'il puisse s'y appuyer avec celle de Yoh-sama :

« -Venez Ren-sama, fis-je d'une douce voix, l'hôpital n'est pas loin, cela sera plus confortable.

-Merci Mahana-san, fit ce dernier. Désolé Yoh pour l'encombrement.

-Mhm, ce n'est rien. Bien, allons-y. »

Nous étions sur le point de reprendre notre chemin quand le garçon en question nous interrompit de nouveau :

« -Attends ! J'ai vu ta force, commença-t-il, je veux que tu deviennes mon partenaire. »

Il n'était pas très logique dans ce cas, songeais-je. Pourquoi s'attaquer à des personnes si on veut qu'ils deviennent notre ami ?

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ce garçon. Son aura sombre et dégoulinante de fureur altérait probablement son comportement et sa façon de pensée.

La haine n'attisait que la haine, c'était toujours ainsi que les choses se produisaient. Et ce garçon en était la victime première. Il alimentait sa rage qui par un concours de circonstance, se recyclait à travers les déceptions, les efforts, les souvenirs…

Peu importe qui était ce garçon, ni ce qu'il voulait de Yoh-sama et de mes amis. Il agissait en véritable égoïste…mais en un égoïste aveuglé et perturbé.

« -Je vous l'ai dit ! Je suis à la recherche d'alliés ! Acheva-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir. »

Le pauvre, songeais-je…si inconscient de ses propres bêtises…

Je sentis Yoh-sama perdre son sourire et ses sourcils se froncèrent, lui donnant un air sérieux et agacé.

« -Je n'ai pas l'intention de collaborer avec un type qui est capable de blesser mes amis, déclara Yoh. »

Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse. Je savais parfaitement ce que Yoh-sama mijotait. Ce garçon était trop bon et trop généreux pour laisser quelqu'un dans une telle colère et une telle haine.

C'est pourquoi cela ne me surprit pas non plus quand le garçon en question, épris d'une furieuse envie de détruire, changea le pendule de son arme et s'élança à l'attaque. Il désirait ardemment rejoindre notre groupe, quitte à y entrer par la force.

Le nouveau pendentif brillait également d'une mauvaise lueur, comme ci son humeur et ses desseins se transmettaient également à son…Furyoku.

J'ai encore du mal avec ce terme, mais le moment n'était pas approprié à cogiter sur le sens des mots employés.

Ce garçon…la voix de ce garçon m'était douloureusement familière comme ci je l'avais déjà entendu.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas de compromis, Yoh-sama me laissa le soin de supporter Ren-sama et se mit en garde. Le garçon s'envola avec son arme, et atterrit entre la route pour l'hôpital et nous.

« -Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, grogna-t-il en reprenant son pendule. Prends ça ! »

Il se mit à hurler. Son pendule se mit à bouger dans tous les sens très rapidement, découpant chaque chose qu'il tranchait. De mon point de vue, je voyais la lueur de sa sombre aura dessiner une forme d'horloge renversée gigantesque dont les traits, contours et détails étaient déterminés par le réseau de son Furyoku à travers le câble de son arme.

Le pendule avait été la pointe d'un stylo imaginaire, et son Furyoku l'encre avec laquelle il avait dessiné ce monstre bruyant.

Il la dressait contre nous.

La pointe de la grande horloge se dirigeait dangereusement vers nous, si bien qu'il nous aurait été impossible de l'éviter même en courant à toute vitesse.

Mais j'avais foi en Yoh-sama et aux autres.

C'est pourquoi ni moi, ni Aura, ni Sylphe, ne fîmes quoi que se soit contre ce monstre empli de rage et de haine. C'était le combat de Yoh-sama…ou plutôt c'était la décision de Yoh-sama.

Je respectais sa décision plus que tout.

« -Hé, contre qui te bats-tu ? Demanda soudainement Yoh d'une voix blasée.

-Comment ? »

Le garçon sembla surpris. Il dévisagea Yoh-sama rapidement. Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, je vis le flot de haine se déverser sur toute la longueur de son corps.

Cela eut pour effet de camoufler son aura et de perturber les essences élémentaires environnantes. Je ne pouvais plus le voir qu'à travers sa haine, sa tristesse…et des hurlements.

« -Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'autres moyens, soupira Yoh en brandissant son épée…non katana. »

Il fit rapidement fusionner Amidamaru dans son katana et enveloppa la lame de l'épée d'un grand halo de lumière avant de l'envoyer en une puissante vague vers l'aura terrifiante du garçon.

Ce dernier reçut l'impact de plein fouet et fut balayé par sa puissance. Le pendule de son arme vit son câble se déchirer de toutes parts.

Le garçon atterrit au sol, sur les genoux. Ses jambes ne paraissaient plus pouvoir le supporter. Je remarquai immédiatement le changement. J'arrivais en effet à apercevoir son aura qui tremblait à cause de la tristesse de son cœur. La noirceur de sa haine avait été balayée par la vague lumineuse de Yoh-sama, laissant désormais une claire « visibilité » sur sa véritable apparence.

D'un bleu environné de violet, son aura s'apparentait à la tristesse. Avachi au sol, impuissant et triste, je ne pus conserver cette anxiété que j'avais, en l'ayant rencontré plus tôt.

Je n'éprouvais plus qu'une immense compassion et une grande tristesse à l'égard de la sienne et des épreuves qu'il avait dû subir pour en arriver là.

Yoh-sama s'avança, son aura apaisante entourant celle du garçon chaleureusement.

« -Tu ne te battais pas contre moi, expliqua Yoh, mais contre quelqu'un de ton passé. C'est pour cette raison que tu as commencé ce combat qui n'avait aucun sens. »

Le garçon se mit à pleurer, ses poings serrés. Il offrait un spectacle de désarroi et de solitude…qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait si triste…

Si…triste…

Mahana…Mahana…si triste…si…seule…

Je me secouai la tête subitement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer en transe divine tout de même. Je vis Yoh-sama asséné un royal uppercut au garçon l'envoyant encore une fois valser dans la poussière.

« -Ce coup était pour te remettre les idées en place, expliqua-t-il simplement avant de partir rejoindre Ren-sama. »

Le garçon était par terre, tête abaissée. L'aura de tristesse qui semblait régir sa vie s'était amplifiée, engloutissant sa sensibilité et les autres sentiments qu'il contenait.

C'est alors que je ne pus plus me contenir. Pour une raison dont j'ignorais totalement la provenance, il m'était impossible de rester ainsi et de ne pas bouger.

L'âme de ce garçon était bonne dans le fond, je l'avais bien vue. Mais il respirait la tristesse et la solitude. Face à une telle détresse, il m'était impossible de boucher mes oreilles.

Alors je délaissai Ren-sama qui surpris m'appela, je bousculai Yoh-sama et pris la tête du garçon pour l'amener contre moi.

Le silence s'installa dans l'assemblée, seulement brisé par les feuillages dansant des palmiers. J'attendais, caressant machinalement de ma main droite ses cheveux. Je ne contrôlais plus du tout mes actions. C'était comme ci l'instinct c'était emparé de moi, comme ci ma nature féminine et maternelle était ressorti face à la détresse de cet enfant dont l'âge devait pourtant environner le mien.

J'ignore ce que je fus autrefois.

Mais qu'importaient les raisons, même si je ne pouvais expliquer clairement cette réaction. Qu'importaient les conséquences de mes actes, même si cela me faisait perdre mes amis. Laisser seul ce garçon ainsi…m'était intolérable.

C'est pourquoi je le berçais lentement, afin que son aura si empreinte de tristesse et de douleur s'apaise. Comme Yoh-sama l'avait fait, je laissai mon aura enlacé la sienne tendrement, faisant disparaître ces effluves de chagrin et de tourment.

Quand il se fut calmé, je pris la parole, d'une voix douce que je ne me connaissais pas :

« -Tout va bien, rassurais-je. Peu importe ce qui c'est passé, c'est fini maintenant. Ca a dû être dure, mais maintenant tu peux te reposer un peu…tu n'es pas seul… »

Yoh-sama s'avança vers moi, sans se départir de son sourire.

Puis il s'agenouilla et annonça calmement :

« -Tu n'as qu'à nous raconter quand on en aura fini avec l'hôpital. »

Je sentis le garçon, relever brusquement la tête et regarder Yoh-sama. Peut être cherchait-il en Yoh-sama la preuve d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Mais c'était mal connaître Yoh-sama. Il n'y avait dans son visage que sincérité et amitié. Je sentis l'aura du garçon s'éclairer et se teinter d'une joie nouvelle.

Il hocha perceptiblement la tête, et se releva avec moi.

Sans vraiment me lâcher la main, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers l'hôpital afin de dispenser des soins pour Horohoro-sama et pour Ren-sama.

C'est dans la salle d'attente que j'appris son nom et la façon dont il avait trouvé Ryu-sama :

« -Alors vous vous appelez Lyserg-sama, répétais-je. Enchantée, ajoutais-je. Je m'appelle Mahana-sama.

-Oui, désolé pour, commença-t-il d'une voix légèrement rembrunie.

-Nous verrons cela avec les autres quand ils seront revenus, coupais-je en serrant sa main. »

Ces derniers revinrent, l'un avec le bras bandé, l'autre avec le front pansé.

« -Lyserg, tout le monde va bien, assura Ryu.

-Je n'ai presque rien eu de toute façon, bougonna Ren ce qui était bon signe.

-Arrête de te la jouer, intervint Horohoro, ta lance est en morceaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Comparé à ton snowboard… »

Ces deux là commençaient déjà à se disputer. Cela montrait qu'ils étaient pleinement remis de leurs émotions et que leur guérison était déjà en marche.

Rien de grave, songeais-je.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, coupa Lyserg morose en me lâchant la main. Je paierai tous les frais de l'hôpital. »

Puis il tendit un morceau de papier signé et poursuivit :

« -Je vous en prie, prenez ce chèque et mettez y le montant que vous voulez. »

Yoh-sama le pris et le regarda sans enthousiasme pendant que Ren-sama le regardait sceptique :

« -Tu essaies de te racheter hein ?

-Utilisez le pour réparer vos armes, continua Lyserg sans écouter Ren, au revoir. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'attrapai vivement sa main et le retins en souriant :

« -Yoh-sama l'a dit non ? Rappelais-je.

-En effet. Je t'ai dis que j'écouterai ton histoire, répéta Yoh. »

Résultat, quelques minutes de marche après, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans un bar-café à prendre une collation tout en écoutant la tragédie de Lyserg-sama.

En dépit de ses précédentes actions, Ren-sama et Horohoro-sama s'étaient volontairement soumis à l'audition, comme pour témoigner du respect de la décision de Yoh-sama.

Placée entre Yoh-sama et Lyserg-sama, j'écoutais pensivement son histoire tout en sirotant mon thé.

« -Mon père, Liam Diethel, était le meilleur détective au monde et un expert en dowsing. Il était mon modèle. Quand j'avais six ans, j'étais obsédé par la recherche de la clé que mon père avait cachée.

Le fait de la trouver me rapprocherait un peu plus de son niveau. C'est ce que je croyais. Alors que je commençais à désespérer mon père me fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de moi…en tant qu'assistant.

Depuis, je me suis mis sans relâche à la recherche de la clé…jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Elle était cachée dans un compartiment secret, bien dissimulé dans l'horloge Big Ben de Londres. Cette découverte représentait l'achèvement de mon initiation, et mon entrée dans le monde du dowsing. Père aurait été fier de moi…s'il n'était pas intervenu. »

Les yeux de Lyserg-sama s'embrumèrent d'une pointe de haine et son aura jusqu'ici relativement endormie émis de l'aversion.

« -Je suis rentré à la maison. Le salon était en feu. Mon père et ma mère gisaient tous les deux au sol dans un bain de sang et il se tenait au milieu. Le responsable de tous mes malheurs.

Ignorant qui il était, et pourquoi il avait attaqué ma famille, j'ai pratiqué le dowsing sans relâche, travaillant nuits et jours sans fin jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un niveau que je jugeais nécessaire.

Après avoir maîtrisé l'Over-Soul, j'ai découvert qu'il s'appelait Hao et qu'il désirait participer au Shaman Fight. Puis j'ai rencontré à Tokyo l'un des dix prêtres, Brom. Comme un voleur, je me suis emparé de sa Cloche Oracle. »

Posant consciencieusement ma main sur la sienne, je m'employai à ôter toute cette négativité et cette animosité qui naissaient de son aura et qui risquaient encore une fois de l'aveugler dans sa voie.

Il y avait une grande haine envers cet Hao, je le sentais. Les propres fluides de mon corps s'agitait rien qu'à cause de l'agressivité que Lyserg-sama dégageait. Heureusement pour moi, et pour lui, mon geste sembla le rassurer, et cette hostilité naissante s'effaça délicatement.

Il m'offrit un léger sourire et acheva son histoire :

« -Mais je suis toujours inquiet, les alliés de Hao ne cessent d'augmenter. Pour être sûr de le vaincre, j'ai besoin d'alliés à mes côtés. »

Il se tut, laissant à son auditoire le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Pour moi qui n'avais écouté que d'une oreille, je pouvais facilement conclure à la tragédie.

Un enfant aussi jeune, laissé livré à lui-même suite à ce drame…Il n'était pas étonnant de constater que depuis, seule la haine l'avait aidé à survivre.

Mon regard se porta sur Aura, dont les yeux vitreux ne quittaient l'horizon.

Que peut-il ressortir de ceux qui ne connaissent que la haine et le mépris. Que peuvent espérer ceux qui ont tout perdu et dont la colère et le désir de vengeance demeurent leurs raisons d'exister.

Que deviennent-ils, quand après avoir achevé leur sombre dessein, ils découvrent qu'ils sont tout seul ?

Ai-je haï moi aussi ? Ai-je ressenti une immense haine comme Lyserg-sama ? Comment puis-je penser ces choses, ces conséquences ? Est-ce parce que moi-même je les ai vécu ?

Son histoire me rendait triste.

Je n'étais pas triste pour les parents qu'il avait perdus. Au fond de moi-même, je savais que ces derniers étaient en paix là où ils étaient et qu'ils avaient rejoins l'éternelle danse aux côtés de la Puissante Mère. J'étais affligée pour Lyserg-sama.

Horohoro-sama et Ryu-sama furent les premiers à témoigner de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de cette histoire. Pour peu que cela m'étonne, les connaissant fragiles et sensibles, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et se contenaient à grandes peines de se jeter sur Lyserg-sama pour partager sa peine.

Pourtant ils se leurraient. Il n'y avait pas à être triste pour ce qui c'était produit. Même si savoir ce passé nous rendait plus compatissant envers Lyserg-sama, cela ne pouvait le pardonner de son comportement, ni exclure totalement ses responsabilités quand aux conséquences de sa haine.

Bien au contraire, maintenant que j'avais connaissance de ce qui c'était produit, j'en étais deux fois plus alerte. Une voix, au fond de mon cœur, me disait que Lyserg-sama n'était pas en paix avec lui-même et ne le sera que lorsqu'il aura vaincu l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de voir la lumière.

Il était jeune, insouciant, ignorant.

Un enfant perdu dans un univers bien trop étrange et différent de ses visions pour pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Peut être était-ce tout simplement mon instinct maternel qui utilisait Lyserg-sama pour exprimer un manque affectif de ma part.

Je ne savais pas.

« -Mais j'avais tort, dit Lyserg en se relevant. Une personne aussi faible que moi ne peut pas avoir d'alliés. C'est impossible. Je dois devenir fort en premier.

-Hé mais non ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Yoh en se levant à son tour.

-Ne le force pas à se joindre à nous. »

C'était Ren-sama. Il avait déclaré cela sur un ton agressif et pointait le bout de sa lance brisé au niveau de la gorge de Lyserg-sama.

« -C'est une perte de temps, ajouta ce dernier en partant suivi de près par son fantôme gardien.

-Attends, Ren ! Appela Yoh en le suivant à son tour. »

Ce qui nous laissa tous les quatre, sans compter les fantômes gardiens. Je soupirai intérieurement, non sans conserver mon sourire à la situation.

L'aura de Ren-sama avait flamboyait pendant tous le récit. Elle avait dansé dans une sensibilité accrue et légère. Sans que personne d'autre que moi et Aura ne le sache, Ren-sama avait, comme la plupart des autres, dégouliné de compassion envers Lyserg-sama.

Mais connaissant Ren-sama, sa fierté de guerrier était bien trop profonde pour laisser une compassion aussi débordante soit-elle entacher à sa réputation de guerrier accompli.

Lyserg-sama s'affaissa sur la banquette, le regard perdu dans les eaux profondes d'une mer de chagrin. Posant ma main sur la sienne, je lui adressai un sourire réconfortant. Donner de l'espoir est une chose faisable et dans mes capacités.

« -Je ne suis peut être pas très forte, commençais-je, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine. La force et la faiblesse sont deux choses complémentaires qui se doivent d'exister. Le faible et le fort ne sont pas des opposés, mais des amis. Le faible devient fort et le fort redevient faible.

-Je…ne suis pas sûre de comprendre Mahana-chan…, affirma Lyserg gêné. »

Il ne comprenait pas…c'était un peu normal. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas entièrement ce que je disais parfois. Peut être que celle qui était la plus anormale dans l'histoire, c'était moi.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Lyserg-sama n'avait plus le moral et son aura se replongeait dans une agaçante mélancolie qui me faisait vibrer les fluides épidermiques.

« -Mais ce type, Hao, intervint Horohoro, qui aurait pensé qu'il avait fait tout ça, quand il était gosse ?

-Qui peut-il bien être ? Se demanda Ryu.

-Il nous a attaqué par surprise en plus, ajouta Horohoro. »

Il y avait dans sa voix comme une pointe de frustration que je ne le connaissais pas. Ils avaient, visiblement, déjà rencontrés ce Hao dont parlait Lyserg-sama. Et d'après ce que j'en avais conclus de la façon dont ils parlaient de lui, c'était quelqu'un de dangereux.

Mais mon esprit était bien trop préoccupé par l'aura de Lyserg-sama que par leurs élucubrations, aussi intéressantes puissent-elles être.

Pourquoi Lyserg-sama détestait-il autant ce Hao ? Pourquoi faire de cet individu le centre de toute son attention, au point d'être obsédé par ce garçon ?

« Tu le sais…au fond de toi tu sais ce qu'il ressent…

Comment le saurais-je ? Qu'est-ce que la haine ? Pourquoi aveugle-t-elle autant les gens ?

Tu sais tout ça Mahana…tu sais toutes ces questions que tu te poses…

Laisses moi… »

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête, chassant de mes pensées toutes ces interrogations ainsi que cette étrange autre conscience agaçante.

Je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait plus que Ryu-sama. D'après Aura, Horohoro-sama aurait vexé son fantôme gardien et il était parti à sa recherche.

Lyserg-sama était parti avec une petite fille, shaman elle aussi, régler une affaire concernant trois affreux shamans qui le cherchaient. Inquiète, je décidai de le suivre.

Mais je me perdis. Les villes n'étaient pas faites pour moi…

Posant mon regard sur l'environnement qui m'entourait, je fus attirée par une étrange lueur brunâtre non loin de l'entrée de la ville.

Il n'y avait rien autour, à part un lampadaire usé par le vent. L'étrange lueur émanait d'un petit trou pas plus grand qu'un ballon de baudruche bien gonflé, sec et épargné du vent. Il y avait dans ce trou une toute petite aura, frêle et chétive qui clignotait fébrilement.

Je le vis vibrer à mon contact visuel :

« -Tu me vois, entendis-je faiblement murmuré.

-Voir est…un bien grand mot, déclarais-je d'une petite voix douce. Je dirais plutôt que je vois l'aura qui émane de toi.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Mahana. Je suis une fille de la Puissante Créatrice et sœur des esprits de sa création.

-Tu parles notre langue, murmura-t-elle.

-Je viens la paix au cœur, l'âme sereine, expliquais-je. Je cherchais un ami quand je t'ai aperçu. Ton aura est faible, serais-tu malade ?

-Mon existence s'éteint…mon essence se meurt, sanglota-t-elle.

-Ton essence…tu es un esprit élémentaire ?

-Oui…

-Comment se fait-il que tu te meures ? Demandais-je préoccupée.

-Mon essence est malade. Mon lien physique ne me permet plus de me rattacher à ce monde…je m'éteins…

-Oh non, fis-je d'une voix tremblante, que pouvons nous faire ?

-…

-Un esprit de terre tu dis ?

-…

-Je vois…, le goudron de la ville a étouffé la principale source de ta forme physique, constatais-je tristement. Et puisque ton essence ne peut se contenir à ce petit bout de terre, alors elle s'enfuit…

-C'est exacte, affirma l'esprit de la terre. Je suis condamnée…

-C'est injuste…ne peut-on te transférer ailleurs ?

-Je…je n'ai pas peur, murmura l'esprit sans crédibilité. Je…je suis contente de retrouver mes frères et sœurs parmi notre Mère… »

Je savais qu'elle mentait. Toute son aura maladive tremblait de craintes et de doutes. Mais elle jouait la courageuse, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres esprits qui assistaient impuissants à sa mise à mort.

Peinée de sa sentence, je sortis mon Narhäl afin d'apaiser ses peurs et son âme désarmée.

« -Je vais chanter pour toi, afin que la Puissante Créatrice et tous nos frères et sœurs sachent le courage que tu témoignes face à ton sorts. »

Fermant les yeux, je déposai mes doigts sur la deuxième corde symbolisant la terre. Je sentis le rythme terrestre battre dans toute mon essence tandis que les murmures des esprits telluriques chantonnaient une mélodie sourde que je partageais avec le Narhäl.

« -C'est dans les plaines sauvages de nos cœurs, que demeurent l'essence de nos émotions.

En mon sein se terre, la douloureuse peine d'un départ.

Les esprits sur mon épaule, larmoient en réponse au chagrin, qui appelle et rappelle les souvenirs de nos joies.

Je me souviens, je me souviens…autrefois…

De ceux qui aujourd'hui rejoignent joyeusement notre Mère…

De ceux qui aujourd'hui dansent à ses côtés, tout en lui racontant combien leur vie était merveilleuse…

C'est dans les plaines sauvages de nos cœurs, que demeurent les festives contemplations de ces moments de joie que nous avons vécu…

Les esprits sur mon épaule, larmoient en réponse à la tentation, qui appelle et rappelle les souvenirs de nos joies.

Je me souviens, je me souviens…autrefois…

Des merveilleuses aurores que nous avons regardées ensemble, quand nos ignorances étaient encore bénies…

Des merveilleuses odeurs que nous exaltions, en contemplant les étoiles du firmament…

En mon sein, se terre, la douloureuse peine d'un départ.

En mon sein, saigne, sue et pleure, la fin d'une de mes sœurs…

Les esprits sur mon épaule, larmoient en réponse au chagrin, qui appelle et rappelle les souvenirs lointains.

Je me souviens, je me souviens…autrefois…

De ceux qui désormais ne sont plus là. »

Les dernières notes se perdirent dans l'horizon. Une brise légère vint sécher les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés durant la prestation.

J'ouvris mes yeux, espérant que ma musique put profiter à cet esprit mourant. Le résultat escompté…fut relativement différent.

La petite lueur brunâtre et mourante s'était transformée en un humanoïde dont la composition était faite de sable et de pierre.

D'une taille adulte plutôt grande, dans les 1m80 je dirais, j'avais devant moi de longues jambes aux courbes graciles formés par un amas rocheux uniformes et polis, relativement clair. Un marbre sans nul doute. Les pieds ainsi que les doigts de pieds étaient formés de la même consistance marbreuse. Ce qui prenait place pour des ongles de pieds étaient en faites du quarts parfaitement coupé, se posant sur le granite en une fine plaque minéral.

Elle était…habillée…par un autre type de caillou que je sus plus tard être de la roche volcanique. Cette roche semblait pousser à partir du marbre et dissimulait toutes les parties qui, chez un être humain, constituaient la pudeur d'un individu.

Ses talons ainsi que le plat de ses pieds étaient recouverts par du basalte, lequel s'élevait jusqu'au muscle fessier en partant de l'arrière de ses mollets et en suivant les courbes externes de ses cuisses pour dépasser légèrement au niveau de son bassin. Ce même basalte recouvrait ensuite la totalité de ses jambes et juste la partie externe de ses cuisses s'arrêtant en de grands arcs de cercles partant des rotules et s'éloignant jusqu'à l'autre extrémité.

Ses hanches n'étaient pas recouvertes, en revanche ce qui lui constituait d'intimité étaient dissimulées par la roche volcanique.

Il n'y avait cependant que le bout de ses seins qui étaient assombris par la roche en question. Le reste de son poitrail, allant de son ventre à ses larges épaules, n'étaient que marbre clair. Son visage était lui aussi marbré. Comme s'il avait été taillé par un grand sculpteur, les traits ainsi que les contours de sa figure étaient parfaits en tout point. A la seule différence des statues grecques, étant que ces dernières n'avaient pas pour guise de cheveux, de longues cascades de mousses décorées par endroits de champignons. Autre chose intéressante : elle avait en guise d'yeux, deux perles d'onyx flamboyantes et profondes lui donnant un regard vif et assuré.

Si j'avais su qu'un jour ma musique donnerait ce genre de résultat…

Mais la plus surprise parmi l'assemblée, c'était bien elle, pas moi.

« -Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus suave et plus forte.

-C'est simple, intervint Sylphe qui apparut subitement sous sa petite forme féerique. Mahana-sama est devenu ta nouvelle attache physique en ce monde.

-Comment est-ce possible ? M'écriais-je. J'ignorais que j'avais ce genre de don. Tu le savais toi ? M'adressais-je à Aura.

-…, répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

-Moi non plus j'ignorais que Mahana-sama avait ce genre de don, ajouta Sylphe, même si je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire pour me sauver si elle ne l'avait pas eu…

-…

-Pas faux, je suppose qu'Aura a raison. Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

-L'esprit de la Terre par lequel tu viens de te lier va te révéler son vrai nom, expliqua Sylphe, comme je l'eus fais pour toi. Puis elle sera mon équivalent. Nous te servirons toutes deux.

-Oh, je suis désolée, m'excusais-je embarrassée. Je ne voulais vraiment pas imposer quoi que se soit…

-Alors je ne vais pas mourir ? S'étonna l'esprit de la Terre. Je ne vais vraiment pas mourir ?

-Tant que Mahana-sama reste en vie et que le pacte est maintenu, tu ne mourras pas, affirma Sylphe.

-…

-Aura a raison, soupirais-je confuse. Sans le savoir, j'ai lié ta vie à la mienne. Tu es contrainte de me suivre où que j'aille…

-C'est d'accord ! Me coupa-t-elle sérieuse.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, me recoupa-t-elle. Qu'importe quel est ton objectif, je vous suivrais Mahana-sama.

-Tu es certaine ? Questionnais-je, guère rassurée. Tu as décidé cela par toi-même ou seulement parce que tu es contrainte de vivre à mes dépens ?

-Je ne connais rien de ce monde à part cet endroit. J'aimerais voir de quoi il est fait. Je suis née esprit de la terre, je ne connais rien d'autre que son immensité et sa bienveillance. Je suis certaine que c'est la Mère Créatrice qui nous a lié l'une à l'autre. Si elle a décidé que je devais renoncer à mon existence d'esprit statique, alors je le ferai le cœur en paix, l'âme sereine. »

Devant son obstination et sa véracité, je ne pus que m'incliner.

Personnellement, je n'ai jamais été pour aller à l'encontre des décisions des autres, même quand ces dernières me concernaient.

Quand Sylphe nous a rejoins, je n'ai même pas songé aux ennuis que cela pouvaient m'apporter. Comme il n'y en eut aucun, je me suis finalement dis que c'était parce que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Maintenant, nous avions une nouvelle camarade : Gnomide.

« -C'est bien joli tout ça mais…comment je dois faire pour achever le lien ? Soupirais-je.

-Comment aviez-vous fait avec moi ? Demanda Sylphe.

-Je ne sais pas…, je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Je portais un regard désespérée à Aura qui s'illumina quelques instants avant de s'approcher de moi et de pénétrer par le biais de la Pierre de Nede.

Je me sentis défaillir mais quelque chose me rappela à l'ordre, comme ci une seconde volonté me poussait de l'intérieur à demeurer éveillée.

C'est alors que l'explication du Hyoi Gattai et de tout ce qui le concernait me revint en mémoire. Aura et moi-même étions en Hyoi Gattai…

Je sentis mes lèvres s'ouvrir d'elle-même :

« -Au nom de la Puissante, par l'essence de chaque chose, je suis et demeure le cœur en paix, l'âme sereine, l'esprit aimant. Par le nom qui m'est donné, et par la grâce de la vie, entendez mon appel témoin des quatre points cardinaux.

Que les Seigneurs du Nord témoignent de la chasteté de mon corps,

Que les Seigneurs de l'Ouest témoignent de la vertu de mon aura,

Que les Seigneurs du Sud témoignent de la pureté de mon cœur,

Que les Seigneurs de l'Est témoignent de la sainteté de mon esprit. En ce lieu, sous le signe des étoiles et des 9 Planètes. Par les huit éléments, les 7 Anges, les 6 Démons, les 5 préceptes, les 4 essences, la trinité de la Mère, la Dualité des contraires et l'unité du cosmos.

Moi, Mahana, fille de la Puissante Créatrice, je t'invoque et lie ma vie à ton nom. Tu es désormais une part de moi, et ton nom est désormais le mien.

Renie ce pacte, et tu nous détruiras. Acceptes le et nous embrasserons ensemble les lèvres de notre destin.

Viens et offre ton essence à mon amour.

Pétra. »

L'esprit de la Terre Pétra, dont j'ignorais comment j'avais obtenu le nom, devint entièrement marron afin de se transformer en une sorte de fluide fantomatique et de suivre le même chemin qu'Aura auparavant.

Je sentis l'esprit pénétré au plus profonde mon âme et des milliards de milliards de lien s'emparer de lui pour nous lier l'un à l'autre.

Ainsi s'acheva le rituel du lien spirituel…dont je ne connaissais aucunement les conséquences et l'origine de la provenance. Une chose était certaine. A mon réveil, les choses n'étaient plus aussi silencieuse qu'auparavant…


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop, conformément à la demande de Rain on you back, je poste le quatrième chapitre. Normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de faute d'orthographe. J'ai aussi vérifié le contexte et il doit suivre l'histoire comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine.

J'ai juste un peu peur que l'apparition d'Ondine soit...prématurée même si c'était le meilleur moment^^ vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Explication sur la prononciation: Ondine se prononce "One" "dinu". Le "e" de "One" est "euh" pas un "é". Le "d" est très léger presque fictif.

Pétra: Véritable nom de l'esprit de la terre. Se prononce "Pé" "tu" "ra".

Réponse de la review: Hem, je dois avouer que ça me tentait beaucoup de rapprocher Ren à notre amie Mahana^^. J'aime bien Ren en fait, même si je préfère Yoh^^. Mais je ne dirais rien quand aux couples. Juste une petite remarque sur ta dernière phrase: comme je l'ai dis au début, je ne suis pas une adepte des couples qui n'existent pas et qui ne peuvent exister dans le manga ou l'anime. Alors un Asaha x Jeanne...

Pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas qui est Asaha Douji vous avez deux options: aller vous pendre! ou chercher sur internet^^.

Bonne Lecture.

Encore une fois s'il y a des choses que vous comprenez pas, comme le champ de vision de Mahana, n'hésitez pas à demander^^.

See Ya.

Chapitre 4 : La voix des esprits

« Aussi longtemps que nos yeux verront le soleil se lever, le sang ne cessera de couler sur la terre de nos ancêtres.

Quand bien même nos larmes s'assécheront par le désespoir, nous ne pourrons jamais arrêter de pleurer. C'est ainsi que doit demeurer ceux de notre chaire, les descendants de notre sang. Nul ne peut échapper à son destin. Nul ne peut le changer.

Nous ne pouvons que regarder les êtres qui nous sont chers partir, les uns après les autres, sans jamais faillir à notre dur labeur. Nous devons garder la tête haute, jusqu'à ce que la tristesse ne soit plus qu'un vide immense dans nos cœurs.

Alors notre devoir devient celui du sacrifice.

Pour que la vie perdure et ne cesse de réchauffer le cœur de ses êtres, nous, âme du néant, devons offrir la source de notre pouvoir à la Mère Créatrice.

Afin que ce monde demeure éternellement dans le fleuve sacré de l'existence, nous, enfant du néant, devons offrir âme, esprit, cœur, sentiment, corps, souffrance. Nous devons condamner notre avenir, et offrir nos essences à celle qui nous attend.

Alors, et seulement à cet instant, nous aurons l'utilité de participer à la grande roue de la vie.

Soit fière de toi…tu es désormais la Fille du Néant choisi par notre peuple.

Le sacrifice que tu subiras apportera paix et prospérité à ce monde… »

Je sentis les réminiscences de mon passé s'estomper lentement dans les méandres de mes pensées, tandis que le craquèlement des branches de bois attirait l'attention de mon esprit à lui.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la grotte. C'est peut être pour cela que ce bruit soudain m'avait réveillé. Je m'étais habituée à l'ambiance du groupe ainsi qu'aux diverses chamailleries qui perpétraient un rituel matinal dans la joie et la fraternité.

De plus, Sylphe s'était récemment joint à la partie, mêlant son rire enfantin aux jérémiades incessantes de mes camarades de voyage.

Je me redressai, laissant la couverture glisser le long de mon corps. Il ne faisait plus froid. Le feu crépitait toujours, offrant une douce étreinte chaleureuse à mes fluides épidermiques. La tempête dehors était tellement puissante, qu'il avait fallu nous réfugier dans cette grotte pour survivre. Retrouvant sur notre chemin des connaissances emmurées dans la neige, nous les avions sorties de leur bloc de glace et les avions réchauffées du mieux que nous pouvions.

Après cela…ma mémoire demeurait floue. J'avais dû m'endormir, réconfortée par la présence du feu. Je supposais que Yoh-sama ou l'un des garçons m'avaient, par précaution, recouvert de ce lourd tissu afin de m'éviter d'attraper le mal.

Maintenant…il n'y avait plus personne.

Pourtant à entendre les gémissements du vent et des créatures de la montagne, je devinais bien aisément que la tempête n'était pas terminée.

S'ils avaient voulus repartir vers le Village Pache, ils m'auraient réveillée auparavant. Leur absence ne pouvait pas non plus s'expliquer par le simple fait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de bois pour le feu, puisqu'un important fagot de bois attendait d'être flambé sur le coin de la grotte.

J'entendis deux des personnes que nous avions sauvé revenir. La première était la petite fille dont l'aura verte ondoyait amoureusement en la présence de Lyserg-sama. C'était mignon à observer.

La deuxième était cette fille à l'aura passive, tranquillisée par un esprit calculateur et froid, à l'image de la couleur de son aura d'un brin terne et froid.

« -Ah, tu es réveillée, fit la petite fille prénommée Milly.

-Oui, navrée de m'être endormie ainsi, m'excusais-je en m'étirant. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont dehors…, répondit l'autre fille Lilly.

-Mais que font-ils dehors par ce temps ? Demandais-je inquiète. »

Je sentais une légère agitation de la part d'Aura et de Gnomide. Elles n'étaient pas dans leur état serein habituel, mais dans un état plutôt angoissé, alerte.

Comme ci quelque chose ou quelqu'un provoquait une agitation naturelle par son intervention ou sa présence.

Je voulus aller voir le problème en question quand la dénommée Lilly s'interposa :

« -Il vaut mieux pour toi rester à l'intérieur, fit-elle d'une voix froide et anxieuse. Ce garçon appelé Ren nous a demandé de te surveiller.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hao est là, répondit-elle simplement. »

Ce simple fait me laissa de marbre. Quel rapport avec la présence d'un garçon, aussi réputé soit-il, avec le fait que je devais rester à l'intérieur de cette grotte.

Mes amis étaient peut être en danger à l'extérieur, qui pouvait le savoir ?

« -Hao ? En quoi la présence de ce Hao m'empêcherait-elle de retrouver mes amis ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ren-sama m'empêcherait de sortir…

-C'est pour ta sécurité Mahana-chan, expliqua Milly. Ce Hao est réputé dangereux et extrêmement puissant. Si la situation venait à mal tourner, je crois que personne ici ne voudrait que tu sois blessée… »

C'était dur à admettre, mais la petite n'avait pas tort. Seulement, cela prouvait une fois de plus mon inutilité au sein du groupe. A part prendre les provisions, faire la cuisine et m'assurer de leur santé, je ne faisais pas grand-chose d'autre.

Pire, j'avais cette agaçante sensation de n'être que le poids d'un boulet d'acier rattaché à leurs chevilles n'ayant pour but que de les faire ralentir. Et c'était une sensation que je m'étais efforcée d'enlever ces derniers temps…sans grands résultats.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels je sentis cette tension empirer davantage jusqu'à ce que les voix des garçons pénètrent dans la grotte.

Un à un, ils apparurent, maintenant le corps inerte et gelé de Lyserg-sama.

Que c'était-il passé ? Si j'avais été là, est-ce qu'on aurait pu l'en empêcher ?

Difficile de répondre à ce genre de question quand on ignorait jusqu'au déroulement des évènements ayant conduit à son état.

Je me précipitai vers l'endroit où on l'avait couché et tâtai son front de ma main :

« -Il est gelé, déclarais-je en prenant la couverture que me tendait Sylphe. »

Cette même couverture qui m'avait servi auparavant. Voyant que son flux énergétique était assez perturbé, je déposai les paumes de mes mains sur son thorax et laissai immergée mon aura dans la sienne.

Il était perturbé. Les fluides internes s'évadaient dans tous les sens, se cognant contre les remparts frontières de son aura, se répercutant les uns sur les autres ce qui créaient des vagues irrégulières et chaotiques d'énergie.

« -Aura, appelais-je sans quitter l'aura de Lyserg. »

Je la sentis prendre forme derrière moi, rassemblant les différents courants qui la composaient.

Elle se tint à côté de moi :

« -Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?

-…

-Et avec moi, tu peux faire quelque chose ? Insistais-je. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Les fluides la constituant se dissipèrent pour fusionner avec la Pierre de Nede qui logeait dans le creux de mon sternum. Je sentis ma volonté se scinder en deux entités à part entière mais partageant mon corps telle une unique conscience.

Aura était en moi, comme la dernière fois avec Sylphe.

Le Hyoi Gattai était profond. Je n'avais ressenti cet état qu'avec Sylphe. Je sentais nos deux auras se superposer l'une sur l'autre, sans pour autant fusionner entièrement ou prendre place sur l'autre.

Deux feuilles fines et souples qui se posaient sur la surface d'une eau limpide, sans couler, sans faire couler l'autre, sans créer une seule onde sur la surface.

Nos yeux s'ouvrirent, enfin mes yeux.

Je voyais à nouveau, comme la dernière fois avec Sylphe. Le temps d'adaptation fut court ce qui me permit d'examiner en détail cette nouvelle vision à laquelle je n'avais pas accès auparavant.

Se tenait devant moi Lyserg-sama.

Un corps assez fin, le visage efféminé, ses lèvres striées par des engelures étaient minces et fermes. Son nez était camus, ses joues pâlottes et rebondies lui donnaient un air assez enfantin, presque poupin comme Horohoro-sama.

Ses paupières semblaient lourdes, même refermées.

Son visage arrondi était décoré de part et d'autres de ses extrémités par de lourdes mèches verdâtres, le résultat d'une coloration peut être, variant sur les mêmes tons de verts avec la lumière du feu.

Ma main droite se leva lentement et se déposa au niveau du front de Lyserg-sama. Mon attention était absorbée par ce visage aux traits tordus par la souffrance et l'anxiété. Lorsque la paume de ma main entra en contact avec le front de Lyserg-sama, je sentis Aura trembler légèrement. Une douce chaleur se forma au creux de mon estomac et se déplaça jusqu'à ma main pour quitter mon corps et pénétrer l'aura de Lyserg-sama.

Aussitôt, un froid étrange et désagréable parcourut ma colonne vertébrale tandis que les fluides désordonnés et chaotiques qui régissaient Lyserg-sama s'estompèrent doucement pour laisser place à l'harmonie habituelle de son spectre énergétique.

Je reculai légèrement, accueillant le malaise en seule martyr et solitaire. Je sentais le regard de mes compagnons fixer Lyserg-sama, attendant une modification.

Ils eurent l'effet escompté plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient sans nul doute prévu.

Les paupières de Lyserg-sama frémirent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir, laissant à mon champ vision le soin de détailler les deux émeraudes froides qu'étaient ses yeux.

La couleur était de toute beauté, seulement, pour des raisons que je redoutais, son regard n'était qu'une flamme étouffée. Bien sûr, je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de son regard, même au travers de cet iris froid, mais je sentis comme une sonnette d'alarme se déclencher en moi.

Je reculai, laissant à Lyserg-sama l'espace nécessaire pour respirer.

Aura quitta la Pierre de Nede. Son départ me laissa légèrement épuisée, pour ne pas dire exténuée.

C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas surprise d'accueillir le sol frais. J'entendis Ryu-sama s'inquiéter et commencer à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« -Tout va bien, rassurais-je en me redressant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout. »

Et c'était vrai.

Passer d'une vision à l'autre, d'un état mental à un autre, sans en avoir l'expérience ou l'entraînement nécessaire, c'était éprouvant. Alors une petite chute de tension après l'exercice n'était qu'une banalité.

Ils comprirent. Malgré cela, ils ne retrouvèrent pas le sourire. Pire encore, leurs auras semblèrent se replonger dans une enveloppe faite d'inquiétudes et de frustration. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas du tout sentir tout ceci dans l'air.

Il n'y avait plus de blague, plus de bagarre, plus de sourire niais ou de fausse menace. La légèreté qui constituait notre groupe s'était soudainement alourdie et ce à cause de la simple présence d'un étranger.

Qu'il soit puissant, qu'il soit méchant, démoniaque, cruel, sans pitié, détestable, meurtrier…

Qu'importe ce qu'il était.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la bonne humeur de chacun ne revienne pas.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une phrase de Lyserg-sama, une phrase qui me déplut :

« -Si on ne peut rien faire contre un blizzard, comment pourrait-on battre Hao ?

-Tu ne vaincras pas Hao, décrétais-je simplement. »

Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Tous levèrent la tête et me dévisagèrent. Je pouvais voir aux formes de leur aura qu'ils étaient surpris. Lyserg-sama était vexé.

« -Ta voix est triste, ton regard vide, ton cœur n'attise que la haine. Ton aura toute entière est enveloppée de désespoir. Tu ne vaincras pas Hao ainsi, poursuivis-je.

-Mais tu n'as pas entendu ? Se défendit-il. Il contrôle la neige. C'est comme ci le blizzard l'évitait de lui-même !

-Vraiment ? Moi je serais triste…

-Triste ? Fit Ren.

-Quelqu'un comme ce garçon, qui effraie tout le monde même la neige…doit être terriblement seul, expliquais-je. Qu'importe combien il est puissant, combien il s'entoure d'être puissant…si ce n'est que par le pouvoir, la crainte et la force, alors il restera seul.

Moi, je n'ai pas peur de ce genre de personne. Je ne le déteste pas non plus. Je suis triste pour lui. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre où je voulais en venir…sauf peut être Yoh. Mais bien malin serait celui qui pourrait comprendre ses pensées.

Je relevai la tête, admirant les différentes danses entamées par les esprits de la grotte :

« -Ou alors, il a peur de la neige, dis-je tout simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ricana Horohoro. »

Voila ! Ca c'était ce que je voulais. Un ricanement, un sourire, une atmosphère détendue.

Souriant à mon tour, j'exprimais niaisement mes pensées :

« -Peut être qu'il est capable d'empêcher la neige de tomber sur lui, parce qu'il en a peur ! Après tout, les forts se cachent souvent de ce qu'ils craignent. Je me souviens qu'on me disait souvent qu'à bien des égards, les rois et empereurs de ce monde se cachaient des pestes et de la pauvreté en s'emmurant dans leurs palaces d'or et d'argent.

-Hao…aurait peur de la neige ? »

Yoh-sama ne put retenir davantage un fou-rire qui devint rapidement collectif. Tous sauf Lyserg-sama se détendirent en rigolant. C'était mieux ainsi…du moins ça aurait pu continuer si Lyserg-sama n'avait pas ramené la situation à ce qu'elle était :

« -C'est d'Hao qu'on parle ! S'écria-t-il mécontent. Hao n'a peur de rien ni de personne ! C'est un monstre qu'il faut abattre. »

Mon rire cessa, comme la plupart des autres.

« -Comment pourrait-on le battre, s'il est lui-même la Nature ?

-Tu crois ça ? Hé Lyserg. J'ai une histoire, peut être la trouveras-tu ennuyeuse mais veux-tu quand même l'écouter. »

Puisque personne n'éprouva de volonté contraire, Ryu-sama entama l'histoire de son entrée dans le shamanisme. Il nous raconta comment il avait réussi à monter tout en haut d'une montagne, à lui seul et malgré les aléas de la nature sauvage.

Durant tout son récit, je restais pendu à ses lèvres. Mon admiration envers cet individu était tout simplement grandissante.

« -Même si Hao est la nature, je me battrai, acheva-t-il d'une voix certaine. »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. J'étais tellement heureuse, tellement comblée d'en apprendre davantage sur Ryu-sama.

Cela me rappela combien ces moments passés avec les garçons m'étaient précieux. En si peu de temps, si peu d'instant dans une vie, ils avaient pris une place de choix dans mon cœur.

Ryu-sama…était important lui aussi. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

« -Hao ? La Nature ? Intervint une voix inconnue. »

Alerte, nous observâmes les alentours à la recherche de cette voix mystérieuse. Ren-sama et Yoh-sama s'étaient emparés de leurs armes et n'attendaient qu'un mouvement pour entrer en Over-Soul tandis que Horohoro-sama brandissait son snowboard pour protéger les deux filles.

Ryu-sama se plaça par reflexe entre moi et le feu, ne sachant pas où diriger son katana de bois. Nous entendîmes la voix rigoler à gorge déployée :

« -Ce phénomène complètement givrée serait la Nature même ? Pouarahahahaha, ne me faites pas rire shamans, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant. C'est juste que si ce gamin haut perché devait tomber du haut de sa fierté, il lui faudrait plus d'un millier d'année pour atterrir ! »

Je sentis une légère déformation dans les fluides de la grotte. Cette déformation assemblait les courants en un point précis qui grossit pour finalement basculer sous la forme d'une aura globuleuse, bleutée et lumineuse.

Les autres s'exclamèrent de surprise et se mirent en garde.

« -Hola tout doux mes roseaux, pas la peine de planter le piquet dans la glace ! Fit l'esprit en question.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Horohoro.

-Tu te trimballes avec un esprit de l'eau et t'es même pas capable d'en reconnaître un quand tu en voix ? S'étonna l'esprit de l'eau.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sylphe. Et que veux-tu.

-Toi l'évaporée on t'a pas causé. C'est à cause de desséchés comme toi que j'en suis réduite à quitter ma paisible petite vie de statique.

-Comment ça ? M'interrogeais-je en tentant de calmer l'atmosphère tendue.

-Il y a que j'en ai marre de ces foutus intempéries de mes deux. Impossible de faire un pas sans se retrouver congelé la seconde d'après ! Tonna l'esprit. Alors j'ai sentis ta force et ta foi, et j'ai décidé de te rejoindre.

-On ne t'a rien demandé, intervint Sylphe mécontente. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour Maitresse Mahana.

-Alors tu t'appelles Mahana ? Facile à retenir. Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai croisé de personne comme toi, déclara l'esprit de l'eau au caractère bien trempé.

-Je ne voudrais pas te contraindre à quoi que se soit, précisais-je gênée. »

Il y eut un silence, vite brisé par l'esprit de l'eau :

« -La vapeur t'a inondé le cerveau ou quoi, c'est moi qui te contraint à me prendre avec toi, pas l'inverse. »

Je sentis la tension s'élever dans l'air, une tension différente de celle provoquer par ce Hao. Les courants énergétiques de la grotte s'assemblèrent en un autre point, laissant apparaître cette fois Gnomide qui se posa sur mon épaule. Elle avait sa forme réductrice, à savoir un gros visage fait d'une seule grosse pierre taillée, une pette boule de marbre, surmontée par de la mousse en guise de cheveux et deux petits cailloux pour se tenir debout :

« -Si tu tiens tant que cela à servir l'enfant, tu devrais d'abord témoigner de ton respect envers elle, conseilla-t-elle calmement.

-Ce n'est pas…, commençais-je.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec boule d'argile, ajouta Sylphe. Va falloir changer de ton si tu veux ton ticket de sauvetage accordé.

-… »

Voyant que personne n'était de son côté, l'esprit de l'eau se résigna à se calmer un peu.

Prenant sur elle, elle promit :

« -Par les Océanes et les Néréides, je vous promets Maîtresse Mahana de faire des efforts de conduite, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Maintenant je peux venir ? Dites oui….. »

Le ton avec lequel elle avait demandé cela me rappela étrangement celui de Sylphe, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser ce genre de proposition. D'habitude j'acceptais parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Mais cette fois ci, c'était l'esprit lui-même qui me suppliait de le prendre, ce qui n'était pas très commun.

J'étais certaine qu'il y avait d'autres raisons cachées là dessous. Des raisons valables pour que cet esprit de l'eau, aussi irrespectueux soit-il, se mette à refuser sa merveilleuse vie d'esprit statique, pour celle d'un serviteur spirituel.

« -C'est d'accord. »

Portant un regard sur les autres qui n'avaient jusqu'ici rien dit, je tentai de leur expliquer :

« -Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, il semblerait que je sois pourvu d'un don spécial me permettant de faire d'un esprit de la nature lié à un endroit, un esprit de la nature libre.

-Je vois, soupira Yoh en souriant, ça doit être amusant.

-Et tu es obligé d'accepter sa requête à l'autre excité ? demanda Ren.

-Excité ? Répéta l'esprit de l'eau surprise.

-Excité…Hihihihi, explosa Sylphe.

-Et bien, pas vraiment. Mais je sais au fond de moi que pour un esprit, suivre la Voie Sacrée est un honneur et un plaisir accordé à bien peu. Chacun a ses raisons pour le faire, mais rare sont ceux qui ont le cran de venir demander.

-C'est compliqué toute cette histoire de Voie Sacrée et d'esprit de la Nature, affirma Ryu.

-Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même, remarquais-je. Mais je ne veux que faire de mon mieux, pour chacun. Si vous ne voulez pas d'Ondine parmi nous…je comprendrais et…

-On ne veut pas te forcer à faire une chose qu'en temps normal tu ne ferais pas Mahana-chan, assura Ren en rougissant légèrement.

-Comme Ren le dit, on ne serait pas de vrais amis si on te demandait d'être quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit Yoh.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si un fantôme en plus allait changer grand-chose, assura Amidamaru. Je suis certain que Yoh-dono ainsi que tous les autres sont de cet avis.

-Si c'est un esprit de l'eau, je suis certain que Kororo pourrait devenir son ami, fit Horohoro.

-Dans ce cas tu as ma réponse définitive Ondine, décidais-je. Quand nous serons seules, j'achèverai le lien qui te liera à moi. »

Ce fut Yoh-sama qui remarqua l'arrêt de la tempête. En effet, depuis un petit moment déjà, les esprits agités qui faisaient répercuter leurs ondes excitées sur la paroi de la grotte s'étaient calmés.

La paix nouvellement accueillie offrit au groupe un souffle nouveau que je pris avec bonne humeur. Quand ils eurent tous quittés la grotte, je me retournais vers Ondine qui attendait.

« -Tu vas vraiment accepter ? Me demanda-t-elle plus calme.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux dire, tu as bien vu comment je m'impose et tout, tu vas vraiment me laisser te rejoindre en me sachant si indisciplinée ? »

Sa voix était plus hésitante. Son aura tremblotait légèrement, signe qu'elle était envahie par le doute et l'incertitude. Peut être n'avait-elle jamais été confronté à ma façon d'être…

« -Tu es peut être indisciplinée et assez bavarde, mais il est inutile de demander à l'eau d'être autre chose que de l'eau, affirmais-je. Si tel est ton désir, je te laisserai venir à mes côtés. Ensemble nous marcherons vers la Voie Sacrée.

-Merci, Maîtresse Mahana…vraiment merci beaucoup. »

Je fermai les yeux et laissai Aura fusionner avec la Pierre de Nede. Quand nos deux volontés s'unirent pour n'en faire qu'une, mes mains se levèrent vers Ondine et mes lèvres se descellèrent :

« - Au nom de la Puissante, par l'essence de chaque chose, je suis et demeure le cœur en paix, l'âme sereine, l'esprit aimant. Par le nom qui m'est donné, et par la grâce de la vie, entendez mon appel témoin des quatre points cardinaux.

Que les Seigneurs du Nord témoignent de la chasteté de mon corps,

Que les Seigneurs de l'Ouest témoignent de la vertu de mon aura,

Que les Seigneurs du Sud témoignent de la pureté de mon cœur,

Que les Seigneurs de l'Est témoignent de la sainteté de mon esprit. En ce lieu, sous le signe des étoiles et des 9 Planètes. Par les huit éléments, les 7 Anges, les 6 Démons, les 5 préceptes, les 4 essences, la trinité de la Mère, la Dualité des contraires et l'unité du cosmos.

Moi, Mahana, fille de la Puissante Créatrice, je t'invoque et lie ma vie à ton nom. Tu es désormais une part de moi, et ton nom est désormais le mien.

Renie ce pacte, et tu nous détruiras. Acceptes le et nous embrasserons ensemble les lèvres de notre destin.

Viens et offre ton essence à mon amour.

Ecume. »

Le corps de l'esprit de l'eau se liquéfia. Son essence récemment apparue entra dans la Pierre de Nede pour parfaire l'union de nos deux esprits.

Au fur et à mesure que le lien se formait, accrochant à nos esprits des millions de liens invisibles mais puissants, je sentis mon souffle se raccourcir.

Puis, d'étranges images m'apparurent en vision.

Des visages, des sourires, des regards, des arbres, des maisons, des rires, des larmes, des chants, des fêtes, des espoirs, des vies, des esprits.

Puis le rouge, le noir, la mort, le feu, la destruction, la peur, la haine, la colère, le chagrin, la solitude, la tristesse, la rancœur, la vengeance, le sang…

Tant d'images, d'émotions, de choses diverses qui en venant à moi disparaissaient immédiatement sans me laisser le temps de les assimiler.

C'était comme être spectateur d'un rêve dont nous ne faisions que regarder et ressentir, sans pouvoir réagir et sans même pouvoir nous en souvenir. La fusion s'acheva, sur une note amère et tourmentée de mon esprit.

Mal à l'aise, j'attendis que mon corps se réadapte à son environnement avant de relever la tête. Ondine se tenait en face de moi.

Son corps n'était formé que par une immense flaque d'eau qui se courbait d'elle-même, laissant apparaître les formes de son corps humanoïde.

Elle avait de longues jambes d'un bleu irisé à certain endroit. Ses pieds étaient nus et en arrière des chevilles reposaient une petite rangée de nageoire.

Son bassin et sa poitrine étaient recouverts d'un bloc de glace taillé, donnant l'impression qu'elle portait une simple armure de métal. Ses épaules semblaient infiniment recourbées, sa nuque épousait avec grâce et élégance les arrondis de ses clavicules translucides.

Son visage était fin, très fin, auréolé de bleu et de turquoise à certaines parties ombragées par la lumière. Ses cheveux, étonnamment bouclés arrivaient jusqu'au niveau de ses reins en une cascade d'écume scintillante et flottaient tout autour de son corps à un rythme invisible.  
D'un vert d'algue terne, ils offraient pourtant au corps d'Ondine une certaine harmonie qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.

« -C'est bizarre, il n'y a que sous ces formes là que j'arrive à vous voir vraiment, remarquais-je en attendant de recouvrer toutes mes capacités.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment au courant de rien hein ? S'enquit Ondine en prenant sa forme réductrice. »

C'était une sorte de sirène miniature, dont le corps était composé à moitié d'une queue de poisson. L'autre moitié était recouverte d'un fin manteau de glace et dissimulé par une abondante tignasse verdâtre.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleu profond et sombre comme les océans.

« -Normalement les gens de ton espèce savent ce qu'il en retourne de faire le pacte, soupira-t-elle.

-Le pacte ?

-Je suis désolée Maîtresse Mahana, s'excusa Ondine. Mais si vous n'êtes au courant de rien de cela, alors ma place n'est pas de vous offrir les explications.

-Je comprends, rassurais-je. Cela ne m'a pas vraiment posé de problème auparavant, même si j'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

-Je ne peux vous révéler qu'une seule chose Maîtresse Mahana, fit l'esprit de l'eau alors que j'allais sortir de la grotte. »

Je me retournai et attendis sa révélation.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se ravisa devant mon attente :

« -Ceux qui ont choisis d'emprunter la Voie Sacrée, devront s'armer des esprits de la Divinité absolue et se présenter à elle l'âme en paix, l'esprit serein, le cœur aimant.

-Les esprits de la Déesse ? Questionnais-je.

-Je…je n'en sais pas plus, acheva Ondine en dissimulant son aura. »

Préférant ne pas retarder plus longtemps mes amis, et puisqu'Ondine n'en savait pas davantage, je me remis en route, le doute persistant dans mon cœur.

Ce que je découvris à l'extérieur me laissa relativement surprise.

La plupart des flux énergétiques qui constituaient l'atmosphère humides s'étaient tout bonnement pétrifiés sur place. Seuls les courants jaunâtres circulaient encore dans le canyon.

Les esprits de l'eau de la rivière étaient endormis dans un puissant cocon de glace.

Cherchant du regard les garçons, je les retrouvai grâce à leur Over-Soul.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme de la glace qui se briserait, puis j'entendis quelques cris d'individus suivi du silence.

Le silence ne dura pas très longtemps d'ailleurs :

« -Lyserg ! Appela Ryu.

-Moi aussi je veux être fort mentalement, déclara ce dernier en maintenant son Over-Soul. »

C'est alors que je remarquai l'amas de glace qui recouvrait la surface de la rivière gelée. C'était comme ci…cette eau avait été gelée par-dessus puis découpée.

Je m'approchai lentement, désireuse de connaître la situation.

Horohoro-sama poursuivit la conversation en ajoutant son grain de sel :

« -C'est bien le seul qu'il ne faut pas prendre en exemple, ricana ce dernier en parlant de Ryu. Car ta coupe de cheveux risque de devenir atroce !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? S'écria Ryu.

-Tu veux te battre ? »

C'était bon signe. Je soupirai mentalement en revoyant les tensions précédentes qui avaient perturbés le groupe. A croire qu'avec le départ de la tempête, tous mes soucis s'étaient évaporés.

Je m'avançai vers Yoh-sama qui regardait avec soulagement les retrouvailles de nos invités :

« -Tout le monde s'en est tiré en fin de compte, rigola-t-il. »

Je remarquai que lui aussi semblait s'alléger d'un énorme poids.

« -Yoh-sama, intervins-je.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mahana-chan ? Tu as fini avec l'esprit de l'eau ?

-Hum, oui, Ondine est avec nous maintenant, affirmais-je. Que c'est-il passé ?

-C'est Hao, expliqua Ren en croisant les bras et en regardant en face de lui. Il a fait fondre l'eau de la rivière en amont du canyon afin de noyer tous les shamans qu'il estimait trop faible pour son futur royaume.

-Cela explique pourquoi les morceaux de glace sont disposés comme ça, soupirais-je en essayant d'imaginer l'évènement.

-Je vous l'avais dis ! S'exprima Ondine en apparaissant sous sa forme réductrice. Ce gamin est complètement givré.

-L'important c'est que tout le monde aille mieux.

-Mahana-chan a raison, fit Ryu. Grâce à Bokuto no Ryu et à la force légendaire de son fantôme, le pire a pu être évité. »

Je les laissai repartir sur leurs chamailleries habituelles sans me départir de mon sourire. Je les préférais ainsi. Le moment de reprendre la route arriva, et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que nous abordâmes la longue avancée vers ce fameux Village Pache.

Aura se mit à frémir quelques instants.

Suspicieuse je me retournai et la regardai quelques secondes. Elle ignora mon inquiétude et poursuivit l'avancée comme ci de rien n'était.

Peut être avais-je déliré, mais pendant l'instant d'une demi-seconde, j'avais cru voir Aura trembler de peur…


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou c'est encore moi. Bon après avoir passée la matinée sur le chapitre 7, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir et de poster le chapitre 5. C'est un chapitre relativement long, dans lequel on en apprend un peu plus sur Mahana, sur sa vision du monde. Et on va enfin commencer à s'amuser un peu^^.

Bref...je n'ai pas de commentaire précis, puisque personne jusqu'ici n'a eu de question ou de remarque à me faire T_T...

J'ai quand même quelques questions: (deux en fait) première question, trouvez vous que mes chapitres sont trop longs?

J'ai toujours peur que les lecteurs ne trouvent les chapitres trop longs, trop harassant, trop détaillés et ne perdent l'envie de lire...ça serait bien embêtant...

Deuxième question: que pensez vous d'Ondine? Personnellement, je l'adore^^. Elle a une liberté d'expression sensationnelle (huhuhuhu). Mais je me garde personnellement des révélations dans la suite de l'histoire.

Petite précision sur la prononciation: Ecume: véritable nom d'Ondine. Se prononce "Ek" "I" "oum". Le "e" final est muet tandis que le "u" est prononcé à la latine (vous savez la langue morte qui nous gonfle pendant nos années de collège parce qu'on a pris Latin et qu'on a dû se taper les traducs...), c'est à dire en "ou".

Réponse à la review: je crois que si tu n'étais pas là Rain on Your Back, je n'aurais jamais publié autant en peu de temps. C'est rassurant T_T. Je suis contente que le personnage de Mahana te plaise. Il est très complexe en fait et tu vas découvrir avec l'histoire que c'est pire qu'on le pense^^. Mais je crevais d'envie de faire le personnage d'une niaise complètement babacool et complètement déphasée...(pas ma faute ). En espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le début. Là, tu commences à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'excuse pour ne rien poster huhuhuhu.

J'attendrais une review pour poster la suite! (Na, je vais refaire ma négociatrice).

Bonne Lecture.

Eru.

PS: Heu...je tiens juste à vous le signaler, mais Asaha n'est pas encore pour tout de suite =_=...va falloir attendre...mais quand vous l'aurez vous ne le regretterez pas^^'

See Ya

Chapitre 5 : Sans crainte

Cela faisait exactement deux heures et trois minutes que nous nous étions arrêtés dans cet arrêt d'autobus perdu en plein milieu d'une autre étendue désertique parcourue par les esprits des vents.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de suivre autant une telle durée, seulement les derniers évènements m'avaient amenés à reconsidérer mon cas au premier plan.

Et j'avais eu par conséquent tout le loisir d'y réfléchir.

A force je n'entendais même plus les plaintes harassantes d'Horohoro-sama ni même les réguliers soupirs de détente de Yoh-sama. J'avais aussi, par la forme d'une inhumaine volonté, cessé de rôder autour de Lyserg-sama et d'empiéter sur la noirceur de son humeur toujours plus sombre et entêtée dans cet esprit de vengeance.

C'est pourquoi je mis à profit ce temps pour revoir en détail ma position dans cette aventure des plus farfelues.

« Je me réveille un beau matin sans savoir d'où je viens, qui je suis ni même ce que je faisais perdue dans ces broussailles incessantes, avec comme seul indice d'une quelconque possibilité de remémoration une mission, que dis-je le devoir important de marcher sur la Voie Sacrée.

Quelques secondes après mon réveil, je me découvre une amitié profonde et importante avec Aura, un esprit qui comme moi, ne sait d'où il vient ni quel doit être la raison de sa présence à mes côtés.

Nous décidons de chercher cette Voie Sacrée quand nous tombons sur l'esprit presque mort de Sylphe et qui, par un concours de circonstance dont j'ignore totalement les causes et les conséquences, nous a rejoins suite à sa renaissance grâce à un don que j'ignorais jusqu'ici avoir.

M'unir à Sylphe a été une brillante idée, car depuis je me vois disposée d'une vision étrange et singulière d'un monde composé de forme en constant mouvement, de fluide coloré, de sphère au contour vibrant, d'aura et de flux énergétique.

L'avantage, c'est qu'au moins je n'ai pas besoin qu'Aura fasse constamment attention à l'endroit où je pose mes pieds.

Désavantage, je me retrouve les nuits dans ce qu'Aura appelle, allez savoir comment elle s'en souvient, la transe divine. Ce genre de rêve me connecte à un moi intérieur dérivé de la grande incarnation qu'est la divinité de mon « peuple » dont j'ignore toujours tout, mais qui peut me mettre sur la Voie de la remémoration, donc la Voie Sacrée.

Les jours deviennent semaines et un jour, traversant un désert aride, je rencontre Yoh-sama et son groupe de shaman à la recherche d'un village secret dans lequel se déroule tous les 500 ans un tournoi shamanique dont la finalité décidera de l'avenir du monde.

Jusqu'ici, je pense avoir bien résumé l'affaire.

Je suis une shaman, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Je maîtrise le Hyoi Gattai avec Aura et Sylphe, et bien que je ne l'ai jamais essayé avec Gnomide et Ondine, je suis certaine d'y parvenir. Autre fait intéressant, je me suis enrôlée, encore une fois sans le savoir, dans ce tournoi. Et par ce même concours de circonstance, il se trouve que je me suis qualifiée pour le second tour alors qu'à l'origine je ne savais même pas que ça existait. »

Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression que la Puissante Créatrice se jouait de mon pauvre sort comme un ventriloque s'amuserait avec sa poupée.

« Minute…c'est quoi un ventriloque ? »

D'accord maintenant je me mettais à faire des références de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Soit je perdais les pédales, soit c'était le soleil qui me desséchait la raison.

Quelques instants après avoir ramener à l'ordre le capharnaüm qu'incarnaient mes pensées, je pus reprendre le résumé de mon voyage depuis le début de mes souvenirs.

« Peu de temps après avoir rencontré Yoh-sama et les autres, nous sommes tombé sur un gentil garçon nommé Lyserg-sama et dont je me suis éprise d'un amour maternel inconditionnel et inexplicable, comme la plupart des faits me concernant. Bon tomber est peut être un peu trop facile. Je dirais simplement qu'il cherchait des camarades pour détruire son obsession de toujours un dénommé Hao. »

En parlant de ce dernier, son prénom revenait souvent. Pour des raisons qui me dépassaient, la plupart de ceux que je côtoyais, à part peut être Yoh-sama c'était toujours difficile avec lui, semblait l'avoir placé en tête des listes des personnes à détruire.

Et Lyserg-sama semblait lui vouer une haine sans limite. C'est pourquoi il recherchait des compagnons forts afin de l'aider à l'anéantir. Sa méthode en revanche laissant un peu à désirer, notre première rencontre fut assez mouvementée.

« Mais comme le dit Yoh-sama, tout ira bien. C'est pourquoi Lyserg-sama nous a rejoins quelques temps plus tard et j'ai moi-même commencé à l'apprécier comme un véritable ami.

J'ai d'ailleurs moi-même commencé à m'apprécier en tant que membres du groupe, dans lequel j'eus à certains moments quelques hésitations.

Mais avec le temps, les discussions, les plaisanteries et les échanges, j'ai fini par me faire une raison et voir ma présence dans le groupe autrement que comme une inutile gêne incessante.

Mais avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion, je suis tombée sur Gnomide dont l'essence se dissipait à cause de l'urbanisation. Prise de compassion, j'ai voulu l'aidé à apaiser son âme afin qu'elle puisse retrouver la Mère Eternelle sans crainte et je me suis finalement retrouvée avec un nouvel esprit en plus.

Avantage : maintenant j'entendais la plupart des esprits environnants ce qui était amusant, je dois l'admettre. Désavantage, une seconde voix dans ma tête interférait parfois avec mes propres pensées et mes transes divines empiraient.

Mais j'ai pu sauver Gnomide de son terrible sort, alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Suite à cela, le voyage a continué sans véritables encombres, jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse tempête de neige survienne et ne nous arrête temporairement.

Je me suis endormie et en me réveillant, j'apprenais que ce dénommé Hao avait refait surface et cela avait démoralisé le gros des troupes.

Malgré mes efforts vains pour ramener le moral de l'équipe, j'avais laissé l'affaire à Ryu-sama qui s'était chargé de la tension. C'est après cela que j'ai rencontré Ondine. »

Me rappelant de notre rencontre, je me surpris à sourire bêtement de son caractère.

Depuis qu'elle était avec moi, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne rabaisse un membre du groupe. Cela avait tendance à faire rire Sylphe d'ailleurs.

Il paraissait également qu'Ondine avait pris pour cible Ren-sama, ce qui plaisait à Horohoro-sama qui en rajoutait toujours une couche. Et pendant ce temps, Ryu-sama essayait de calmer leurs ardeurs tandis que Yoh-sama et moi-même riions de leurs chamailleries.

C'était pendant ces moments là que je me sentais véritablement acceptée et sereine. J'en étais désormais certaine : la Voie Sacrée m'avait mené jusqu'à eux et nos chemins resteraient croisés pour longtemps.

« La suite fut semée d'embûche et parfois difficile. J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps quand nous sommes tombés sur la petite Milly-chan. On venait de lui voler sa Cloche Oracle. J'aurai bien aimé lui donner la mienne, puisque je n'en avais aucune utilité, mais Ren-sama m'en empêcha. En échange, nous avons aidé Milly à retrouver son bien. »

Ce fut amusant je devais l'admettre. Le garçon était un shaman qui n'avait pas réussi à passer les épreuves éliminatoires si bien qu'il avait volé la Cloche de la petite Milly-chan pendant un moment d'égarement.

Et il comptait nous semer en prenant le bus et en accélérant. Heureusement que Billy-sama était là et qu'il ne manquait pas de cran.

Grâce à Ren-sama, ou plutôt à ses phrases cinglantes, Billy-sama nous fit faire le plus grand vol-plané en camionnette de l'histoire de ma vie.

Avec l'Over-Soul de Ren-sama, nous nous en sortîmes indemne et il fut facile d'arrêter le méchant voleur.

« -Malheureusement, la Cloche Oracle de Milly-chan s'est brisée pendant la bataille…J'étais vraiment désolée pour elle. J'étais vraiment prête à lui offrir la mienne quand un grand monsieur apparut. D'après Amidamaru-sama, c'était un des organisateurs du tournoi. Il était revenu pour remplacer la Cloche Oracle de Milly-chan. A final ça c'est bien terminé cette affaire.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'était arrivée par la suite. Alors que nous étions perdus dans la forêt, et que Billy-sama semblait ne pas pouvoir répondre aux vains appels de Ryu-sama, un couple de personne âgée nous cueillit et nous proposa de passer la nuit dans leur maison.

Nous avons tous accepté. La journée avait été rude et crapahuter dans la forêt n'avait pas rendu facile sa traversée. Alors quand à se dire que la soirée même on allait dormir dans un lit confortable, cela redonnait des ailes.

La soirée fut dans l'ensemble calmante et amusante je devais l'avouer. Au début je n'avais pas compris pourquoi le couple voulait qu'on reste plus longtemps, pas plus que je comprenais l'entêtement de Lyserg-sama à vite reprendre la route en direction du Village Pache.

Et pendant toute la soirée, d'étranges phénomènes s'étaient déroulés, s'achevant toujours sur une position ridicule et rigolote de mes pauvres compagnons.

Yoh-sama tomba plusieurs fois de sa chaise, Horohoro-sama fut brûler au troisième degré mais avec l'assistance de Kororo-sama et d'Ondine, il a put survivre sans graves séquelles.

Mise à part sa fierté, le reste a pu être conservé. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à subir ces farces assez drôles : Ryu-sama se retrouva nu sous la douche et couvert de boue et ce pauvre Bason-sama se prit plusieurs fois une cuvette en fer venant de nulle part après être sorti de la chambre.

Seuls Lyserg-sama et moi-même fûmes épargnés de ces étranges phénomènes comiques. Le lendemain, nous découvrîmes qu'en fait il s'agissait d'esprit joueur qui s'ennuyait et nous avons pris plaisir à répondre de leur morosité.

A la fin, nous étions tous couvert de boue. Même Lyserg-sama s'était beaucoup amusé et de l'entendre rire m'avait comblée de bonheur. »

Lyserg-sama était toujours morose et perdu dans ses tristes pensées. Même maintenant que j'y repensais, je ne pouvais tourner le dos à son humeur. Il m'avait montré qu'au fond de lui, persistaient les traces d'un autre lui, plus jovial, plus insouciant, plus heureux.

Et même si cet instant avait remonté l'espoir qui demeurait en moi, mon enthousiasme s'écroula bien vite par la suite.

« J'étais partie reprendre nos affaires dans la maison devenue abandonnée. Tout n'était en fait qu'une excellente illusion sensé berner nos sens afin de nous attirer jusqu'à eux.

J'avais été heureuse de tomber dans ce piège. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée ainsi auparavant…enfin pas dans le cadre de mes souvenirs.

Aura aussi s'était bien amusée. Elle avait pris plaisir à cette plus qu'anormale bataille et son humeur semblait contaminer son entourage, illuminant les énergies d'une lumière nouvelle.

Je venais de rassembler toute nos affaires quand je sentis une intense brûlure me prendre par la gorge et descendre telle une vague magmatique jusqu'à la Pierre de Nede tout en contaminant mon cœur.

Tétanisée de douleur, je n'arrivais ni à respirer, ni à appeler de l'aide. Aura, paniquée, ne savait plus dans quel sens donner de la tête. Sylphe et les autres apparurent dans leur forme originelle et tentèrent d'apaiser mon aura sans résultat.

Au bout de ce qui m'était apparue comme une éternité, la douleur disparut brusquement pour laisser place à une douce et tendre chaleur interne. Je sentis cette chaleur gigoter légèrement puis une petite sphère lumineuse sortit de la Pierre de Nede, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

Au final, elles étaient plus d'une cinquantaine au moins. Brillantes, de petites bulles argentés flottant dans les airs. Elles ressemblaient aux esprits farceurs que nous avions rencontré plus tôt…cependant j'avais ressenti une importante différence.

Les esprits farceurs étaient assez matures, même si leur caractère était aussi enfantin que celui de Sylphe. Ces petites bulles argentés étaient…

Elles étaient différentes. Leurs auras étaient plus fraîches, plus récentes. »

Je portai ma main sur mon cœur, en me remémorant de ce souvenir plutôt profond. Ces bulles d'argent étaient des esprits sous un état larvaire, des nouveaux nés spirituels en quelque sorte. Normalement issu du sein de la Puissante Créatrice, ces diverses âmes bambines parvenaient dans notre monde par le biais de la Voie Sacrée inverse.

Le chemin que j'arpentais actuellement était celui de la Voie Sacrée. Ceux des âmes récemment nées dans ce monde allaient dans l'autre direction. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même le sens des explications de Sylphe.

Elle qui était proche de ces bulles d'argent, tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire, c'était que des esprits désincarnés venaient de mourir récemment, alors que naturellement ils n'auraient pas dû. Et de ce fait ces esprits, qui n'avaient plus l'occasion de rejoindre la Mère dans son éternelle danse, étaient venus jusqu'à moi. Je possédais la Pierre de Nede.

Je possédais l'œuvre de la Puissante Créatrice en mon sein. Par conséquent, moi qui arpentais la Voie Sacrée, j'avais alors la possibilité de rendre l'existence à ces esprits désincarnés.

En fait ce n'était pas tellement une option. Cela semblait instinctif pour ces êtres.

Je comprenais parfaitement et j'avais accepté avec une résolution singulière cette nouvelle révélation qui plongeait davantage l'intrigue de ma personne.

« Elles se sont mises à voler légèrement tout autour de moi avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. J'avais compris ce qui s'était produit. Quelque chose avait tué nos amis les esprits farceurs. Cette même chose les avais tout simplement brûlée jusqu'à l'essence même.

Et pour survivre, ils avaient dû se réfugier là où ils pourraient atteindre la Puissante Créatrice, donc à travers moi. »

Je me souvins qu'à cet instant, certains faits dont j'avais été certaine s'étaient brisés devant mes constatations.

Regardant ma main pensivement, je remettais en cause mon rôle dans cette grande entreprise qu'était ma mission réelle. Je devais suivre la Voie Sacrée. Je devais retourner à la Puissante Créatrice.

Je le devais pour me souvenir de mon passé. Sauver des esprits élémentaires n'était pour moi qu'un de mes nombreux devoirs en tant que fille de la vie. Accompagner et nourrir mes amis étaient un plaisir et un devoir également.

Je ne faisais qu'accomplir ce pourquoi j'étais encore en vie. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus j'avançais dans le chemin de la Voie Sacrée et moins je comprenais mon rôle dans tout ça.

Chaque jour se levant m'offrait toujours de nouvelles découvertes du monde, de son fonctionnement, de son organisation. Et à chaque fois, je découvrais une part de moi-même que j'ignorais. Qui étais-je ? Est-ce là mon pouvoir ? Est-ce moi l'origine de tout ceci ?

Parler aux esprits, voir les auras, entrer en transe divine, sauver les esprits élémentaires, ressusciter les âmes détruites…

Combien de choses encore allais-je découvrir ?

Plus le temps passait et plus je m'effrayais moi-même de découvrir ces capacités anormales.

« Nous sommes quand même reparti le jour même, l'esprit bien trop préoccupé par les récents évènements. J'avais préféré garder pour moi cette nouvelle découverte. Et puis ce n'était franchement pas le moment d'en parler.

En revenant, et bien que j'étais déjà au courant, je dus faire face au massacre. Il n'y avait dans l'air que rage, tristesse, dépit, frustration et impuissance.

J'appris qu'Hao avait frappé.

Ainsi c'était ce Hao le responsable. J'en ressenti une légère tristesse. Pas vraiment pour ceux qui avaient été consumés par le pouvoir du garçon, je savais qu'ils allaient bien, mais plutôt pour ce garçon en question.

Parce qu'on ne ressent jamais de plaisir à tuer un esprit, surtout quand il était innocent.

Il fallut deux bonnes journées d'épuisement total pour que la motivation du groupe ne revienne.

Grâce à Horohoro-sama et à ses pitreries, l'humeur revint petit à petit. »

Il y eut bien entendu d'autres séries d'anecdotes, mais aucunes n'étaient vraiment très importantes actuellement.

En fait, les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis ce drame avaient relégué l'intervention de Hao en un second plan. Bien sûr, cela restait encore trop frais dans nos mémoires, mais au moins cela ne gâchait pas le voyage.

Quand ma conscience revint à notre situation actuelle, c'était pour remarquer qu'Horohoro-sama et Ren-sama se disputaient à nouveau, comme d'habitude.

Au moins cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur. Je me permis un léger sourire moqueur en revoyant ces deux énergumènes couverts de boue. L'instant avait été mémorable et le brun des fluides tellurique se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de leurs auras respectives.

Dommage que je ne pus voir complètement leurs têtes avec la terre, mais au moins je m'étais contentée de leurs rires et cela me convenait parfaitement. Inutile d'assombrir la mémoire à cause de la quelconque intervention d'un « givrée de la caboche » selon les dires d'Ondine. Cette dernière d'ailleurs venait d'ajouter son grain de sel à la conversation, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sylphe qui n'arrêtait pas de rire :

« -Rhaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu me gonfles ! S'écria Horohoro.

-C'est pas ton estomac qui te fait mal ? Poursuivit Ren toujours sur son air blasé.

-Mais non, t'a rien compris pic à glace, c'est juste que le soleil a fait transpiré sa connerie, intervint Ondine.

-Répète un peu pour voir ! S'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

-Bah quoi, tu vas pas me dire qu'avec ce truc dressé sur la tête, t'a pas l'air d'un pic à glace, répliqua Ondine. Et puis, toi t'a jamais vraiment fait preuve d'autre chose que de connerie, mais là je dois avouer que c'est le paroxysme !

-Pic à glace…hahahahaha, acheva Sylphe.

-Espèce de…qu'importe si c'est une cousine de Kororo ou pas, je vais m'en occuper ! Menaça Horohoro en brandissant son snowboard.

-T'arrive déjà pas à t'occuper de toi, trancha Ren en s'interposant. Je vais te faire payer ton insolence, esprit de l'eau.

-C'est ça, ricana Ondine, dans trois glaciations on s'appelle okay ?

-La ferme ! S'écria Lyserg en se levant. »

Il était sur ses gardes et son pendule brillait d'une mauvaise lueur.

En effet, concentrant mon attention sur les environs, je sentis les esprits des vents s'agiter puis fuir cet endroit. En même temps, les fluides apaisant se dissipèrent et la tension monta d'un cran.

Il y eut un terrible tremblement de terre puis alors que mon fessier accueillit le sol, une masse informe de Furyoku déchira le sol et s'éleva devant nous. Je détectai toutefois la présence d'un individu dont l'aura d'un vert écœurant brillant de jalousie.

« -C'est super gros, commenta Ryu en serrant son sabre de bois dans sa main droite.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Yoh calmement. »

L'interpellé s'exprima d'une voix masculine légère, presque fluette mais remplie de hargne.

« -Je suis Ashiru. Je suis le plus fort serviteur d'Hao-sama. »

Peut être étais-je la seule à le remarquer, mais je notais dans son intonation une légère vague de fierté en prononçant le nom d'Hao.

Oui, c'était évident pour moi. Son aura, bien que dégoulinante de jalousie et de colère, brillait d'une fierté prononcée à l'évocation d'Hao. Il devait être important aux yeux de cet individu.

« -Je suis venu m'amuser avec vous, poursuivit-il en se maintenant à ce que j'avais conclu comme étant son Over-Soul. »

L'énergie de ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien particulière. Les fluides qui se dégageaient ne cessaient de s'échanger avec les fluides telluriques par le biais de ce qui devait être des jambes. Ce constant changement permettait un certain équilibre énergétique de l'Over-Soul. Lyserg-sama s'avança, toute cible validée :

« -Hao ? Grogna-t-il avec fureur.

-Ne sois pas si impatient, fit Ashira, ton tour viendra. Mais avant tout c'est toi ma cible, Asakura Yoh. Hao-sama a trouvé décevant que tu sois encore si faible.

-Même s'il dit ça…, marmonna Yoh.

-Il semble te porter un très grand intérêt. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

-C'est nous qui ne comprenons rien là ! S'écria Horohoro. Une bonne fois pour toute, qui est ce Hao ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, car vous allez tous mourir ici. »

De nouveau cette rancœur grandissante au sein de son aura. Elle errait tout autour de lui, glissant sensuellement contre son Over-Soul, se délectant de sa haine. J'ignorais pourquoi il détestait autant Yoh-sama.

J'étais même certaine que Yoh-sama ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais rencontré auparavant. Ce genre de garçon…n'était pas dans les fréquentations de Yoh-sama. Enfin c'était mes pensées.

Désireuse d'éviter une querelle peut être inutile, je m'avançais assez craintive vers le garçon :

« -Excusez moi Ashiru-sama, appelais-je. »

Je sentis mes amis se mettre en garde et Ren-sama prêt à bondir pour me rappeler.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Serais-tu venu prier pour ta vie ?

-Pas du tout, je me demandais simplement s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter une confrontation, expliquais-je en souriant. »

Avec un peu de chance, nous découvrirons le nœud du problème et pourrons le résoudre sans avoir à se battre.

« -Si, il y en a un, fit Ashira. C'est de me laisser vous tuer ! »

Puis, son Over-Soul planta son bras droit dans la terre, provoqua une vague tellurique suffisamment puissante pour m'envoyer valser auprès de Yoh-sama.

« -Mahana-chan ? S'inquiéta ce dernier, tout va bien ?

-Désolé Yoh-sama, je suis encore une fois inutile, marmonnais-je frustrée.

-Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Il ressemble au père de Ren, commenta Yoh en souriant, rassuré.

-Ne le compare pas à cette chose ! Rétorqua Ren. »

Puis Lyserg-sama contre-attaqua en lançant son pendule, espérant atteindre sa cible. Sauf que le pendentif en question ricocha sur l'armure de l'Over-Soul, sans même faire d'écorchures.  
« -A mon tour, fit Horohoro. »

Lui et Ren-sama s'élancèrent tout deux, me laissant avec Yoh-sama en arrière. Je pensais que nous étions hors de danger, mais je me trompais.

Une voix jusqu'ici inconnue s'éleva :

« -Par ici Yoh-sama, ordonna-t-il. »

C'était un individu à la carrure imposante, à en juger par l'aura d'acier qui rayonnait. Ses fluides étaient épais, presque aussi gros que des nuages brumeux, et rôdaient autour de lui en augmentant la tension superficielle de son flux épidermique.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe et une série d'esprit se formèrent autour de nous, formant un grand rideau couleur acier. Je le devinais imperméable et résistant. Nous étions encerclés.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu seras en sécurité à l'intérieur, assura le responsable de cet Over-Soul. Ma défense circulaire est parfaite.

-De quoi tu parles, fis Yoh en se projetant en l'air, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

-Attention ! Yoh-sama ! M'écriais-je en sentant les fluides le suivre dans la hauteur. »

Mais trop tard. Le corps de Yoh-sama fut projeté au sol. La puissance de son saut n'était pas assez élevée pour briser la résistance de l'Over-Soul, si bien que Yoh-sama fut tout bonnement repoussé.

Il s'écrasa au sol lourdement, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« -Yoh-sama m'écriais-je inquiète en m'approchant. Tout va bien ? »

Ashiru profita de cet instant pour rire ouvertement de la tentative de Yoh-sama.

« -Vois comme tu es pathétique Asakura Yoh ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder d'ici la mort de tes amis. »

La plupart d'entre nous furent assez surpris de ce…traitement particulier pour Yoh-sama. J'étais comprise dans le lot à cause de ma proximité avec lui. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas. D'après les dires de mes compagnons, et de ceux d'Ashiru, Yoh-sama semblait attiser un certain intérêt pour Hao. N'ayant jamais rencontré ce Hao en question, je ne pouvais que rechercher les raisons d'un intérêt aussi important pour Yoh-sama.

La révélation d'Ashiru me frappa d'autant plus que les autres :

« -Je ne peux pas blesser un descendant d'Hao-sama, expliqua Ashira d'une voix frustré.

-Je me disais bien qu'il me ressemblait, soupira Yoh guère plus traumatisé que cela. »

Les raisons étant expliqués, Ashiru s'élança sur les compagnons de Yoh-sama.

Nous ne pouvions qu'assister impuissant au déroulement du combat.

Ryu-sama découpa le bras de l'Over-Soul en plusieurs morceaux, séparant le poignet du bras et le coude de l'avant-bras. Puis successivement, Horohoro-sama gela l'autre bras qu'il détruisit par la suite, le tout en un seul mouvement.

Cela aurait dû atteindre la créature…

Je ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur. Les fluides qui s'échangeaient sans cesse avec la terre s'accélérèrent, et ce qui était parti avec les attaques de mes amis revenaient, rechargés par l'essence terrestre.

« -Des attaques pareilles n'ont aucun effet sur mon Unmeikyu. Crevez ! »

La créature joignit ses mains et frappa de ses paumes l'endroit où se trouvaient mes amis auparavant. Il y eut une immense vague de poussière qui m'apparut comme un nuage brunâtre et opaque.

Yoh-sama appela ses amis, bien plus inquiet désormais du sort de ses amis. Etant plus éloignée et toujours à terre, j'assistai impuissante à ce combat.

Je sentis Gnomide apparaître dans le creux de mon cou et remonter jusqu'à ma mâchoire pour glisser dans mon oreille :

« -Ils vont bien Maîtresse, rassura-t-elle.

-Gnomide ! Aide les je t'en supplie…

-Je ne peux pas Maîtresse, je suis coincée ici, comme vous… »

Yoh-sama s'efforça de briser la défense de l'autre individu, sans résultat. Il se fit repousser à chaque tentative.

« -Yoh-sama, tout va bien, Horohoro-sama et Ryu-sama vont bien. »

En effet, ils apparurent dès que le nuage de poussière se coucha. Ils maintenaient à deux les poings du géant.

« -Vous êtes coriace pour des insectes, admit Ashira en grinçant des dents.

-C'est bien leur seule qualité ! S'écria Ren en attaquant sur le côté. »

Il employa son Over-Soul afin de porter une série de coup rapide sur le géant…sans grand résultat je le craignais. Ne voyant pas les choses de la même façon qu'eux, je devinais plus facilement les résultats de leurs tentatives.

Voyant qu'ils étaient relativement tenaces, Ashiru projeta cette fois son attaque sur un Lyserg-sama trop pensif pour être attentif :

« -Attention ! Lyserg-sama ! »

Il fut sauvé de peu par Ren-sama…et Sylphe ?

En effet, Sylphe n'était pas prisonnière comme nous autre de l'Over-Soul de notre geôlier. Sylphe était le vent, bien peu sont capables d'emprisonner ainsi le vent.

Elle avait, au dernier moment projeter l'aura de Ren-sama et de Lyserg-sama en dehors de la zone d'impact du géant. Ils s'en étaient fallu de peu…

« -Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Lyserg perdu. De savoir que Yoh est le descendant d'Hao ?

-Ca ne veut rien dire pour moi, répliqua Ren en garde. Yoh est toujours Yoh. »

Horohoro-sama et Ryu-sama profitèrent de cet instant d'inattention pour porter un coup dans le dos d'Ashiru.

C'est alors que le fluide tellurique qui alimentait l'Over-Soul du géant se métamorphosa, offrant à ce dernier deux bras supplémentaires qui s'emparèrent des attaquants.

Puis il enchaîna en aveuglant Ren-sama et Lyserg-sama puis en les prenant également. A présent, il maintenait mes quatre compagnons dans ses mains.

Yoh-sama échoua son xième tentative de liberation en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Il remarqua alors que le géant détenait ses amis et devant l'importance de la situation se retourna :

« -Mahana-chan, mets-toi à l'abri, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Mais…

-Discute pas ! Ca va devenir dangereux. »

J'hochai la tête, m'éloignant de Yoh-sama avec une certaine amertume dans la bouche.

Puis Yoh-sama concentra toute son énergie dans son Over-Soul et détruisit l'Over-Soul de notre ancien geôlier avant de s'élancer vers Ashiru.

Je restai de mon côté, regardant le résultat de ce combat. Mes quatre amis étaient broyés par la pression du géant et Yoh-sama était seul contre lui.

Si seulement j'étais plus forte…si seulement j'avais en moi la force nécessaire de tenir tête…

Mais j'étais incapable de me battre de ma propre volonté. La violence, le combat, la détermination. Je n'avais rien de tout cela. Seulement la crainte de blesser, la peur de perdre…et l'impuissance d'une indéterminée.

Je sentis quelques larmes s'écouler de mes yeux.

Sylphe apparut entièrement à mes côtés. Sa longue chevelure flamboyant tout autour de son corps sauvage et dénudée, elle regardait le spectacle d'un regard mécontent.

« -Maîtresse Mahana, je sais que le combat n'est pas le désir de ceux de votre peuple.

-…

-Je connais également votre aversion pour l'atteinte à autrui dans la violence. Mais je ne vous demande pas de tuer ou de blesser qui que se soit. Vous savez que vos amis ne sont pas des assassins.

-Que faire ? Murmurais-je.

-Hyoi Gattai, proposa-t-elle simplement. Nous allons aider ensemble Yoh-sama et les autres à en venir à bout de cet obstacle.

-Ensemble ? Suis-je seulement capable…

-Maîtresse Mahana, j'en suis certaine. »

Serrant les poings, je me redressai puis m'écriais :

« -Sylphe ! Spirit Ball Mode ! »

L'esprit de Sylphe se transforma en une petite boule jaunâtre d'où ressortait simplement des cheveux et des yeux lumineux.

J'approchai la sphère de la Pierre de Nede et hurlai :

« -Hyoi Gattai ! »

Il y eut un moment où plus aucun bruit ne me parvint. Puis, une grande lumière déchira mon champ de vision et je fus pénétrer de toute part par diverses informations inconnues jusqu'à lors qui envahirent mes pensées.

La température du vent, de la terre, le taux d'humidité dans l'air, la pression atmosphérique, la composition actuelle des vents…tant d'informations qui s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit sans que j'y comprenne grand-chose.

« -Tout va bien Maîtresse Mahana, me rassura Sylphe. C'est juste parce que c'est la première fois que vous restez consciente.

-Je…je vois…je vais essayer. »

Mon regard se porta sur la situation. Yoh-sama avait libéré les précédents captifs et le combat s'était relancé. Lyserg-sama se remettait de l'échec de sa précédente intervention quand le bras de l'Over-Soul d'Ashiru le propulsa au loin.

Lyserg-sama vola comme ci son corps n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Je sentis mon cœur battre rapidement et sans même savoir ce qui se passait réellement, je sentis mon corps se propulser de lui-même à une vitesse vertigineuse jusqu'à Lyserg-sama. Nous étions en plein air, sans aucun support pour nous maintenir et pourtant c'était comme ci je nageais dans un océan immense.

M'emparant du corps de Lyserg-sama, je fis ralentir la vitesse pour finalement déposer mon fardeau par terre.

« -Tout va bien Lyserg-sama, assurais-je avant de repartir.

-Mahana ? Murmura ce dernier en se frottant la tête. »

Volant de nouveau vers le lieu du combat. L'Over-Soul d'Ashiru avait encore perdu un bras. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt le reconstitué.

« -Ton Over-Soul est en ruine, constata Ryu.

-Il va le régénérer, expliquais-je. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, surpris et méfiant.

« -Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ren.

-Un autre allié d'Hao ? Suivit Horohoro.

-Comment ça il va le régénérer ? Fit Yoh.

-La terre…est son élément, ajoutais-je simplement. »

Comme je l'avais supposé, l'Over-Soul d'Ashiru puisa dans l'essence de la terre pour se restaurer complètement.

Lyserg-sama eut le temps de revenir :

« -Je vois c'est avec la terre qu'il fait son Over-Soul, répéta-t-il ?

-C'est ce que je pensais, c'est bizarre qu'il sortait de la terre comme ça. J'ai pas raison…Mahana-chan ? »

Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris crièrent mon nom simultanément.

« -C'est bien ça, avouais-je toujours sur mes gardes.

-Et maintenant que tu le sais, que vas-tu faire ?

-Ca ! Répliqua Horohoro ».

D'un coup bien porté, il gela le géant et le sol qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ainsi gelé, cela empêcherait Ashiru de restaurer son Over-Soul.

« -Pas mal Horohoro-sama, complimentais-je.

-Vas y Yoh ! »

Yoh-sama envoya une rafale d'énergie sur le géant, le tranchant en deux parts nets. Les morceaux tombèrent sur le sol gelé en un fracas assourdissant et provoquant un immense nuage de poussière qui aurait pu nous aveugler si je n'étais pas intervenu.

D'un revers de la main, j'ordonnai à l'essence aérienne d'éloigner la masse de poussière ce qui nous fit découvrir Ashiru.

Il se tenait devant nous, bien droit, le regard légèrement malsain.

« -C'est inutile, déclara-t-il. Tant qu'il y aura de la terre, je pourrais toujours faire mon Over-Soul.

-Oui c'est vrai, admit Yoh, mais ton Furyoku finira bien par s'épuiser. Bien que nous soyons plus faibles que toi, dès que tu ne pourras plus faire l'Over-Soul, nous aurons gagné. »

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent légèrement en un rictus sardonique puis il rassembla dans sa main gauche son Furyoku et invoqua l'Over Soul à nouveau.

« -Yoh-sama, intervins-je. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous serons épuisés avant lui.

-Et que proposes-tu d'autres ? Demanda Ren.

-Il crée son Over-Soul à partir de ses pieds, expliquais-je. En le maintenant en l'air, je peux non seulement l'empêcher de restaurer son Over-Soul mais aussi l'empêcher d'en crée un autre. »

Ren-sama hésita un moment, puis devant la complication du combat accepta :

« -Sois prudente Mahana, ne sous-estime pas l'Over-Soul. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'en Hyoi Gattai…

-Ne vous en faites pas Ren-sama, souriais-je en m'élançant. Les lois shamaniques ne s'appliquent pas à moi. »

Prenant mon envol, j'accélérai la vitesse afin de n'être plus qu'une traînée jaunâtre dans leurs champs de visions. Encerclant l'Over-Soul tout entier, je me mis à tourner autour constamment, utilisant l'essence élémentale de Sylphe comme catalyseur de force.

L'effet attendu se produisit.

Alors qu'Ashiru délirait sur la force de Yoh-sama, lui et son Over-Soul se retrouvèrent soulever du sol par la force de l'air.

Et tandis que j'allais donner le signal de départ, un rayon lumineux traversa les nuages et transperça le corps d'Ashiru. Je m'arrêtai subitement et restai pétrifiée de terreur.

« -Non ! Criais-je en m'élançant sur le corps du garçon. »

Le prenant dans mes bras, je sentis son Over-Soul se briser de toute part. La déflagration nous propulsa tout les deux à terre. Entourant son corps de mon essence, je freinai la chute au dernier moment afin que l'impact soit supportable.

Nous rebondîmes deux fois afin de nous écraser au sol. La peau éraflé et saignant à quelques endroits, je me redressai douloureusement sans prendre connaissance de ce qui m'entourait.

Sylphe s'était séparé de moi par l'impact et flottait désormais devant moi sous sa forme réductrice.

« -Hao…sama…, murmura Ashiru.

-Chute, assurais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue. Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Mon propre champ de vision fut altérer par l'apparition de larmes. Je cherchai en vain un moyen d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper du corps d'Ashiru…en vain.

« -Sylphe que puis-je faire ?

-La balle a frappé au niveau de l'estomac. Il n'y a rien à faire Maitresse Mahana, décréta-t-elle d'une voix aussi triste que la mienne.

-C'est faux ! M'écriais-je en essuyant le sang, il y a forcément un moyen !

-Pour…pourquoi ? Entendis-je.

-Ne parlez pas, suppliais-je. Je…je vais trouver un moyen pour… »

Il m'arrêta en posant sa main sur ma joue. Il laissa une larme couler sur son doigt et l'amena à lui. La température de son corps avait brutalement chuté.

« -Pourquoi…Hao…sama…m'a abandonné…

-Je…je suis certaine qu'il ne vous a pas abandonné, confortais-je en assistant épuisée à sa mort.

-Je…je suis…tout seul…, murmura Ashiru en pleurant.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorquais-je en lui caressant la joue. Je…je suis là moi. Tout ira bien. Vous verrez.

-Hao…sama… »

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Inconsciente de ce qui se produisait derrière moi, j'amenai le corps du garçon contre ma poitrine et le berçai doucement. Cela calma ses tremblements et apaisa son aura qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

« -Même si là où vous irez Hao-sama n'est pas là, je sais que quelqu'un là-bas vous accueilleras. Vous ne serez plus jamais seul…

-Vr…vraim…vraiment ?

-Oui, soufflais-je en resserrant ma prise sur lui, La Mère Eternelle vous attend. Comme chaque enfant à qui elle donne naissance, elle attend son retour le jour de sa mort.

-Ma…mère…

-La Mère de tous, murmurais-je en essuyant mes propres larmes. Et puis, quand vous l'aurez rejoins, vous danserez avec elle. Vous rirez ensemble et vous vous endormirez contre son sein.

-Hao…sama…désolé…j'aurai voulu…

-C'est bon Ashiru-sama, Hao-sama comprendra. Nous devons tous partir un jour.

-Il…il comprendra…. »

Il sourit timidement puis cessa de regarder le ciel pour me faire face. Ses pupilles dilatées s'assombrirent et ses paupières s'alourdirent.

Lentement, ses traits se détendirent et sa poitrine s'abaissa une dernière fois. Sa main, qui maintenant la mienne fermement, relâcha la pression et je sus alors qu'il était parti.

« -Tout va bien, désormais, tu peux rejoindre la Mère Eternelle sans crainte. »

Comme ci mon corps avait attendu la mort d'Ashiru, je sentis toute la tension du combat et de l'inquiétude partir d'un coup, me laissant vide et pantelante.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans l'inconscience, le cri de mes amis faisant écho dans les méandres abyssaux de mon âme.


	6. Chapter 6

Halalala me revoila^^. Et pas avec n'importe! Avec un chapitre très long, que j'aime beaucoup!! Ca m'a pris du temps, beaucoup d'effort aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages dans ce chapitre, histoire de savoir si j'ai bien respecté la chose (caractère, comportement, pensée etc.)

Je viens en plus de finir le chapitre 8, donc faudra encore un peu attendre pour la suite (j'essaie toujours d'avoir de l'avance^^') mais je peux déjà affirmer que la rencontre entre Mahana et Hao est inéluctable...pas tout de suite bien entendu, plus tard^^.

Quelques petites remarques au passage: Jusqu'ici j'ai été surprise que personne ne me demande "Mais pourquoi les paroles d'Aura on ne les lit pas?". Et comme je n'ai pas eu de question là-dessus, bah je donnerai pas de réponse (ça n'a l'air de choquer personne visiblement...).

Ensuite, je me suis demandée si je gardais Ashiru, ou si je le remettais en version française "Achille". Mais bon, j'me suis dis, mes lecteurs vont pas trop comprendre, c'est déjà saoulant qu'on nous impose une écriture française pour une lecture des noms à la nippone...

Mais ne m'en voulez pas^^.

Sinon, une chose qui n'est pas clair dans ce chapitre et que je vais expliquer tout de suite: les chants de notre ami Mahana sont chantés dans une autre langue que celle que vous lisez. Les garçons ne comprennent pas, mais leurs esprits oui. Je suis trop flemmarde pour inventer une nouvelle langue comme ça, donc je mets directement les traductions pendant le chant. Dans ce chapitre, même si Mahana chante, c'est Sylphe (je crois) qui traduit ses paroles aux garçons. Mais pour les chansons précédentes, personne n'a traduit. Voila.

Petite réponse à ROYB (Rain On Your Back) puis on y va: Cette fois-ci dans ta review j'ai gagné deux lignes en plus par rapport à la précédente^^, on s'améliore mdr. Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé sauvé Ashiru mais...nan j'me tais je ne dévoile rien. Tu verras pour ce pauvre garçon. Quand aux X-laws...vous verrez dans le chapitre suivant ce que Mahana pensera de eux (moi personnellement ils m'énervent mais je suis toujours à l'épisode 42 donc je les ai pas assez vu se faire défoncer le pignouf pour les avoir en compassion).

"Tes chapitres sont géniaux" heureusement que tu es là pour me le dire. Bien que je me remette pas en doute ma confiance dans ma méthodologie d'écriture, je dois avouer que ça fait toujours du bien quand on lit ça. Par contre je ne vois pas à qui tu fais allusion par "4 lignes par chapitre". Si c'est de toi, je me dois de te contredire^^ parce qu'il y a plus de quatre lignes dans tes chapitres.

Je suis contente d'apprendre qu'Ondine te plait^^. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup et je dois avouer que je me suis bien marrée à écrire son intervention "Ce mec est complètement givré! S'il devait se suicider du haut de son égo, il lui faudrait plus d'un millier d'année pour atterrir." Rhalala j'me marre. D'ailleurs c'est pas fini mais je raconte pas. Simplement que je prends un royal plaisir. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la plupart de ses remarques sont liés à son élément...

Pour ce qui est de Mahana...bah comme c'est l'un des personnages centrales je vais rien dire dessus, mais c'est vrai que son côté niaiserie et à la masse a tendance à plaire^^.

J'y crois pas, ton frère fait parti de ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Asaha? Bon peut être n'a-t-il pas tout lu les Shaman King aussi...c'est peut être pour ça. Si ce n'est pas le cas...prend un truc long et tenace et entoure le autour de son cou.

Bon aller, comme le dirait Ondine, on ne va pas coucher là jusqu'aux prochaines glaciations!

Bonne Lecture.

Eru

EDIT du 02 Avril: Bon j'ai revu la plupart des fautes, normalement il ne devrait plus en rester. Merci à ROYB pour ses remarques^^

Chapitre 6 : Apprendre à se pardonner

Je manquai de tomber pour la énième fois. La remorque attachée au petit tracteur du fermier n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Les roues légèrement dégonflés ne permettaient pas une bonne adhérence au sol déjà encombré, et vu la vieillesse du véhicule, je me doutais bien que les amortisseur étaient morts depuis longtemps.

Le fermier n'a pas eu le réflexe de les changer, après tout à part du foin ou des céréales, il n'avait pas pour habitude de transporter autre chose.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, et parce que nous avions bien trop pris sur le temps de Billy-sama, Yoh-sama avait réussi à négocier notre allé simple pour la prochaine ville en tracteur.

L'allure était lente, les secousses nombreuses et la paille rentrait dans les bottines et se faufilait sans arrêt dans les ouvertures de mes vêtements. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas plus que cela. Entre la transpiration et la paille, mon choix était fait.

Le pire, ce fut l'ambiance qui demeurait dans le groupe.

J'ignorais ce qui c'était produit après ma perte de connaissance. Fusionner avec Sylphe avait été une excellente idée, et nous aurions pu aller au bout de l'épreuve sans accident…si seulement ce rayon lumineux n'avait pas détruit l'obstacle avec violence.

A mon réveil, nous étions dans un petit cabanon délabré. J'avais dormi pendant le restant de la journée et toute la nuit entière.

Leurs auras rayonnaient de manière fades, saturés de tensions négatives et de flux de frustration. Visiblement, à part Lyserg-sama, aucun de mes compagnons n'avaient été ravi de vivre cette mise à mort cruelle.

Perdue dans mes pensées, et secouée pour la énième fois, je me souvins du discours de la veille avec une pointe dans le cœur :

« -Que c'est-il passé ? Avais-je demandé d'une petite voix.

-Il s'est passé que le serviteur d'Hao s'est fait tué, m'avait répondu Ren-sama d'une voix mauvaise et froide.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Soufflais-je attristée. Qui a bien pu tuer de sang-froid un enfant aussi instable et sensible que lui ?

-Les X-laws, m'avait simplement répondu Ren-sama. Ils se prétendent être les messagers de la justice qui détruiront le mal à l'état pur, Hao.

-Ils ont tentés de nous embobiner dans leur délire d'illuminés, avait ajouté Horohoro. Mais Yoh les a vite rabroués pour nous.

-Ensuite on t'a récupéré et on a pris le bus. On a passé la nuit dans ce cabanon, loué à un vieux fermier solitaire. Demain matin il nous amènera à la ville la plus proche, avait achevé Ren. »

C'est comme ça que nous avions fini à rêvasser chacun de notre côté dans cette remorque pleine de paille. J'étais moi-même atteinte du même syndrome de déprime que les autres. Peut être pas pour la même raison, après tout nous n'avions pas les mêmes sentiments concernant Ashiru, mais nous étions presque tous d'accord pour dire que sa mort avait été horrible et injuste. Serrant les poings, je me remémorai de ses derniers instants. J'aurai peut être pu faire quelques chose pour le sauver…

J'avais toujours réussi à faire du mieux pour chacun. Rendre la vie là où elle s'épuisait, rendre la joie là où il n'y avait que tristesse. J'avais su réconforté des peines douloureuses, apaisés des remords frustrant.

J'avais même réussi à me persuader moi-même de me mêler à un combat qui n'était pas véritablement le mien, dans l'espoir d'aider chaque participant à retrouver une relative paix intérieure. Si j'avais su que j'allais participer à un massacre sans pitié…

Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser lentement. Le soupir long et fatigué, le teint pâle, je n'avais vraiment pas la joie au cœur.

J'avais un poids sur le cœur, un poids qui me brûlait à l'intérieure. C'était le poids du regret. Le poids que mes chants et mes sourires enlevaient de la poitrine des autres. Je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Ashiru. Pire encore, peut être que si je ne l'avais pas maintenu dans les airs, il n'aurait pas été abattu de cette façon. Et rien que de penser cela me donnait l'envie cinglante de pleurer.

Il était mort sans honneur, couvert de poussière et poisseux de sang. Il était mort le cœur angoissé, apeuré de ne pouvoir répondre aux attentes de celui qu'il avait admiré en ce bas monde.

Même à cet instant là j'avais été dans l'absolue incapacité de faire quoi que se soit pour rendre son passage moins éprouvant. La Puissante Créatrice au moins avait dû faire mieux que moi, cela avait le don de me rassurer sur certains bords.

Mais je ne savais pas comment expliquer…je ne savais pas comment extérioriser tous ces remords qui s'enracinaient dans mon cœur.

Je sentis Sylphe basculer du monde invisible des esprits à sa forme réductrice. Yoh-sama et Ren-sama furent attirés par son apparition soudaine et la curiosité l'emporta sur la morosité :

« -Un frère est mort, Maîtresse Mahana, déclara-t-elle d'un soupir. Nous autres esprits des éléments savons à quel point cela vous blesse de le reconnaître…mais vous ne devez pas laisser votre cœur empiéter sur votre devoir.

-Que veut-elle dire ? S'enquit Yoh.

-Un frère est mort, répétais-je en soupirant. Et le chant des morts n'a pas encore été chanté. Voila ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Le chant des morts ? C'est une prière de ton pays adressée aux défunts ? Demanda Ren.

-C'est bien plus que cela, précisa Sylphe. Vous n'avez qu'à écouter, je vous ferais la traduction.

-Merci, fis-je à Sylphe qui me tendait le Narhäl. »

Me redressant légèrement, et utilisant mes jambes pour ne pas tomber, j'inspirai profondément et laissai les flux de la Nature pénétrer mon essence.

Quand cette dernière fut saturée de tous ces fluides anarchiques, je refermai les yeux et attendis. De mémoire, le chant des morts était une unique mélodie dont les paroles étaient données par les esprits eux-mêmes. La mélodie ressortait du fond des souvenirs et l'honneur ainsi fait à celui ou celle qui partait était adressée par ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé de son vivant.

Je savais au fond de moi que c'était bien plus compliqué que ça.

Le Narhäl était l'instrument de la Déesse, la source de prière la plus importante et la plus puissante. Sylphe m'avait clairement explique que seul ceux qui avait été bercé dans le cœur de la Déesse pouvait entendre les mélodies des composantes de ce monde et pouvait les retransmettre par le Narhäl.

Il fallait avoir l'Oreille Sacrée, la Voix Céleste et…être en communion directe avec la Déesse pour jouer du Narhäl. Jusqu'ici je n'avais joué du Narhäl que de manière instinctuelle, guidée par une voix intérieure.

C'est pourquoi j'attendais. J'attendais que les divers esprits se manifestent et m'offrent la mélodie à retranscrire. J'attendais que ces mêmes esprits me murmurent à l'oreille les paroles de ce chant mystérieux, adressé aux défunts et à leurs mémoires.  
Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, je me mis à entendre la mélodie, portée par les esprits du vent qui caressait les blés des champs nous environnant.

Les battements de la terre m'indiquèrent le rythme à suivre et les murmures s'élevèrent de l'horizon, chantant dans l'ancienne langue des esprits, ce que je me devais de reproduire de ma voix.

Posant le Narhäl sur mes cuisses et gardant toujours les yeux fermés, je fis vibrer la corde du vent puis celle des autres éléments, entamant l'air mélodieux du chant des morts.

Bien que concentrée sur ma chanson, je percevais quand-même la traduction que Sylphe faisait des paroles :

« -Frères, sœurs, pères, mères…enfants de la Grande qui offrez à ce monde sa lumière chaleureuse.

Entendez cet appel, ce chant que mon cœur acclame avec tristesse.

Un des nôtres est mort aujourd'hui, que la Mère Eternelle le garde.

Un de mes frères est tombé, mes larmes tombent aux souvenirs de son existence.

Un de mes amis n'est plu, bercé par les flots du temps, il nous a quittés.

Il a rejoint la Mère, il a rejoint la Danse…

Il a rejoint ceux qui avant lui nous attendent. Il n'est plus mais demeure…

Entendez résonner les rires de nos ancêtres, accueillant cet enfant dans toute sa douleur.

Entendez comme mon cœur saigne, de le savoir séparé de moi à jamais.

Oh Mère Eternelle ! Cruelle tu es de nous arracher à cet amour si pur.

Crainte pour le fléau de la mort, nous t'aimons pourtant pour ce que tu es…

Car de ton immense étreinte, nous venons…et dans ton immense étreinte nous retournons.

Malgré les chants d'amour que nous semons en ton honneur…

Malgré nos longues psalmodies adressées en ton nom…

Aujourd'hui nous prions pour toi et pour l'enfant que tu accueilles.

Portes lui réconfort pour nous, auprès de ton sein maternel aimant.

Portes lui notre amour, qu'il sache que même parti, nous l'aimons.

Fais lui savoir qu'un jour nous le rejoindrons, dans le grand cercle de la Danse.

Et qu'en attendant ce jour, qu'il sache que nos mémoires jamais ne l'oublieront.

Il a rejoint la Mère, il a rejoint la Danse…

Il a rejoint ceux qui avant lui nous attendent. Il n'est plus mais demeure… »

Je laissai la dernière note mourir. Comme si elles avaient attendues la fin de la chanson pour tomber, je sentis les larmes couler de mes joues et s'écraser sur les cordes du Narhäl, provoquant quelques notes étranges.

Cela attira l'attention sur moi. Étant entre Yoh-sama et Ryu-sama, ces derniers furent les premiers à le remarquer :

« -Mahana-chan ? Tu pleures ? fit Yoh en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Non tu vois pas elle est morte de rire ! Intervint Ondine tout aussi inquiète de mon état.

-Hey ! Ne parle pas au Maître comme ça ! S'exclama Ryu.

-Oh toi la grande perche tu la fermes un peu ! Il n'y aucun de ces évaporés du crâne qui a eu la bonne pensée de se dire que Maîtresse Mahana avait vu Ashiru mourir dans ses bras !

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Trancha Ren. Nous aussi on y était, nous aussi on l'a vu ! On a rien pu faire comme Mahana-chan ! Alors pas la peine de nous mettre toute la faute sur le dos !

-J'arrive pas à le croire, s'énerva Ondine, à quel point vous pouvez être desséchée parfois ! Une jeune et merveilleuse fille, entourée par 5 garçons, qui pleure parce qu'elle a vu quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire ! Et il n'y a pas un seul de ces débiles congénitales capable de la réconforter ne serait-ce par un câlin ou un mot gentil ? Elle a quoi ma Maîtresse ? Elle pue peut être ? Je ne sais pas moi, j'suis peut être pas spécialiste dans les rapports humains, mais je sais que quand des amis voient une des leurs pleurer, ils ne la laissent pas dramatiser toute seule dans son coin !

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? S'écria Ren en se redressant face à Ondine.

-Ondine…s'il te plait, murmurais-je la voix enrouée. Je suis désolée, ça ira mieux…

-Je suis désolé de dire ça, me coupa Ren, mais on va participer à un Tournoi dans lequel des types dangereux comme Hao ou ces X-laws ne vont faire qu'un massacre de leurs adversaires. Et là encore on ne pourra rien faire ! »

Il voulut continuer mais Ondine apparut subitement derrière et le poussa en avant. Afin d'éviter qu'il tombe de la remorque, je l'attrapai au vol. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, comme mué par un reflexe, et resta ainsi, pétrifié de gêne :

« -Bah voila, c'était pas si dur ! Ricana Ondine.

-Espèce de…, grogna Ren en rougissant de tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-De quoi ? Maîtresse Mahana est certainement parmi vous tous l'être le plus sensible et le plus touché dans l'histoire. Elle vous nourrit et vous protège. La moindre des choses c'est de la protéger à votre tour de la déprime et de la tristesse non ?

-Ondine, bégayais-je en rougissant, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire…

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le sorbet, intervint Sylphe. Vous êtes tous des mâles. Et même si vous êtes shamans, votre culture et votre façon de vivre vous permettent de vous protéger facilement de ce genre de traumatisme.

-Le courant d'air marque un point, ajouta Gnomide. Maîtresse Mahana est trop sensible et trop généreuse pour accepter aussi facilement la mort d'un inconnu.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Criais-je frustrée. Je…je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se sentent coupable de quoi que se soit. C'est dur pour eux aussi…je ne…je ne veux pas être égoïste…

-Vous êtes vous-même Maîtresse Mahana, coupa Gnomide. Mais ceux de votre peuple voyaient chaque individu comme un frère ou une sœur. Le lien émotionnel entre deux individus se tisse bien plus rapidement chez vous que chez les autres.

-Pour Yoh-sama et les autres, ce n'est que la mort d'un serviteur d'Hao, poursuivit Sylphe. Mais je sais ce que cela représente pour vous. La mort d'un enfant, celle d'un ami. Cela ne représente pas le même poids dans les remords.

-C'est triste à dire, mais l'aérée a raison, admit Ondine. J'ai su dès que vous avez posé vos yeux sur cet Ashiru que vous le considériez comme un enfant ayant besoin de vous. Vous l'avez rangé directement dans la catégorie des protégés, de la même façon que Lyserg-sama. Je ne reproche pas aux garçons de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver.

Moi-même je n'ai rien pu faire.

Ce que je reproche à ces imbéciles inondées de connerie, c'est qu'ils se prétendent votre amis et ne sont pas capable d'agir en conséquence ! »

Il y eut un silence lourd. Aucun d'entre nous ne put répondre à cela. Je n'avais pas envie d'alourdir le poids du regret pourtant, dans le fond, Ondine avait probablement raison.

Le silence fut brisé par un grondement sourd ce qui attira l'attention ailleurs que sur ma personne.

Nos yeux se dévièrent en même temps vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit. Puis, une immense colonne d'eau jaillit de la terre et se dressa puissante, dans l'air.

La plupart des personnes ici présentes portèrent un regard soupçonneux sur Ondine, qui se défendit immédiatement :

« -Ca ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça j'y suis pour rien ! Il y a des geysers dans cette région un point c'est tout.

-Geyser ? Demanda Ryu.

-C'est comme un Onsen qui jaillit de temps à autre, expliqua Ren qui avait repris sa place habituel.

-Ouah…un onsen, soupira Yoh en souriant. »

Ryu-sama sortit une carte de sa poche et la déplia. Il la consulta pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer que la région était pleine de geyser de ce genre.

Il ajouta par la suite qu'il y avait, dans la prochaine ville, un établissement d'onsen.

« -Nous sommes en Amérique, rétorqua Ren, On dit une station thermale pas un onsen !

-Ca a l'air sympa ! S'exclama Yoh. Et si on y allait nous relaxer un peu ? Je me sens un peu coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour consoler Mahana-chan. Pas vous ? »

Il arborait à nouveau son sourire enthousiaste. Son teint était plus frais, moins perplexe, comme son aura.

« -Je…, tentais-je.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? M'interrompit Ren. Même si je suis pareil pour Mahana-chan, je ne suis pas le seul à décider…

-On devrait se reposer un peu de temps à autre, hein Mahana-chan ? Me demanda Yoh en prenant ma main et en la serrant. »

Mes esprits gardiens étaient de véritables idiotes quand elles s'y mettaient toutes ensembles…pourtant je leur étais reconnaissante. Moi-même je n'osais pas me l'avouer. Mais il était vrai…qu'à l'instant l'étreinte de Ren-sama m'avait fais énormément de biens. Et de savoir qu'ils témoignaient d'autant d'attention…

Je n'arrivais plus à retirer ses rougeurs gênant qui parcouraient désormais mes joues.

« -Mais Maître, si vous dites ça, Lyserg va…, commença Ryu. »

Le nom de Lyserg-sama me rappela cet étrange comportement que ce dernier arborait depuis la mort d'Ashiru. Il était bien le seul dont l'aura ne s'était pas assombris de cette exécution, bien au contraire. Aussi inquiétant que cela pouvait être, son aura s'était illuminée légèrement, comme débarrassée d'un poids secret.

Il regardait pensivement les nuages, son visage débarrassé de tous ses traits d'angoisse et de désespoir que j'avais pourtant tenté tant de fois à enlever depuis notre rencontre.

Sentant qu'on parlait de lui, Lyserg-sama se retourna et donna son avis d'une voix fluette :

« -Hein ? Ca me va, oui… »

Puis il retourna à sa contemplation.

Soulagés, Ryu-sama et Yoh-sama continuèrent à s'organiser :

« -Vraiment ? Fit tout de même Yoh surpris.

-Très bien ! Affirma Ryu, allons nous laver le dos les uns aux autres ! Ne t'en fais pas Mahana-chan, je te frotterai le dos aussi ! »

Il avait ajouté ça d'une manière…qui me laissa perplexe. Il me regardait sans me voir, et me tenait l'autre main dans les siennes, caressant le dos de ma main pensivement et en souriant comme un débile.

« -Ca sent pas bon, menaça Sylphe en regardant en biais Ren et Ondine. »

Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Ryu-sama reçut un magistral coup de poing de la part de Ren-sama tandis qu'Ondine planta sa queue de poisson dans ses côtes.

Le pauvre Ryu-sama se retrouva K.O, allongé sur la paille, de la bave dégoulinant de ses lèvres enflées.

« -Quel pervers ! Grogna Ren.

-Je te jure, c'lui-là un de ses quatre il va voir de quel eau je suis faite ! Poursuivit Ondine.

-Ouah ! En même temps, souffla Yoh sidéré. Qui aurait cru ça ?

-J'ai envie de dire que pour protéger Mahana-chan du fléau d'un pervers, tous les moyens sont bons, intervint Horohoro. »

Je ne compris pas…

Je ne compris pas non plus avec quelle force Ryu-sama se releva, sans aucune trace d'agression :

« -On va faire la fête ce soir dans les onsen, Lyserg.

-Hein ? Des Onsen Manju ? J'en veux aussi ! S'écria Horohoro se réveillant de sa transe journalière. »

Cette dernière phrase, un peu hors contexte il fallait l'avouer, réveilla le tempérament de feu de Ren-sama. Cela eut pour conséquence de remettre sur pied ces bonnes vieilles chamailleries amusantes, rythmant notre avancée de cris et d'exaspérations…agréables.

Yoh-sama ne me lâcha pas la main de toute la durée du transport.

Il me tenait toujours aussi fermement la main quand on nous déposa dans la ville…qui se révéla être une grande ville touristique construire de type asiatique dans laquelle on pouvait acheter des Onsen Manju et trouver tout un tas d'hôtel avec centre thermal.

Ce fut Ryu-sama qui choisit notre hôtel pour la nuit, suivant avec délice une magnifique femme à l'aura grisâtre et ondulante.

Yoh-sama ne me lâcha la main que pour aller dans les vestiaires des garçons. Avant de partir, il me salua en souriant, secouant sa main toute chaude :

« -A tout à l'heure Mahana-chan. »

Puis il disparut derrière les rideaux. Le brusque silence m'angoissa un peu, au début. C'était comme ci un ouragan venait de balayer mon calme et ma sérénité d'un coup, me laissant pantoise et épuisée.

Prenant le chemin du vestiaire des femmes, je repensai à leur subit changement de comportement depuis…et bien depuis l'engueulade d'Ondine.

Déjà Yoh-sama ne m'avait pas lâché une seule fois, énumérais-je mentalement en retirant ma lourde cape beige. Ensuite, l'aura de Ren-sama s'était embrasé depuis notre étreinte, il osait à peine croiser mon regard et ne faisait que bégayer en m'adressant la parole.

Pourtant j'avais bien senti qu'il ne déviait jamais son attention de moi, comme s'il me surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Posant ma cape pliée dans le panier, je m'attaquai à ma ceinture, un long morceau de tissu rosé tordu sur lui-même afin de donner de l'épaisseur et que j'attachais dans le dos afin de maintenir ma tunique.

Ryu-sama pour sa part me montrait davantage d'affection. Comme Ren-sama, il ne détournait pratiquement jamais son attention de moi, veillant toujours à ce que je sois bien installée, à ce que je ne sois pas trop fatiguée. Il le faisait toujours d'habitude, mais là c'était deux fois pire.

Il avait catégoriquement refusé à ce que je porte mes propres affaires.

Il s'était même proposé pour me porter jusqu'au vestiaire des filles, prétextant que je devais avoir mal au pied avec toutes ses longues journées de marche.

Après avoir proposé cela, Ryu-sama s'était à nouveau reçu un coup de poing de Ren-sama tandis qu'Ondine en avait profité pour lui écraser le pied gauche.

« -Imbécile de pervers fini ! Avait crié Ren. Mahana-chan est assez grande pour aller toute seule aux vestiaires des filles !

-S'il continue à loucher ainsi sur Maîtresse Mahana, je te jure que je vais devoir refroidir son tempérament de feu. »

Il avait fui vers le vestiaire des hommes, sans oublier de me saluer une dernière fois.

Horohoro-sama…avait pour sa part lui aussi témoigner d'un changement de comportement. De nature plutôt amicale, il m'avait collé pendant tous le restant du trajet, me posant plein de question sur les esprits de la nature de chez moi, sur le Narhäl.

Comme je n'avais en connaissance actuel, qu'une mince source d'information, il avait alimenté tout seul le restant de la conversation en me parlant de sa vie avec sa tribu, de ses rapports avec la nature, de ses rêves…

Arrivés en ville, il m'avait même acheté ses fameux gâteaux dont il parlait. Et avant de partir au vestiaire des garçons, il m'avait légèrement tapoté l'épaule tout en m'assurant que si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit qui puisse être dans ses capacités, je n'aurais qu'à compter sur lui.

Puis comme les autres il était parti dans les vestiaires.

Déposant ma ceinture dépliée et froissée, je retirai mes chaussures de la même couleur que ma ceinture. Mes chaussures n'étaient en faites que des petites bottines montant jusqu'aux chevilles, fabriquées à partir de tissu fin et résistant, je pensais à du lin mais n'étant pas une fine connaisseuse, et renforcées à l'intérieure par des semelles de cuir et des morceaux de cuir renfloués dans la doublure.

Simples et confortables, le bout était finement arrondi. La semelle ne devait pas dépasser le centimètre de hauteur. Il était aussi facile de les enfiler, car elles s'ouvraient plus amplement au niveau des chevilles.

Je les retirai et les posai à côté du panier dans lequel je pris soin de mettre le reste de ma tunique. Cette dernière était composée de deux vêtements principaux : le premier était une petite jupe à glisser jusqu'au niveau de la taille et couvrant toute la surface du fessier jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Au dessus de cette jupette, qui descendait jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux, il y avait l'autre ensemble. D'une couleur beige, et tissé dans le même matériel que la cape, cet ensemble se composait d'une partie haute révélant un petit décolleter. Cette même partie haute était sans manche, maintenue par de grandes bretelles simples et provenant du même tissu.

La partie haute collait à la peau jusqu'au niveau de la taille là où la partie basse commençait. Ces deux parties étaient normalement séparées par la ceinture. La partie basse n'était constituée que d'un grand voile, tombant sur tout le devant de mon corps et s'arrêtant au niveau de mes rotules. Ce que la demi-jupe ne cachait, ce voile le dissimulait.

Je m'étais réveillée avec cette tenue et c'était comme ci j'y avais vécu ma vie dedans. J'avais bien entendu vite compris que ces apparats différaient beaucoup des tendances actuelles, et même si cela avait attiré l'attention sur moi à de nombreuses occasions, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à retirer cette tenue.

Elle était les résidus de mon passé, le lien physique avec un peuple dont je commençais seulement à entrevoir la culture. Et comme aucun des garçons ne m'avaient fait de remarque là-dessus, j'avais finalement adopté définitivement cet accoutrement.

Le plus dur, ce fut de s'habituer à la cape. La cape était constituée de deux parties, comme la tunique. En premier lieu, il fallait enfiler une sorte de chaperon, sans capuche, couvrant toutes les épaules. Ce chaperon était relié au niveau intérieur des coutures à la cape par des boutons qui permettaient de fixer la cape autour des bras sans tomber par derrière.

Les boutons se trouvaient juste en face des aisselles, à l'intérieur du chaperon. La cape s'enfilait d'abord autour du cou par un col très large et épais, remontant jusqu'au menton et tombant sur le chaperon au niveau de la poitrine.

Puis le pan plus large de la cape partait du col vers l'arrière des épaules. Les deux extrémités retombaient jusqu'aux chevilles, tandis que les deux autres remontaient, en enroulant les bras, pour s'attacher aux chaperons grâce aux boutons.

C'était une tenue un peu compliqué à mettre, enfin au début, mais qui se révéla être des plus confortable et pratique. En cas de pluie, je n'avais qu'à ramener les pans extérieurs de la cape vers moi et abaisser la tête pour garder un maximum de chaleur. Je pouvais abaisser légèrement le chaperon plus bas, pour qu'il couvre toute ma poitrine et ainsi augmenter la superficie couverte pour plus de chaleur.

Le plus pratique : c'était facile à laver et à sécher.

Posant le tout sur le panier, j'allais pour enlever mes sous-vêtements quand Sylphe m'arrêta :

« -Maîtresse Mahana, fit-elle, ce sont des bains mixtes…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demandais-je en regardant l'accès aux bains.

-Qu'il y aura aussi des hommes, soupira Sylphe.

-Alors je vais vraiment me baigner avec les garçons ? M'étonnais-je. Je sens que ça va être amusant.

-Je sens que je vais devoir modérer ma patience, marmonna Ondine. »

Prenant la serviette et le nécessaire, je me dirigeais d'abord vers les douches. Je ne pris qu'une petite dizaine de minute pour me décrasser entièrement, cheveux et corps compris. La paille ne tenait pas beaucoup sur la peau et la plupart des saletés qui s'étaient incrustées dans mes cheveux partaient avec l'eau chaude.

Oignant ma peau de l'huile sacrée, j'enroulais ma serviette autour de mon corps et repris une autre serviette afin de dissimuler la Pierre de Nede qui prônait au niveau du sternum.

Le seul édifice de la pierre qui ressortait n'était qu'une petite pierre d'un blanc laiteux miroitant, comme une sélénite.

Je n'avais pour l'heure pas envie d'avoir à expliquer la présence de cette pierre. Je savais simplement qu'elle était indéniablement nécessaire et que vivre sans m'était impossible.

Sylphe écarta les rideaux des bains pour moi puis Aura me guida jusqu'au bassin où je reconnus les garçons.

« -Quoi ? Demanda Ren sans m'avoir vu.

-Les onsens sont très agréables, répondit Yoh les yeux fermés. »

Je m'avançais quelque peu, ne voulant pas les effrayés quand Ryu-sama poursuivit la conversation :

« -Tu sembles t'être calmé Ren.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en es peut être pas aperçu, mais tu étais très tendu depuis un moment, commenta Ryu. Depuis l'apparition des X-laws en fait. Ca a inquiété Mahana-chan d'ailleurs. »

Je m'arrêtai. Ce n'était pas gentil d'écouter ainsi, mais j'avais besoin de connaître leur véritable ressentis vis-à-vis des évènements précédents et de moi-même.

« -Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens, soupira Ryu.

-Moi aussi ils me mettent sur les nerfs, ajouta Horohoro.

-Tu peux le dire, se plaignit Ryu. Bien qu'ils s'autoproclament la lumière de la justice, ils sont pas nets ces types.

-Tu le penses ? Intervint Lyserg. Les X-laws disent qu'ils élimineront Hao, celui qui a tué mes parents. C'est pourquoi je les trouve justes.

-Dis-moi Lyserg, fit Yoh d'une voix plus triste. Tu as bien vu ce que leurs interventions ont fait à Mahana-chan. Et malgré ça tu les trouves justes ? »

Ma main se resserra sur la serviette tandis que je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de ma réaction…

« -Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, soupira Lyserg.

-Je m'en veux, déclara simplement Ren en attirant l'attention sur lui.

-De quoi ? Demanda Horohoro surpris.

-Je ne pensais pas…que cela l'affecterais autant pour être sincère. J'ai toujours vu les choses avec simplicités. Des morts j'en ai vu plein. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens et je n'en suis pas fier mais j'ai l'habitude. Je ne pensais pas que la mort d'Ashiru affecterait autant Mahana-chan.

-Toi aussi…, murmura Yoh d'un sourire fade. Je m'étais mentalement préparé à ce genre de drame. C'est un Tournoi important auquel je suis préparé depuis longtemps.

-Mais Mahana-chan…n'est avec nous que parce que son chemin est le même, poursuivit Horohoro. Elle n'a jamais voulu combattre pour un camp ou un autre.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ses esprits étaient mécontentes, soupira Ryu en regardant le ciel. On a mêlé Mahana-chan à tout ça et maintenant elle en souffre.

-Je me sens coupable, avoua Horohoro.

-Je crois que nous le sommes tous, ricana Yoh. On n'a jamais vraiment fais attention à Mahan-chan ou à la façon dont elle voyait les choses. Parfois, elle a l'air tellement paisible que j'en oublie sa cécité.

-Ca m'a tué de l'admettre, mais Ondine a raison, admit Ren. On était tellement dans nos pensées personnelles qu'on n'a pas vu qu'elle avait souffert…et dire qu'on se fait appeler ami. »

Il avait ajouté cela en serrant les poings, son aura flamboyant d'une rancœur interne et frustrante. Je les trouvais touchant. Il fallait qu'ils sachent ce que moi-même je pensais de tout ça.

Mais actuellement, j'étais pétrifiée avec mes serviettes.

« -Bah, personne n'est parfait, soupira Yoh. Je compte bien me faire pardonner de mon manque de perspicacité.

-Te faire pardonner ? S'enquit Horohoro. Comment ?

-Secret ! »

Il rigola à sa réponse et se tourna légèrement. Je supposai qu'il m'avait remarqué car son aura se tendit brusquement avant d'ondoyer sereinement comme avant.

« -Ah, Mahana-chan, appela Yoh. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Heu, j'hésitais, suffisamment pour savoir que vous parliez d'Hao et ensuite de…

-Ne reste pas là alors ! M'invita Ryu en me coupant. Installe-toi à côté de moi.

-Dans tes rêves espèces de pervers, rétorqua Ondine acide. »

Aura me guida entre Yoh-sama et Ren-sama qui s'écarta légèrement, son aura tremblotait toujours d'une douce lueur rougeâtre et timide. Peut être était-ce dû à la chaleur de l'onsen…

Yoh-sama m'aida à m'installer sans glisser et quand je fus immergée jusqu'aux épaules, il prit ma main sous l'eau secrètement.

« -Ca fait du bien les onsens hein ? Affirma-t-il en souriant.

-Hum…oui, rougis-je en me détendant. Je…je voulais vous dire quelques choses. »

Quand je fus certaine que toutes leurs attentions étaient captées sur moi, je raclai ma gorge avant d'avouer :

« -Déjà, pour commencer, j'ai tout entendu. »

Moment de tension. Je vis les auras s'arrêter de bouger temporairement, certainement provoqué par le choc de s'être fait attrapé ainsi.

Je poursuivis :

« -Je voulais vous dire que je vais mieux. Je…je me doutais bien que ce genre de chose se produirait. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû me préparer à cela. Je ne veux être un poids pour personne. Même si nos objectifs sont différents, j'ai décidé de me battre avec vous, de vous aider tant que nos chemins seront les mêmes.

J'ai été mêlée au Shaman Fight bien avant notre rencontre et vous m'avez simplement permis de le savoir. Alors, tôt ou tard…ce genre de drame se serait produit. Je m'en veux de savoir que les paroles d'Ondine vous ai fait autant de tort.

Même si je comprends le fond, elle n'avait pas le droit de vous reprocher un devoir que vous n'avez pas forcément et surtout pas après ce qui c'est passé…

-Non, me coupa Yoh. Je suis content qu'Ondine m'ait rappelé que nous avions tous une façon différente de voir les choses. »

Il serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et poursuivit sans se départir de son éternel sourire :

« -J'admets ne pas être parfait, ricana-t-il. Et puisqu'Anna n'est pas là pour me rappeler mes obligations, il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici qui le fasse.

-Mais elle n'était pas obligée de vous accuser à tort, rappelais-je. Je ne suis pas…

-En sucre ? Acheva Ren. Mais tu as été perturbée et aucun de nous n'a eu le reflexe d'au moins y faire attention. Alors que dès que l'un de nous ne va pas bien, t'es la première à agir ! Moi je m'en veux, tu dois le savoir, de n'avoir pas remarqué combien ça t'avais touché. C'est tout, tes remarques et tes excuses n'y changeront rien.

-Ren-sama…

-Pour moi, un type meurt, c'est triste, c'est dommage, j'ai rien pu faire, tant pis, admit-il. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible que toi. Mais ça n'excuse pas mon manque de discernement.

-Pour une fois, le chinois a raison, affirma Horohoro. Je trouve ça moche parce que, quand je suis fatigué, c'est toujours sur toi que je me repose. Pour une fois que c'était l'inverse et que j'aurais pu faire pareil, bah j'ai rien vu.

-Pauvre Mahana-chan, sanglota Ryu. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Viens dans mes bras, je vais te consoler ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles il s'élança, serviette autour de la taille, sur moi. Ses bras grands écartés étaient près à accueillir mon pauvre corps sans défense face au monstre rosâtre dont l'aura dégoulinait de perversité.

Heureusement pour moi, il fut arrêté en chemin par le combo triplé d'Horohoro-sama, de Ren-sama et d'Ondine. Au final, il fut remis tant bien que mal à sa position initiale, avec quelques bleus en plus…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à l'hilarité de la situation. Nous étions en train d'avouer les uns aux autres nos remords personnels quand Ryu-sama s'autoproclama ma personne et se jeta désespérément sur moi dans l'espoir de profiter de la semi-nudité de mon corps.

Le pauvre n'eut comme résultat que ce qu'il méritait, mais avec un traitement que je jugeais un peu douloureux il fallait l'avouer.

Etrangement, mon rire sembla adoucir l'atmosphère. Yoh-sama et Horohoro-sama se joignit à ce dernier et bientôt nous étions tous en train d'hoqueter pour reprendre notre souffle.

Quand le silence retomba, nous reprîmes la conversation, le cœur plus léger :

« -Je me demande, commença Lyserg. Qui sont-ils ? Que savent-ils de Hao ? »

Nous savions bien entendu de qui il parlait. Les X-laws étaient pour moi autant de mystère que le monde l'était pour un enfant.

L'évocation de ce groupe me rappela Ashiru. Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser doucement, signe distinctif que je replongeais dans une morosité oppressante. Toutefois, je n'eus pas le temps de m'y enfoncer davantage. Une main qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais vraiment osé me toucher se glissa sur le dos de ma main de libre. Relevant la tête, je remarquai alors que Ren-sama s'était légèrement approché et qu'il était suffisamment près de moi pour être à l'origine de cette…intrusion.

Parallèle à son acte, je sentis également la main de Yoh-sama se resserrer sur la mienne. Serrant les deux mains en réponse, je me permis un tendre et timide sourire, histoire de les remercier secrètement de leurs attentions.

Yoh-sama ricana légèrement et se gratta la tête tandis que Ren-sama renifla rapidement en fermant les yeux, un demi-sourire s'arquant sur ses lèvres.

« -Je me demande, comment-savent-ils que Yoh est un descendant d'Hao ?

-C'est ça qui est suspect, commenta Ryu en posant ses coudes sur le bord rocheux de l'onsen. Comment peuvent-ils prétendre que le maître est un descendant d'Hao ?

-Ouais, en plus il a l'air d'avoir le même âge que Yoh, ajouta Horohoro avec sa serviette nouée autour du front.

-Ca n'a aucun sens quand on y pense, critiqua Ryu en regardnt Horohoro.

-C'est vrai, admit Lyserg. Mais pourquoi Hao se donne-t-il tant de mal pour avoir Yoh-kun ? En envoyant ses sbires, et en lui conseillant même de devenir plus fort. »

Décidément ce Hao cachait bien des mystères. Mais plus ils parlaient de cet individu plus j'en étais curieuse. Si j'avais bien compris : Hao était un shaman très puissant et dangereux, maniant le feu comme un professionnel. Ce serait un garçon de l'âge de Yoh-sama, qui lui ressemblerait beaucoup, avec de longs cheveux, et pourtant il incarnerait également l'ancêtre de Yoh-sama.

Rien de tout cela ne semblait logique. Malgré cela, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était tout à fait possible. Après tout la Puissante Créatrice avait permise la réincarnation. Peut être que ce garçon était tout simplement la réincarnation de l'ancêtre de Yoh-sama…

Mais encore une fois, l'élément différent du reste. Dans le cas d'une réincarnation, la mémoire, les souvenirs, les sentiments, les pouvoirs, tout ce qui constituaient un être durant son vivant étaient rendus auprès de la Puissante Créatrice.

C'était là même sa source d'énergie.

Comment alors cet individu pourrait être à la fois l'ancêtre et la réincarnation de l'ancêtre tout en ayant conservé ses souvenirs, ses connaissances et tout le reste ?

Avait-il trouvé le moyen d'échapper aux mains de la Puissante ?

Je retins un frisson d'angoisse. Si ce que je pensais était exact, alors ma route croiserait forcément la sienne.

« -Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Ren en tournant la tête vers Yoh. »

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller d'une semi-transe journalière. Il porta un regard rapide sur l'assemblée qui attendait sa réponse. Puis, au bout d'un temps de réflexion, il répondit de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit :

« -Je ne sais pas, admit-il bêtement. »

Je souris timidement à sa réponse, abaissant légèrement la tête pour tenter de dissimuler ma réaction. Sa réponse en revanche sembla surprendre Lyserg-sama dont l'aura lumineuse s'assombrit soudainement :

« -Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il sidéré.

-Je n'y peux rien puisque je ne comprends pas non plus, expliqua Yoh en souriant. De plus je ne connaissais pas Hao avant que le Shaman Fight ne débute.

Je serai son adversaire s'il essaye de se mêler de mes affaires, mais laissons le tranquille pour l'instant.

-C'est irresponsable…, marmonna Lyserg consterné.

-Nous devons d'abord nous rendre au village Pache, informa Yoh.

-Je vois ce que tu veux faire ! Déclara Horohoro soudainement enthousiasme.

-Maître vous voulez dire que notre objectif l'instant n'est pas de combattre Hao, récapitula Ryu sur le même ton.

-Donc tu ne comptes pas rejoindre les X-laws, conclut Ren.

-C'est trop fatiguant de penser à tant de choses à la fois, constata Yoh. D'abord j'aimerai faire plaisir à Mahana-chan et profiter de ces instants avec elle.

-Bien arrêtons d'y penser, et lavons-nous le dos tous ensemble comme convenu, fit Ryu en se levant. Mahana-chan tu viens par ici, il va falloir que tu retires un peu ta serviette…

-ESPECE DE PERVERS !!! Hurlèrent Ren et Ondine ensemble. »

Nous passâmes le restant de la soirée à nous détendre. Horohoro-sama et Ryu-sama s'affrontèrent dans une partie d'un jeu qu'ils appelaient « PingPong » et dont j'avais beaucoup de mal à discerner les règles.

Ils me proposèrent de jouer, m'indiquant qu'avec une raquette il fallait frapper la petite balle afin qu'elle rebondisse sur le terrain adverse séparé par un grillage. Seulement, la petite balle n'avait pas d'aura particulière, alors la voir à une telle vitesse revenait de l'impossible.

Je me fis battre par Ryu-sama et par Horohoro-sama qui finalement disputèrent un match ensemble. Ren-sama achevait de boire sa troisième bouteille de lait.

Il m'avait fait part de son envie de s'entraîner et m'avait invité à passer le voir à l'occasion. Souriante, j'avais répondu que je passerais certainement avant d'aller me coucher.

Yoh-sama quand à lui était avachi sur une sorte de fauteuil de cuir qui vibrait. D'après ses explications, c'était un fauteuil de massage qui détendait les muscles avec des vibrations.

Lui aussi m'invita à passer le voir plus tard dans la soirée.

Resserrant la ceinture de mon kimono, je m'étirai et m'apprêtai à parler un peu avec Lyserg-sama quand je remarquai qu'il était parti.

Perplexe, j'aurais bien aimé le suivre, si Ren-sama ne m'avait pas empêché à ce moment là :

« -Il est perturbé à sa manière, m'informa-t-il. Je suppose qu'il a besoin de réfléchir seul.

-Vous devez avoir raison, murmurais-je quand même mal à l'aise.

-Bon ! S'écria Yoh en s'étirant. Je vais aller dormir. Mahana-chan, tu viens ?

-He !! Pourquoi Mahana-chan vient avec toi ? Commença à se plaindre Horohoro.

-Je l'empreinte juste quelques minutes, assura Yoh en me prenant la main.

-Ah ! A tout à l'heure, exclamais-je avant d'être traîner jusqu'à la chambre de Yoh-sama. »

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le futon et referma la porte avant d'avoir vérifié auparavant que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Puis il se retourna et s'assit à côté de moi tout sourire. Amidamaru apparut à ses côtés.

« -Comment vas-tu Mahana-chan ? Me demanda Yoh.

-Je…ça va vraiment…, répondis-je hésitante.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-il sincèrement.

-Ce…ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, assurais-je. C'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurais dû…j'aurai dû m'y préparer et…

-Tu sais, commença-t-il sur un ton sérieux. »

Il avait perdu toute trace de jovialité ou de paresse. Son aura brillait toujours aussi sereinement, mais elle brûlait d'une sincère confession. Il avait toujours un petit sourire arboré sur les lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient assez nostalgiques :

« -Moi aussi…ça m'a perturbé, avoua-t-il en prenant ma main dans les siennes et en jouant avec. Je n'avais…jamais vu quelqu'un mourir directement et d'une façon aussi cruelle.

Mais je suis habitué à contrôler mes sentiments…

Mahana-chan…

-Oui ?

-On est ami hein ? Me demanda-t-il comme s'il nécessitait une confirmation pour continuer sa confession.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant. Pour rien au monde j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement.

-J'ai eu envie de les tuer, expliqua-t-il. Quand ils ont dis qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, mais qu'ils l'avaient exécuté. J'ai eu envie de…

-Je comprends, le coupais-je. Même si nous avons des dons peu communs, même si notre vie est différente de celle des autres, il ne faut pas oublier que nous restons des enfants. »

Je déposai une main chaleureuse sur sa joue et poursuivis sous la bénédiction d'Aura :

« -Aura m'a dit que la rancœur et la haine étaient les moyens les plus faciles pour extérioriser la douleur provoquée par la perte et le désaccord. Haïr quelqu'un est le moyen le plus sûr de rejeter la douleur qu'on éprouve devant l'impuissance des faits.

Parce qu'on déplace la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, on souffre moins que si l'on restait consciemment le responsable de cette douleur. L'impuissance, la faiblesse, face à des évènements tel que la mort, l'incompréhension des choix, des actes, face à des mots comme rêve ou détermination…

Moi-même je crois comprendre tout cela. Moi-même j'ai accepté la faute de n'avoir pu aider quelqu'un à vivre… »

Il ne dit rien, abaissant presque honteusement le front de reconnaître son envie passagère. Je relevai sa tête et observai calmement son aura. Elle vibrait de tristesse et d'angoisse.

Souriante, j'attrapai le poignet de Yoh-sama et tirai son corps vers moi. Enlaçant ses épaules j'approchai sa tête de mon cou et serrai doucement, sans étouffer, sans humilier.

Posant mon menton sur son front, j'attendis qu'il se remette de sa surprise avant de continuer :

« -Il n'y a pas de honte à désirer ardemment la mort de quelqu'un. Tant que ce désir est resté dans la frontière de tes pensées, tu n'as aucun tort.

-Pourtant je n'arrive pas à arrêter de m'en vouloir, murmura Yoh. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et de me dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu les garçons, je me serais probablement jeté sur eux à corps perdu… »

C'était donc à ça qu'il pensait depuis tout ce temps. Pauvre Yoh-sama, il devait être bien désespéré pour se morfondre pour si peu. C'était naturel pourtant. Dans ce genre de situation, assister à l'exécution injuste d'un enfant, même adversaire, et ne rien faire était tout bonnement impossible.

« -Parce que nous grandissons avec des convictions il est difficile de rester passif quand un crime est produit sous nos yeux, tentais-je d'expliquer.

Comment dire cela…, soupirais-je. »

Ne voyant pas vraiment de moyen d'exprimer clairement mes idées, je décidai alors de lui raconter tout ce que j'avais appris sur ceux de « mon peuple ».

« -Dans mon peuple, nous considérons que chaque être vivant vient de la Puissante Créatrice. Elle est la source de toute vie, de toute existence et à l'heure de notre mort, nous retournons à elle.

Mon peuple pensait que nous vivions sur Terre afin d'éprouver, de ressentir, de vivre pleinement. Puis, quand nous rejoignons la Mère Eternelle, nous lui offrons notre mémoire, notre ressenti. Nous lui offrons tout ce que nous avons appris et acquis durant notre vivant.

Ces offrandes deviennent son énergie et ainsi permet à la vie de perdurer.

Nos émotions, tout ce qui nous régit à l'intérieur et qui grandit avec nous devient la source d'énergie de la Mère Eternelle.

Elle nous offre nourriture, chaleur, réconfort, protection. Elle nous permet de vivre des moments heureux comme difficile. Elle nous offre une existence et en échange, nous devons la rejoindre dans la Danse Eternelle. Nous déchargeons alors tout le contenu de notre existence et nous nous endormons à ses côtés en attendant de renaître ailleurs, sous sa bénédiction.

C'est pourquoi, chaque individu est un frère ou une sœur en soi. Nous venons tous de la même Mère. Alors, quand l'un de nos semblables rend la vie, nous ne sommes pas complètement tristes de sa disparition.

Certes nous regrettons son départ, surtout s'il était un être cher, mais nous surmontons la douleur de l'absence et honorons sa mémoire par des chants et des danses.

-Comme le chant des morts, commenta Yoh tête reposée sur mon épaule droite.

-Voila comme le chant des morts. C'est aussi pourquoi, quand nous assistons à quelque chose qu'au fond de nous même nous interprétons comme étant injustifiée, et bien nous nous rebellons tout simplement.

-Au fond et vue de cette façon, ce n'est pas si grave que Yoh-dono ait souhaité la mort des X-laws, remarqua Amidamaru. C'est même une réaction tout à fait normale.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il. Je crois que je commence à mieux te comprendre Mahana-chan. »

Il se redressa, souriant. Il passa sa main sur mes cheveux puis tapota avant d'ajouter :

« -Je crois que tu es bien la plus sage de nous tous.

-C'est trop de prétention, rétorquais-je en rougissant. Je trouve au contraire que Yoh-sama fait preuve d'un incroyable flegme au vu des situations et…

-Merci…Mahana-chan, me coupa-t-il. Tu es une véritable amie. »

Et sur ces mots il quitta sa chambre, prétextant aller au toilette.

Souriante, je fermai les yeux : « Merci à vous, Yoh-sama, de vous être ouvert à moi avec autant de sincérité. »

Je quittai la pièce en silence, rangeant dans un coin de mon esprit les révélations que j'avais appris. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombais sur Ren-sama qui semblait partir pour s'entraîner. Il s'arrêta et me demanda de le suivre, bégayant rapidement sur la fin.

J'avais la sensation de faire la tournée des chambres cette soirée. Et Sylphe me murmurait à l'oreille que ce n'était pas terminé. Ondine avait crée un véritable remue-ménage dans leur tête…

Il me demanda d'attendre quelques secondes devant sa chambre. Il y entra et ressortit une petite minute plus tard en tenant un objet dans sa main.

Il me le tendit, son aura flambant d'un rouge carmin adorable. Je le pris doucement, curieuse de connaître de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir :

« -J'ai été un peu préoccupé ces derniers temps…et j'ai pas assuré pour le reste, déclara-t-il en regardant ailleurs les bras croisés. T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps, alors je me suis dis que…ça te ferais plaisir de…enfin de recevoir un truc quoi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement face à tant d'attention bienveillante. Je devais être l'amnésique shamanique la plus heureuse du monde. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui leur arrivait aux garçons, mais depuis qu'Ondine avait grondé, ils déployaient vraiment toute leur imagination pour me faire plaisir à un point inimaginable.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Ren-sama s'angoissa davantage :

« -Si…si t'aimes pas tu pourras le jeter ce n'est pas un problème, affirma-t-il en bégayant. »

Ce qui me réveilla d'ailleurs. Me concentrant pour ouvrir le cadeau en question, je défis le papier cadeau en retirant le scotch puis l'ouvrit.

C'était un petit peigne chinois, paré à l'extrémité de perle.

Absolument fascinée et sans voix, j'en eus le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois…qu'on m'offrait quelque chose. Enfin dans le cadre de mes souvenirs…

Je tentai de le mettre, sans grand résultat. Comprenant ce que je voulais faire, Ren-sama m'aida à l'accrocher à mes cheveux.

« -Ma…ma grande sœur en a plein dans sa chambre. Elle les adore, expliqua Ren.

-Il est magnifique, commentais-je.

-Comment tu peux le savoir…, commença-t-il en haussant le ton puis se réfréna, je veux dire…c'est que…

-C'est un cadeau de Ren-sama, repris-je, il est forcément magnifique. »

Il se gratta la tête mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire :

« -J'm'en voulais un peu pour…tu sais…tout ça quoi, tenta Ren en regardant ailleurs.

-Je vais bien vous savez, réconfortais-je. Vous êtes tous si gentil avec moi…je me demande pourtant ce que j'ai fais…

Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiéter. Ondine a été un peu rude et maladroite dans ses explications et…

-Peut être…mais elle avait raison, rétorqua Ren en serrant le poing. Je n'me suis même pas demandé comment les autres avaient pris la situation…et ça m'a énervé de me dire que pendant tout ce temps tu trinquais toute seule dans ton coin.

-Ren-sama…

-Désolé, me coupa-t-il en secouant la tête, j'aime pas quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, c'est tout. Alors fais moi plaisir, garde ton air niais, sourit bêtement à tout, rigole des blagues foireuses d'Horohoro, laisse espérer Ryu, continue à nous faire tes repas étranges et…et arrête de te morfondre…

-Ren…

-Tu feras ça pour moi ? Finit-il en posant une main assurée sur mon épaule. »

Posant ma main sur la sienne, j'acquiesçais silencieusement en souriant. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point mes habitudes les avaient marqués. Visiblement, même Ren-sama était perturbé par mon changement de comportement. Son cadeau…c'était une façon de dire « Redeviens la petite fille qu'on connaît. ».

« -Merci Mahana-chan. »

Puis il partit de son côté, brandissant sa lance de combat, sans même se retourner une seule fois. Je lui avais promis de faire des efforts, il me faisait confiance.

Reprenant ma route, je croisais cette fois-ci Horohoro-sama qui allait se coucher. A son tour il m'arrêta dans ma route, me stoppant d'une main ferme sur le bras :

« -Attend, me dit-il en fouillant dans son kimono. »

Il ressortit une petite sculpture d'un Koropokkuru, taillée dans du bois :

« -J'ai réfléchis à ce qu'a dis ton esprit Ondine et j'ai voulu me faire pardonner. Je ne suis pas doué pour grand-chose, mais ça au moins je sais que je peux le faire, m'expliqua-t-il en m'enfournant la statuette dans la main.

Les Koropokkuru de ma région guident les voyageurs égarés vers leur destination finale. J'espère que cette statuette te guidera jusqu'à ta Voie Sacrée. »

Il disparut dans sa chambre, sans même attendre un remerciement ou un mot de ma part. Mais au vue de son aura, je devinais qu'il était complètement transi de crainte à l'idée que je puisse rejeter son cadeau. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas du tout attendu une quelconque réponse de ma part.

Je posai doucement ma main sur la porte :

« -Merci, Horohoro-sama, exprimais-je, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Reprenant mon chemin vers ma propre chambre, je m'attendais à croiser Lyserg-sama ou Ryu-sama.

A ma grande surprise, je ne vis aucun des deux énergumènes. Entrant dans ma chambre, je tombai toutefois sur un autre paquet surprise, déposé mystérieusement sur mon futon.

Prenant le paquet en question, je demandais à Sylphe de me lire l'écriteau sur le papier :

« -C'est marqué « Ca ne vaut pas une Best-place, mais avec je suis certain que tu rayonneras encore plus. », répondit Sylphe.

-Ca doit venir de Ryu-sama, avança Gnomide qui sautilla jusqu'à mon épaule, et si on regardait de quoi il s'agissait. »

Ouvrant le paquet, je tombai cette fois sur une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles formée d'une petite chaînette de deux centimètres avec au bout de ces chaînettes une petite feuille en argent pendant.

Ils y avaient vraiment mis le paquet. A croire qu'aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire…

« -Ondine, appelais-je. »

J'attendis que l'esprit bascule dans mon champ de vision sous sa forme réductrice pour poursuivre :

« -Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Demandais-je.

-Si je ne le faisais pas, personne n'aurait remarqué le mal être de Maîtresse Mahana, s'expliqua-t-elle en ondoyant dans l'air.

-Tu les as blessé Ondine, constatais-je.

-Ils s'en remettront. Au moins vous avez partagé bien plus de chose, protesta-t-elle. Je ne regrette pas Maîtresse Mahana. Vous êtes trop douce et trop gentille. Si je n'avais rien dis, vous auriez continué à vous enfoncer dans ce cercle vicieux de remords et de tristesses sans pouvoir en ressortir.

-Merci Ondine de t'inquiéter pour moi, déclarais-je, mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu montres un peu plus de respect envers mes amis. Eux aussi étaient mal à l'aise après la mort d'Ashiru…

-Et grâce à vous, ils n'y pensent même plus, rétorqua Gnomide.

-Hé ?

-Vous avez bien vu, continua Gnomide. Grâce à vous, Yoh-sama a pu se libérer d'un poids assez douloureux. Ren-sama était bien plus préoccupé par votre état de santé que par la puissance de ses ennemis et Horohoro-sama a passé la totalité de son temps libre à tailler cette statuette pour que vous vous sentiez mieux.

Ryu-sama se remet à parler de Best-Place comme d'un rien.

-La boule d'argile n'a pas tort, remarqua Ondine. A croire que l'état de santé de Maîtresse Mahana a joué de diversion…

-Maintenant, à part Lyserg-sama, plus personne ne se morfond dans son coin, appuya Sylphe. C'est rudement bien joué Ondine.

-…

-Ouai, ça me tue de dire ça, avoua Ondine, mais Aura a raison, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-je, j'aimerais que vous présentiez plus de respect envers mes amis.

-D'accord j'ai compris, soupira Ondine, moins de blagues foireuses et d'insolence…

-Moins de crise de rire et de moquerie, promit Sylphe.

-Moins d'indifférence et plus d'attention, déclara Gnomide à son tour.

-…

-Je ne suis pas certaine que parler plus avec eux soit une preuve de respect Aura-sama, remarqua Ondine.

-Merci beaucoup, fis-je en m'inclinant. »

Et même si, dans mon cœur, résonnait toujours les récents évènements terribles que j'avais vécu, je réussis tout de même à m'endormir facilement.

Mes boucles d'oreilles et mon nouveau peigne bien rangés dans mon sac, je me roulai en position fœtale dans mon futon et approchai mes deux mains de mon cœur.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, elles étaient encore chaudes et je n'arrivais pas à retirer la sensation de bien être que j'avais ressentie en étant assise entre Ren-sama et Yoh-sama, une main pour chacun.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, seul dans un coin de ma tête, persista la pensée qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour Lyserg-sama. La fatigue l'emporta vite sur le reste, et mon esprit s'évada pour le royaume des rèves.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon alors. Voila la suite que vous attendiez. Chapitre assez long qui se déroule dans le cadre des épisodes avec Boris Tepes mais qui constitue dans l'histoire de Mahana une tournante assez importante (vous le verrez par vous-mêmes). J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons: la principale concerne le fait que j'aime posté un chapitre quand j'en ai fini un et que le chapitre 9 je viens de le terminer et aura deux parties parce qu'il est vraiment trop long (20 pages words...). Donc ça veut dire que j'ai encore un chapitre en rab à poster. La raison principale est lié à la deuxième raison de ce retard: le Week End de Pâque qui chez moi s'est déroulé en une fiesta. Résultat des courses pas la peine d'essayer d'écrire un truc compréhensible avec des mômes qui braillent derrière...

Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, après tout j'ai eu plein de chocolat^^. J'adore le chocolat...bref.

Je disais donc que comme le chapitre 9 est trop grand, je le posterai en deux fois. Ce qui veut dire qu'il prendra pour deux chapitres (le bougre!!) donc que j'ai la possibilité de poster le chapitre 8 dans l'instant. Sauf que je suis déjà en rade de commentaire et que je vais jouer ma chieuse pour Pâques: je posterai la suite à condition d'avoir au minimum un commentaire! (comme je l'avais dis précédemment, un simple "suite" marche parfaitement^^). Donc pas de suite tant que j'ai pas eu ma récompense! Nah!

S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce chapitre, je suis toujours à votre (presque) entière disposition pour toutes questions, critiques, remarques et autres élucubrations moins agréables mais tout autant plus nécessaires...

Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau nom, donc pas besoin de vous retenir au niveau de la prononciation de tel mot ou tel nom. Je m'étais attendu à plus de remarques, surtout par le chapitre précédent (je le trouvais si mignon T_T) mais bon, on ne va pas chipoter. Je pense que je vais refaire un résumé parce que là...ça semble pas attirer...vous me conseillerez quoi comme résumé??

Réponse à ma review (ROYB): En effet, toujours pas de Hao ni de Jeanne. Mais sois rassurée, je viens de suffisamment plancher sur Hao comme ça, et tu vas l'avoir au chapitre 9^^. En effet, les surnoms entre esprits se sont bien installés. Il ne s'est pas écoulé des masses non plus, je dirais deux à trois jours (et encore je pense exagérer) entre la mort d'Ashiru et le début du chapitre 5. Non ils ne se sont pas tous disputés, c'est juste dans l'épisode ils sont tous moroses (sauf Lys) après avoir vu les X-laws tuer Ashiru. (C'est l'épisode où on les voit dans un onsen et où tu as une ancienne amie de Sharona qui lui pique son fantôme et qui veut éliminer le groupe de Yoh avec ses illusions).

C'est clair que les secondaires ne sont pas aimés dans l'anime, les pauvres...bah je tenterai de rattraper l'affaire^^ (d'une façon ou d'une autre c'est ce que je fais T_T).

Je suis d'accord sur le fait que SoF ne parle pas des masses non plus. En fait je ne l'ai jamais entendu parlé. Sinon pour Shamash, je dois te contredire car moi je l'ai entendu! (quand ils zigouillent les égyptiens, il parle après que Jeanne lui ai demandé d'appliquer la sentence). Pour ce qui est de la chanson, tu verras que j'ai édité et corrigé mes fautes^^. Je compte sur toi pour en faire autant dans ce chapitre^^.

Pour ma part, je suis complètement accro à Sylphe. L'air a toujours été mon élément de prédilection. Mais j'avais envie de faire une histoire autour de l'eau et Ondine avec ses remarques toujours relatives à son élément m'a inspiré. J'adore quand je dis que "elle a un caractère bien trempé" mdr^^".

Si tu savais ce que Hao va faire quand il rencontrera Mahana mdr^^ je me suis tout simplement éclatée comme une grosse gamine quand j'ai écris le chapitre 9...

T_T, appeler Hao par Zeke...c'est là la plus grande insulte qu'on ai pu faire aux mangas au USA et en France (à part peut être le doublage des voix françaises de l'anime Inuyasha T_T là aussi se fut un massacre). Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi changer le nom des personnages surtout que là ça a un sens important (Hao signifie Roi des Feuilles, je trouve ça trop choupinet). Moi ma petite soeur, ça va elle gère de mieux en mieux. Elle se met à ne plus aimer les persos que j'aime tout simplement parce que je la gonfle tellement avec qu'à la fin elle en a marre (c'est mieux, ça m'évite de disputer l'amour de Asaha avec elle^^').

Pour les fautes, moi c'est mon clavier qui fait grève (mdr).

Bon aller, j'm'arrache et j'vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Un p'tit com et vous aurez la suite, c'est assuré. J'suis chez moi toute la journée, donc hésitez pas à attendre une heure de pointe^^. Même si je taf, je jette un n'oeil de temps en temps^^'.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 7 : La voie que j'ai choisie

« -Merci pour votre accueil, fit Yoh une dernière fois en s'inclinant devant le moine. »

Ils revinrent vers moi, Yoh-sama arborait un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres comme à son habitude.

« -Et on doit trouver de la nourriture par nous même, grogna Horohoro dont la corvée semblait lui déplaire.

-Nous devrions au moins être reconnaissants pour avoir eu la permission de rester dans cette église, avança Lyserg.

-Dans ce cas, séparons-nous et regardons aux alentours, proposa Yoh de sa voix enjoué.

-Où est passé Ryu ? S'enquit alors Ren semblant se réveiller. »

C'est alors Qu'Amidamaru apparut derrière lui :

« -Il parlait de ce bâtiment avec Tokageroh.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Soupira Horohoro.

-C'est un cinéma, expliqua Lyserg. Je me demande s'il est toujours ouvert ?

-En tout cas, ouvert ou pas, il faut quand même trouver des provisions et notre prochaine destination, déclara Ren. Je vais suivre le plan de Yoh.

-J'ai repéré l'épicerie tout à l'heure, intervins-je. Si vous voulez, je peux faire les courses pendant que vous vous occupez de la destination. »

Ils se concertèrent, cherchant à peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement acceptèrent à une seule condition :

« -Ne te perds pas, conseilla Horohoro. Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher et Ren va nous faire une syncope si tu traînes toute seule dans les rues.

-Comment ça « je » vais faire une syncope ! S'écria se dernier en partant de son côté, si Mahana-chan n'est pas revenu dans une heure c'est toi qui fera dans ton froc tellement tu gères pas ton stress !

-Dans mon froc ! Cria Horohoro. Prends pas ton cas pour des généralités le chinois ! D'ailleurs je te trouve trop familier avec Mahana-chan, c'est louche. »

Préférant laisser leurs incessantes disputes de côté, j'allais pour me diriger vers l'épicerie quand je sentis Yoh-sama glisser sa main dans la mienne :

« -On y va, murmura ce dernier en m'offrant un sourire des plus malicieux. Le temps que ces deux là arrêtent de se disputer, on sera déjà loin.

-D'accord, acceptais-je. »

Et en effet, quand nous traversâmes la rue et prîmes l'angle, les cris des chamailleries ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés. Cela nous fit rire jusqu'au perron de l'épicerie.

« -Je crois que tu vas faire l'objet de jalousie pendant un petit bout de temps, soupira Yoh en m'aidant à porter les aliments.

-Vraiment ? Je ne l'espère pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'être à l'origine de dispute dans le groupe, marmonnais-je soucieuse.

-Bah ! Il leur faut juste une bonne raison pour se chamailler. Et depuis l'onsen de la dernière fois, on peut dire que l'ambiance ne s'est pas relâchée une seule fois, s'esclaffa Yoh. »

Je le rejoignis dans sa crise de rire et m'intéressai aux fruits et légumes en vente :

« -J'ai envie d'une salade de fruit, soupirais-je. Ca te tente ?

-Si c'est toi qui la fais, je suis certain qu'il n'y en aura plus avant la fin de la soirée, plaisanta Yoh.

-J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que ma façon de cuisiner était étrange, commentais-je en prenant plusieurs pommes. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'a laissé entendre Ren-sama la dernière fois.

-Venant de sa part, c'est un compliment, ajouta Yoh qui ne pouvait décidément pas se départir de sa bonne humeur. Mais je te rassure, tout le monde apprécie ta cuisine. Sinon les plats ne seraient pas vides à chaque fois…

-Ryu-sama est un excellent cuisinier aussi, dis-je pour attirer la conversation ailleurs que sur moi.

-C'est certainement à cause d'Anna, ricana Yoh en prenant les bananes que je tenais dans les mains. »

Il y avait encore beaucoup de chose que j'ignorais de mes compagnons. Mais le temps s'écoula lentement et je prenais chaque instant de découverte comme un plaisir personnel et un enrichissement divertissant.

Je pris quelques grains de grenades, puis des oranges à mettre dans la salade de fruit. Prenant d'autres fruits pour le restant de la route, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse quand Horohoro débarqua en urgence dans l'épicerie :

« -Heureusement vous êtes là, fit-il soulagé et essoufflé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je anxieuse. »

Son aura habituellement molasse était assez tendue, signe que quelque chose s'était produit récemment :

« -C'et Ryu, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Il…quelque chose l'a attaqué…

-Hé ? S'étonna Yoh. Quelque chose ?

-On est retourné à l'église parce qu'on a entendu Tokageroh hurler de l'autre bout de la ville, raconta Horohoro. Mais quand on a trouvé Ryu évanoui, cet imbécile de fantôme s'était déjà fait la malle ! Ren a envoyé Bason le chercher.

-Amidamaru, aide Bason à chercher Tokageroh, ordonna Yoh. Mahana-chan, reprit-il plus gêné, ça ne te dérange pas de nous rejoindre avec toutes les courses…

-Pas de souci, coupais-je sérieuse. Un ami a besoin d'aide, partez devant je vous rejoindrai ! »

Ils quittèrent l'épicerie en courant, les fluides troublés par l'état de santé de leur ami. J'espérais moi-même mentalement que Ryu-sama n'ait rien de grave. Ce qui me fit penser que cette chose pouvait les attaquer eux aussi…

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement : Amidamaru-sama et Bason-sama n'étaient pas avec leur shaman pour les protéger…Pourvu qu'ils y parviennent sains et saufs.

Je pris le paquet qu'avait laissé Yoh-sama quelques minutes plus tôt et me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers la caisse.

Elle était tenue par une femme relativement âgée, à l'aura d'un jaune blé fade et qui vibrait d'anxiété et d'inquiétude. Nul besoin de voir clairement sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas non plus chez cette vieille dame, je pouvais le sentir rien qu'à la vue des fluides qui s'échappaient d'elle.

Se tenant courbée au dessus du comptoir, elle semblait lire un magasine et regardait de temps en temps la boite à image postée à côté d'elle. Je m'approchai de la caisse et déposai le contenu des sacs sur le comptoir :

« -Vous semblez soucieuse, me permis-je d'une petite voix tendre.

-C'est que maintenant je suis coincée, soupira la bonne femme en commençant à enregistrer les articles.

-Coincée ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Un groupe d'individu se prenant pour des représentants de la loi et armé jusqu'aux dents ont fermés les accès de la ville il y a une heure. Ils prétendent qu'un dangereux individu s'est infiltré dans les rues et que pour la sécurité de tous, il faut rester chez soi et n'ouvrir à personne !

-Un…un groupe d'individu, répétais-je en déglutissant péniblement. Est-ce…est-ce qu'ils sont habillés tout en blanc et ont comme symbole une sorte de grosse croix ?

-Exactement ! Vous les connaissez ? S'enquit la vendeuse en encaissant la somme.

-Disons que nous les avons déjà rencontrés, murmurais-je la voix pâteuse. »

Prenant la monnaie et mes sacs, je saluai rapidement la bonne femme en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et me dépêchai vers l'église. Je craignais que les X-laws ne soient à l'origine du mal être de Ryu-sama.

Si Yoh-sama et les autres les croisaient, est-ce que tout cela se terminerait en une bataille ? Et de qui parlaient les X-laws en mentionnant cet individu dangereux ?

Serait-ce un autre disciple de ce Hao ?

Décidément, l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la salade de fruit. Je courus jusqu'à l'église sans prendre la peine de ménager mon pauvre corps fatigué. Bien sûr, mes muscles me tiraient, ma respiration sifflait bruyamment et j'avais dû lutter pendant la moitié du parcours pour ne pas ralentir la cadence. La vie de mes amis était peut être en danger…

Mes esprits aussi n'étaient pas à l'aise. Sylphe me fit constater le silence soudain de la ville plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit et je remarquai à mon tour qu'en effet, il n'y avait ni oiseaux, ni bruissements spirituels habituels. Juste un long et angoissant silence.

Arrivée à l'église, je tombai sur la petite Milly et son ami Ellie. Elles m'expliquèrent qu'elles avaient réussies de justesse à passer les frontières des X-laws contrairement aux autres :

« -S'il te plait Mahana-chan, me demanda Milly, où est Lyserg-sama ?

-Normalement, nous devions nous retrouver dans l'église, expliquais-je en m'avançant vers la porte. »

Ayant les bras chargés des sacs de courses, se fut Milly qui se précipita sur les portes de l'établissement en appelant son ami.

Cet appel eut pour effet d'attirer toute l'attention sur notre arrivé. Ellie me tint les portes le temps de passer et les referma sans se départir de son inquiétude pour son amie.

Je déposai les sacs de course contre le battant de la porte et me précipitai vers Ryu-sama, allongé sur l'un des bancs du hall près de l'autel.

Je m'assis sur les genoux, et déposai une main tremblante sur le front de Ryu-sama. C'est alors que je le vis. Poussant un hurlement de peur, je reculai fébrilement jusqu'aux jambes de Yoh-sama.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mahana-chan ? Demanda Ren sur ses gardes. »

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je voyais bien l'aura de Ryu-sama, je reconnaissais parfaitement sa couleur et sa texture veloutée, mais les fluides qui se dégageaient de lui formait une ombre juste au dessus de lui, une ombre anormale et colorée d'un triste bleu.

« -Il…il…, tentais-je sans trouver les mots justes. »

Pourquoi étais-je effrayée par cette découverte ? Peut être parce que c'était la première fois que j'avais affaire à ce cas…Horohoro-sama m'aida à me relever :

« -Il y a quelque chose…qui flotte au dessus de Ryu-sama, expliquais-je sans quitter des yeux l'ombre inquiétante.

-Serait le vampire ? Demanda Yoh en se mettant devant moi.

-Je ne vois rien, affirma Ellie. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous parliez de vampire ? Fit Milly.

-Et bien, expliqua Lyserg, Ryu a été attaqué par quelqu'un. Et ils disent qu'il s'agit d'un vampire. »

L'ombre se mit à se mouvoir de nouveau, puis pénétra le corps de Ryu-sama par ses narines :

« -L'ombre, chuchotais-je catastrophée.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mahana-chan, me murmura Yoh. Que vois-tu ?

-L'ombre est entrée dans Ryu-sama, décrivis-je. Par ses narines…elle…, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant… »

J'ignorais totalement ce qu'était un vampire. Et le moment n'était pas vraiment aux explications et aux débats rationnels sur leurs existences. Pourtant, quand Ellie reprit la conversation, c'était dans ce sens…

« -Alors ce n'en était pas un, dit-elle tout simplement de sa voix pleine d'assurance.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Horohoro garde baissée.

-Car les vampires n'en ont qu'après les belles jeunes filles au cœur pur, comme moi, déclara-t-elle. »

Ondine profita de cet instant pour basculer dans le monde physique sous sa forme réductrice. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation et semblait vouloir y mettre son grain de sel. Je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'Aura surveillait étroitement le corps de Ryu-sama.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés à la disparition de l'ombre et elle ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais son corps.

« -Alors il a fait un allié de choix ce vampire, soupira Ondine. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où on a dû réfréner les ardeurs de ce crétin trop ébouillanté parce qu'il avait posé les yeux sur une femelle…

-Ondine, murmurais-je désapprobatrice. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

-Lyserg à la rigueur, poursuivit Ellie en ignorant Ondine, mais qui pourrait s'intéresser à Bokuto no Ryu ? »

C'est alors qu'Aura revint vers moi, la mine soucieuse. Sylphe et Gnomide apparurent en même temps. Elles et Ondine se positionnèrent derrière Aura qui se tenait précisément entre Ryu-sama et moi…

Surprise de leurs réactions, je m'écartai légèrement pour m'apercevoir que Ryu-sama s'était réveillé…avant de remarquer que son aura avait radicalement changée de couleur.

C'était comme ci l'aura grisâtre de l'ombre qui planait au dessus de lui s'était mélangée au spectre rose bisque de Ryu-sama.

Tout autour de lui, circulaient d'étranges nuages noirâtres, s'échappant de ses narines fumantes et de son regard dépourvu de mouvement.

Les bordures de son aura, qui habituellement frétillaient par l'excitation du voyage et de l'ardeur de l'aventure, s'étaient totalement immobilisées.

Ren-sama eut comme réflexe de se mettre devant Aura, brandissant sa lance tandis que Yoh-sama s'émerveillait de la couleur des yeux de Ryu-sama :

« -Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, constata-t-il calmement.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Le rabroua Horohoro. »

Alors, le corps de Ryu-sama s'avança vers moi puis ralentit en remarquant Ren-sama sur le chemin. Déviant la tête, il se mit à grogner et à montrer des dents, puis se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur les deux autres filles qui s'étreignirent en hurlant à l'autre bout de l'église.

Ryu-sama était étonnamment rapide, mais pas plus qu'Ondine qui dans le feu de l'action s'écria :

« -Hey Porc-épic aquatique ! Avec moi ! »

J'ignorais comment il sut qu'elle parlait de lui, puisque moi-même je ne voyais pas à qui parlait Ondine, mais Horohoro-sama invoqua son Over-Soul.

Une colonne d'eau encercla brutalement Ryu-sama, l'emprisonnant dans une prison aquatique solide. Puis, Horohoro-sama esquissa un coup de poing dans le vide, provoquant un vent de froid qui congela immédiatement la prison d'eau, endormant Ryu-sama dans un cercueil de glace.

« -Au moment où on parlait de lui, soupira Horohoro réprobateur, Il n'en mourra pas.

-Je vous avais bien dis qu'un de ces jours j'irais refroidir ces ardeurs, ricana Ondine avant de se poser sur mon épaule. C'est bon les filles, je reste aux aguets.»

Disant cela, Sylphe et Gnomide disparurent comme elles étaient venues. Disparaître étant un bien grand mot, parce que je savais intérieurement qu'elles étaient toujours à mes côtés, sous une forme plus antique et invisible de nos pauvres yeux de mortels.

Seul Aura resta à mes côtés, jouant son rôle de fantôme gardien à la perfection.

Absorbée par l'enchaînement des actions, j'en avais oublié de reprendre mon souffle si bien que je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. M'affalant sur les fesses, j'inspirai profondément et expirai en souriant bêtement :

« -J'ai eu peur, rigolais-je. »

C'est à ce moment là que le prêtre de l'église, que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer, sortit d'une salle externe dont la porte était dissimulée derrière les hautes colonnes rougeâtres de l'église.

Il apparut derrière Lyserg-sama, tout dans son uniforme vêtu, s'encombrant d'une étonnante aura glacée pour un prêtre d'église. Elle brillait…comme celle des autres. Les fluides qui s'en dégageaient me rappelaient ceux d'Ashiru mélangés avec ceux de cette Lilly mais plus sombre, plus menaçant.

Immédiatement, alors que je pensais que le danger était écarté, je sentis une sonnette d'alarme intérieure tandis qu'Aura se remit en garde, scrutant les moindres gestes de ce moine.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant consterné l'immense bloc de glace qui prônait au centre du hall de l'église. »

Lui expliquer la chose fut relativement facile, bien trop en fait à mon goût. Le prêtre se prêta à l'histoire des shamans et du vampire, même s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix d'explication quand à cette glace soudaine par cette température.

Il nous invita à entrer dans la pièce adjacente d'où il venait. Entrant dans la salle, je pris Ren-sama et Yoh-sama à part, pendant que les autres s'installaient :

« -Son aura est anormalement brillante, expliquais-je.

-Peut être que c'est parce que c'est un prêtre, proposa Yoh en s'asseyant.

-Un prêtre…un ou shaman, corrigea Ren avant de s'installer à son tour. »

Pendant qu'ils s'expliquaient sur la possible existence de ce…Vlad Dracula le vampire, je profitai de cet instant pour ranger les courses avec les affaires.

Restant dans l'allée centrale de l'église, je me mis juste devant le bloc de glace qui contenait Ryu-sama et déposai une main hésitante sur le mur.

Immédiatement, ma main fut envahie par ces picotements dus au froid. Je sentis Aura apparaître à côté de moi, toujours aussi silencieuse et calme.

Elle s'approcha du bloc de glace et toisa un instant Ryu-sama avant de déclarer :

« -…

-C'est ce que je viens de constater, souriais-je légèrement. Je me demandais pourquoi l'ombre n'avait pas quitté le corps de Ryu-sama pendant la congélation.

-…

-Un moyen de transmission ? Répétais-je. Tu veux dire comme un procédé qui ferait bouger l'ombre d'un corps à un autre ?

-…

-Tout à l'heure, les garçons faisaient allusion à une morsure, me souvins-je. Tu penses que c'est ça le vecteur ?

-… »

Un ange passa, pendant lequel ni Aura, ni Ondine, ni moi ne dîmes quoi que se soit. Ne supportant probablement pas ce soudain silence, Ondine s'étira, queue de poisson dressée à l'horizontale sur mon épaule :

« -En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous Maîtresse Mahana, mais ce prêtre me rappelle les ondes shamaniques des serviteurs de l'autre phénomène…

-Oui, soupirais-je, moi aussi j'en ai conclus qu'il était shaman. »

Puis la suite de sa phrase fit irruption dans mes pensées :

« -L'autre phénomène ? Répétais-je sans comprendre.

-Vous savez bien, le garçon complètement givré qui joue à la fois le rôle de super vilain méchant de la planète, le mal absolu, l'ancêtre de Yoh-sama, the ennemi de la cause humaine…oh je vais pas continuer dans les citations parce que j'en ai encore beaucoup…mais vous voyez de qui je parle ?

-Les X-laws ont dis qu'il y avait un serviteur d'Hao dans cette ville, me rappelais-je. Tu penses que ça serait lui ?

-Possible, élucubra Ondine. Je dirais même que c'est probable. Le courant d'air ainsi que la boule d'argile ont dû le sentir à leurs manières…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle. »

Elles m'expliquèrent chacune leurs tours, que les affiliations se remarquaient facilement. De la même façon que j'avais su reconnaître dans ce groupe les forts liens d'amitié qui les soudaient tous, elles avaient ressentis l'allégeance du prêtre.

Et visiblement, son allégeance n'allait pas envers le dieu chrétien…

J'allais pour retourner voir mes amis quand la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant apparaître une Ellie mal à l'aise ainsi que des garçons préoccupés.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle puis vinrent s'asseoir à proximité du bloc de glace. L'avantage dans les églises, surtout pendant un magnifique couché de soleil, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de place.

Ils se décidèrent à surveiller à tour de rôle le corps de Ryu-sama pendant que les autres allaient dormir. Mais avant, je m'interposais :

« -Je vais vous préparer un bon remontant, assurais-je en prenant les sacs de courses. J'ai même acheté de quoi faire de la salade de fruit spécial Mahana !

-De la salade de fruit ! S'écria Horohoro dont l'appétit était revenu.

-Pour une fois le plat ne porte pas un nom bizarre, commenta Ren un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est dommage pour Ryu, remarqua Yoh. En plus il y aura des oranges dans la salade…

-On aura qu'à lui garder une part, décida Lyserg. Tu as besoin d'aide Mahana-chan ?

-Hmh ? Ah non pas la peine, j'ai mes esprits avec moi en cas de besoin, précisais-je. Quand à Ryu-sama, je lui laisserai un plat sur le côté, au cas où on trouve une solution à ce problème. »

Il y avait, dans l'une des salles adjacentes à l'autel, une petite cuisine qui était utilisé pour préparer des repas à l'occasion de fête et de récolte de fond.

Elle était petite et guère pratique, mais cela allait suffire pour préparer le souper. Je savais que les garçons étaient fatigués. Et avec ces derniers évènements, le moral avait dû en prendre un petit coup. Ryu-sama était paralysé et victime d'un problème dont nous n'avions pour l'heure aucune solution.

Pire encore avec ça, nous n'avions aucune idée de notre prochaine direction. Les X-laws avaient coupés toutes les voies de circulation et un serviteur d'Hao rôdait dans les parages, bien plus proche que les garçons pouvaient supposer.

Mais je n'avais aucune crainte. Sylphe était parti en éclaireur. Si jamais elle découvrait quoi que se soit sur cet individu, elle saurait m'en faire part au plus tôt.

C'est pourquoi je me concentrai entièrement à ma tache principale, coupant les légumes et préparant un délicieux bouillon de porc dont je connaissais si bien la recette. Comme la viande se conservait assez difficilement pendant le voyage, et sachant que nous passerions la nuit dans l'église, Yoh-sama et moi-même avions décidé de profiter de ce séjour pour combler nos panses avec un petit festin digne d'un roi.

Surveillant la cuisson tout en remuant de temps en temps d'un geste expert, mes pensées se tournèrent de manière hasardeuse vers Lyserg-sama et son récent changement de comportement.

Autant les autres s'étaient révélés bien plus proches et attentifs à mon égard, autant mon petit protégé préféré s'était emmuré dans le silence et le chagrin.

Je me rendis compte que depuis l'arrivé des X-laws, et leur brutale exécution, Lyserg-sama s'était peu à peu éloigné de moi et du groupe. Il ne parlait que peu de lui, ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à nos conversations, regardait le paysage distant durant les parcours…

Si ce que je craignais se révélait juste, alors j'allais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec lui, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Pendant que le bouillon mijotait tranquillement, je m'occupai de la salade de fruit, épluchant les pommes, les bananes et les oranges. Je découpai les pommes en petits dés, les bananes en petites rondelles et les oranges en morceaux.

J'ajoutai les grenades qui donneraient une sensation croustillante dans la bouche et mélangeai le tout avant de mettre au frais. Quand le bouillon fut près, je le servis dans nos assiettes creuses et mis la table.

Quand tout fut impeccable, je les appelai. Et je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'ils étaient déjà tous là, sur leur chaise, attendant que je m'installe pour commencer leur repas.

Nous mangeâmes dans une relative bonne ambiance ce soir là. En dépit du macabre bloc de glace qui décorait maintenant l'église et qui contenait notre ami, Ren-sama et Horohoro-sama s'assuraient les chamailleries et le service des restes du bouillon pendant que Lyserg-sama divaguait dans son coin.

Les garçons décidèrent de me mettre en dehors des tours de garde. Je protestai quelques minutes mais à 4 contre 1, Ellie et Milly n'ayant pas leurs mots à dire dans l'histoire, j'abandonnai bien vite la bataille.

Trop têtus, trop galants, trop adorables. Impossible de leur refuser quoi que se soit, même si cela signifiait que j'étais encore une fois reléguée à un rang de « petite poupée en sucre que nous devons prendre soin tellement elle est fragile ». Et là-dessus, Ren-sama était vraiment très fort.

Au moins j'avais obtenu le droit de ranger la cuisine et de faire la vaisselle. Mais impossible de rester debout avec les autres la nuit durant pour surveiller le cadavre congelé de notre ami le nouveau vampire.

De toute façon, si ce n'était pas les garçons, c'était Ondine qui aurait grogné. Bien qu'elle affichait un air relâché et je-m'en-foutiste royal, son silence témoignait de son anxiété.

Elle aussi s'était attachée à moi. C'était rigolo de voir à quel point les liens entre moi et mes esprits s'étaient renforcés sans qu'on le remarque. Les jours passaient, la confiance demeurait et à l'heure actuelle, j'étais certaine de pouvoir leur confier ma propre vie sans aucune crainte de trahison ou de fuite.

Peut être était-ce la clé du pacte passé avec elles, ou peut être parce qu'elles me devaient leur existence actuelle…je ne savais pas. Juste les souvenirs des explications de Sylphe :

« -Pour nous autres, enfants désincarnés, nous nourrissons la Mère Eternelle par notre existence. Nous n'existons qu'à travers les noms qu'Elle nous donne. Mais nous aussi nous avons des désirs profonds, des rêves que nous voulons réaliser. Et quand un esprit marche aux côtés de son maître sur la Voie Sacrée, il peut alors aspirer à rencontrer la Mère Eternelle au bout du chemin et ainsi s'incarner. »

Les esprits élémentaires qui me suivaient étaient différents de l'esprit d'Horohoro-sama… sans vraiment l'être. Ils avaient un nom d'origine qu'il ne fallait jamais dévoiler, une forme invisible, une forme réductrice et une forme humanoïde en plus de leur forme astrale. La forme astrale étant la plus grande et la plus puissante, rares furent ceux de l'histoire pouvant se vanter d'en avoir vu une.

Sylphe et les autres n'avaient besoin que de leur propre élément pour survivre. Elles chargeaient les éléments de leur propre essence spectrale et pouvaient ainsi vivre et régir au rythme de la vie.

Kororo-sama était un esprit forgé de l'imagination humaine. Peut être que son peuple était autrefois des esprits élémentaires, mais en se liant avec les incarnés, ils avaient évolués en une forme plus vivante. Ils s'étaient débarrassés du silence du nom et s'étaient développés en une petite colonie spirituelle, déchargeant leur essence dans les feuilles de Fuki. C'était incroyable ce que l'imagination humaine avait pu faire…

Et les Koropokkuru n'étaient pas qu'une exception.

Le repas s'acheva sur une note silencieuse. J'eus quelques compliments pour ma salade de fruit et il fallut se battre pour préserver la part de Ryu-sama, mise à part cela, il n'y eut aucun autre problème.

Ils quittèrent tous la salle, Horohoro-sama et Lyserg-sama allant se coucher tandis que Yoh-sama et Ren-sama prenaient le premier tour de garde. Milly et Ellie quand à elles avaient obtenues une place dans la chambre qui m'était destinée. Quand à moi, je m'occupais d'abord de la vaisselle avant de nettoyer et de ranger la petite cuisine en état. N'ayant guère sommeil, je sortis mes boucles d'oreilles et les mis avant de sortir la petite statuette représentant un Koropokkuru et de l'attacher autour de ma ceinture avec un fil en nylon.

Le temps passait lentement. J'avais déjà tout ranger en même pas une demi-heure. Alors pour m'occuper, Gnomide me proposa son aide pour recoudre les parties de ma cape qui s'étaient déchirées pendant le voyage.

Je n'avais jamais fais de la couture auparavant et pourtant quand je m'y attelais avec les conseils de Gnomide, les mouvements me vinrent si facilement que je remis en cause mon ignorance dans ce domaine.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que la mémoire n'est plus là, que le corps ne s'en souvient pas, avait commenté gentiment Gnomide. »

Quand les déchirures furent recousues, je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait me coucher. Pour une raison bien mystérieuse, je n'étais pas enclin au sommeil bien au contraire. J'avais même plutôt tendance à le répudier. Je ne voulais pas entrer en transe divine, même si tôt ou tard j'allais y être contrainte, et apprendre que ma route changeait de celle des garçons.

Le revers du choix me tomba à la figure alors que je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte : tôt ou tard, il me faudra les quitter. Tôt ou tard, nos chemins se sépareront. Ils continueront leur voyage vers le Shaman Fight et moi je parcourrai les sentiers invisibles de la Voie Sacrée.

C'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'alternative ou de compromis. Je devais suivre la Voie Sacrée et accepter avec fatalité ses sentiers encombrés et ses douloureuses séparations.

Bien sûr, tôt ou tard, nous nous retrouverons. Si ce n'est parmi les routes de la vie, alors cela sera dans le cœur de la Danse Eternelle aux côtés de la Puissante Créatrice.

Pétrifiée de terreur, je me laissai glisser contre la porte, soudainement dépourvue de la moindre force. La vérité me sauta au visage, cruelle…blessante.

Je sentis Aura, Ondine et Gnomide apparaître à mes côtés, sentant mon anxiété et ma soudaine tristesse :

« -Maîtresse Mahana, murmura Gnomide en se posant sur mon épaule et en frottant sa grosse joue contre la mienne. Pourquoi cette tristesse.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé, commençais-je en retenant les larmes, à quel point j'aimerais rester avec eux…

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte mais…tout ceci n'est que passager. Un jour, nos chemins se sépareront. La Voie Sacrée est la voie solitaire de ceux qui ont juré leur vie à la Mère Eternelle.

Au fond, je me rends compte que je n'ai cherché qu'à repousser cette fatalité qui me tomberait dessus. Un jour, nous nous dirons au revoir. Ils partiront d'un côté…et moi de l'autre.

-N'est-ce pas ce qui était prévu ? Demanda Gnomide. Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste dans ce cas ?

-Parce que, sanglotais-je en reniflant, parce que je ne veux pas. Je… je veux rester avec Yoh-sama et les autres. Je veux pouvoir préparer leurs repas jour après jour. Je veux les entendre se disputer sans cesse.

Je…j'aimerai retourner dans les onsens et prendre la main de Yoh-sama et de Ren-sama sous l'eau, partager des Onsen Manju avec Horohoro-sama, parcourir les routes avec Ryu-sama. Je veux mieux les connaître, apprendre davantage sur eux.

C'est égoïste je sais…mais…je n'y peux rien. Je me rends compte…que c'est impossible…

-Et pourquoi ? S'enquit une Ondine révoltée. A l'origine la Voie Sacrée n'est pas une et unique. La Voie Sacrée n'est qu'un nom, une explication simple pour décrire tout un processus plus complexe et d'une grande signification ! »

Je me tus, essuyant la morve qui coulait de mon nez dans mon mouchoir. Gnomide continuait à se frotter contre ma joue et Aura m'entourait de ses doux voiles frais.

Ondine flambait littéralement. Une petite flamme bleutée révoltée tournoyait autour de moi :

« -La Voie Sacrée c'est un voyage que vous entamez afin de rencontrer au bout la Mère Eternelle. On s'en fiche de savoir quel chemin prendre ou pas. Au bout il y a toujours la Mère Eternelle. Que tu prennes un chemin différent de Yoh-sama ou pas, c'est pas ça qui va changer la finalité du voyage ! Gronda Ondine. Ce qui est important c'est ce que tu vis pendant ce voyage ! Au bout il y a la Mère Eternelle. Elle attend beaucoup des choix que tu auras fais et des décisions que tu auras prise ! Car c'est là tout ce qui compte.

-Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir Ondine, commença Gnomide. La Voie Sacrée n'est pas un parcours définie. C'est un chemin que l'on crée avec ses sentiments, ses rencontres, ses découvertes.

-A vous maintenant de choisir Maîtresse Mahana. A vous de choisir quelle voie vous voulez. L'important c'est de choisir avec vos envies.

-Je vois, murmurais-je en relevant la tête. Je me souviens. Quelqu'un me disait souvent, que la Mère Eternelle se moquait bien peu de la logique et de l'utilité d'un acte. Nous pouvions toujours prétendre au nom d'une raison ou d'une autre afin de raisonner nos choix et nos actions, mais les seules raisons qui ont de l'importance aux yeux de la Mère Eternelle, sont celles qui sont guidées par le cœur. »

Posant une main humide sur ce dernier, je fermai les yeux et contemplai mes propres désirs internes. Je vis l'image d'un groupe. Des rires, une confiance, une fraternité. Je vis des moments difficiles mais aussi des moments heureux. Je vis une famille…mais aussi un cœur solitaire qui m'attendait.

Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent et quand mes jambes me portèrent, il ne restait dans mon cœur plus aucun doute. Quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et que je la traversai d'un pas ferme, c'était comme ci j'abandonnai derrière moi craintes et peurs pour inspirer un nouvel air.

« -Merci…, murmurais-je à l'intention de mes esprits qui s'estompèrent dans le silence de l'église. »

Parcourant les quelques couloirs qui séparer la petite cuisine du grand hall principal ou se trouvait l'autel, je tombai sur une discussion entre Yoh-sama et Ren-sama :

« -Les X-laws savent sûrement comment sauver Ryu, fit Ren soucieux de son ami. Que comptes-tu faire, Yoh ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'Hao ait raison d'agir comme il le fait, répondit Yoh. Mais je ne suis pas non plus d'accord avec la manière de faire des X-laws. »

Moi-même j'étais assez perplexe quand à ces deux entités opposées. X-laws n'existaient que dans le but d'éliminer ce Hao. C'était peut être trop extrémiste comme organisation. Déployer une telle machination pour se débarrasser d'un garçon, même dangereux, qui dans le fond avait peur de la neige…

Parfois, la logique des autres me dépassait. Mais c'était une perte de temps que d'essayer de comprendre un cœur haineux et aveugler par le ressentiment et le désir de vengeance.

Pourtant j'avais bien essayé avec Lyserg-sama, en vain.

Ma conversation avec Ondine me revint. Lui aussi avait besoin de trouver son propre chemin, la propre voie qu'il désirait suivre. Que cela soit dans les couloirs d'une rancune vengeance, ou dans les limbes d'une amitié fictive, c'était à Lyserg-sama de prendre ses décisions.

Si j'étais véritablement son amie, alors je n'aurais nullement le besoin de m'interposer ou de trancher dans ses choix. Et parce que je voulais être son amie, je voulais être certaine de ces derniers.

Lyserg-sama apparut justement à ce moment là, accompagné d'un Horohoro-sama à moitié endormi. Le premier changement de tour je supposais.

« -Nous allons prendre la relève, fit Lyserg.

-Merci fit Yoh en se relevant, tu as l'air fatigué Horohoro, ça va aller ? »

Ce dernier lui assura que de toute façon, Lyserg-sama le réveillerait en cas de besoin. Ren-sama et Yoh-sama saluèrent les garçons une dernière fois puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre sans même me remarquer.

Horohoro-sama s'installa sur l'un des bancs et s'endormit immédiatement tandis que Lyserg-sama replongea dans ses pensées, l'aura vibrant d'une tension flexible. Visiblement, personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à moi…la fatigue peut être.

Je m'avançai alors dans le hall, mes pas qui résonnèrent attirèrent l'attention de Lyserg-sama sur moi. Souriant pour le rassurer, je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés, sans un mot.

Le silence dura pendant quelques secondes :

« -Dites moi Lyserg-sama, entamais-je en regardant la rosace sur le mur en face de moi, pourquoi avoir rejoins le groupe ? »

Il me toisa quelques instants, surpris de ma question puis rabaissa la tête sur son pendule et répondit d'une voix faible et empreinte de cette même consonance triste :

« -Je suis faible. Mais je dois combattre Hao ! J'ai besoin d'alliés forts pour m'aider à le combattre.

-Combattre Hao, répétais-je en soupirant. Quel âge avez-vous Lyserg-sama ?

-Hé ? S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je me suis rendue compte, que j'ignorais beaucoup de chose sur vous, expliquais-je simplement en lui offrant un tendre sourire. Alors j'aimerais savoir…

-J'ai 14 ans, répondit-il.

-14 ans, répétais-je, comme c'est triste.

-Triste ?

-Oui. Je trouve que c'est triste d'être si jeune et de tout gâcher à cause d'une vengeance, fis-je.

-Hao a tué mes parents ! S'énerva Lyserg.

-Le temps et l'oubli ont pris les miens, répliquais-je calmement.

-Il a détruit ma vie Mahana-chan ! Et il devrait s'en tirer comme ça ? Je ne supporte pas de le savoir encore en vie après ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Alors vous gâchez la plus belle période de votre existence à le pourchasser comme étant le meurtrier de vos parents. Avant Yoh-sama et les autres, vous n'aviez comme ami que Morphin-sama et en dépit de ça vous continuez à vouer une véritable obsession pour cet Hao.

-Je ne serais pas tranquille Mahana-chan, tant qu'il n'aura pas payé pour ses crimes, s'exclama Lyserg en se levant.

-Et quand il aura payé Lyserg-sama, repris-je tristement, que vous restera-t-il ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il quitta l'église sans se retourner, sans même porter une quelconque attention à Horohoro-sama ou à Ryu-sama qui était toujours prisonnier de la glace.

Je soupirai d'inquiétude. Pourquoi les gens s'emmuraient-ils dans leurs propres rancœurs ? En faisant cela, il détruisait sa propre vie.

Il ne faisait que poursuivre aveuglément l'assassin de ses parents, dans le seul but de fuir la vérité aussi cruelle soit-elle : ces parents sont partis. Ils ont rejoins la Puissante Créatrice, tués par un autre être vivant.

Et cela…Lyserg-sama devait l'accepter pour enfin ouvrir les yeux et devenir plus fort. Tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de comprendre que le chemin de la haine et des remords n'aboutissaient qu'à une impasse, alors il ne pourrait pas s'épanouir librement et accueillir l'amour de la Mère Eternelle.

Aura se présenta face à moi, la mine légèrement inquiète :

« -…

-Je vais bien Aura, souriais-je légèrement déçue. Je vais bien.

-…

-Moi aussi j'ai peur pour Lyserg-sama, soupirais-je en m'étirant. Mais je pense que comme moi, il doit choisir son propre chemin. J'ai choisi le mien, et je me sens libérée d'un poids énorme.

Le jour ou Lyserg-sama se sera débarrasser du sien, alors peut être ce jour là je pourrais lui offrir l'amour qu'il mérite. En attendant ce jour là, toi et moi veilleront sur nos amis.

-… »

J'allais pour aller me coucher quand je tombai sur Sylphe qui m'intercepta assez agitée :

« -Maîtresse Mahana ! Fit-elle sous sa forme réductrice de petite fée. J'ai de grandes et importantes nouvelles !

-Calme toi Sylphe, raisonnais-je sereine. Essaie de ne pas réveiller toute la ville, ajoutais-je en souriant. »

Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce et attendrie :

« -Alors ça y est, vous avez enfin choisi votre Voie…, elle secoua fermement la tête et reprit plus sérieuse. Je suis désolée de gâcher cette bonne nouvelle mais vous aviez raison !

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je concentrée.

-Le moine, c'est un shaman ! Et il y a un autre individu en bas, dans les catacombes, me raconta Sylphe. Ils sont complices tous les deux et comptent se débarrasser de nous tous !

-Ils doivent être les serviteurs d'Hao dont parlaient les X-laws, raisonnais-je à voix basse. Sylphe et Ondine, je vais vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance. »

Ondine apparut sous sa forme réductrice et se plaça à côté de Sylphe.

Quand je fus certaine de leur attention, j'ordonnai :

« -Sylphe, je veux que tu ailles avec Yoh-sama et Ren-sama, ne les quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde. Ondine, reste auprès d'Horohoro-sama et de Ryu-sama. Protèges les de toutes tes forces.

-Qu'allez-vous faire Maîtresse Mahana ? Demanda Sylphe inquiète.

-Je vais retrouver Lyserg-sama avant qu'il ne soit attaqué, dévoilais-je en serrant les pans de ma cape. Surtout restez invisibles !

-Compris, firent-elles en même temps avant de disparaître. »

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur de l'église, soucieuse de Lyserg-sama. Bien que Sylphe ait certifié que les deux individus étaient dans les catacombes de l'église, rien ne me disait que les catacombes ne donnaient pas sur d'autres accès de la ville.

Prenant une rue au hasard, j'entrepris de retrouver mon ami…sans grand résultat. Les rues étaient désertées, vidées de toutes présences spirituelles ou vivantes. Prenant une autre direction hasardeuse, je tombai sur l'épicerie du coin qui était restée ouverte :

« -Excusez moi, demandais-je à la bonne femme essoufflée, je…je suis à la recherche d'un ami. Jeune, il a les cheveux colorés en verts et portes un manteau particulier…

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle gênée, je n'ai vu personne. »

Je la remerciai et quittai les lieux, l'anxiété montant. Aura était elle-même sur le guet, cherchant dans les moindres recoins des ruelles la présence de Lyserg-sama. Gnomide quand à elle surveillait mes propres arrières, au cas où il prendrait l'idée à l'un des serviteurs d'Hao de m'attaquer par surprise.

Les minutes passèrent et s'enchaînèrent sans qu'aucun signe de Lyserg-sama ne se présente. Pire encore, j'eus bien peur de m'être perdue dans la ville. Épuisée je m'arrêtai sur un banc, reprenant mon souffle :

« -Mais…où…peut il bien…être ? Me demandais-je.

-Peut être est-il retourné à l'église, élucubra Gnomide.

-L'église ?

-Ca fait une heure qu'on le cherche partout dans la ville et on a pas réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Tonna Gnomide. Il a dû retourner à l'église pendant qu'on le cherchait…

-…

-Ce qui veut dire…que maintenant c'est moi qui suis en danger, constatais-je en regardant autour de moi les rues désertes. »

Je n'étais pas tellement inquiète. J'avais Aura et Gnomide à mes côtés. Ayant repris des forces, je me levai et voulus prendre une autre direction hasardeuse, en espérant qu'elle me conduirait à l'église, quand une voix masculine s'éleva :

« -Vous ne devriez pas être ici, fit la voix ferme et froide. »

Je me retournai vers l'origine de la voix, comme muée par un réflexe. Aura se dressa en face de moi, le regard perçant et intimidant tandis que Gnomide se glissa contre mon cou, collant sa petite tête caillouteuse entre ma clavicule et ma mâchoire :

« -Je…je suis désolée, fis-je, je cherchais un ami et je me suis égarée.

-Vous êtes une shaman ? Demanda une voix féminine qui au vu des auras se trouvait juste à côté de la provenance de la voix masculine. »

Rouvrant les yeux pour mieux discerner les couleurs, je retins mon souffle pétrifiée. Ils étaient là, en face de moi. Un regroupement d'aura aux teintes effacées et toutes vibrantes à l'unisson sur une note de rancune et de rage.

Même si leurs fluides étaient contrôlés, je percevais parfaitement la haine dégouliner lentement de leur corps spectrale, entourant le groupe dans une spirale vicieuse et mauvaise. Ces gens étaient dangereux. Ces gens étaient…aveuglés par cette dernière. Autant l'aura de Lyserg-sama présentait ce même genre de symptôme, ces nuages noirâtres et vaseux tourbillonnant autour de leur corps spectral, autant ce groupe l'alimentait de façon inquiétante.

Je ne pus retenir un petit cri d'inquiétude et mon corps recula de lui-même. Aura n'avait pas bougé, mais ses traits spectrales s'étaient endurcis.

Je ne répondis pas à la question de la jeune fille, réfléchissant mûrement à ma situation actuelle. S'ils étaient en ville, c'est qu'ils passaient à l'acte. Ils allaient certainement s'attaquer à ces deux individus servant Hao.

Connaissant mes amis, je me doutais bien qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas faire. Je craignais que tout ceci ne se termine en une bataille qui me dépasserait. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire barrière toute seule.

Pourtant je devais essayer.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et répondis d'une voix contrôlée :

« -Vous êtes les X-laws n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, fit celui qui semblait diriger le groupe. Je suis Marco, des X-laws. Nous sommes les messagers de la lumineuse justice qui viendront à bout d'Hao, la source du mal. »

C'était grotesque. Et le pire dans son histoire, c'était qu'il s'y croyait vraiment. Il poursuivit dans son monologue absurde :

« -Vous êtes une shaman, vous savez donc ce que représente Hao. Rejoignez nous, ensemble nous deviendrons l'épée sacrée qui purifiera ce monde du mal absolu. »

Il me tendit la main, attendant certainement à ce que je la sers.

Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, sans me départir de mon petit sourire. Je déposai ma main dans la sienne et la serrai doucement :

« -Enchantée, je m'appelle Mahana, me présentais-je. Je tenais à vous dire qu'Ashiru-sama s'en est retourné auprès de la Puissante Créatrice apaisé.

-Ce serviteur de Hao ? Intervint la fille à côté de Marco.

-Oui, précisais-je. Votre exécution impitoyable et cruelle m'a rappelé à quel point les cœurs pouvaient se noircir face à la haine et à la rancœur.

-Si vous connaissez ce serviteur d'Hao, commença le chef, c'est que vous êtes dans le groupe d'Asakura Yoh.

-Exactement, répondis-je. Actuellement je pense qu'ils sont en train de s'occuper de ceux que vous recherchez.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, intervint une autre voix masculine plus en arrière. Nous sommes là pour nous en charger.

-Vos méthodes sont différentes, coupais-je en me retournant. Je préfère nettement laisser mes amis relever cette épreuve sans vous.

-Ceux qui assurent la justice doivent se laver de toute pitié, que cela soit envers un ami ou un ennemi ! S'exclama la fille.

-Nous sommes en désaccord, rigolais-je en me retournant. C'est pourquoi je ne peux vous rejoindre dans la voie que vous avez choisis.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es avec Hao, menaça la fille.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Rigolais-je. Parce que je refuse de suivre votre voie ? Je ne suis ni pour lui ni pour vous…

-Tu ne choisis pas ton camp…, ricana un homme derrière, chef, l'église est de ce côté-là, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

-Allons-y. »

Ils me contournèrent sans même me porter plus d'attention. Je savais qu'en les laissant partir, quelqu'un allait perdre la vie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'était pas à moi de choisir.

« -Que la Mère Eternelle vous garde en son sein, X-laws, murmurais-je en une prière. Car la Voie que vous avez choisi de suivre est une voie horrible… »

Je suivis la noirceur de leur aura à la trace, afin d'atteindre l'église au plus vite. Entendant des voix, je me dressai contre le mur juste à gauche de la porte ouverte. Il y avait par terre des personnes, que je reconnus être les connaissances de Yoh-sama, les Lilly-Five comme il les avait nommé.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il me fallait attendre patiemment. Ondine et Sylphe étaient à l'intérieur, invisible parmi les garçons. Elles veillaient sur eux. Moi je devais rester à l'extérieur. Cette affaire ne me concernait pas.

C'était là voie que j'avais choisi. Celle de veiller sur mes amis, sans entacher les épreuves. Je me mêlerai au combat, quand il me faudra combattre. Jusque là, je devais patienter, apprendre, écouter, attendre…

« -Le mal existe dans ce monde, fit Marco. Il faut se battre à tout moment pour le repousser. Si tu ne connais pas la différence entre le bien et le mal, alors tu ne peux pas être le Shaman King.

-Faut voir, je te demande de ne pas le tuer, s'éleva la voix de Yoh. »

Visiblement, Yoh-sama défendait le serviteur de Hao en mauvaise posture. Je savais qu'ils avaient réussis à en venir à bout. Comme le disait Yoh-sama, les choses finissaient toujours par bien finir.

Mais les X-laws étaient embrumés dans leur désir de vengeance. Ils s'étaient tous consolidés un mur dans lequel ils avaient décidés des notions de bien et de mal. Hao était le mal absolu, ils étaient le bien incarné, la Justice.

« -Si tu es capable de tuer, c'est que le mal est aussi en toi, poursuivit Yoh. »

Inutile, pensais-je. Ils ne le voient pas. Ils s'emmurent dans leur illusion et repoussent toute intrusion externe.

Yoh-sama était actuellement l'obstacle de leur mission. Ils étaient capables de le blesser voire de le tuer, s'il continuait à rester sur leur route. C'était cela qui m'inquiétait le plus…

« -Tu insinues que nous sommes mauvais ? Menaça la fille. »

Ce n'était pas un tort d'avoir du mal en soi. La Mère Eternelle n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle demeurait, c'était tout. Nous étions fais ainsi. Nous étions né à son image, pourvus de bonne et de mauvaise volonté.

Le bien et le mal…étaient tout deux nécessaires dans ce monde. Mais aveuglés comme ils l'étaient, ce n'était pas à moi de leur faire comprendre. Je me persuadai, tandis que le serviteur d'Hao se dirigeait vers moi, qu'un jour la Puissante Créatrice pourrait leur indiquer la lumière de la vérité.

« -Boris essaye de s'échapper ! Cria la jeune fille.

-Tuez le ! Ordonna Marco. Nous en avons le droit.

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas le tuer ! Cria Yoh. »

Je sentis Gnomide se serrer davantage contre moi, son aura tremblotant de peur et d'incompréhension. Elle se retourna contre moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Maîtresse Mahana, pourquoi Yoh-sama refuse qu'on tue cet homme ?

-Yoh-sama a peur, répondis-je. Il a peur de vouloir encore une fois la mort de quelqu'un. Il a peur que la mort de ce Boris, n'ait encore une fois un impact douloureux pour ses amis et pour lui-même.

-Si vous tuez tous ceux qui vous dérangent, c'est que vous êtes comme Hao ! Cria Yoh en brandissant son sabre en face de lui. »

Alors qu'il achevait sa phrase, je vis la masse nuageuse bouger dangereusement et grossir. Comme un énorme cumulonimbus chargé de foudre, il sembla exploser.

Puis tous les membres des X-laws chargèrent, leur Over-Soul diriger sur Yoh-sama. A cet instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je sentis mon cœur exploser dans un hurlement de panique et mon corps se tendre à l'extrême.

Je dus faire un immense effort pour me contraindre à l'immobilité et au silence. Je ne devais pas hurler, je ne devais pas y aller ! Ce n'était pas mon combat !

Je devais supporter l'acte, le résultat. Sans rien faire, à part regarder. C'était ce que j'avais décidé. Seul la Mère Eternelle déciderait : qui vivrait, qui mourrait.

« -Déesse, murmurais-je tétanisée, protégez Yoh-sama, je vous en supplie. »

J'entendis les voix de ses compagnons, tentant d'agir au plus vite pour aider Yoh-sama tout en sachant qu'ils arriveraient trop tard. Et alors que Sylphe et Ondine s'apprêtaient à intervenir, je sentis une fulgurante douleur traverser ma poitrine, comme si l'on venait de m'empaler bestialement contre une épée ou une lance.

Le souffle coupé, je m'effondrais au sol, ne devant qu'à la grâce de la Déesse d'être consciente. Portant par réflexe ma main à l'endroit douloureux, j'attendis que la douleur s'estompe pour reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps.

Mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur ne s'atténuait pas, à croire que mes hormones ne réagissaient pas. Cette douleur n'était pas naturelle. C'était comme la dernière fois, avec la sensation de brûlure et tous ces esprits larvaires…

J'ignorais ce qui c'était produit dans l'église. Je suppliais juste intérieurement que Yoh-sama eut été épargné. Que c'était-il produit ? Sylphe et Ondine l'avaient-elles protégées ? Etait-il…mort ?

Je n'eus en guise de réponse que cette petite lueur qui s'échappa de la Pierre de Nede, flottant dans les airs comme une petite luciole. Elle brillait, comme les autres, et tournoyait autour de moi, ivre d'une jeunesse nouvelle.

Je regardai sidérée la petite chose voleter autour de moi et la suivis du regard quand cette dernière se mit à monter haut dans le ciel. Puis elle disparut, comme elle était venue. Elle était partie.

« -Maîtresse Mahana, m'appela Gnomide, ils arrivent. »

Avertie par mon esprit, je me relevai et repris mon souffle. D'un seul coup d'œil, j'avais compris que Boris-sama s'était sacrifié à la place de Yoh-sama, pour le protéger de la colère des X-laws.

Et même si je n'avais jamais connu ce Boris-sama, même si je n'avais pas assisté directement à sa mise à mort, je sentis l'immense tristesse m'envahir petit à petit. Elle gravit les marches de mes pensées en détruisant le calme et la sérénité des lieux, usant du souvenir d'Ashiru-sama comme source de nutrition.

Je la retenais, difficilement mais j'y arrivais. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer et mes yeux picoter devant l'impuissance de mon esprit à résister à cette vague injuste d'émotion.

Les X-laws sortirent de l'église, suivis par Lyserg-sama qui ignorait les cris de Ryu-sama.

Son aura était fermée, décisive, mais aussi plus claire et plus fade. Il avait décidé.

« -Tu t'en vas ? Lui demandais-je en souriant tristement. »

Le groupe s'arrêta. Lyserg-sama se retourna, surpris de me voir et se renfrogna dans son manteau, hésitant sur les mots à dire. Au moins il ne voulait pas me blesser, c'était déjà ça…

« -Oui, répondit-il simplement. Je pars avec les X-laws.

-C'est là la Voie que tu as choisis, soupirais-je. Puisse la Déesse te guider mon ami. »

J'allais pour rentrer dans l'église quand il m'arrêta :

« -Viens avec moi Mahana-chan ! S'écria-t-il. Tu deviendras plus forte et ensemble nous pourrons vaincre le mal absolu et…

-Lyserg-sama, le coupais-je. J'ai choisi la Voie Sacrée. Il n'y a jamais été question de vaincre ce Hao ou de devenir plus forte. Ma vision du monde ne se limite pas à deux couleurs et je n'éprouve aucune haine ou animosité envers qui que se soit. Je suis née aimante, et aimante je resterai. Car c'est la Voie que j'ai choisi.

-Mais Hao…

-N'est qu'un simple être vivant que vous utilisez pour vous voiler le visage face à la dure vérité de ce monde ! Coupais-je sans me retourner. Passez votre chemin Lyserg-sama, allez apprendre par vous-même les erreurs que vous vivrez. La Déesse seule décidera si l'on se croisera à nouveau. La Déesse seule décidera de qui aura le dernier mot entre vos chimères et vos véritables peurs.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une fillette qui ne sait choisir son camp peut savoir hein ? Interrompit un des membres des X-laws.

-La même chose qu'un assassin qui se prétend juste, intervint Ondine en apparaissant.

-Ne commence pas Ondine, menaçais-je gentiment, la nuit fut longue pour tout le monde.

-Quand je pense que Maîtresse Mahana s'inquiétait à en mourir de vous, Lyserg-sama, poursuivit Sylphe. Et maintenant vous osez tenter de la mener sur un autre chemin qu'est le sien ?

-Ca suffit, clamais-je plus ferme mais douce. Le temps des lamentations, des regrets et des sanglots est pour plus tard. Lyserg-sama a choisi sa voie. Je suis son amie, je respecte cela. »

Je rentrai dans l'église sans me retourner, sans accorder plus d'attention aux X-laws ou à Lyserg-sama. Et alors que je fondis en larme dans les bras de Horohoro-sama, je sentis une porte se refermer dans mon cœur.

« Douloureuses sont les séparations, quand vient le moment de suivre son chemin. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier, mon enfant, que qu'importe l'endroit où les chemins mèneront, l'amour que tu portes en toi est éternelle. »


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, comme promis précédemment une review, une suite (vous pouvez remercier ROYB pour sa review^^). Ce chapitre est...assez space et peut être pas assez clair pour vous. Comme d'hab, je suis là pour répondre aux questions et éclairer vos chandelles. Il se peut que des fautes d'orthographe se soient glissés dans le texte (j'ai pas relu et mon clavier fait aussi chié que les salariés de la SNCF quand ils font grèves).

Chapitre 8 : L'acte interdit

« Mahana…

Encore…pourquoi, que me voulez vous ?

Mahana…Mahana…

Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ?

Mahana…Trouve le…

J'ai trouvé le chemin que je veux suivre ! J'ai décidé de le suivre qu'importe où il m'emmènera…

Le miroir…Mahana…trouve le…

Le…miroir ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Je suis… »

La voix se brisa dans un fracas assourdissant. Paniquée, je crus que mon entourage allait s'effondrer, comme ci la terre qui me portait allait tomber en poussière et s'écroulait…

Il y eut une grosse secousse, balançant ma conscience dans tous les sens d'une pièce invisible, puis le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Quand mes yeux astrales s'ouvrirent, je me retrouvais suspendu dans cette même étrange atmosphère dans laquelle je voyais mon propre corps allongée au dessus de la surface d'une eau de couleur obsidienne, vibrant régulièrement d'une onde bleutée qui s'éloignait de mon corps jusqu'à l'horizon.

A nouveau cette étrange sensation de vide incongru s'empara de moi. Il était toujours surprenant de se voir soi-même, surtout avec mes propres yeux. Dans la réalité, je savais que je ressemblais exactement à cette image de ce corps.

De longs cheveux d'un blanc irisés aux reflets argentés s'étalaient en une infinie cascade, auréolant un visage d'un blanc laiteux, terne et sans vie aux traits presque apaisés.

Un nez fin, aquilin, aux petites narines se dressait au milieu d'une figure ovale, au menton légèrement arrondi. Les ombres de mes propres lèvres se dessinaient en une remarquable courbe, colorées d'une teinte rosée cuisse de nymphe, et fermées en un mince trait. Sur les commissures, je pouvais clairement identifier un léger étirement donnant l'air que je souriais. Puis mon regard se porta sur mes propres paupières, souplement refermés. Ces deux fines membranes étaient petites, teinté de la même pâleur que le reste du corps.

Mon regard se dévia sur le cou, les épaules arrondies à souhait. Les bras étaient disposés le long du corps, déposés avec grâce sur la surface liquide.

Puis, je m'arrêtai au niveau de ma poitrine. Couverte par un soyeux linceul, je tendis le bras sur un pan du tissu et le retirai légèrement, comme pour assouvir une curiosité intarissable.

C'est alors que je la vis.

La Pierre de Nede. Cette petite pierre de quatre centimètre de hauteur et de deux centimètres de largeur, enchâssée dans le sternum. Elle luisait d'une douce et merveilleuse lumière, ses reflets bleutés se mariant parfaitement avec le reste de la peau.

Je voulus poser ma main dessus, mais une force mystérieuse m'en empêcha.

Ne pouvant avancer davantage mon bras, je me résolus à abandonner cette entreprise quand il apparut. D'abord sous une forme ombragée, ondulant sur la surface noirâtre de l'eau, puis prenant peu à peu les courbes attendues.

Le reflet de mon corps. Et aussi surprenant qu'était la situation, il n'était pas comme moi. Il n'avait pas ses cheveux, ce visage, cette couleur de peau. Le reflet de l'eau était différent. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus long, s'étalant jusqu'aux mollets alors que les miens ne descendaient pas plus bas que les fesses. La merveilleuse couleur argenté était devenu doré, ombragée par des nuances plus ocre par certains endroits.

Le visage en revanche demeurait le même à quelques exceptions près : le teint était plus lumineux, moins cendré, mais l'apparente paix que présentaient mes traits était perturbée dans ceux de mon reflet.

Traits tirés en une mystique tristesse, le reflet arborait un sourire mélancolique et des sourcils arqués en inquiétude.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, d'un iris aussi doré que la sphère du soleil qui m'apparaissait dans la réalité. Dépourvus de pupille, ils flamboyaient d'une lueur fade, presque éteinte, et empreinte de sanglots et de douleurs.

Ce reflet me fit peur. Ce reflet me fit reculer. Il disparut alors que mon corps s'éloignait de ma conscience. La voix revint, toujours composée de ses milles tons et variantes ambigües. La voix de femmes et d'hommes, d'enfants et de vieillards se mélangeaient en un seul et même émetteur :

« Mahana…Mahana…

Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Pourquoi me montrez-vous ces images ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Tu dois le trouver Mahana…Trouve le…Suis le…qu'importe où il te mènera…

Qu'importe où il me mènera ?

Oui…qu'importe où il te mènera…

Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

Mahana…Mahana…Maha…Mah… »

« -Mahana-chan ! S'écria Ren en se maintenant juste au dessus de moi. »

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, tandis que mes poumons s'activaient à demander de l'air. Essoufflée, je laissai mon regard se perdre dans l'aura de Ren-sama pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser que je m'étais réveillée et que je n'avais strictement aucun souvenir de mon rêve.

Me redressant légèrement, je repris mon souffle tranquillement, laissant Ren-sama se rasseoir sur sa chaise à mon chevet. Je me souvins.

Il y a deux jours, nous avions quitté l'église dans laquelle Boris-sama avait été assassiné. J'avais pleuré pendant toute la matinée et Horohoro-sama ne m'avait pour ainsi dire pas lâcher une seule seconde. L'ambiance avait été tendue et très lourde, malgré les efforts de Yoh-sama pour remettre d'aplomb le moral.

Nous avions par la suite marché toute la matinée en suivant la route jusqu'au passage d'un camion qui s'était arrêté après que j'eus fais un malaise. Je n'avais pas dormie de toute la nuit et j'avais un peu de fièvre.

C'est pourquoi je ne me souvenais de la suite que de manière vague, voire pas du tout. Je me souvenais avoir été portée et être restée dans les bras de quelqu'un pendant longtemps. Je me souvenais m'être plainte de la chaleur, puis du froid et encore de la chaleur, comme ci mon corps s'était amusé à me jouer des tours de températures.

Mais ensuite…

« -Ren-sama, murmurais-je, que c'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres garçons ? »

Le shaman à l'aura d'un rouge flamboyant s'adossa sur sa chaise, soupirant de soulagement. Les traits de son corps spectral étaient tendus et vibraient en certains endroits d'inquiétude :

« -Il s'est passé que tu nous as foutu la trouille de notre vie, accusa-t-il en croisant les bras. T'es tombée dans les pommes comme ça, sans rien dire. Tu répondais à personne, et ton corps était brûlant.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je.

-Bah, ton esprit de terre nous a raconté ta petite virée nocturne, on a tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec ton état de santé, fit Ren. On a eu de la chance qu'un camion passe à ce moment là. Il nous a amené dans cette ville en nous indiquant une auberge. Il n'y a pas d'hôpital ici apparemment et la prochaine ville qui en avait était trop éloignée.

Alors on t'a déposé ici et on t'a surveillé chacun notre tour. »

Je m'en voulais un peu sur l'instant. Mon manque de prudence les avait ralentis. Pire encore j'avais la sensation d'avoir fais une immense bêtise. Pourtant, Ren-sama semblait plus s'énerver contre lui-même que contre moi.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, puis quatre individus entrèrent. Je reconnus trois d'entre eux, le quatrième m'étant inconnu. Son aura était pourtant douce, orange abricot, et d'elle s'échappait des fluides apaisant bien que curieux envers les miens.

Yoh-sama fut le premier à s'avancer vers moi. Je devinais à travers ses courants épidermiques sereins, son sourire détendu :

« -Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, avoua-t-il en me prenant la main. On s'est beaucoup inquiété.

-Ouai, affirma Ryu, un peu plus et Ren allait s'acharner sur un pauvre cactus…

-Quoi ? S'écria le concerné dont l'aura s'était éclaircie, répète un peu pour voir !

-Je suis désolée, refis-je pour les autres, d'une voix plus triste. A cause de moi vous avez pris du retard. En plus, Lyserg-sama est parti. Vous ne devriez pas perdre de temps avec moi et…

-Bah ! Me coupa Horohoro. On avait tous besoin de repos. Toi peut être plus que les autres avec ta cavalcade nocturne.

-Et puis, on n'a pas perdu de temps, m'informa Yoh. On a un nouveau compagnon et maintenant on sait où trouver le Village Pache.

-C'est vrai ? M'écriais-je. »

C'était fantastique. Ils savaient où trouver le village ! Je sentis toute cette boule d'anxiété qui me rongeait les tripes depuis mon réveil s'envoler comme de rien tandis que Sylphe et Gnomide entamait une petite danse de la victoire.

C'est alors que la première nouvelle me frappa au visage : un nouveau compagnon ! Mais bien sûr, l'individu derrière ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un du service, sinon personne n'aurait mentionné le village dans la conversation.

Je me sentis soudainement bien stupide de n'avoir remarqué sa présence plus tôt. Je voulus me lever pour le saluer, mais Ren-sama m'en empêcha.

Sa main posée sur mon épaule m'obligea à me rallonger et il appela le nouveau venu à s'avancer vers moi.

Il s'appelait Chocolove. Un nom bien marrant, avais-je pensé sur le coup. Il ne semblait pas bien grand, encore moins âgé. Il devait environner l'âge de Ren-sama. Sa voix était en revanche plus rauque, moins fluette que celle de Yoh-sama mais moins agressive que celle de Ren-sama.

Les garçons me le présentèrent comme un type sympathique, ayant pour fantôme gardien un jaguar appelé Mike, paumé, chassé de son ancien groupe à cause de son sens de l'humour complètement ringard.

J'eus de la peine pour ce pauvre garçon qui au fil de l'énumération, se pétrifiait d'impuissance face à la fatalité. Alors pour le consoler, je lui demandai de me sortir une de ses blagues, histoire de vérifier les dires de mes compagnons.

« -Je ne te le conseille pas Mahana-chan, soupira Ren en sortant sa lance et en la brandissant devant Chocolove.

-Mais il a l'air si triste, insistais-je. Juste une dans ce cas ? »

Les garçons se concertèrent mais finirent par craquer devant mon teint suppliant.

« -Bon d'accord, grogna Ren en rangeant son arme. Mais juste UNE ! »

J'entendis Chocolove ricaner dans sa barbe et se glisser derrière Ren. Il encercla son cou d'un papier de cuisson et ramena les extrémités au niveau de la mâchoire de Ren avant de déclarer :

« -Et Une Ren en Papillote ! Une ! Cria-t-il en portant une sorte de toque de cuisinier. »

Il y eut un lourd silence dans lequel Ren-sama se contraignit au silence et à l'impassibilité, tant bien que mal. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il allait craqué que je ne pus me contenir davantage et explosai littéralement d'un rire à gorge déployée.

Les réguliers soubresauts de ma cage thoracique m'empêchaient de respirer, rougissant mon visage qui était toujours secoué par les tremblements. Puis je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais mes mains étaient trop occupées à maintenir mon ventre pour pouvoir essuyer ces dernières.

Les garçons ne disaient rien, me regardaient comme ci j'étais une bête de foire ou un spécimen particulièrement rare que la nature avait porté en erreur. Au bout d'au moins cinq minutes durant lesquels il m'était impossible de calmer l'hilarité, je finis par m'allonger et reprendre mon souffle, épuisée par cet excès d'émotion.

Je notai également avec un sourire intérieur, que l'atmosphère s'était complètement relâchée depuis le départ de Lyserg-sama et mon évanouissement. Rien à voir avec la matinée de marche. Les garçons étaient plus sereins, moins frustrés et tendus. Ren-sama avait cessé de tripoter la garde de son arme, Horohoro-sama se plaignait à nouveau, Ryu-sama ne pleurait plus en murmurant des Lyserg sans cesse et Yoh-sama regardait enfin le ciel en souriant niaisement.

C'était agréable de retrouver ses amis ainsi. Et de rire comme ça, je m'étais sentie libérée d'une grande frustration. Je remerciai Chocolove-sama pour son interprétation et vins enlacer mes amis dans un câlin collectif géant digne des plus belles scènes d'amitié.

Ondine, un peu gênée de cette représentation de fraternité, toussota légèrement, attirant l'attention de Sylphe :

« -Et bien flaque d'eau, on est dérangé par les émotions ? Demanda Sylphe sur un ton plaisantin.

-Va souffler ailleurs tu veux, répliqua Ondine, je suis juste en train d'appréhender la suite.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Gnomide. Je trouve merveilleux de voir Maîtresse Mahana sourire et rire de nouveau.

-Ah bah ça s'est sûr, elle ne va plus pleurer ! Ricana Ondine. Non mais regardez moi ça ! Maintenant on peut le dire, ce n'est pas un groupe de shaman c'est une troupe de cirque qu'on accompagne !

-Une troupe de cirque ? Intervint Amidamaru. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Ondine qui, avide de l'attention qu'on lui portait, se racla la gorge avant d'entamer :

« -Nous avons un bouffon à skateboard qui réalise des acrobaties avec de la glace.

-C'est un snowboard ! Critiqua Horohoro

-Ensuite nous avons un charmeur de serpent qui se prend pour un dur mais au cerveau ramolli.

-Serpent ? J'ai l'air un serpent ? Fit Tokageroh.

-Comment ça mou du cerveau ? Poursuivit Ryu.

-On a le lanceur de sabre avec son fidèle assistant blasé de la vie.

-Un sabre ne se lance pas, rétorqua Amidamaru.

-Je ne suis pas blasé, ricana Yoh, j'aime ne rien faire c'est différent.

-Il y aussi le chinois dresseur de panda en armure.

-Je vais la…

-Un panda en armure ? Demanda Bason en regardant Amidamaru et en pointant le doigt sur lui.

-Et maintenant on a le clown de service dresseur de jaguar ! Acheva Ondine. Oui, c'est tout vu, c'est une troupe de cirque. »

J'avais abandonné l'idée de venir en aide à Ondine quand les garçons verrouillèrent leur regard de prédateur sur elle. Il y eut un ensemble de bruit sourd, de cri, de plainte puis un silence bien reposant s'installa finalement.

Pour ma part, j'avais préféré ignorer la totalité de l'échange et reprendre mes affaires pendant que les garçons et Ondine dissertaient sur l'apparence que donnait notre groupe. Certes les blagues de Chocolove-sama pouvaient le faire passer pour un clown, mais c'était tellement marrant que je m'en moquais éperdument d'être prise pour une fille du cirque.

Me retournant après avoir enfilé ma cape, je m'esclaffai :

« -Et moi je suis quoi ? »

Silence dans l'assemblée. Je sentis Yoh-sama se glisser derrière moi et me murmurer à l'oreille :

« -La princesse Mahana bien sûr, chuchota-t-il. On verra bien qui entre le dresseur de panda en armure et le bouffon des neiges gagnera ton cœur. »

Je me mis à rougir violemment et tandis que nous reprenions la route vers notre destination commune, les chamailleries et autres questions s'échangèrent entre Ren-sama, Horohoro-sama et Yoh-sama qui les ignoraient magnifiquement.

Ils ne lâchèrent l'affaire qu'au bout de deux heures de bus, jurant dans leur barbe qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas la partie et trouveraient la raison de mon rougissement soudain.

Ce Yoh-sama avait des dons pour apaiser les gens. Son aura toute entière baignait constamment dans une sérénité quasi divine si bien que les fluides qui s'y échappaient allaient se frotter aux autres auras l'environnant, partageant ce bien-être avec tous.

Et même si, dans mon cœur, l'absence de Lyserg-sama pesait toujours, je devais bien avouer que le nouveau avait su soulager ma douleur personnelle.

Durant une des nombreuses conversations du parcours, Sylphe apparut auprès de moi et me compta certaines révélations intéressantes :

« -Vous savez Maîtresse Mahana, les garçons étaient vraiment mal de vous voir si triste, m'informa-t-elle. Mais ce Chocolove-sama est arrivé et il a déchargé toute la frustration de Ren-sama. Avec ses blagues complètement pourries, la tension, qui régnait dans le groupe à cause de l'absence de Lyserg-sama et de votre état de santé, a complètement disparue.

-Chocolove-sama est quelqu'un de bien, commentais-je. Il est gentil et compatissant.

-Et il est fort, ajouta Gnomide.

-Fort ? Demandais-je. »

Etant assise bien plus en arrière du groupe, notre conversation passa inaperçue à l'oreille des autres membres qui commençaient de toute façon à être bien trop lassés des disputes pour dire quoi que se soit.

Gnomide vint se caler entre ma mâchoire et ma clavicule, semblant apprécier cet endroit de mon corps. Sylphe quand à elle, s'assit simplement sur mon épaule, à côté de Gnomide. Ondine demeurait invisible, même si je sentais sa présence à proximité et Aura flottait toujours à côté de moi, son regard perdu dans un océan lointain et mystérieux.

« -Pendant votre convalescence, nous avons été attaqué par des serviteurs de Hao, raconta Sylphe.

-Décidément, ce garçon bien étrange semble s'être pris d'intérêt pour la troupe de cirque que nous sommes, ricanais-je. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'inquiéter. La voix de Sylphe était bien trop claire pour être annonciatrice de mauvaise nouvelle. Et puisque les garçons se tenaient devant moi, sans blessures apparentes, j'en avais immédiatement conclu que le combat s'était déroulé en notre faveur.

Et j'avais raison. Sylphe me raconta comment ce Peyote, un disciple de Hao, avait utilisé les corps de ses camarades pour se battre contre Yoh-sama et les autres et comment Chocolove-sama avait libéré les esprits de l'emprise du shaman à l'accent espagnol.

« -Avec sa blague complètement ringarde, les esprits se mirent tous à rigoler comme des abrutis, acheva Sylphe, si bien qu'on a pu vaincre Peyote sans problème.

-Aucune de nous n'a eu à intervenir cette fois ci, commenta Gnomide en se frottant contre mon cou.

-Vous êtes allé avec eux ? Fis-je surprise. »

Non pas que j'étais déçue d'apprendre que j'avais été laissée seule dans une chambre d'auberge, là n'était pas la question. J'étais surprise d'apprendre qu'elles avaient volontairement suivies les garçons en me laissant derrière.

« -Bien sûr, la flaque d'eau et Aura-sama sont restées à vos côtés, précisa Sylphe en voletant autour de moi. Sinon nous ne serions jamais parties.

-…

-Aura-sama a raison, répéta Gnomide. Nous savions parfaitement que vous vous seriez inquiétée sans raison pour eux… »

Je serrai mes esprits doucement dans mes bras et rejoignis le groupe qui avait quitté le bus et se dirigeait d'immenses falaises. Les esprits de la terre étaient très nombreux, je constatai. Imposant, c'était là leur territoire. Gnomide m'informa que nous n'étions pas seul parmi ces montagnes de roches et qu'il valait mieux rester prudent. J'en fis part aux garçons :

« -Pas de souci, s'exclama Yoh en se posant contre une des façades. Si Gnomide-san a senti la présence d'autres personnes, c'est que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »

Il avait raison. Selon Gnomide, de nombreux esprits de la terre avaient assistés à l'arrivée intrigante d'une horde de voyageur, tous se promenant avec divers esprits à leurs côtés. Cela signifiait que nous étions sur le bonne route…mais qu'il fallait rester prudent également. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était possible, voire très probable, de se faire attaquer pendant cette épreuve. Le but étant d'empêcher les autres shamans d'arriver à terme dans le Village Pache et ce par quelques moyens qui existent.

La nuit tomba rapidement, sans que je n'en prenne conscience. Seule le refroidissement soudain de l'air m'informa de ce changement. Ren-sama et Ryu-sama entreprirent d'allumer un feu, ce qui me fit comprendre que nous allions bientôt souper.

Cette soirée se déroula relativement bien. J'appris à connaître davantage Chocolove-sama, à en savoir un peu plus sur la nature de son fantôme, sur son ancien maître. Chocolove-sama avait une conversation facile, une nature réconfortante et un incroyable, bien que particulier, sens de l'humour.

Au final, j'avais cessé de compter le nombre de fois où Ren-sama le poursuivit avec sa lance après la trentième tentative. Chocolove-sama ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ce soir là, je fus complimentée pour mon ragoût de poulet. Visiblement, ma nourriture les avais manqué également. Cela me fit doucement rire.

Les garçons m'aidèrent ensuite à ranger et à nettoyer la vaisselle puis nous nous couchâmes tous à la belle étoile, regardant le ciel, l'esprit en paix.

Le lendemain, nous reprîmes la route, reposés mais un peu rouillés. N'étant plus habitués à dormir sur un sol aussi dur, je dus moi-même me rendre à l'évidence que mes courbatures ne me lâcheraient pas. Le rythme n'était pas rapide. Nous prenions le temps de bien identifier notre trajet, laissant le soin à Yoh-sama de choisir la direction à prendre.

Les indices étaient assez vagues, fort insolite en vérité : La vallée de la rivière rouge, les poussières noires, dirigez-vous vers la caverne bleue…

Nos informateurs n'avaient pas envie de faire dans le traditionnel et le pratique. Bah, je ne m'en plaignais pas en fait. Je m'étais accoutumée à ces longues journées, même si à cause de ma récente faiblesse mes jambes criaient un peu. Avec le peu d'indices que nous avions, cela prendrait forcément du temps d'atteindre l'objectif. C'était mieux ainsi. C'était plus marrant.

Je m'en voulus un instant de penser de cette façon, parce que même si cela m'était plaisant, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. J'eus d'ailleurs une petite pensée de compassion pour Horohoro-sama qui, avec le retour de sa bonne humeur, vidait plus ses forces à se plaindre qu'à avancer.

Notre voyage nous mena vers les grandes montagnes du nord, à l'air chaud et sec. Les esprits des vents se fourvoyant entre les ouvertures rocailleuses avaient taillés la pierre en de grandes élancées polies, jaillissant des entrailles de la terre en d'immense colonne de pierre d'un marron brûlé par le soleil.

Quand nous pénétrâmes parmi les nombreux sentiers qui parsemaient ces canyons gigantesques, la chaleur fut insupportable et la marche plus difficile. Le vent sec asséchait nos gorges, la transpiration faisait coller nos vêtements sur nos corps ce qui encombraient l'avancée.

Durant toute la matinée, nous ne cessâmes de nous encourager mutuellement à avancer, sachant pertinemment qu'il nous fallait atteindre une source d'eau avant la fin de la journée, sans quoi nous finirions certainement en squelette desséché.

La nuit, je n'avais pas de grande crainte. Je savais qu'Ondine avait certains pouvoirs utiles, dont celui de modifier l'eau gazeuse contenu dans l'air en eau liquide.

Mais d'après Sylphe, l'air environnant était pour l'heure trop sec pour contenir la moindre goutte d'eau. C'est pourquoi il nous fallait avancer, au moins suffisamment loin pour nous enfoncer dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe qu'incarnaient les chaînes montagneuses.

Yoh-sama déclara finalement une pause en milieu d'après midi. Nous ne nous étions même pas arrêtés pour manger arrivé le zénith. Un rapide échange de morceau de pain, ajouté à un peu d'eau avait constitué notre repas du midi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux centres d'un plateau légèrement surélevé, entouré de tous les côtés par la masse rocheuse qui s'élevait dans le ciel, forme impitoyable et mur infranchissable. Le soleil n'éclairait plus là où nous étions, si bien que nous préférâmes nous reposer à l'ombre de ses grandes murailles. Horohoro-sama, tout à son honneur, fut le premier à s'effondrer sur le sol, s'allongeant de tout son long contre la paroi un peu rafraîchie. Yoh-sama fut le deuxième, puis nous finîmes par tous les rejoindre.

Je sentais la terre poussiéreuse s'infiltrer entre les ouvertures de mes vêtements et se coller à ma peau humidifiée par la sueur, mais je m'en moquai par la suite, voyant que mes compagnons étaient dans un cas identique.

Nous nous échangeâmes les gourdes et bûmes légèrement, pas assez pour étancher totalement notre soif mais suffisamment pour nous redonner le sourire. L'épuisement se lisait sur leur corps spectral. Leurs auras flamboyaient au ralenti, se tendant par certains endroits. Les faibles échanges de fluides témoignaient d'une fatigue récente et d'une récupération en cours.

Yoh-sama envoya Amidamaru-sama guetter les environs. Je fis de même avec Sylphe qui prit un immense plaisir à suivre le fantôme du samouraï en virevoltant dans les airs, chantonnant un petit air bien à elle.

Me tournant vers Yoh-sama, je lui offris un grand sourire avant de soupirer bruyamment et de m'étirer. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre et certains de mes os craquer, mais qu'est ce que cela était agréable !

« -Dis moi Mahana-chan, intervint Chocolove, ça fait longtemps que tu es aveugle ? »

Peut être craignaient-ils une mauvaise acceptation de ma part, pourtant je ne compris pas la réaction de Ren-sama et de Ryu-sama. Ren-sama enfonça la pointe de sa lance dans le nez du pauvre africain tandis que Ryu-sama lui écrasa son poing sur le crâne.

« -Mais quoi ? S'écria le maltraité. C'est un sujet sensible ? »

De le savoir si martyrisé me fit rire à gorge déployée comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait des blagues. Pauvre garçon, si jeune et déjà si maltraité par la vie…Cela en devenait risible à force.

« -Ce n'est rien, rassurais-je en me calmant. Ce n'est pas un sujet sensible et je ne veux surtout pas que cela le devienne.

-Désolé, s'excusa quand même Chocolove. C'est juste que…tu as l'air d'agir tellement normalement, comme ci tu arrivais à voir en fait.

-Je vois, rétorquais-je. Mais je ne vois pas la même chose.

-Ah…

-Je vois les auras des gens, les fluides qui s'échappent de leur corps spectral, expliquais-je. Ce sont des liens invisibles qui me renseignent sur beaucoup de chose qui n'est pas visible à l'œil nu.

-Comme par exemple ? Demanda Chocolove concentré.

-Je sais reconnaître un shaman quand j'en vois un. Un shaman possède une aura plus lumineuse que les autres humains. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui est triste ou tendu, quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de vivre dans la haine ou quelqu'un qui baigne dans l'amour. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un cadeau de la Puissante Créatrice ou une malédiction, rigolais-je, mais une chose est certaine, la plupart des choses que j'ai vu se sont révélées exactes.

-Mais, tu ne vois pas comme nous, déclara Chocolove intrigué, je veux dire, le paysage est différent je suppose.

-C'est cela, soupirais-je en regardant le ciel si coloré et si abstrait. Mon ciel à moi n'est pas bleu, il a mille couleurs. Mon soleil n'est pas brillant, il est argenté et s'entoure de trois anneaux dorés qui tournent autour.

Je ne vois pas les traits de vos visages…seulement ceux de votre cœur. »

Sur ces mots, Amidamaru-sama s'écria en revenant sous une forme réductive, suivi de près par une Sylphe enjouée qui vint se poser sur mes cuisses :

« -Yoh-dono !

-Alors ? Comment ça se présente ? Demanda Yoh avec une voix claire. »

Au vu des vibrations de son aura, j'en conclus que ça ne se présentait pas aussi bien que le samouraï l'avait espéré. Et mon raisonnement se dévoila juste puisqu'il déclara par la suite :

« -Les montagnes continuent à perte de vue.

-Ce serait vraiment par ici ? S'enquit Horohoro en se redressant.

-Selon les Seminoa, la première chose que nous devrions rencontrer, c'est la vallée de la rivière rouge, répéta Chocolove en regardant par le nord. »

Nous n'étions pas plus avancé…mais au moins nous étions plus reposés. Yoh-sama ordonna le départ d'un ton enjoué, suivi par l'enthousiasme de Ryu-sama tout en ignorant les larmoyantes plaintes d'Horohoro.

« -Tch, vous êtes trop détendu, critiqua Ren.

-Je jouerai de la guitare à trois cordes ! S'exclama Chocolove dans l'une de ses autres tentatives de plaisanterie. »

Je fis le lien du jeu de mot et ne pus me retenir de rire.

Quand je fus calmée, et que le nez de Chocolove cessa de saigner suite à l'agression piquante de Ren-sama, nous récupérâmes les affaires et nous nous regroupâmes prêt à partir. C'était sans compter une autre intervention qui ne me surprenait plus du tout.

Un véhicule débarqua d'un des chemins qui menait au plateau et s'arrêta subitement, envoyant une volée de poussière tout autour.

Deux coups de klaxon attirèrent l'attention du reste du groupe sur l'intrus et Sharona apparut, coude posé sur le rebord d'une des vitres du bolide, assurant.

« -Hey, jeune homme ! Appela-t-elle.

-Ah salue Lily Five numéro 5 ! Salua Yoh.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Rabroua Sharona.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ren sur la défensive. »

Comme la plupart d'entre nous, il se doutait bien qu'elles prévoyaient, encore une fois, un plan afin de faciliter leur voyage vers le Village Pache.

Bah on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être ainsi. Après tout, il était de mon devoir aussi d'éclairer d'une lueur d'amour les chemins arpentés et obscures de la Voie de mes frères et sœurs. Si je pouvais aider, d'une quelconque façon, ces demoiselles à retrouver leur chemin, je m'en comblerai de joie.

Revenant à la conversation, j'appris qu'elles avaient l'envie terrible et singulière d'obtenir les informations que nous avions eu sur le Village Pache. Connaissant Ren-sama, c'était hors de question.

Sauf que j'avais compris, au fil du temps, que Ren-sama était totalement impuissant face aux décisions de Yoh-sama. Les filles eurent leurs renseignements bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, si bien qu'elles décampèrent avant même que je n'eus le temps de les saluer ou de voir la petite Milly.

C'était bien dommage, elle me manquait un peu cette petite. Yoh-sama se fit réprimander par les autres, bien évidemment, mais je vins à son secours avant que la situation n'empire pour lui :

« -Allons, intervins-je en me glissant entre les garçons et Yoh-sama, vous savez bien que cela allait finir ainsi. Et puis, si ce n'était pas Yoh-sama, cela aurait été moi donc de toute façon…

-Merci Mahana-chan, ricana Yoh. Heureusement que tu es avec moi… »

Cela calma instantanément les autres et nous reprîmes la route, comme si rien ne s'était produit…c'était sans compter les plans d'Hao.

Durant notre route, se fut Aura qui me le fit remarquer :

« -…

-Qui ? Demandais-je en chuchotant. Qui est ici ?

-… »

Je m'arrêtai, regardant Aura d'un œil suspicieux. Ne voyant rien de mensonger dans ses déclarations, je ne pus que répondre en souriant :

« -Bon et bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir rester prudentes.

-Qu'allons nous faire s'il attaque ? Demanda Gnomide tremblotant contre ma mâchoire.

-Hmh, murmurais-je, je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera. Pas lui en tout cas, cela ne semble pas être son genre.

-Il a ses serviteurs, fit remarquer Ondine.

-Et bien, nous ferons de notre mieux, assurais-je simplement en rejoignant le groupe. »

Se fut arrivé à une intersection qu'ils apparurent enfin…

Ils étaient en fait elles. Trois femelles, aux âges différents mais guère plus jeunes que Yoh-sama. Une immense carapace brune apparut dans le ciel et vint s'écraser juste à côté de Horohoro-sama dans un brouhaha fracassant, envoyant une nuée de poussière sur nous.

La terre trembla légèrement et Horohoro-sama s'écarta de justesse pour ne pas subir l'impact. Elles apparurent en hauteur, leurs auras démontrant une lumière brillante bien plus prononcée que celle de mes amis ou que celle des autres serviteurs d'Hao.

Des shamans, sans nul doute, mais ces dernières étaient différentes. Un lien les unissait toutes les trois, un lien mélangé avec l'amitié…et la compassion commune.

Les fluides qu'elles dégageaient respiraient la tristesse, la rancœur, mais surtout le dégoût et l'ennui. Nous regardant de haut comme on regarderait des chiens de misère s'entretuer, celle du milieu s'exprima la première, d'une voix gutturale blasée :

« -C'est enfin mon tour…, fit-elle, même si je n'aurai aucun mérite face à des enfants. »

Je vis immédiatement le lien qui connectait le shaman, la fille, avec son Over-Soul, la masse brune tombée du ciel. Cette dernière se révéla être une armure en acier et armée d'une lance.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Demanda cette tête brûlée de Ren en pointant sa lance sur elles.

-C'est bon calme-toi, se défendit la fille de gauche d'une voix provocante.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, intervint Ryu, mais moi je vous trouve charmantes ! »

J'aimais bien quand Ryu-sama exprimait ses pensées à haute voix. Elles étaient toujours légèrement décalées par rapport aux situations et cette fois-ci n'était pas une exception.

Cela me fit rire mentalement, d'autant plus que la réaction attendue par ces jeunes demoiselles était exactement celle que j'avais anticipée pour ce pauvre Ryu-sama.

« -Il est hideux, se plaignit la fille de droite joignant ses mains comme ci elle voulait vomir.

-Je n'y crois pas, poursuivit celle de gauche.

-Vous n'êtes que des gosses, insulta celle du milieu. Mais Hao-sama nous a dit de venir à votre rencontre. »

Pour moi, la chose était suffisamment claire. Nous avions là une nouvelle épreuve à surpasser, une nouvelle épreuve pour Yoh-sama et ses amis. Connaissant mon devoir, je reculai légèrement, préférant laisser de la place au cas où la confrontation serait rude.

Elle la Mère Eternelle seule sait à quel point elle le sera…

« -Vous êtes de la bande à Hao ? Demanda Horohoro.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua immédiatement la shaman à la voix gutturale. »

L'armure se mit à bouger, pointant le bout de son arme sur Yoh-sama.

« -Ne vous sentez-vous pas désolé d'avoir des esprits aussi faibles ? »

Voila qui était une insulte remarquablement bien placée, pensais-je intérieurement. Que voulait-elle prouver en disant cela ? Il n'existait pas d'esprits faibles dans ce monde, simplement des esprits différents. Sa question était aussi inutile que les raisons de sa présence ici. Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

« -Amidamaru est très fort, rétorqua Yoh dont le ton s'était assombris.

-He, c'est pour cela qu'Hao-sama ne s'inquiète pas, ricana la fille du milieu. Il ne craint rien de vous. »

C'était bien vrai. Hao craignait la neige ! J'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

« -On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense de nous, répondit Yoh sérieux en brandissant son sabre face à lui. »

Cela sembla ranimer une certaine fureur dans l'esprit des trois jeunes filles, puisque celle du milieu envoya son armure à l'attaque.

Yoh-sama bloqua l'attaque en lançant son Over-Soul, maintenant la pointe de lance sur le fil de sa lame. L'attaquante déclara qu'elle voulait montrer la faiblesse de mon ami. Une autre nous fit bien comprendre que ce Hao attendait à ce que Yoh-sama l'aide dans son entreprise, quelque fut cette dernière.

En somme, ces jeunes filles étaient venus jusqu'à nous afin de mesurer le niveau de mes amis et de prouver notre faiblesse. L'épreuve pour Yoh-sama et pour les autres, serait donc d'affronter la puissance des ces trois shamans afin d'attester le contraire de ce qu'elles avançaient.

Mais ils ne semblaient pas comprendre cela. Etais-je donc la seule à interpréter les choses ainsi ? Possible. La voix de la Déesse était impénétrable…

Mais je sentais en moi, au fond de ma gorge, que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire aujourd'hui. Pour une raison inconnue, cette foutue petite voix intérieure me murmurait à la lisière de l'inconscient que les garçons n'allaient pas remporter cette épreuve…et que les choses allaient s'empirer.

Renonçant à écouter ce sombre augure, je retournai mon attention vers le combat qui s'était intensifié, puisque le reste du groupe s'était jeté sur les adversaires.

Ils furent repoussés par les Over-Soul des deux autres filles et allèrent s'écraser au sol dans un fracas lugubre. Chocolove-sama tenta bien que mal d'intervenir, mais le résultat fut le même.

« -Vous pensez pouvoir gagner ? S'étonna la fille du milieu.

-On va faire de notre mieux ! Assura Yoh. »

Elles lancèrent leur Over-Soul sur les garçons. Ryu-sama et Yoh-sama évitèrent l'attaque de l'armure en bondissant sur le côté puis contre-attaquèrent en lançant une vague d'énergie sur la boite de métal. Cette dernière para la vague en pointant le bout de la lance, tranchant l'équilibre énergétique du combo, ce qui anéantit la vague d'énergie.

Chocolove-sama profita de cet instant pour se glisser sur le flanc droit de l'armure et tenta une percée parmi les balles offensives de l'Over Soul appartenant à la fille de droite, une sorte de poupée au visage difforme pourvu d'un révolver.

Chocolove-sama évita ces dernières, mais elles revinrent à la charge. Il fut protégé à temps par un mur de glace, crée par Horohoro-sama. Ce dernier répliqua immédiatement en envoyant une vague glacée sur les shamans.

A cet instant, le troisième Over Soul, une tête de citrouille pourvue d'une grande cape noir et possédant un corps squelette, se dressa sur le chemin de la vague et la stoppa d'un simple coup.

Les garçons étaient vraiment mal partis, je le sentais. Sylphe sembla s'animer à mes côtés, tandis que Gnomide tremblotait inquiète :

« -Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Demanda Sylphe aux traits tordus par l'angoisse.

-J'agirai en conséquence Sylphe, prévins-je. Ils doivent surmonter cette épreuve.

-Mais s'ils meurent…, insinua Sylphe.

-Personne ne mourra, assurais-je. J'ai confiance en eux. »

Ren-sama profita de l'inattention des shamans pour essayer une attaque par l'arrière. Son fantôme allait abattre son poing sur la fille de gauche quand son fantôme gardien apparut juste devant elle et bloqua le poing du géant d'une seule main.

La différence d'énergie était trop grande, constatais-je. Les garçons ne le voyaient pas, mais moi je le sentais. Je voyais parfaitement l'énergie de la Puissante Créatrice vibrer à travers les Over Soul. Elle était d'une cadence bien plus faible dans les Over Soul de mes amis que dans celle de leurs adversaires.

L'intensité de cette dernière montrait la différence de puissance entre les deux équipes. Mes craintes se confirmaient au fur et à mesure que le combat se poursuivait. Ren-sama fut repoussé à nouveau par un coup tranchant de la citrouille squelettique. Mon cœur rata un battement quand le corps de mon ami fut balancé avec violence aux pieds de Yoh-sama.

Afin de contenir mon anxiété, je serrai les pans de ma cape et inspirai profondément, me jurant intérieurement de ne quitter des yeux le combat sous aucun prétexte.

Les garçons se rendaient enfin compte de la différence qui les séparait avec les filles. Elles dominaient complètement le combat, parant toutes leurs attaques, repoussant toutes leurs offensives et répliquant avec une telle facilité.

Mes amis étaient en danger.

Elles décidèrent d'en finir avec ce combat et lancèrent cette fois une offensive plus forte. L'armure envoya valser Ryu-sama au loin, propulsant ce dernier d'une puissante vague.

« -Ryu-sama, murmurais-je en serrant les poings. »

La citrouille traversa l'Over Soul de Ren-sama, comme ci Bason-sama n'était fait que d'air, et trancha à l'aide de ses côtes l'abdomen de Ren-sama.

« -Ren-sama ! Appelais-je inquiète, en mordant mes lèvres. »

Je retins de justesse un cri de terreur en réalisant à quel point l'offensive pouvait être fatale. Si cela continuait…j'allais devoir intervenir et faire quelque chose pour aider les garçons.

La poupée tira plusieurs balles qui contrairement aux dernières, détruisirent le mur de glace d'Horohoro-sama. L'une d'elle se ficha au creux de son estomac, le propulsant par terre en un cri étouffé.

« -Horohoro-sama, chuchotais-je en commençant à sangloter.

-Maîtresse Mahana, supplia Sylphe. Il faut intervenir ! Elles vont les tuer ! »

Je ne fis rien, regardant l'attaque se reproduire sur Chocolove-sama.

« -Chocolove-sama… »

Aura se mit à trembler soudainement et se retourna, fixant les hauteurs des façades rocheuses d'un œil vide.

« -… »

Voyant que la situation ne tournait plus à leur avantage, Yoh-sama mit tout son Furyoku dans son arme et lança une vague d'énergie sur ses ennemis qui la stoppèrent d'une simple parade de l'armure.

La première shaman envoya son armure attaquer Yoh-sama, s'acharnant sur le bouclier qu'avait formé ce dernier. La fille de droite en fit de même avec sa poupée et bientôt, Yoh-sama fut balayé au loin avec l'appui de la troisième shaman.

« -Si faible, murmura la fille à la poupée.

-C'est ennuyant à la fin, commenta celle de gauche.

-Les faibles ne méritent pas de vivre, s'énerva la fille à l'armure.

-Mais Hao-sama a dit de ne pas tuer Yoh, précisa la fille à la citrouille la voix un peu inquiète.

-Nous allons donc tuer ses amis, déclara simplement la fille du milieu. »

Je supposai qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre solution. Mes amis étaient à terre, visiblement pas à la hauteur de cette épreuve trop difficile pour eux.

On aurait pu penser présomptueux de ma part, de me voir dresser seule contre ces trois adversaires alors que mes amis, qui étaient bien plus fort que moi à bien des égards, avaient été mis au tapis aussi facilement.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que durent penser les jeunes filles, car celle de gauche s'esclaffa :

« -Ah ! On en a oublié une !

-En effet, grogna celle du milieu. Les faibles semblent pulluler de nos jours…

-S'il vous plait, m'exclamais-je. Allez-vous-en.

-Comment ? S'étonna la fille du milieu. Tu nous demandes gentiment de repartir alors que tes amis sont à notre merci ?

-C'est cela, confirmais-je. Ils n'ont pas pu affronter cette épreuve, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

-Je refuse, je me suis ennuyée, déclara la fille de gauche.

-Ils doivent payer pour cette perte de temps, poursuivit la fille à la poupée.

-Si vous vous entêtez dans vos tentatives, alors je serai forcée de vous faire obstacle et de vous faire partir par la force, expliquais-je calmement. »

Elles rirent de ma menace, me trouvant probablement trop amusante pour être prise au sérieux. C'était une erreur de leur part, mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

A leurs yeux, j'étais certainement une petite fille aveugle, avec un niveau de Furyoku aussi grand qu'un œuf de poule et qui n'avait dû sa survie que grâce à la chance.

Ondine apparut à mes côtés, la mine soucieuse et très sérieuse :

« -Vous n'avez pas actuellement la force nécessaire pour les repousser sans conséquence Maîtresse Mahana, déclara-t-elle.

-Je sais, soupirais-je triste. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai choisi de les observer dans leurs combats et de ne m'en mêler que s'ils étaient menacés de mort.

-Nous avons toutes compris, et nous respectons votre choix, assura Gnomide.

-Qu'allons nous faire alors ? Demanda Sylphe. Je suis prête à me battre mais… »

J'abaissai la tête et inspirai profondément. Ce que j'allais faire était strictement interdit. J'en avais conscience. Je savais aussi qu'après avoir commis ce délit, ma repentance serait douloureuse et amer.

Mais j'avais choisi et j'étais prête.

« -Ondine, appelais-je. Je me suis souvenue qu'il y a très longtemps, un membre de mon peuple avait appris une technique secrète très puissante. Mais parce qu'elle allait à l'encontre de la volonté de la Déesse, cette technique fut strictement interdite et quiconque en aurait l'utilisation serait châtié par le feu et le fer.

-Maîtresse Mahana, souffla Ondine sidérée. Allez-vous l'utiliser ?

-J'en accepte les conséquences entières, assurais-je en souriant.

-Si tel est votre désir.

-Si tu as terminé de faire tes prières, nous allons peut être pouvoir t'expédier en enfer ! Intervint la fille du milieu. »

Je redressai la tête, observant d'un air détaché le groupe que composaient ces trois jeunes filles. Puis je fermai les yeux et priai mentalement pour le salut de mon âme auprès de la Mère Eternelle et invoquai Ondine.

Cette dernière se révéla d'abord sous sa forme humanoïde avant de se réduire à une toute petite boule d'un bleu marin pourvue de deux yeux glacés, qui s'introduisit d'elle-même dans la Pierre de Nede.

Acceptant le lien en toute sérénité, je laissai l'aura d'Ondine immerger mon essence et ne faire plus qu'un avec moi. Sentant sa volonté s'unir à la mienne, nos yeux se rouvrirent. La fille du milieu était assez grande, portant un ensemble de voyage assez simple composé d'un short en jean et d'un top noir. Elle avait de longs cheveux colorés en bleu, dont une grande partie retombait sur la face droite de son visage qu'elle avait fin.

La fille de droite était la plus petite. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en deux grandes couettes grâce à des rubans noirs qui se mariaient parfaitement avec sa robe de la même couleur.

La dernière des trois shamans était la plus masculine. Petite poitrine, cheveux dressés sur la tête par des couettes moins longues que sa compagne, elle portait avec élégance une salopette noire avec un t-shirt blanc et s'agrippait fermement à son balai.

« -Je suis prête, déclarais-je simplement le sourire ayant disparut de mes lèvres depuis la fusion.

-Dans ce cas, meurt ! »

Les trois fantômes s'élancèrent sur moi à l'instant où les garçons reprenaient conscience. Bien trop affaiblis, ils ne purent qu'assister impuissant à l'offensive.

Voyant que les fantômes s'approchaient inexorablement de moi et que je ne semblais rien faire, ils tentèrent de se redresser sans résultat. J'entendis Ren-sama crier mon nom, tandis que l'armure brandissait haut sa lance au dessus de moi.

Puis les fantômes s'arrêtèrent de bouger tout simplement. Comme pétrifiés, ils restèrent ainsi, figés sur leur dernier mouvement. Les garçons ne comprirent pas.

Les filles non plus ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Pourtant ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour utiliser les aptitudes d'Ondine, n'ayant jamais fusionnée avec elle. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pu riposter immédiatement à l'approche des fantômes. Quand je fus certaine de maîtriser totalement l'arcane, je laissai Ondine liquéfier mon corps et éviter l'impact des trois Over-Soul pour réapparaître juste derrière les trois femelles. Elles se retournèrent dans le but de relancer l'attaque mais maintenant que je les tenais, elles n'avaient d'autres choix que de partir. Je sentis mes paupières s'élargirent tandis que les traits de leurs visages se tordaient en des rictus d'incompréhension et de souffrance. La plus jeune semblait agoniser de souffrance, les membres de son corps tremblant de manière désordonnée.

« -Allez vous en, répétais-je en suppliant légèrement.

-Que…que se passe-t-il ? Demanda La fille aux cheveux orange et à la salopette.

-Je…mon corps, grogna la grande du milieu. Je n'arrive plus à le bouger.

-J'ai…j'ai mal, sanglota la troisième.

-Mahana…chan ? Demanda Yoh en se relevant faiblement.

-Partez, redemandais-je. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Espèce de…, commença la grande. Que nous as-tu fais ? »

Je vis du coin de l'œil son armure bouger légèrement, signe qu'elle avait toujours une bonne emprise sur son Over Soul. Préférant la sécurité, et au point où j'en étais, je tendis le bras droit gracieusement et resserra les deux extrémités de ma main.

Immédiatement, la fille aux cheveux bleus se retrouva accolée au sol, les bras se joignant avec oppression sur ses flancs.

« -C'est comme ci mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, remarqua la fille au balai. Comment fait-elle ?

-Mahana-chan, appela Yoh. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tout va bien Yoh-sama, rassurais-je en souriant. Cette épreuve était trop difficile à surmonter actuellement, mais un jour vous y parviendrez. En attendant ce jour, je dois veiller à ce qu'elles ne vous détruisent pas. Même si pour cela je dois enfreindre une loi sacrée et payer le prix de ce délit.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Amidamaru. Qu'es-tu en train de faire. »

Voyant que les deux autres filles restées debout luttaient davantage pour reprendre contrôle sur leur corps, je resserrai mon emprise en les envoyant comme leur compagne par terre.

Elles crièrent de surprise et tremblèrent de frustration.

« -Maîtresse Mahana emploie l'un des geste interdits, expliqua Sylphe.

-Un geste interdit ?

-Pour ceux qui lient leur âme et cœur à un esprit de la nature, ils acquièrent des capacités parfois incroyables, comme n'importe quel shaman, poursuivit Sylphe.

-Mais c'est différent pour Maîtresse Mahana, ajouta Gnomide en bondissant sur l'épaule de Yoh. Maîtresse Mahana a…quelque chose qui permet d'unir l'essence de l'élément en question.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit part Ren en se relevant aidé de sa lance. C'est comme une fusion normal, elle possède les connaissances et les compétences de son fantôme rien de plus.

-C'est là que vous avez tort Ren-sama, exprimais-je. Lorsque vous êtes en Hyoi Gattai, vos deux volontés demeurent dans un même corps, partageant alors la mémoire de chacun. Et si vos deux volontés sont communes, alors le Hyoi Gattai est puissant.

-Pour Maîtresse Mahana, il n'y a qu'une seule volonté qui reste, expliqua Sylphe. La volonté de Maîtresse Mahana, sa conscience, ses souvenirs, tout disparaissent pour nous laisser la place.

-C'est pourquoi Maîtresse Mahana perdait connaissance au début. Elle n'avait pas acquis assez de force pour rester consciente.

-Et puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule volonté, alors Maîtresse Mahana devient l'esprit qu'elle a assimilé.

-Ce qui signifie…, commença Yoh.

-Qu'actuellement, ce corps qui vous protège est un esprit de l'eau incarné, acheva Sylphe.

-Et quel est le rapport avec ce geste interdit ? Demanda Yoh. »

Les filles tentèrent encore une fois de se relever et de lancer leur Over Soul, mais leurs tentatives échouèrent. Je pouvais sentir d'ici les fluides d'angoisse et de peur qui s'échappaient d'elles en de grandes nuées ardentes et poudreuses. Elles avaient peurs. Elles étaient effrayées…

Moi-même je l'étais…du moins je ne savais pas. Etais-je effrayée là, maintenant ?

Pas vraiment. Je ne ressentais rien. Juste cette obligation intransigeante de faire fuir mes adversaires afin de sauver mes amis.

Suivre ma route…

Fermant les yeux, je joignis à ma pensée un mouvement léger du bras, ordonnant à leur corps de se relever. Aussitôt fait, les corps des trois filles se relevèrent d'eux-même, sous les cris de surprise de ces dernières.

« -Maîtresse Mahana est en train d'utiliser le Contrôle du sang, déclara Sylphe.

-Le…contrôle du sang ? Répéta Horohoro.

-Le corps humain est pourvu d'eau. Il en a le besoin essentielle. L'eau se trouve partout, dans toutes les cellules, mais aussi dans le sang, expliqua Gnomide d'un ton calme.

-Mahana-chan contrôle le corps de ces filles par le biais de leur sang, reformula Ryu en regardant les jeunes filles en question. »

Elles s'étaient avancées jusqu'au bord du ravin, prête à se jeter par-dessus la falaise et à se rompre le cou. Il ne suffisait que d'un ordre, d'un geste de ma part, pour que leurs existences sur cette terre prennent fin. Et elles l'avaient compris.

Mais elles refusaient obstinément de m'obéir. J'allais pour faire chuter leur corps quand une voix qui jusqu'ici m'était inconnu s'éleva dans les airs :

« -Je pense qu'on peut en rester là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en venant de derrière moi. »

Libérant les corps des filles de mon emprise, ces dernières rappelèrent immédiatement leur Over Soul et toisèrent la nouvelle venue d'un œil mauvais :

« -Je suppose que nous n'avons plus le choix, fit la fille du milieu plus pâlotte qu'à son arrivé.

-Vous fuyez ? Demanda la fille en dessous de moi.

-Hao-sama nous a dit de ne pas nous battre contre toi, tonna la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu. Alors on va vous épargnez pour aujourd'hui.

-Je crois surtout que vous n'avez pas envie de revivre ce que vous venez de subir, ricana la même voix. »

Mais elles avaient déjà disparues.

J'appris plus tard que cette personne était Anna-sama. Mais pour l'heure, cela ne comptait pas à mes yeux. Les garçons étaient saufs et hors de danger. L'heure était venue pour moi d'affronter la punition pour avoir eu recours à un geste interdit.

Je refermai mes yeux, laissant Ondine quitter mon corps avec inquiétude. Elle aussi connaissait les conséquences. Mais j'étais prête.

C'était mon choix.


	9. Petite annonce

A l'adresse de mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Ce message disparaîtra à la prochaine parution et sera remplacé par le chapitre suivant.

Tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser pour l'absence de réponse occasionnée par mes nombreuses activités et le manque de temps.

Je vous poste ce message juste pour « donner vie » et vous rassurer que cette fanfiction (comme la plupart des autres en cours d'ailleurs) ne sera pas abandonnée. Bien au contraire, je compte d'abord achevé d'écrire tous les chapitres avant de poster la suite. Je suis actuellement à l'ouvrage aussi je vous demande encore un peu de patience^^.

J'ai conscience que l'attente est déjà longue, tout comme la frustration de ne pouvoir lire la suite, mais je fais appelle à votre clémence et vous assure que la suite ne vous décevra pas (si c'est le cas, m'en faire part^^).

Merci d'avoir lu ce message jusqu'au bout.

Cordialement.

Erutan.


	10. Chapter 9'

Bonjour! Ou Bonsoir comme cela vous arrange.

Bon après une assez longue période d'absence me revoila, et toujours avec de nouvelles et appréciables suites^^. Certes je n'ai pas encore fini cette fanfiction entièrement =_=, mais devant l'attente, je me suis dis que vous seriez peut être frustré(es) de ne pouvoir profiter de ces vacances (et donc de ce temps libre) à lire une suite que vous attendiez tant.

Et comme j'ai presque (je dis bien presque, me reste au moins 4/5 chapitres) finis cette fanfiction, je me suis dis "Pourquoi ne pas leur offrir un peu de réconfort et leur poster ce qu'ils attendent histoire de les faire patienter?".

Donc voila, la première partie du chapitre 9, un chapitre très intéressant car on aura enfin la rencontre entre Hao (mein love^^) et Mahana (mein personnage fictif^^). Bref! Petite réponse aux dernières reviews (si j'en oublie veuillez le préciser):

RAR:

Emeline: J'espère que cette longue attente n'a pas déchiré ton coeur de reviewnneuse et que je pourrais toujours bénéficier de ton importante attention envers cette fanfiction dans les chapitres à venir^^. Je suis contente que le commentaire d'Ondine t'ait plu (en même temps c'était le but =_=). J'apprécie véritablement le caractère d'Ondine que je réserve comme étant...une bonne surprise pour les évènements à venir!

DC: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Je te rassure cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée! la preuve en est que justement je poste la suite (et je suis bien motivée pour continuer^^). Je suis assez satisfaite du personnage de Mahana qui reste quelqu'un de très complexe. Peut être que sa nature même vous perturbe mais quand vous lirez le passage de son passé, bah vous comprendrez peut être mieux certaines réactions. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Mahana/Hao et Mahana/Jeanne, je suis certaine que tu vas être totalement ravi(e) de la suite! Quand à des personnages avec un côté un peu sadique...bah en fait j'en ai pas. Si, peut être Kumiko Hatori dans ma fanfiction d'Inyasha (mes fanfictions, y'en a deux). Si tu connais je t'invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil, je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas déçu^^.

Rain On Your Back: *se planque* tu vois, je poste la suite^^'. Tu peux ranger le couteau hein! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien^^ ça fait vraiment du bien^^.

Ikkona: Alors! D'abord merci pour ta review, c'est bon de se sentir apprécié^^. Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic (sinon Rain On Your Back me mutilerait de 100 coups de couteaux avant d'éparpiller mes membres un peu partout dans la forêt et de brûler les restes de mes entrailles en un grand feu pour danser autour en chantant des chants païens...). Hem^^'. Merci encore pour ton soutien, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le début.

Comme d'habitude, j'attends une review et je poste la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt^^.

Chapitre 9 Première Partie: Naissance d'une flamme

La douleur s'élança, brûlant en une vague incendiaire le creux de mon estomac. Mes poumons se mirent à leur tour à suffoquer, comme ci l'incendie de mon corps enfumait l'air qui se contenait à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique.

La brûlure s'intensifia, descendant en une traînée foudroyante jusqu'à mon bassin, calcinant les moindres cellules de mon corps. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate : les pulsions de mon cœur accélérèrent, ma respiration se saccada tandis que de gros grains noirs s'abattaient sur mon champ de vision.

Afin de protéger l'esprit de l'immense douleur qui me martyrisait, mon subconscient attira sensuellement ma conscience vers le sommeil. Mon manque d'air fit vibrer mes tympans et tandis que les cris d'inquiétude de mes amis résonnaient dans le creux de ma boite crânienne, je me sentis sombrer, ployant sous la puissance du sommeil.

Il n'y avait rien. Un vide immense et complet. Un silence angoissant dans lequel je n'entendais nul son, pas même celui du silence de la réalité. Même les bruits de mon corps étaient absents, je n'entendais pas le bruit de l'air pénétrer dans la trachée, je n'entendais pas le sang battre dans mes veines.

Je n'entendais pas mes oreilles siffler légèrement. Il n'y avait rien. Je ne sentais rien. Pas même la chaleur de mon propre corps, pas même l'étanchéité de ma peau.

Est-ce que mes mains touchaient mon corps ? Est-ce que mon corps était entier ?

Je ne savais pas. Je ne sentais rien. Ma conscience m'amena à penser que peut être, j'étais morte. Que c'était là le prix à payer pour avoir eu recours au geste interdit.

Une simple forme de punition. J'avais beau ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne rien sentir au touché, il y avait une chose dont j'étais certaine : je ressentais parfaitement.

Je ressentais en moi-même cette insondable angoisse, prenant la forme d'une petite boule à l'intérieur de moi-même, et grignotant à chaque minute écoulé un peu plus mes pensées. Je ressentais ces sensations d'oppression, ce manque de liberté. Je ressentais ce poids encombrant sur mon cœur, qui pesait plus lourdement à chaque instant.

L'angoisse amena la panique, et bientôt avec elle la peur.

Mais une petite lumière se posa juste en face de moi. Une petite bille, toute dorée, flottant dans cet océan chaotique tout en laissant traîner derrière ses mouvements des petites pellicules de poussières brillantes.

Je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle oscillait doucement en tombant jusqu'à mes jambes. Mes jambes étaient repliées, je constatai. Mes bras les entouraient fermement, utilisant mes mains comme agrafes pour les maintenir en plus. Mon menton était posé sur mes rotules.

La petite boule dorée vibra quelques instants, intensifiant rapidement sa luminosité avant de se poser finalement sur mon bras.

Elle cligna une seconde fois puis s'avança jusqu'au niveau de mon front. Quand elle entra en contact avec mon épiderme, je sentis à nouveau une douce chaleur se prodiguer à travers ma tête, traversant à une vitesse vertigineuse la totalité de mes tissus pour finalement atteindre l'ensemble du corps.

La peur n'existait plus. L'angoisse était repartie, et avec elle, l'endormissement de mes sens. Il n'y avait toujours rien autour de moi, seulement un antre noir sans matière ni couleur. Il n'y avait aucun son, mais cela ne m'effrayaient plus. La petite boule dorée se reposa sur mon bras et une voix s'éleva alors des profondeurs de l'antre, venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

« -Maintenant tu dois être capable de m'entendre, prononça la voix. »

Elle était grave, profonde, féminine et empreinte d'une importante douceur. Le son vrilla dans mes tympans un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse en un murmure inaudible.

La petite boule cligna plusieurs fois puis la voix reprit :

« -Ne laisse pas la peur obscurcir ton cœur, petite fille, disait-elle. »

Mes lèvres se descellèrent dans une tentative de réponse, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Refermant ces dernières j'abaissai légèrement la tête enfonçant ma bouche entre mes cuisses.

« -Ne te referme pas sur la difficulté, me conseilla la voix. Relève la tête et fais-moi face, petite fille. »

Je lui obéis, ne sachant nullement d'où provenait cette plus qu'étrange entité. La petite sphère lumineuse sautilla sur mon bras, s'avançant jusqu'à hauteur de mon nez.

« -Je préfère cela, commenta-t-elle. Essaie à nouveau. »

J'ouvris de nouveau mes lèvres et évacuai immédiatement ce sentiment d'étouffement qui obstruait ma gorge. Sentant le chemin libre de nouveau, ma question put franchir le seuil de mes lèvres :

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je.

-Pour l'heure, personne petite fille, me répondit-elle. Les cendres d'une âme consumée il y a bien longtemps.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans ton cœur.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Poursuivis-je.

-Je suis ici car je n'existe nulle part ailleurs, commença-t-elle. Tu es là parce que tu te meurs…

-Je meurs, répétais-je tristement. Est-ce ma punition pour avoir enfreint la loi ?

-Possible, soupira la voix. Mais mourir maintenant ne fera pas avancer les choses. Tu dois marcher sur la Voie Sacrée, sans quoi tous les efforts jusqu'ici consacrés auront été inutiles.

-C'est en marchant sur la Voie Sacrée que je suis arrivée ici, contestais-je tristement.

-Raconte-moi petite fille, me demanda la voix. Raconte-moi pourquoi tu te trouves aux portes de la mort ? »

Mes souvenirs étaient flous, ambigus. Je m'exerçai à répondre à sa curiosité, racontant mon errance étrange, ma rencontre avec mes amis, les moments agréables passés ensemble.

Je lui expliquais les profonds liens qui m'unissaient à eux, mon choix concernant la Voie Sacrée et leur propre but.

Je m'efforçais de répondre à ses questions, parfois étrange, parfois indiscrète. Mais durant toute mon explication, la voix ne sembla réagir à mon histoire. Elle écoutait simplement, clarifiant certains faits incertains ou obscures, me demandant de répéter quand elle ne comprenait pas.

Quand mon discours s'acheva sur la raison de l'utilisation du geste interdit, la petite bille dorée se souleva et atterrit sur mon nez. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, puis la voix revint :

« -Je comprends, fit-elle. Je vais te rassurer dans ce cas. »

La petite bille s'illumina d'une lueur blanchâtre puis s'étira à une vitesse fulgurante, enveloppant dans son étreinte de clarté tout ce qui m'entourait, moi y compris.

Aveuglé par l'intensité de cette lumière, je fermais par reflexe mes yeux les couvrant de mes mains. Puis, je sentis une douce caresse tiède parcourir l'épiderme de mon bras, remonter jusqu'à mon cou pour chatouiller ma longue tignasse désordonnée.

Une étrange sensation de bien être et de confiance s'installa en moi, m'incitant en d'inaudibles murmures à rouvrir les yeux. Ce que je fis finalement.

Au début je fus gênée par la soudaine apparition de lumière, de formes et de couleurs. J'attendis que mes yeux s'acclimatent aux changements pour finalement observer mon nouvel environnement fort plaisant : je me trouvais au centre d'une petite clairière circulaire, bordée par d'immense arbre géant semblant jaillir de la terre et s'élever parmi les royaumes des cieux en d'infinies lignes brunes. Leurs branchages nous cachaient d'un probable soleil doré, mais leurs positions espacées n'empêchaient pas le vent de circuler à travers.

De grands buissons avaient réussis à border ces immenses masses végétales et décoraient ces derniers de vertes feuilles aussi larges qu'un oreiller et aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier. Baignée dans une clarté sauvage, j'en oubliai presque la présence de l'entité qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici. Cette dernière manifesta sa présence par un petit ricanement innocent, provenant de derrière moi.

Je me retournais, immédiatement attirée par elle.

Assise avec aisance et grâce sur un rocher qui dépassait du sol, elle me regardait en m'adressant un signe de la main.

Je fus immédiatement subjuguée par l'intensité de son regard : à croire que l'or liquide en fusion tournait à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas de globes oculaires, pas de pupilles, encore moins d'iris. Juste un trou béant dans lequel un or en fusion tournait infiniment.

Ce n'est que par la suite que je remarquai le reste de son corps : de forme humanoïde, sa chair, ses cheveux, son épiderme, ses membres, tout était façonné à partir de grandes flambées rouges, s'entrecroisant au niveau du bassin.

Je ne distinguais pas ses pieds, à croire que son corps prenait forme à partir de ses jambes. Sa masse corporelle n'était faite que de feu. En fait je ne voyais les formes des courbes et contours de son corps et visages que parce que les flammes les donnaient en relief.

Ce qui couvrait l'arrière plan n'était qu'une masse informe et tombante de flammes, que j'assimilai immédiatement à des cheveux.

« -Bonjour, finit-elle par dire.

-Bonjour, murmurais-je ébahie. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Une salamandre, répondit-elle. Je suis l'incarnation de la passion. La passion qui nait, la passion qui s'enflamme et qui flamboie, la passion qui meurt. Je m'appelle Sayia. »

Je fus surprise d'apprendre immédiatement son véritable nom, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante et la plus secrète qui puisse exister pour elle.

Elle sembla remarquer ma surprise, car elle déclara ouvertement en riant :

« -Je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir de toi, petite fille, fit-elle. Par ailleurs, j'ai réussi à te faire parvenir ici afin de t'expliquer certaines choses importantes.

-Je comprends, merci, ajoutais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle. C'est très joli par ici. Je m'appelle Mahana.

-Je sais qui tu es, rétorqua Sayia. Et je sais davantage de chose sur toi que tu puisses douter. Mais l'heure n'est pas au passé mais à l'avenir. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, me fixant profondément de ses yeux dorés puis se décida à poursuivre.

« -Si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir, expliqua-t-elle. Actuellement, ton corps se meurt petit à petit. Cependant ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu crois. Vois-tu pour commencer cette histoire de geste interdit est une banalité des plus idiotes inventée par des êtres pensants afin de limiter les destructions de masse. Toutes ces histoires tournant autour de punition par le fer et le sang sont des chimères utilisées afin d'effrayer quiconque aurait le prétendu pouvoir d'accéder aux gestes interdits.

-Mais alors…pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Même si ces histoires sont fausses, il y a toujours une conséquence aux actes que nous entreprenons, reprit la salamandre. Contrôler le sang est un acte interdit car il demande une excellente maîtrise des éléments de son propre corps.

Actuellement tu te retrouves dans cet état de semi-mort parce que tu as utilisé un pouvoir bien trop grand pour toi.

-Alors je vais mourir ?

-Non. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux et laissa une brise légère caresser les vagues brûlantes de son corps. J'humidifiai mes lèvres, prenant en patience ma curiosité.

« -Grâce à la Pierre de Nede incrustée dans ton corps, tu ne mourras pas, déclara-t-elle.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est ? La Pierre de Nede ? Demandais-je subitement.

-Je n'ai droit de révéler seulement certaines de ces capacités, prévint-elle. Je ne fais que suivre les désirs de la Puissante Créatrice.

-Dites-les moi s'il vous plait, suppliais-je.

-La Pierre de Nede est un artefact extrêmement rare, qu'on ne trouve que chez ceux qui se sont engagés dans la Voie Sacrée. La Pierre de Nede agit comme un catalyseur des âmes et des esprits de ce monde. Elle attire à toi les créatures de la vie, et de cette Pierre renait les âmes mortes.

-Comme la dernière fois ! M'exclamais-je en me rappelant ces sphères sortant de mon corps. J'ai ressenti une grande douleur et plein d'âme nouvelle sont sortis de la pierre.

-La Pierre de Nede est reliée à la Déesse, poursuivit Sayia. Quand un esprit vient à mourir ou être absorbé par un autre, la Pierre de Nede se connecte directement à ce dernier au moment de sa mort. C'est pourquoi la douleur est si forte. L'âme contenu dans l'esprit s'échappe par cette connexion et revient à la vie directement par le lien de cette Pierre.

-Je croyais qu'elle allait à la Déesse directement après la mort de l'individu…

-Alors comment expliques-tu l'existence du fantôme de ton ami Yoh, ou celui de Ren et de Ryu ? S'enquit Sayia sur un ton malicieux. »

J'avouai que sur ce coup, elle marquait un bon point. Je m'étais toujours persuadée qu'une fois l'individu mort, son esprit allait directement rejoindre la Mère Eternelle. Pourtant, il était étrange que la présence des fantômes d'Amidamaru-sama ou de Bason-sama ne m'ait pas plus intriguée que cela…

Ils avaient été vivants auparavant, et leur existence dans ce voyage prouvait bien que mes fondements étaient erronés.

« -Un esprit peut donc mourir ?

-Non, répondit Sayia. Un esprit ne peut pas mourir. Il peut retourner auprès de la Mère Eternelle ou être absorbé par un autre esprit.

-Pourtant d'après Yoh-sama, les petites âmes qui sont nées de la pierre avaient été carbonisées par un esprit de la nature, rétorquais-je.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi tu as ressenti cette brûlure. Les âmes de ces esprits malins ont été transférés jusqu'à toi, par le biais de la Pierre de Nede. Si tu n'avais pas eu cette pierre, ses esprits malins s'en seraient simplement retournés à la Source de chaque chose et serait revenu sous une autre forme.

-A la Mère Eternelle, soupirais-je.

-Ce qui nous ramène à ton cas, reprit Sayia. Car la Pierre n'a pas que ce pouvoir. Elle amplifie tes propres énergies. Sans elle, tu ne serais qu'une simple petite humaine. De la Pierre provient toute la source de ta force shamanique et de tes dons. Elle te permet de lier les esprits à toi au moyen du Pacte.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à sauver Gnomide ! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui, comme tu as sauvé Sylphe et Ondine, ajouta Sayia.

-Ondine ? Elle s'est jointe à nous d'elle-même, corrigeais-je.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ignores, petite fille, ricana Sayia. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les révéler. Pour l'instant, j'ai entendu ton histoire, j'ai suivi avec attention tes efforts et j'ai pris ma décision.

-Décision ?

-Si tu restes ici, tu mourras, répéta-t-elle en se levant. Et c'est une option qui m'est inconcevable car si tu meurs, je meurs également.

-Han ! Mais c'est horrible ! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi ta vie est-elle liée à la mienne ?

-Tu l'apprendras plus tard, décida-t-elle. Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

-Comment puis-je me réveiller ?

-Tu dois d'abord te relier au monde réel, expliqua-t-elle. Une projection astrale temporaire fera l'affaire, le temps que ton corps récupère. Par la suite, tu réintégreras naturellement ton corps.

-Donc il faut sortir d'ici, conclus-je sérieuse. »

Elle fixa son regard sur moi, plongée dans ses pensées puis s'esclaffa d'un rire doux et agréable.

« -Tu es toujours la gentille petite fille que j'ai connu, rigola-t-elle.

-Connu… ?

-Je vais me lier à toi, fit-elle soudainement sérieuse. »

Les flammes autour d'elle s'élargirent, nous encerclant dans un rideau de feu. Les flammes auraient dues être étouffantes, la chaleur insupportable pourtant, je ne ressentis qu'une douce et chaleureuse étreinte dans mon cœur.

Sayia s'avança doucement, flottant au dessus du sol :

« -Quand l'union sera achevé je renaîtrais parmi les esprits élémentaires, poursuivit-elle. Ainsi tu auras réunis les 4 essences, la première étape de la Voie Sacrée. Mais tu dois savoir qu'en t'unissant à moi, tu possèderas des souvenirs de toi. Ils seront limités dans certains domaines, mais très détaillés dans d'autres.

-Alors nous nous connaissions auparavant ? M'étonnais-je. Si tu t'unis à moi, tu seras contrainte de vivre à mes côtés…

-J'ai toujours protégé ta famille petite fille, raconta Sayia en posant une douce main sur ma joue. J'ai été aux côtés de ton père pendant ta naissance et ce jusqu'au jour où ce dernier a rendu son dernier soupir. »

Sa main glissa sous mon menton, puis s'éloigna en même temps que son corps.

Les courbes de sa peau s'estompèrent sous une immense déflagration qui se mit à grossir. L'incendie chaleureux et puissant se propagea sur toute la surface de la clairière puis deux ailes enflammées jaillir des flammes et la totalité de l'embrasement s'éleva dans le ciel prenant la forme d'un gigantesque oiseau de feu.

Se stabilisant dans le ciel embrasé, elle déposa sur moi un regard ambré magnifique allongé d'un court bec fin aussi rouge que le reste de son duvet :

« -Ce fut ce jour là ou je rendis mon existence d'esprit protecteur, afin de te protéger, s'exprima-t-elle.

-Mais alors…, commençais-je.

-Les salamandres ne meurent pas, me coupa-t-elle. Leur existence est comme leur élément, éphémère et courte. Nous vivons dans la force, la passion, à l'apogée de puissances émotionnelles et sentimentales, puis nous mourrons et attendons de renaître. Je suis l'incarnation des passions du cœur. Ton désir de sauver tes amis m'a réveillé. Accorde-moi la faveur de servir à nouveau ton nom en renaissant parmi le monde des vivants. »

Son désir était sincère, aussi grand et pur que l'était son dévouement mystérieux pour moi. Je connaissais les risques du Pacte. En liant mon existence à celle d'un esprit élémental, qui plus est né de mes propres sentiments, j'allais réveiller des souvenirs importants mais probablement douloureux. Mais j'avais envie de faire renaître Sayia.

J'avais envie de revoir Yoh-sama et les autres, de connaître ces nouveaux arrivants qui devaient être des connaissances à eux.

J'avais envie de vivre, de devenir plus forte. Je voulais surmonter les faiblesses de mon corps dans l'espoir qu'un jour, j'aboutirai devant la Mère Eternelle, aimante et pleinement épanouie.

Tôt ou tard, il me fallait affronter mes souvenirs. Et à cet instant, j'étais fortement prête à accepter ce que Sayia savait de moi et m'offrirait.

Nous fîmes le Pacte. Prononçant le serment sacré qui nous unissait l'une à l'autre, je sentis les liens se tisser entre l'oiseau et moi, se renforcer pour finalement n'être qu'une seule membrane reliant nos deux âmes.

M'engouffrant dans les ailes enflammées de l'oiseau, je laissais ma conscience s'effacer, revenant petit à petit à la vie.


	11. Chapter 9

Coucou! Comme je suis généreuse (et surtout que j'ai envie de me faire pardonner pour ma longue absence^^'), je me suis dis que je vais enchaîner avec la deuxième partie du chapitre 9.

Remerciez Ikkona pour avoir rempli la condition initiale de 1 review minimum^^.

RAR:

Ikkona: Tu ne vas pas être déçu dans ce cas^^. Je me suis trop éclatée à écrire ce chapitre assez important car...bah je dis rien mais bon le titre en dit long^^. Contente de savoir que tu relis encore mes chapitres! Ca fait super plaisir^^. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi^^. Le chapitre 10 attendra encore un peu, car je travaille en même temps donc je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le voudrais. Mais soit certaine que j'y travaille beaucoup dès que j'ai le temps.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 9 Deuxième Partie : Curiosité

Ma première surprise fut de constater que je planais au dessus de mon propre corps, sans vie. Cela fut difficile à avaler, mais j'étais bel et bien au dessus de ce dernier. Sayia avait disparu, comme la clairière et le reste du rêve. A la place, je me retrouvais planant au dessus de mon corps allongé sur une couverture, contre la façade d'un immense rocher.

Mon corps était poussiéreux, mes vêtements sales et poisseux. Ma cape avait été enlevée et ma propre tunique avait suivi le même chemin. A la place, je portais une simple chemise descendant jusqu'aux mi-cuisses.

Je me demandai un instant ce qu'avait bien pu faire les garçons quand je remarquai des taches au niveau de mon abdomen. Je discernai à travers la chemise des bandes de tissu tachées de sang.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement. Aura apparut devant moi, son regard toujours aussi impassible et inexpressif. Mais je savais, en regardant au fond de ses yeux, qu'elle me voyait et qu'elle en ressentait un immense soulagement.

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire et s'adossa contre la paroi :

« -Je suis contente de vous voir Mahana-sama, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, commençais-je avant de me figer pétrifiée. »

Depuis quand j'entendais la voix d'Aura ? En temps normal j'aurai simplement compris ses dires, comme je l'avais toujours fais. Alors comment se faisait-il que je comprenne soudainement ces paroles ?

« -La projection astrale permet d'atteindre bien des dimensions Mahana-sama, expliqua Aura sans bouger.

-Je vois, ricanais-je. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous inquiété…

-Nous avons eu peur certes, confirma Aura, mais nous savions que tout allait bien. J'ai senti l'énergie du Pacte.

-Oui, soufflais-je, nous avons une nouvelle amie désormais.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est ici vous savez, commenta Aura. Elle n'a toutefois jamais voulu vraiment témoigner de sa présence… »

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Cela me faisait bizarre de m'adresser à Aura aussi familièrement. Certes nous avions souvent échangé de longues conversations, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Sa voix était douce mais froide. Dépourvue de la moindre intonation, elle était monotone mais…elle me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'inspectai les alentours. N'étant plus limitée par les contraintes de mon corps, je parvenais parfaitement à voir comme n'importe quel humain. Il y avait, non loin de mon corps, plusieurs individus dont la fille qui était intervenu à la fin du combat.

Elle se tenait accroupie, regardant avec sérieux un étrange portail brodé par un collier de perle dans lequel semblait danser des vagues de flux colorés et sombres.

Elle devait faire la même taille que moi, peut être un peu plus grande avec ses chaussures. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénusien se teintaient d'ocre par moment et étaient décorés par un grand foulard rouge attaché autour de son cou.

Son visage était fermé, stricte, ses sourcils naturellement froncés mais fins. Ses yeux en amande s'illuminaient d'une couleur brune assombrie par l'anxiété. Elle se tenait droite, la tête relevée telle une digne régente, incarnant un symbole de l'autorité. Ses jambes fines et de loin chétives, étaient tendues, légèrement écartées. Figée dans sa robe noir moulante, elle attendait, le regard viré sur le portail.

Elle s'assit aux côtés d'une jeune fille se tenant droite, plus petite, dont la courte chevelure se pourvoyait d'une jolie coloration rosée. Son visage transpirait l'inquiétude et comme l'autre fille son regard ne se détournait pas du portail.

Cette dernière portait un baggy assez large, d'un noir terne, enfoui au bout dans de grosses chaussettes bien chaude surmontant ses chausses. Elle serrait fermement entre ses bras un petit sac à bandoulière, en forme de cœur.

Derrière la blonde, était assise une belle chinoise aux cheveux d'un vert assombris par la nuit, maintenus fermement par trois barrettes teintées de bleu violacée accrochées derrière son crâne. Elle portait une longue robe moulante d'un noir sur laquelle semblait glisser un grand dragon vert. Sa robe était fendue à partir de sa cuisse gauche et s'ouvrait sur toute la longueur de sa jambe, laissant entrevoir une jarretière maintenant plusieurs sceaux contre sa.

Son visage était fin et ses traits ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Ren-sama, mais en plus féminin, plus allongés et moins enfantin. Elle ne semblait pas plus anxieuse que cela, même si ses lèvres mordillées témoignaient d'une certaine inquiétude. A ses côtés, se tenait dressé un grand garçon à la peau grisée, bras croisé et menton relevé. Il toisait les environs avec assurance, gardant toujours la chinoise dans on champ de vision. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de méfiance et d'anxiété également. Il portait une tenue de combattant typiquement chinoise, pourvue d'un grand col relevé lui recouvrant la totalité du cou, sans manche.

Son pantalon était long et large, fermement maintenu par une ceinture jaune qui de par laquelle dégringolait un autre pan de tissu vert.

Puis enfin, juste en face de cet attroupement hétérogène, se trouvait assis un petit garçon qui devait m'arriver environ au bassin à en juger par ses courtes pattes. Typé asiatique, il portait un pantalon banale, certainement trouvé dans le rayon enfant, par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé une blouse d'un jaune poussin virant sur le vert avec la nuit. Assis sur un rocher, il regardait avec sa petite tête toute rondouillette, les yeux d'un noir de jais scrutant les moindres mouvements de la blonde avec une certaine frayeur. Sur son dos, reposait un sac à dos qui de mon point de vue semblait encombrant.

Bien que ce petit être puisse sembler d'une petitesse effrayante, la première pensée qui pénétra mon esprit en le détaillant fut qu'il était tout bonnement adorable. Je m'approchai de lui, envieuse d'en savoir davantage sur ce petit être dont les rondeurs donnaient envie de prendre dans ses bras.

Je me tenais en face de lui quand une révélation me frappa : il ne me voyait pas. J'avais beau agiter le bras, l'appeler, il ne faisait que regarder la blonde sans me voir. C'était pareil pour les autres. Il semblait que personne dans ce groupe ne pouvait me voir. Curieuse, je me retournai vers Aura qui m'avait suivi à la trace :

« -Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me voir ? Demandais-je.

-Mahana-sama n'est pas un fantome, expliqua Aura, Mahana-sama n'est pas un esprit. Mahana-sama n'est qu'une projection astrale.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je boudeuse, que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont ces gens ? Et où sont Yoh-sama et les autres ?

-Je vous expliquerai tout, fit Aura, mais d'abord rejoignons votre corps. Vous ne devez pas vous en éloigner trop longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes faible, raconta-t-elle pendant que nous nous dirigions vers ma forme physique. Par conséquent, votre énergie l'est également. Votre esprit, votre âme, tout est resté dans votre corps. La projection astrale demande une certaine quantité d'énergie qui s'épuise plus rapidement si vous vous éloignez de l'origine de la projection.

-Mais c'est le seul moyen de me relier au monde réel, achevais-je en m'appuyant contre la paroi. »

Aura acquiesça en silence puis dirigea son regard vers l'espèce de portail qui miroitait d'une lueur noirâtre et menaçante. Je n'étais guère attirée par cet éclat mystique, bien au contraire. M'approcher de cette étrange porte me semblait du domaine de l'impraticable.

Soupirant dans le but de me détendre, je me tournai à nouveau vers Aura dont le regard froid n'avait pas quitté la porte :

« -Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Elle me raconta en détail les évènements déroulés pendant mon évanouissement. La fiancée de Yoh-sama, la blonde dénommée Anna-sama, a libéré les servantes d'Hao de mon emprise, leur permettant de fuir et aboutissant à mon envie de protéger les garçons. Puis je me suis effondrée la poitrine en sang.

Heureusement pour moi, la fiancée de Yoh-sama était accompagnée d'un homme étrange, que je n'avais toujours pas vu d'ailleurs. Il se disait être médecin et pour le prouver s'occupa de mon corps. Relevés de leur défaite, les garçons s'étaient jetés sur moi, bombardant le pauvre homme de question sur mon état de santé.

Et comme je le savais, ce dernier n'était pas très bon. Aura m'expliqua que mon sang s'écoulait de la Pierre, et qu'il était impossible d'en arrêter l'hémorragie. Pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucune atteinte externe et brutale qui aurait pu provoquer ces saignements.

Aura poursuivit son explication, impliquant l'intervention de Sylphe dans l'affaire. Sylphe avait raconté l'essentiel sur l'importance de la Pierre de Nede dans mon corps et sur la raison de mon état soudain.

Ils comprirent rapidement le risque encouru et leur impuissance.

« -Le médecin a pansé vos blessures et les garçons sont partis dans cet étrange portail afin de devenir plus fort, acheva Aura en flottant.

-C'est de ma faute, soupirais-je, j'aurai dû leur expliquer les conséquences du Geste Interdit…

-Ne portez pas à tort la faiblesse de vos amis Mahana-sama, rétorqua Aura sans émotion. Ils n'ont pas su relever cette épreuve et leurs troubles ainsi que leurs remords ne sont là que les conséquences de leur échec.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je.

-C'est simple, intervint une petite voix enfantine et chétive venant de derrière moi. »

Apparut alors une toute petite sphère rouge carmin, embrasée d'un feu léger mais bien présent. Deux petites perles dorées naquirent à l'intérieur de la sphère et se posèrent sur moi.

Je reconnus Sayia, dans toute son immense discrétion :

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, avouais-je en prenant la petite flamme dans ma main. Est-ce à cause de la renaissance ?

-Tout à fait, Maîtresse Mahana, affirma Sayia timidement. Ca fait parti des handicapes de notre existence.

-Expliques donc à Mahana-sama ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, demanda Aura en portant un regard neutre sur la flammèche.

-Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi les remords de vos amis sont la conséquence de leur échec, reprit la flamme en se frottant contre la paume de ma main. C'est très simple. Il est toujours plus douloureux de constater qu'un ami souffre de notre propre incompétence que de souffrir soi-même de cette dernière.

-Vous êtes dans cet état là parce que vos amis n'étaient pas assez fort pour venir à bout de leur adversaire, répéta Aura.

-Mais c'est moi qui ai fait le Geste Interdit ! Protestais-je. Pourquoi se sentent-ils coupables alors que c'est à l'origine moi qui ai dérogé à la loi ?

-Si j'avais été plus fort, murmura Aura, elle n'aurait pas eu à se battre…

-Si j'avais été plus fort, poursuivit Sayia, Mahana-chan n'aurait pas eu besoin d'intervenir et de se retrouver dans cet état.

-C'est de ma faute si Mahana-chan est comme ça… »

Elles avaient imités d'une voix triste les sombres pensées qui avaient accompagnés mes amis à la suite de mon évanouissement. Je commençais à comprendre les torts qui les accablaient et les tourments qu'ils enduraient.

C'était assez logique dans le fond…mais cela me rendait en même temps triste. Je n'aimais pas causer du mal aux autres et particulièrement ceux qui m'étaient précieux. Même si je n'y étais pour pas grand-chose. Je n'avais que suivi mes choix et protéger mes amis en dernier recours. Mais dans la façon de protéger ces derniers, j'avais mis ma vie en danger. Et parce que mon état était toujours entre vie et mort, alors ces derniers se sentaient coupables.

Et jusqu'où la culpabilité les avait-elle menés ?

« -Je vois, soupirais-je. Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Anna-sama est venu afin que Yoh-sama lise un livre contenant les techniques secrètes et puissante de son ancêtre, Hao-sama, m'expliqua Aura. Afin de devenir rapidement fort, ils ont acceptés de subir un entraînement extrême dans lequel ils risquent tout.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Soufflais-je la respiration écourtée par l'anxiété.

-Ils sont entrés dans ce portail voila maintenant deux heures, dit Aura en pointant du doigt la porte. A l'intérieur, ils sont confrontés à Hao, à ses plus profondes réflexions. S'ils arrivent à sortir d'ici, ils seront beaucoup plus puissants, mais il se peut qu'ils aient également beaucoup changés. Il se peut aussi qu'ils décident de rejoindre Hao dans son entreprise…

-Un livre…qui contiendrait toutes les plus profondes réflexions…, murmurais-je en regardant le bouquin en question. »

Voila qui était bien étrange. Pas impossible, mais étrange. En entrant dans cet univers crée à partir de la mémoire et donc des profondes motivations d'un ancien individu aussi puissant que ce Hao, Yoh-sama et les autres en apprendraient beaucoup. Probable aussi qu'ils partageraient de son pouvoir.

Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils cela si subitement ? D'où leur venait cette envie subite de devenir plus fort ? Certes ils avaient échoués dans la dernière bataille, mais nous échouons tous un jour dans nos vies. Ce fut Aura qui répondit à ma question, tandis que le petit garçon s'éloignait du groupe :

« -Ils veulent devenir plus fort, afin que Mahana-sama n'ait jamais à se remettre en danger pour eux. »

Je regardai le portail et offris un sourire chaleureux à ce dernier comme ci mes compagnons pouvaient le voir. Ces garçons étaient formidables. Devenir plus fort pour quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que pour soi. C'était noble.

Je posai une main ferme sur mon cœur et fermai les yeux afin de le sentir s'épanouir de joie et de bienveillance. Puisque les garçons comptaient devenir plus forts pour me protéger, alors j'en ferais de même.

Plus question de risquer sa vie inutilement. J'apprendrai à maîtriser les pouvoirs de la Pierre de Nede et à contrôler cette force sauvage et brute qui m'était offerte. Je le ferai, pour protéger mes amis jusqu'à ce que ma voie me conduise à la Déesse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment grands pour n'avoir plus besoin de ma présence à leurs côtés.

Un mouvement dans l'ombre attira mon attention. C'était le petit garçon qui s'approchait de mon corps, tenant une plaque métallique entre ses mains. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes au dessus de moi, me regardant d'un air curieux.

Je le vis s'abaisser doucement et passer sa main sur mon visage, retirant une mèche de mes cheveux qui me collait à la figure. Il se redressa par la suite et soupira légèrement en regardant le portail. Ses sourcils se froncèrent il s'éloigna du groupe en se dirigeant vers un espace vide.

Là, il s'assit par terre et ouvrit sa boite métallique afin de regarder les images lumineuses qui se mouvaient sous ses yeux. Curieuse, je m'approchais, non sans avoir au préalable rassurée Aura et Sayia que je ne m'éloignerai pas trop longtemps.

Penchée au dessus de lui, je le vis pianoter sur une sorte de clavier composé de plusieurs touches avec des lettres, ces dernières de reproduisant exactement sur l'écran du dessus.

Il ne sembla pas se satisfaire de son entreprise, car il afficha une mine défaitiste et soupira lourdement. Comme j'aurai aimé le prendre dans mes bras et le câliner sous le soleil…

Nous étions tellement absorbés par cette machine étrange que nous ne remarquâmes pas l'intrus se poser sur l'immense rocher surplombant le centre de l'antre.

Il se fit finalement remarquer d'une voix légère, aérienne et pleine d'assurance.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de déprimer, s'éleva-t-elle. » Je sentis mon système vital s'arrêter brusquement tandis que la voix pénétrait mes tympans, caressant ces derniers d'une tentatrice mélopée. Mon cœur invisible et immatériel se mit à tambouriner violemment dans ma poitrine, se cognant contre d'invisibles parois en de douloureux impactes.

Ma respiration se raccourcit d'elle-même, mes poumons semblaient refuser tout simplement d'aspirer davantage d'air. La voix cessa de se répercuter dans la crevasse.

Relevant doucement la tête, je pus distinguer l'intrus en question qui poursuivit son discours sans s'inquiéter de son interlocuteur :

« -Les humains ne peuvent rien faire, fit-il, les humains sont faibles. »

Il était assis sur le rocher qui surplombait la crevasse, une grande cape s'évader de toute part autour de son corps, camouflant l'ensemble de ses formes. De ce tissu d'une couleur crème assombris par le manque de luminosité, s'échappait une jambe habillée d'un pantalon de toile rouge carmin et pendant dans le vide tandis que l'autre était repliée contre son corps.

Deux brassards dont j'avais du mal à identifier la matière sortaient de sa cape, et étaient posés avec légèreté sur ses rotules.

De mon point de vue, je ne voyais de son visage qu'une masse de cheveux auréolant son corps et dégringolant sur la cape. Deux grandes mèches dissimulaient son visage et retombaient souplement devant ce dernier.

Je déglutis péniblement, sentant une énorme, que dis-je une gigantesque, tension s'émaner du corps de ce garçon. Mes propres muscles se tendaient tous seuls et de la sueur froide s'écoulait de mon front.

Aura apparut à mes côtés, portant un regard tremblant sur le garçon. Aura n'avait jamais tremblé. Elle n'avait jamais porté un regard différent de l'impassibilité habituelle qu'elle manifestait.

Et pourtant, la simple présence de cette tension lourde et oppressante manifestait le danger qu'incarnait cet individu. Tout avait subitement changé depuis son apparition, comme ci l'environnement autour de lui s'esquivait de son aura.

« Ce garçon, songeais-je, ce garçon est craint. »

Aura se plaça entre lui et moi, comme mué par un reflexe de défense. Mais l'intrus ne sembla même pas prendre conscience de ce simple fait, restant sur le pauvre petit nabot qui le regardait effrayé.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-il en souriant, Yoh reviendra après être devenu plus fort.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Manta toujours assis.

-En rencontrant ma forme d'il y a mille ans, il connaîtra la vraie nature des shamans et un énorme furyoku s'éveillera en lui. »

C'était donc là la nature de l'entraînement. Ce garçon parlait avec tellement d'aisance et d'assurance que j'étais portée à le croire entièrement et sentais mes propres inquiétudes fondre comme une glace au soleil.

« -Tu restes calme même si vous êtes tous les deux rivaux pour devenir Shaman King ? S'enquit le petit garçon craintif. »

Son interlocuteur émit un léger ricanement d'une expiration brute et répondit qu'il était impossible pour les humains de comprendre.

Moi-même je ne comprenais pas tout.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir resurgit de ma mémoire, me frappant l'esprit de plein fouet.

Il y avait un banc. Un banc tout marron et usé par le temps. A l'ombre d'un grand saule, le banc offrait aux voyageurs fatigués un moment de repos et de détente.

J'étais assise sur le banc. Mes jambes étaient petites. Je regardais mes pieds, réfugiés dans de petites chaussettes toutes blanches. Je portais une nouvelle paire de jolis souliers rouge vernis et j'étais toute heureuse et chantante parce que mes chaussures allaient bien avec mon serre-tête et ma robe. Blanche, comme la couleur de mes cheveux qui volaient aguichés par une agréable brise d'été.

Je tournais la tête, regardant un grand homme bien bâti au regard aussi bleu que la mer et profond que le ciel. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, coupé court au raz du cou. Il portait une blouse blanche entrouverte, avec des manches coupées aux coudes et évasives. Un pantalon noir en jean couvrait ses longues jambes et à ses pieds reposer une pair de chausse japonaise.

Il tournait sa tête vers moi et son regard m'offrait une vague de chaleur dans le cœur. Je me jetais dans ses bras, désireuse de profiter au maximum de ce confortable siège qu'étaient ses cuisses. Il enlaçait mon petit corps de ses bras puissants et caressaient mes avant-bras tendrement.

« -Papa, disais-je, c'est quoi un shaman ? »

Il hésitait quelques instants, me portant un regard surpris avant de répondre :

« -Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?

-Grand-père en parlait hier, disais-je.

-Vois-tu, les shamans sont des gens très spéciaux, commençait-il. Se sont des personnes qui sont pourvus de pouvoirs particuliers. Ils sont très proches de la nature et suivent une voie bien différente de celle des humains. Ils apprennent des connaissances qui nous sont inaccessibles et voient des choses que nous ne voyons pas.

-Comme quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Les esprits par exemple. Ceux de la nature, ceux des anciens être vivants, ceux de nos ancêtres. Un shaman a le pouvoir de relier ce monde à celui des morts.

-Un shaman peut parler à la Mère Eternelle ?

-Hahaha, non mon trésor, la voix de la Puissante Créatrice ne peut être entendu que par ceux qui atteignent la Voie Sacrée. Mais un shaman peut réaliser des prodiges et faire des miracles.

-Ouah…

-Mais un shaman reste avant tout un humain, avertissait-il. Et un humain avec plus de pouvoirs que les autres, reste un humain dangereux. Ils peuvent être responsables de véritables miracles tout comme être à l'origine d'impitoyables massacres.

-C'est effrayant, murmurais-je.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi les humains ont peurs des shamans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est dans la nature humaine d'avoir peur de ce que l'on ne comprend pas.

-C'est triste…

-Oui, mais il suffit de faire un peu d'effort, et le shaman comme l'humain peuvent se comprendre et cohabiter ! Beaucoup de shamans autrefois étaient reconnus et respectés par les humains pour leurs savoirs et leurs aides. Mais aujourd'hui, leur existence aux yeux des gens n'est que chimère.

-C'est triste, répétais-je. Moi je sais que les shamans existent ! Papa est un shaman ! »

Il rigolait. Son sourire rayonnant m'embaumait le cœur d'un parfum de bonheur radieux et envoutant. Papa aimait quand je disais ça. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il était, ni même de ce que ses choix engendraient.

Et il était heureux ainsi…

Le souvenir s'effaça lentement. L'image de mon père souriant s'estompa pour laisser place à la réalité sombre et froide. Les souvenirs étaient toujours plus chaleureux, plus doux.

Je fus rappelée à l'ordre par la voix du garçon à la cape :

« -Ils sont de retour. »

Je vis le petit garçon se précipiter vers le lieu où les autres attendaient, laissant le garçon sur le rocher tout seul. Aura m'invita à retourner vers mon corps. Je refusai.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut pourtant ce garçon m'intriguait profondément. Le simple fait de sa présence troublait mon esprit et aguichait ma tranquillité d'une pointe brulante de curiosité.

Je voulus m'approcher, mais la voix du garçon me stoppa :

« -Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta maîtresse, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Je fus partiellement soulagée de découvrir qu'il s'adressait à Aura. Cette dernière se tenait toujours devant moi, le regard focalisé sur le garçon.

Il arbora un sourire enfantin et poursuivit sur le même ton :

« -Après sa tentative suicidaire, je doute fort qu'elle ne revienne parmi nous. Tu devrais l'accompagner dans l'au-delà. »

Aura ne répondit pas.

Je m'avançai à côté d'elle et sans pour autant détourner le regard de l'individu, j'ordonnai d'une voix que je voulais maîtrisée mais qui n'apparut pourtant que tremblante :

« -S'il te plait Aura, retourne auprès de Yoh-sama et des autres.

-Je refuse de laisser Mahana-sama seule avec lui, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. »

Je soupirai devant l'entêtement de mon amie, bien que j'aie deviné sa réaction. De tous mes protecteurs, Aura était de loin et à bien des égards, la plus têtue. Ren-sama à côté faisait pâle figure. Je posai une main fébrile sur son épaule. Elle ne détourna pas le regard mais pencha légèrement le menton vers moi :

« -Peut-il me voir ? Demandais-je.

-Seulement sentir la présence de Mahana-sama, répondit-il froidement.

-Peut-il m'atteindre ?

-Il est puissant, déclara-t-elle, il en est capable s'il le désire. Il aura du mal, mais en est capable.

-Si le pire venait à se produire, repris-je, alors je prendrai la fuite et retournerai auprès de mon corps. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire et tant que tu seras ici, je ne pourrais pas.

-Est-ce l'ordre de Mahana-sama ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus incertaine.

-Je ne veux pas que cela soit un ordre, rétorquais-je. Seulement la requête d'une amie. »

Elle me regarda longuement, sans plus porter attention au garçon qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, sans se départir de son sourire.

Puis elle acquiesça lentement tout en abaissant les épaules. Elle toisa quelques instants le garçon, puis se retourna et disparut. Je soupirai et remerciai d'un murmure Aura, incertaine qu'elle m'ait entendu. Mon regard se reporta sur le garçon. Sa tête était maintenue par son poing et ses cheveux cascadaient tout le long de son épaule.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Je fis un pas, puis un autre. Suivant une silencieuse berceuse enchanteresse, je me vis m'approcher petit à petit de cet individu bien mystérieux. Son corps grandissait alors que la distance nous séparant diminuait.

La luminosité était très faible pourtant je percevais sans mal les ombres et formes du garçon. Ses cheveux, d'un brun Terre de Sienne, rayonnaient à certain endroit où la lumière frappait. Je fis encore deux pas puis m'arrêtai, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Posant mon regard sur son visage, je retins un cri de surprise en identifiant l'individu en question. Il avait exactement les mêmes traits que Yoh-sama, ses mêmes paupières fébriles et semblant lourdes, ses mêmes lèvres fines qui s'arquaient en un éternel sourire figé. Ses joues, ses oreilles, son front plat…ce visage était identique à celui de Yoh-sama.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'y avait pas cette aura de paix et de sérénité que dégageait Yoh-sama. Ce sourire n'était pas niais, bien au contraire. Il était malicieux, moqueur. Ce regard n'était pas d'une douceur et d'une tendresse amicale chaleureuse, mais d'une perversion froide et calculatrice.

C'était là une copie conforme de Yoh-sama, à l'esprit dangereux et prédateur. Malgré cette découverte, ma curiosité ne diminua pas. Elle semblait même creuser un sillon profond dans ma poitrine, tandis que mon cœur luttait contre ses tambourinages incessants.

Ma respiration s'était raccourcie, et maintenant même mes mains tremblaient dans la sueur. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de relever le bras et de frôler ses cheveux lentement. J'avais envie de savoir si tout cela était bien vrai, si ce garçon n'était pas qu'un mirage inventé par mon esprit mourant.

Je suivis absorbée le mouvement de mes doigts caressant ses cheveux, sans vraiment les toucher. Ils étaient froids, sans vie. Non c'était moi qui étais ainsi. J'étais persuadée à cet instant que ces cheveux devaient être doux et soyeux.

Je voulus glisser mes phalanges dans cette masse chevelue. Mes doigts la traversèrent, comme si j'eus été faite de brume. Pourtant, mon acte les fit bouger légèrement à croire qu'une légère brise avait suivi mon mouvement.

Amusée, je bougeai les doigts, suivant l'ondulation des cheveux de ce garçon si dangereux. Il ne semblait pas se plaindre de mes tentatives. Je me demandai même si Aura ne s'était pas trompée en disant qu'il pouvait me sentir.

Ou peut être étais-je trop faible et insignifiante pour qu'il ne s'intéresse quelques secondes à ma présence…

Quoi qu'il en fût, je poursuivis mes découvertes avec davantage d'impatience et de curiosité. Il se tenait toujours assis sur cet immense rocher, son corps complètement englouti par sa cape couleur crème et poussiéreuse sur les bordures.

Délaissant les cheveux, je m'intéressai à ce visage si identique à Yoh-sama et pourtant si différent. Il ne me voyait pas en effet, même quand je croisais mon regard aux siens je sentais que ses yeux ne se fixaient pas aux miens.

Son sourire était littéralement scotché à sa figure c'en était presque effrayant. Sa peau était pâle mais elle semblait si claire, si belle. J'étais tellement fascinée par l'éclat sauvage de ce regard et par ce visage que je ne fis tout bonnement pas attention au reste.

Mes doigts s'étaient instinctivement déposés sur cette joue, et caressaient non sans une tremblante anxiété cette peau qui m'apparut comme glacée et souple. L'inconvénient de la projection astrale je supposai quand je remarquai enfin mon geste irréfléchi.  
A cet instant, le garçon se pétrifia. Il cessa de respirer et son regard rieur se durcit non sans conserver ce sourire inquiétant. Il ne clignait plus des yeux et semblait attendre.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'hésitai à poursuivre quand ma nature d'ignorante me poussa à continuer mon œuvre interdite. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa joue, suivant les courbes de sa mâchoire avec un respect tremblotant. Je les vis rejoindre le menton puis remonter en frôlant les lèvres. Mes pouces se déposèrent de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire et le reste de mes doigts suivirent les formes de son nez. J'admirai silencieuse la procédure, encrant dans mon âme les ressentiments et exaltations de mon cœur face à ce touché étrange.

Je sentais sa peau se frotter contre celle de mes doigts. Je sentais ces différences de température entre l'extrémité de ce nez aquilin et le milieu de son front si doux.

Je n'avais jamais touché Yoh-sama ainsi. J'étais bien trop timide et trop respectueuse de sa personne pour me permettre ces gestes présomptueux. Mais là, actuellement, et dans la pénombre de cet instant où mes sens s'embrasaient d'une impitoyable curiosité, je ne contrôlai rien de tout cela.

Je sentis mes doigts s'approcher, frôler les paupières du garçon. Comme s'il savait que j'étais là, comme s'il savait ce que je comptai faire, il ferma ses dernières lentement.

A croire qu'il m'invitait de lui-même à continuer. Ce que je fis. Mon index et mon majeur de la main droite furent les premiers à se déposer sur ses paupières qui frémirent au contact.

Il sentait mes gestes ! M'écriais-je intérieurement. Les paupières étaient les plus sensibles, leurs simples mouvements en réponse à mon touché prouvaient que depuis le début, le garçon me sentait.

Pourtant je ne sentis aucune rougeur pénétrer mes joues, ni aucune gêne intérieure. Je restai silencieuse, entièrement consumée par l'instant. Ma main gauche suivit la droite et bientôt mes pouces se mirent à caresser les paupières fermés du prédateur.

Les yeux ainsi fermés, le sourire semblant plus léger, il ressemblait à Yoh-sama. Mes doigts rompirent finalement le contact, tandis que l'incendie passionnel s'étouffait dans mon cœur. Essoufflée, je reculai légèrement.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qui flamboyait d'une lueur amusée mais pas effrayante :

« -J'espère bien avoir rassasiée ta curiosité, fit-il. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Non pas parce que le garçon avait senti ma présence, je le savais déjà, mais je sentis mes forces me quitter alors que le garçon dressait sa tête vers le ciel :

« -Quelqu'un est resté trop longtemps éloigné de son corps, ricana-t-il. J'ai bien peur que cette petite rencontre en toute intimité ne doive s'achever sur un départ précipité. »

Il rigola à sa remarque et se leva, faisant ondoyer sa cape. Il avait raison. J'étais restée trop longtemps éloignée de mon corps et maintenant même les formes de ma projection astrale tremblaient et s'éteignaient doucement.

Je disparaissais…

Je ne voulais pas disparaître ! Des vagues de froid s'abattirent sur mes membres petit à petit grignotant la surface de ma projection. J'aurais voulu appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de ma gorge. Face à la détresse de la situation, je tentai tout de même de faire demi-tour, sans résultat.

Le garçon dû sentir ma panique, car il soupira toujours de sa voix enfantine :

« -Halala, j'ai bien peur que se soit trop tard. De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé retourner dans ton corps sans un petit cadeau. »

Puis il s'envola dans les airs et commença à rejoindre les hauteurs. Ses cheveux flottaient tout autour de lui, offrant une certaine grâce à son corps. Il se stoppa dans les airs, comme hésitant à poursuivre puis se retourna et s'abaissa jusqu'au niveau de la pierre sur laquelle il était assis.

Il se tenait juste à côté de moi quand il s'exclama :

« -Si petit, murmura-t-il avant de ricaner, tu n'as qu'à t'accrocher à moi. »

J'entourai alors son poignet de mes mains tremblantes et sentis immédiatement le processus d'extinction s'arrêter. Les courbes de mon corps astral s'étaient arrêtées de vibrer et même mon énergie semblait revenir doucement.

Là, il s'envola haut dans le ciel, fusant telle une flèche. Nous quittâmes les hauteurs de la crevasse et flottâmes quelques secondes au dessus du canyon avant de retomber sur un plateau surélevé.

La chute aurait été mortel pour n'importe quel humain, seulement peu avant d'atterrir, je sentis une brise plus forte que les autres souffler d'en dessous, soulevant l'ample pan de tissu qui entourait les épaules du garçon et nous ralentissant.

Nous atterrîmes en douceur sur le rebord d'une grande falaise éclairée par l'aube naissante. Il s'assit sur cette dernière, observant l'horizon d'un sourire calculateur.

J'étais toujours fermement agrippée à son poignet. L'angoisse de disparaître hantait toujours les profondeurs de mon cœur. Sauf que maintenant, je m'étais vraiment éloignée de mon corps et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le retrouver…

Aura allait me disputer si jamais j'arrivais à revenir, sans compter Ondine qui allait très certainement me menacer…

Je ruminai les sombres heures qui m'attendaient quand une petite boule de cheveux frisés fit irruption sur le monticule de pierre, s'asseyant à côté du garçon à la cape.

Portant le même regard sur l'horizon, cette dernière, une petite fille africaine aux grands yeux noirs tombant, s'exclama de sa voix fluette et articulée :

« -Asakura Yoh a obtenu la puissance de Hao-sama ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, acquiesça le garçon, elle semble se développer en lui.

-Mais…, rétorqua la petite incompréhensive.

-Cela ne semble pas te réjouir ? S'enquit le garçon.

-Il ignore Hao-sama, fit-elle en serrant les poings sur ses petites rotules. »

Une cuisse sur l'autre, le garçon détourna le regard et sourit amusée du comportement de la petite africaine. Quand à moi, la révélation me frappa comme un poignard en plein cœur : ce garçon était Hao ! Ce garçon était Hao !

Depuis le début, c'était lui !

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de ce pauvre organe qu'était mon cœur. Il avait beau n'être qu'une projection du vrai, je pouvais parfaitement sentir que ce dernier partait au triple galop comme un cheval affolé.

Je tenais fermement le poignet de l'adversaire de Yoh-sama et de mes amis, celui qui était à l'origine de tout leur problème.

J'aurai dû me sentir en colère, j'aurai dû être folle de rage et tenter de le gifler…pourtant il avait fait exprès de laisser sa main droite plus éloignée de son corps, sentant parfaitement que je m'y accrochais comme à ma vie.

Il m'avait certes parut prétentieux et trop sûr de lui, mais actuellement je ne ressentais nulle haine ou désir de violence à son égard. Il laissa échapper de sa gorge une expiration courte, comme un ricanement amusé, puis poursuivit :

« -C'est parce qu'il a sa propre vision des choses, fit-il. »

Pendant un instant je me demandai s'il ne disait pas cela pour moi…

C'est alors qu'elles apparurent derrière, sans que je ne les aie senties arriver. Les trois filles de la dernière fois se tenaient derrière Hao, la grande aux cheveux bleus était assise sur une petite élévation rocailleuse tandis que les deux autres se tenaient debout et regardaient leur maître.

« -Marie…c'est grave, fit la fille aux longues couettes tombantes.

-Tu devrais avoir honte ! Répliqua la dite Marie qui s'affalait sur son balai. Il vient d'obtenir la puissance de Hao-sama.

-C'est bien ! S'exprima ce dernier satisfait. Peu importe, je le récupérerai quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il se tut un instant puis sembla se décider car il poursuivit :

« -Je veux le voir, le pouvoir de Yoh. » Il avait ajouté cette dernière en tournant sa tête vers les filles qui se redressèrent immédiatement. Sa volonté avait frappé.

« -Bien compris, affirma la grande, que fait-on si la fille intervient ?

-Anna ne fera rien, assura Hao en souriant.

-Mais et l'autre fille ? Demanda la fille au balai d'une voix plus serrée.

-Oh elle, il ricana quelques instants avant de répondre, ses jours sont comptés j'en ai bien peur. Elle sera incapable de vous faire quoi que se soit.

-Ca tombe bien, grogna la grande, j'ai une petite affaire à régler avec. »

Moi j'aurai préféré qu'il n'en soit rien. Inconsciemment j'avais raffermis ma prise sur le poignet de Hao. Le sentant ce dernier se permit un rire amusé puis déclara :

« -Laisse donc cette faible créature mourir en paix, puis il ajouta bien plus sérieux et d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune répartie, c'est compris ?

-Oui. »

Elles disparurent suite à son ordre, nous laissant tous les trois seuls. Plus aucun son ne s'échappa de leurs lèvres pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent le départ des filles. Puis, Hao se leva finalement et sourit face au soleil qui s'était maintenant levé entièrement :

« -Bien, il est heure d'y aller. »

La petite africaine s'approcha du garçon et s'empara de sa petite main mignonette d'un pan du tissu. Quand il fut certain qu'elle s'était accrochée il déclara, plus pour moi que pour lui :

« -Ca va secouer un peu. »

Nous disparûmes dans une gerbe de flamme.

J'ignorais ce qui se produisit par la suite. Je me sentais secouée mais en même temps j'avais l'impression de flotter par-dessus les airs nuageux d'un ciel de printemps. Je n'avais pas totalement tort…

Nous apparûmes dans le ciel, dans cette même vague de flammes rouges qui nous avait transportées auparavant. De nouveau je nous sentis tomber dans le vide et de nouveau nous atterrîmes dans le plus incroyable, et assez effrayant il me fallait l'admettre, des silences.

Quand je repris contenance et un apaisement certain, j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser Lyserg-sama de dos avec un membre des X-laws au loin. Mon ancien ami ne semblait pas avoir changé, si ce n'était qu'il avait troqué ses apparats londoniens pour l'uniforme blanc et neutre des X.

Ils parlaient tous les deux de Yoh-sama, aspirant à ce que ce dernier rejoigne les X avec les soi-disant nouveaux pouvoirs dont il était pourvu.

« -Mais si ça ne marche pas, fit le blond à lunette que je reconnus comme étant le chef de la dernière fois. »

Lyserg-sama se leva, et porta un regard en biais à son nouveau chef :

« -Nous devrons les éliminer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, affirma le blond. Leur nouvelle puissance vient d'Hao. Leur force peut s'avérer maléfique…

-Oui. »

Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas que le monde ne se limitait pas au bien et au mal. Il n'y avait pas que deux couleurs dans cet univers…De voir Lyserg-sama parler de la mort avec autant de facilité, surtout quand cela concernait ses propres amis, me fit un énorme pincement au cœur.

Veiller sur le bonheur de Lyserg-sama constituait en vérité mon premier échec. Même si j'avais accepté son départ à travers la maladie et la fièvre, je conservais toujours ses remords internes. Aurais-je été plus attentive, que Lyserg-sama ne se serait pas détourné de nous…

« Assez de ces tristes pensées, songeais-je en secouant la tête, j'ai choisi de respecter ces décisions, ce n'est pas pour commencer à douter de lui aujourd'hui ! »

Hao à mes côtés amena sa main droite sous son menton, me forçant à suivre ses mouvements. Je m'agrippais toujours à son poignet, entourant de mes mains fébriles son brassard au design particulier. Puis sa voix s'élança dans les airs, attirant une attention méfiante de la part des X-laws présents :

« -Yoh ne fera équipe ni avec toi, ni avec moi, décréta Hao sur un ton assuré. »

Lyserg-sama pointa rageusement son pendule vers nous mais fut arrêté par son chef d'un simple geste. Ils marmonnèrent entre eux quelques instants avant que Hao ne poursuive :

« -Bien que je ne connaisse pas votre plan, il serait mieux de ne rien faire avec Yoh, menaça-t-il toujours sur un timbre plaisantin.

-Est-ce un avertissement ? S'avança le chef des X.

-C'est possible, insinua Hao.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter ! Rétorqua le blond en se tenant droit et fier.

-Vraiment ? Tu as l'air sûr de toi, répondit Hao malicieux.

-C'est à nous de décider !

-Hmh, je vous aurai prévenu, avertit Hao avant de disparaître m'embarquant par la même occasion. »

Encore une fois, j'ignorais comment tout ceci se produisit, mais quand ma vision me revint nous étions juste au dessus de Yoh-sama et des autres. Ils étaient toujours dans le canyon de la Vallée de la rivière rouge et se battait contre les trois filles qui suivaient les ordres d'Hao.

J'aperçus avec soulagement mon corps que le grand homme serviteur de la sœur de Ren-sama tenait entre ses bras. En revanche, je vis avec moins d'entrain Sylphe pointer du doigt ma direction et murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille d'Ondine qui m'offrit un regard des plus amers.

Relevant la tête en reculant contre Hao, je m'aperçus que nous n'étions pas seuls : juste en face de nous, de l'autre coté de la fissure, se trouvait Lyserg-sama et Marco le chef des X-laws. Devant la nouvelle puissance de leur adversaire, les filles décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Encerclant les combattants adverses elles lancèrent leur Over-Soul sur les garçons qui réussirent à leur façon à parer chacune des offensives. Comprenant qu'il en fallait plus, l'armure lança une énorme boule d'électricité condensée sur Yoh-sama, tandis que la tête de citrouille au corps squelettique se mit à tourner sur elle-même et se lança sur Ren-sama. Puis le troisième Over-Soul tira deux balles qui fusèrent en tournant autour d'un axe invisible sur Ryu-sama.

La contre-attaque des garçons fut si puissante qu'elle envoya tout simplement les Over-Soul des filles au tapis en quelques instants. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour se remettre de ce changement de situation mais elles répliquèrent en donnant une nouvelle forme à leur Over-Soul.

Ces derniers doublèrent voire triplèrent de taille, dominant Yoh-sama et les autres par d'immenses fantômes. Seule la poupée avait toutefois changé de forme, arborant en guise de tête un immense canon dirigé sur mes amis. Elles lancèrent une offensive puissante, sensé décimé les Over-Soul de mes compagnons, qui vit s'illuminer au centre de l'impact une grande et brillante aura blanche.

Le vent s'en échappa, provoquant une élancée de poussière qui aurait aveuglé le premier spectateur, puis la sphère explosa. A la place un Bason-sama format géant se tenait droite, Ren-sama étant dressé sur son épaule gauche les bras croisés.

L'Over-Soul était tellement grande qu'elle atteignait le haut des murailles par-dessus lesquelles nous regardions le déroulement du combat. D'en bas, j'étais certaine que personne ne verrait Ren-sama tellement il était haut dans le ciel.

« -Montre leur, Bason ! Ordonna Ren. »

Le géant en armure détruisit l'Over-Soul en tête de citrouille de l'une des servantes d'Hao d'un royal punch. Ryu-sama fut le suivant à montrer la nouvelle forme de son Over-Soul.

Dans un cri de guerre, il lança la transformation. Ainsi, la tête du fantôme se transforma en une immense forteresse roulante, à tête de serpent dirigé par Tokageroh dont on pouvait discerner le corps en bas. Ryu-sama se tenait sur l'une des têtes de dragon qui représentaient la tête de l'Over-Soul.

Elle était aussi gigantesque que Bason-sama, plus lumineuse que jamais. Ryu-sama ordonna l'attaque et sept têtes de serpent se jetèrent sur l'Over-Soul en forme de canon, déchiquetant de leurs dents acérées la pauvre poupée ridiculement petite comparé au géant.

C'est alors qu'apparut Amidamaru-sama, encore plus grand que le reste, se dressant fièrement de toute sa hauteur devant ses adversaires. Il lança une immense vague d'énergie en utilisant comme catalyseur le sabre de Yoh-sama, mais la puissance semblait tellement grande qu'il ne put la contrôler davantage. L'assaut se perdit dans les contreforts du canyon disparaissant en un rideau de poussière et de roches. Pour sûr les esprits de la terre ne seront pas contents après cela…

Loin de se laisser abattre, Yoh-sama brandit un deuxième objet dans sa main gauche, une sorte de dague miniature et en pierre rouge qu'il utilisa pour créer un deuxième sabre. Cela lui permit de mieux répartir la puissance de son attaque et donc d'atteindre son objectif final.

L'armure suivit le reste de ses compagnons, réduite en cendre par la puissance de l'impacte.

« -Hao-sama, vous avez vu ? Demanda la jeune africaine surprise et ébahie.

-Il est devenu très fort, déclara simplement Hao qui se réjouissait de cette bonne nouvelle. »

Les garçons restèrent un moment surpris de leur récente victoire, alors que quelques jours plus tôt leur échec avait été cuisant :

« -C'est fini, soupira Ryu.

-Pourquoi j'ai des roues ? Demanda Tokageroh qui ne se faisait toujours pas à sa nouvelle forme.

-Nous sommes les gagnants, Bason, déclara Ren fier de lui.

-Tout va bien Amidamaru ? Demanda Yoh inquiet.

-C'est incroyable, cette sensation de puissance.

-Au moins nous avons réussi, ricana Yoh.

-Réussi ? S'enquit Ren par-dessus Bason.

-Oui, souffla Yoh en portant un regard sur mon corps, nous avons tenu notre promesse. Nous sommes devenu plus fort, pour Mahana-chan… »

Et tour à tour, ils regardèrent mon corps endormi, comme épris d'une soudaine émotion. Je ne pus que sourire et poser mes mains sur mon cœur.

Je me sentis alors défaillir. Perdue dans le combat et dans leur amitié dévouée, j'avais oublié ma propre condition instable et avait momentanément lâché le poignet de mon « sauveur ». Ce dernier le remarqua car immédiatement il plongea son bras vers moi. J'ignorai comment il avait su que je me trouvai exactement à cet endroit, mais sur le moment je me fichai bien de découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

Il avait plongé son bras en plein dans mon sein droit. En d'autre circonstance, ma réaction aurait été différente mais vu mon état, je n'allais pas faire la difficile. Sentant mes forces revenir doucement, je pris son avant-bras dans mes mains, serrant un peu afin de lui assurer ma reprise.

Il se permit un sourire moqueur. Puis se leva. La petite africaine le suivit du regard, puis s'agrippa à sa cape également. Nous disparûmes de nouveau, ombres silencieuses et spectatrices. Je me sentis planer, libre comme l'air, flottant par-dessus une mer de nuage. La sensation de frottement contre ma peau était merveilleuse. Une douce chaleur pénétrait mon cœur, embrasant ma gêne et mes doutes dans un souffle incendiaire destructeur et ne laissant derrière lui que la douceur de la joie et de l'exaltation.

Voler n'était pas une chose commune et dont nous avions tous accès. Et durant ce voyage astral des plus incroyables, je pouvais être certaine qu'il m'était arrivé les choses les plus bizarres et étranges de toute ma vie, du moins des souvenirs dont j'étais pourvue.

Nous apparûmes dans une démonstration flambante des plus indiscrètes. L'arrivée en fanfare de Hao ne passa bien entendu pas inaperçu. Tous se tournèrent vers le gigantesque esprit de feu qui restait devant eux, sans bouger, rayonnant d'une lueur dangereuse parmi le brasier incendiaire qui l'accompagnait. Dans sa main, se tenait Hao, toujours accroché par moi. Nous tombâmes de cette dernière et atterrîmes en douceur juste en face du groupe que constituaient mes amis.

L'esprit du feu disparut alors qu'Hao remerciait ses sbires pour leur travail. Puis il s'avança d'un pas rythmé, son regard perdu dans un lointain horizon invisible pour mes pauvres yeux. Je le suivais discrètement, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par mes propres esprits. Surtout d'Ondine. Je voyais bien que mes amis étaient en garde, armes brandies, en position de combat, ils n'attendaient qu'un seul signe pour se lancer sur Hao.

Seul Yoh-sama se tenait relativement décontracté, toisant tout de même Hao d'un regard sérieux et fermé. De la part de Yoh-sama, cela signifiait que l'intrus n'était pas le bienvenu. Hao s'arrêta juste à gauche de Yoh-sama :

« -J'ai vu ta puissance, le résultat est au-delà de mes espérances. »

Ces paroles attirèrent l'attention de Yoh-sama qu'il manifesta en tournant la tête vers le garçon à la cape. Il sourit et déclara d'une voix pleine d'assurance :

« -Je prendrai ton corps très bientôt.

-Quoi ? Demanda Yoh surpris.

-Ce corps est le mien depuis le début, déclara Hao en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Il voulut poursuivre son chemin, mais avait attisé la curiosité de Yoh-sama. Ce dernier, loin de comprendre où voulait en venir Hao, se retourna et s'écria :

« -Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Mais Hao ignora sa question, tournant sa tête vers un élément qui avait attiré son attention. Suivant son regard, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et déglutis péniblement.

Hao s'approcha doucement de mon corps inerte étendu contre la paroi rocheuse. Bien sûr je dus le suivre et puis c'était un moyen de regagner mon corps rapidement. Pourtant, il fut arrêté à un mètre de mon corps par mes esprits, sauf Sayia, qui se manifestèrent tous sous leur forme humanoïde.

Il ricana face à cette intervention et s'exclama arrogant

« -C'est si petit d'espérer qu'elle survive. Elle va mourir de toute façon. Les faibles ne survivent pas dans ce monde.

-C'est la chaleur de ton génie qui t'a desséché le cerveau ou quoi ? S'écria Ondine haineuse, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser approcher notre maîtresse davantage ? »

Si seulement elle pouvait me voir…mais Aura elle se tenait plus en retrait. Elle me regardait de ses yeux neutres et inexpressifs.

« -Voila un caractère bien trempé, ricana Hao. Je suis juste curieux de constater qu'elle vie encore…

-Laisse la tranquille ! Menaça Ren en s'approchant.

-Je voulais simplement remercier celle qui vous avait donné une telle motivation pour devenir fort, assura Hao en faisant un pas de plus. »

Plus il s'approchait et plus je sentais l'attirance de mon corps augmenter. Mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce dernier soit prêt à accepter ma présence en son sein…

Se fut Aura qui coupa court à la discussion. Elle s'avança juste en face de Hao et s'inclina respectueusement avant d'annoncer :

« -Votre corps est prêt, fit-elle en me regardant. »

Hao ne comprit pas sur l'instant et perdit son sourire narquois. Aura me tendit la main, que je pris fermement. Je lâchai Hao, lequel ne fit aucun mouvement en sentant cette nouvelle absence, puis laissait l'énergie pénétrer dans mon corps.

J'entendis des cris de surprise et des murmures d'étonnement de la part de tous. Mes yeux étaient fermés, tous mes sens dirigés vers ce corps qui m'appelait, guidé par Aura. Pourtant, intérieurement, je savais qu'en prenant la main d'Aura, je m'étais rendu visible de tous.

Me retournant une dernière fois sur Hao, je lui offris un tendre sourire avant de disparaître, absorbée entièrement par mon propre corps.

C'est à ce moment là que je perdis conscience. Ce qu'a fait Hao après ? Je ne savais pas. Ce qu'ont compris les garçons suite à cela ? Je n'en savais rien.

Tout ce que j'avais compris de ce voyage c'était d'une part que Hao était quelqu'un de très puissant et de très dangereux, il possédait des capacités hors du commun et un esprit calculateur des plus malicieux, d'autre part c'était quelqu'un de visiblement attentif, aimant la nature presque autant que moi. Identique à Yoh-sama sur le plan physique, je ne serais guère étonnée d'apprendre qu'il soit son frère jumeau ou un proche de sa famille.

Mais il y avait une certitude qui résonnait au fond de mon cœur, un fait que même Hao ne pourra jamais effacer : aujourd'hui il m'avait sauvé la vie.


	12. Chapter 10

Bonsoir^^. Bon demain c'est jour de repos donc je vais pouvoir me consacrer à la partie préférée de cette fanfiction (je vous dis pas c'est laquelle^^). Comme j'ai eu plein de review, et que donc j'étais super contente, bah j'ai pondu le chapitre 12 d'une traite si bien que je peux poster le 10 sans problème^^.

Bon dans ce chapitre, on assiste enfin à la rencontre Mahana/Jeanne. Je suis certaine vous l'attendiez. Comme les évènements se précipitent, j'ai fais abstraction de certaines petites scènes pleines de mièvrerie qui montreraient combien Mahana et les autres s'aiment et s'adorent .etc. même si...no comment.

Je passe donc aux réponses des reviews: (RAR)

ROYB (Rain On Your Back): Bah écoute je suis contente que malgré ton expérience acrobranchesque exténuante, tu aies eu le temps de poster une petite réponse, me laissant un petit aperçu de tes réactions vis à vis de cette première rencontre. Mais de toute façon, Hao il est toujours génial^^. En tout cas je compte sur toi pour commenter ce chapitre (en espérant que tu reviennes pas d'une autre expérience tout aussi exténuante XD)

emeline: Oo séance de torture? Chouette! * sort son pack spécial SM, ses menottes à clous, sa ceinture de virginité en titane renforcée, son fouet à épine imbibé d'acide dernier cri et plus du tout vendu sur le marché, son martinet à manche en cuir renforcé et bien sûr, surtout! son kit de premier soin avec bandage de cuivre et alcool à 90° (le cuivre irrite davantage les plaies et les empêche de cicatriser correctement)* Quand est-ce qu'on commence Oo? Sinon ravie de te revoir sur la selette! Le prochain chapitre...bah il arrive^^.

Ikkona: Mon style d'écriture te plait? Oo, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle j'suis contente de l'apprendre (de toute façon à chaque fois je suis contente ). J'essaie de tester un peu de tout, de l'interne à l'omniscient. C'est pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre, ne soit pas surprise du changement de narrateur^^. C'est de l'expérimentation s'tu préfères. Comme je te disais dans mon précédent chapitre, j'ai écris d'autres fanfictions (terminées bien entendues^^), sur Inuyasha. Ses écris datent un peu, donc tu pourras avoir un aperçu de ma façon d'écrire avant et maintenant (pas beaucoup de changement, plus d'aération je suppose, moins de phrase complexe et trop chargée).

Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes...=_= bah personne n'est parfait et j'ai trop mal au crâne pour les corriger toutes (j'l'ai déjà relu trois fois le chapitre). Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette rencontre^^. Pour ce qui est de la relation Mahana/Jeanne...j'en dis pas plus (huhuhu) je vous laisse à vos - comment dit-on déjà? Ah oui - spéculations^^.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 10 : Ressemblance et aveu

Avez-vous déjà songé qu'il existait peut être dans ce monde une personne dont la ressemblance avec vous pouvait perturber votre entourage ?

Personnellement, je n'y avais jamais songé. En fait, il y avait peu de choses pour lesquelles je laissais mon esprit s'embrouiller. Mes inquiétudes se limitaient à la santé de mes amis, à ma survie et à suivre la Voie Sacrée.

J'avais, depuis mon premier réveil, débarrasser mon avenir de toutes ses questions philosophiques et remise en cause tout simplement parce que la Voie Sacrée nécessitait une complète harmonie avec soi-même.

Pourtant, quand mon attention fut attirée par des bruits d'agitation à l'extérieur de l'auberge, je sentis qu'un évènement important allait se produire. Mes pas me guidèrent vers la sortie, tandis que mes esprits me suivaient silencieusement sans pour autant accepter le fait que je m'autorise à quitter le lit aussi vite.

Je ne fus réveillée que depuis une heure tout au plus et tandis que je quittai titubant l'auberge, je revis la scène de mon réveil avec recul.

Quand mes paupières s'étaient ouvertes en cet instant, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon voyage astral. Ce dernier m'était revenu en mémoire, avant même que je n'eus identifié le lieu de mon repos. Les souvenirs m'avaient frappé et instinctivement j'avais porté mon regard sur mes mains qui avaient serrés avec tant de ferveur le poignet d'Hao-sama.

Je revoyais son visage si identique à celui de Yoh-sama, sentais à nouveau sa peau frôler contre mes doigts puis avais laissé échapper un soupire à fendre l'âme en me rendant compte que tout cela était bien trop étrange pour mes pauvres capacités intellectuelles.

Un bruit de pas étouffés avait attiré mon attention et me sortit par ailleurs de mes pensées profondes : Ren-sama se tenait contre le pallier de la porte, bras croisés et m'observait d'un regard adouci. Ses lèvres étaient étirées légèrement preuve de sa joie de me revoir.

Je lui avais rendu son sourire avec bien plus d'ampleur. J'étais même sur le point de me lever quand sa voix m'avait arrêté :

« -Cela fait une semaine que tu dors, fit-il, il vaut mieux pour toi y aller doucement au début. »

Je le remerciais mentalement et me redressais simplement contre le dossier du lit. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes draps, je demandais d'une voix douce :

« - Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans un petit village après la Vallée rouge, expliquait-il d'un ton sérieux. Les autres sont en bas dans le bar. Je pense bientôt descendre pour les rejoindre. »

Il se tut, mais il y avait sur son visage comme un air montrant qu'il désirait ardemment poser une question. Devinant le sujet propre de sa curiosité, et décidant qu'il était plus que légitime qu'il sache, je répondais tout en caressant Gnomide qui s'était posée sur mes cuisses :

« -J'ai réussi à survivre, commençais-je. Je devais rester consciente du monde réel en attendant que mon corps se régénère et pour cela nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres moyens que la projection astrale.

-Comment as-tu fais pour te retrouver avec Hao ? Demandait Ren perplexe.

-Je me suis éloignée du groupe pendant que vous étiez dans…enfin à l'intérieur du livre, mais j'ai commencé à disparaître et le seul moyen de survivre s'est présenté à moi quand Hao-sama est apparu… »

J'avais préféré garder pour moi ma première et vraie rencontre avec son ennemi qualifié ainsi que toutes les étranges et toujours présentes sensations que j'en avais ressenti.

Au final, Ren-sama était resté à mes côtés quelques minutes durant avant de me laisser me reposer. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était produit par la suite. Le temps sembla passer si vite qu'une heure s'était écoulé quand l'agitation attira mes pensées.

Je revins à l'instant présent au moment même où une grande décharge énergétique ébranla la terre et l'air. Un vent puissant balaya la plaine déserte tandis que les esprits élémentaires s'affaissèrent sous cette décharge plus qu'inattendue. Pourtant, elle ne m'affecta nullement. Je compris instantanément qu'un combat de shaman se déroulait actuellement au plus loin et ce genre d'altercation entraînait toujours d'importante déflagration d'énergie.

Mais je dus reconnaître, en m'approchant du regroupement de personne, que cette décharge était plutôt inhabituelle. Une étrange sensation apaisante envahit l'assemblée, tandis que je m'approchai de ceux que je reconnus comme étant mes amis. Ils ne firent guère attention à moi, bien trop préoccupés par le combat auquel ils assistaient.

Quand mon regard se porta enfin sur le champ de bataille, deux choses me frappèrent tel un coup de poignard mental : la première fut que depuis mon réveil je voyais les choses réelles mais aussi légèrement déformées par les courants énergétiques. C'était comme-ci je possédais en même temps une vue normale mais altérée ainsi que ma vision étant aveugle.

C'est pourquoi je pus identifier, certes avec quelques difficultés, les divers protagonistes qui se battaient en face de moi. Ce fut à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent sur l'origine de cette puissante décharge que la deuxième surprise m'estomaqua au point de naître au creux de mon ventre une nausée grandissante.

Une jeune fille, légèrement plus jeune que moi et portant une armure de métal renforcé, se tenait droite, souriante, assurée, enveloppée dans un cocon baigné de lumière. Le vent apaisant provenait de son furyoku, ou énergie de la Puissante Créatrice, et semblait agir sur l'entourage de cette dernière.

A ces côtés se tenaient un membre des X-laws que je reconnus comme étant le blond à lunette. A ses pieds, Lyserg-sama regardait la jeune fille avec admiration bien que je discernai clairement dans son regard une pointe d'appréhension.

Ce qui me perturba, ce ne fut pas vraiment la puissance de cette jeune fille…mais l'étrange ressemblance que nous partagions. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que les miens et aussi longs. Son visage encore poupin arborait des traits que moi-même je possédais : ce nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines et rosées, des cils longs bordant des paupières frêles.

Ondine fut la première à manifester sa surprise en apparaissant sous sa forme diminuée à côté de moi :

« -Dingue, murmura-t-elle. Que les eaux me déchirent si j'ai tort, mais j'crois bien que c'te petiote pourrait être une parente…

-Possible, soufflais-je moi-même surprise. »

Il y résidait néanmoins une importante différence qu'il ne fallait pas négligé : les yeux de cette fille étaient d'un pourpre flamboyant, tandis que selon les brides de mémoire qui résidait dans mes pensées, mes yeux avaient auparavant une couleur d'un bleu océan.

Elle fit un léger mouvement et c'est alors que je me rendis compte de ses adversaires et surtout de leurs situations. Un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année au nez long et aux cheveux bouclés était piégé dans une cage de fer maintenu par cinq chaînes reliées à l'esprit de ma doublure. Cet esprit était relativement grand, mais une aura effrayante et dénué de sentiment s'en échappait. Parmi les cinq chaînes, deux étaient rattachées à ses rotules tandis que les trois autres provenaient de doigts de la main gauche de l'esprit.

Sa main droite avait été remplacée par une hache brandie de manière menaçante. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en regardant cette arme pointée vers le ciel.

Aura apparut à côté de moi, posant une main douce mais froide sur mon épaule.

Un murmure, inaudible et mystérieux, me parvint aux oreilles. J'en restai coït de surprise en comprenant le sens de ces paroles dont la provenance ne pouvait être que divine et ressemblait étrangement aux voix de mes transes : « Bientôt, ils me rejoindront. »

Serrant le poing en comprenant ce qui allait se produire, je m'avançais à la hauteur de Yoh-sama qui sembla enfin remarquer ma présence. Ses pupilles étaient en alerte, fermées à toute gentillesse et plaisanterie.

Marco finit par expliquer brièvement la situation aux spectateurs qui ne voyaient pas du tout le lien spirituel qui liait la jeune fille au fantôme menaçant :

« -C'est l'esprit de Maiden-sama, Shamash, déclara-t-il fièrement. Il est le dieu de la justice qui a édicté les fondements de la justice humaine.

-Dieu ? Murmura Yoh-sama. »

Je ne dis rien, gardant mon regard fixé sur cette « Maiden-sama » et son soi-disant dieu. Il était totalement inutile d'expliquer la vérité à ces personnes, puisque la noirceur de leur passé obscurcissaient leur jugement.

« -Allez, admets tes pêchers. Demande le pardon à dieu, ordonna la vierge en ouvrant paisiblement les bras.

-Hors de question ! S'écria le shaman enfermé dans sa cage. »

Moi-même je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. En quoi demander le pardon à un esprit allait lui rendre la vie ? La Déesse avait décidé. La Déesse avait tranché. L'Impitoyable Mère Eternelle désirait ses enfants et dans peu de temps ses enfants retourneraient à elle. Il me fallait regarder jusqu'au bout, ne pas détourner les yeux et apprendre à reconnaître les signes de son jugement.

Ses signes furent envoyés précisément à l'instant où les deux acolytes de l'homme prisonnier se jetèrent sur la jeune fille en espérant faire libérer leur « Maître ». La Maiden dirigea son énergie grâce à un catalyseur métallique et frappa de plein fouet ses adversaires en les enchaînant sur des chaises de torture.

« -Je ne peux plu vous laisser commettre ce genre de choses, déclara-t-elle comme prétexte. Je vais donc vous donner une dernière chance.

-Inutile, murmurais-je assez fort pour que ceux de mon groupe m'entende.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Ryo-sama.

-La Déesse m'a parlé, expliquais-je. Elle m'a dit que bientôt ses enfants la rejoindront. Qu'importe comment les évènements vont s'achever, ces personnes bientôt mourront.

-Comment ? S'écria Ryo-sama. »

Les autres restèrent muets, préférant attendre la suite des évènements plutôt que d'écouter mes paroles prophétiques. Mon visage se ferma à toute émotion. Mon regard toisa quelques instants cette doublure impitoyable puis se dirigea vers les shamans dont l'aura se brouillait d'angoisse et de détresse.

« -Vraiment ? Fit la jeune Maiden en retournant dans sa statue de fer. Je suis si triste. Shamash ! Pour ces êtres rongés par le mal, inflige leur une sentence exemplaire. »

Yoh-sama hurla, mais rien de ce qu'il fit n'arrêta la sentence. Il y eut des cris, des hurlements, du sang, des os se brisant. Puis un silence pesant s'installa parmi l'arène improvisée. Après son exécution, Shamash fit disparaître les corps et s'évanouit de lui-même dans la nature.

Le souffle court, le visage inexpressif, je m'approchai du centre de l'arène ignorant les regards déroutés et alertes de mes amis. Je m'arrêtai au dessus d'un objet tombé par terre, une croix de vie égyptienne utilisé par l'un des shamans pour contenir son fantôme gardien, et le ramassai.

Mes amis me rejoignirent un à un pendant que les autres spectateurs se retiraient chacun leur tour. Quand il ne resta plus que nous, à savoir mes amis et les trois membres des X-laws, Marco fut le premier à briser le silence :

« -Avez-vous réfléchis ? Demanda-t-il à Yoh-sama. Maintenant que vous avez vu l'œuvre et la pureté de notre Maiden, voulez vous rejoindre les X ? »

Je trouvai sa réponse déplacée et tout aussi inutile. Après ce que nous venions de voir et connaissant Yoh-sama, ils pouvaient oublier la possibilité de voir un jour Yoh-sama à leurs côtés.

Voyant que Yoh-sama ne répondait pas, je m'avançai :

« -Dites moi, commençais-je à l'adresse de la statue de fer. Comment comptez-vous vous repentir de vos propres crimes ? »

Le blond réagit immédiatement en brandissant son arme mais fut arrêté par la douce voix de son chef :

« -Assez Marco. Il y a eu assez de mort pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais Maiden-sama…

-Ceux qui côtoie le mal doivent se repentir de leur pêché. Je suis le bien, je suis la justice, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas à me repentir.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant, déclarai-je. Pour croire que vous serez épargnée du châtiment de la Puissante Créatrice. Le jour viendra où tous ses crimes que vous aurez commis se retourneront contre vous. Qu'importe le prétexte qui vous pousse à agir, qu'importent les raisons. Celui qui prend la vie de son frère ou de sa sœur finira un jour par payer auprès de la Mère Eternelle. Ce jour là, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez eu le temps de prendre conscience de vos actes.

-Il est inutile d'en dire davantage, me coupa Marco. Maiden-sama, cette jeune effrontée n'est rien de plus qu'une ennuyeuse et agaçante gamine. Ne prenez pas la peine de l'honorer de votre présence et…

-J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'elle avait sauvé Yoh et ses amis contre les démons au service d'Hao, coupa Lyserg-sama enthousiasme. Mahana-chan, reconsidère leur offre, ta puissance peut nous être utile pour vaincre le mal. »

On me regarda, attendit une quelconque réponse, espéra ou craignit. J'avais pourtant nourri l'espoir que Lyserg-sama eut enfin compris. Visiblement, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Peut être ne voulait-il pas comprendre en fait.

Je repris pour lui, et afin que plus personne ne vienne tenter quoique se soit à mon égard :

« -Le jour viendra petit Lyserg-sama ou vous prendrez un chemin différent de ceux des X. Tout comme votre chemin s'est séparé de nos amis, viendra l'heure également où je quitterai Yoh-sama pour poursuivre ma voie.

-Mahana-chan ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?

-Non Lyserg-sama ! M'écriais-je ferme. C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Je poursuis la Voie Sacrée. Je marche sur le chemin de l'éternelle et prépare mon cœur et mon corps à l'ultime épreuve. La voie m'a conduite jusqu'ici, auprès de Yoh-sama et de vous. Mais un jour elle me mènera ailleurs et je devrai la suivre malgré mes sentiments. Contrairement à toi, mes choix de vie ne sont pas limiter à la balance des sentiments et des désirs. Ma vie ne se résume plus à combler les besoins de l'existence comme boire, manger, dormir. Mon instinct de survie s'est altéré afin que seule la volonté de parvenir au bout du chemin soit ma force. Alors pour l'amour de la Mère Eternelle, ne cherche plus à m'entraîner dans ta voie. Cesse de vouloir attirer tout le monde dans le chemin de ta vengeance !

-Tu ne dis que des sornettes ! Fit Marco. En fait tu es avec Hao depuis le début !

-C'est assez, murmura la statue de fer. Lyserg il est inutile de t'acharner plus longtemps. Cette fille…cette fille est morte depuis trop longtemps. »

Ils allaient partir quand Sayia apparut en face de la statue. Elle toisa quelques instants Lyserg-sama et Marco puis posa une légère flamme sur la paroi métallique du visage de la statue. Inspirant profondément, Salamandre contourna la vierge de fer :

« -Tu as bien grandis petite Jeanne, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix morose. Ton père serait en revanche triste de découvrir ce que tu es devenu… »

Ils partirent sans se retourner. Je discernai clairement les différentes auras qui les hantaient : l'une était sombre et rongée par le malaise, la deuxième était énervée et furieuse tandis que la troisième et la mieux camouflée était perdue et attristée.

Aucun des garçons ne me demandèrent quoi que se soit. Ils me laissèrent enterrer la croix de vie du shaman et prier la Déesse afin qu'elle pardonne à ces êtres les méfaits de leur existence en cette terre. Quand le rituel de la Séparation s'acheva par le chant des morts, nous repartîmes ensemble vers l'auberge, le cœur lourd, les mines déconfites et l'esprit perturbé. Le Tournoi des Shamans nous sembla désormais bien plus cruel et réel que nous l'avions cru auparavant.

Seul Horohoro-sama se permit, avant de partir se coucher, un commentaire :

« -J'ignore si vous êtes parente toutes les deux, mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'à part le visage et les cheveux, c'est là seule chose que tu as en commun avec cette Maiden…

-Merci mon ami…merci. »

Cette nuit là, je rêvai. Pas de ces rêves qui durent et qui emplissent ma tête de devoir et de révélation. Il n'y avait pas de surface miroitante, pas de voix étranges…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mon rêve se présenta à moi tel un souvenir profondément enfoui.

Quand mes paupières s'ouvrirent, l'instant d'une seconde me suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité. Je me trouvais dans une clairière, une étendue infinie et herbeuse, dont les fleurs des champs colorées dansaient en de grandes vagues au gré du vent.

Les pétales flamboyantes s'élevaient alors dans les airs et venaient caresser les nuages, remontant par delà la vallée en tentant d'atteindre les profondeurs du ciel. Et quand la bise mordit mes joues pouponnes, je sentis ces dernières rougirent d'une réconfortante chaleur. Mes narines tâtèrent de l'odeur florale si parfumée et quand mes longs cheveux s'agitèrent, entraînés par le vent, je remarquai qu'ils arboraient une couleur d'un noir d'ébène luisant. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais connu de rêve si doux, de sensation si légère et si empreinte de sérénité. Peut être s'agissait-il de l'œuvre de la Puissante Créatrice, peut être était-ce les réminiscences d'un souvenir…

L'un comme l'autre, mon esprit tout entier se délecta des moindres impressions, des moindres réactions. Mes poumons ne cessaient de s'abreuver de l'air parfumé que lorsqu'il fallait expirer tant ils s'étaient gonflés. Chaque parcelle de ma peau s'extasiait devant ces contacts divers : herbes, brumes, fluide aérien, douceur du pétale, chaleur du soleil, fraicheur de la bise…

Et jamais mon regard se détachait de cette immensité verdoyante et chatoyante. Mon cœur battait à un rythme étrangement effréné et parfois j'avais la sensation que ses pulsions provenaient des profondeurs de la terre tant les battements raisonnaient dans la plaine.

A un moment l'atmosphère changea brusquement, mais d'une manière si douce que je n'en perçus pas immédiatement l'altération.

La brise auparavant fraiche devint plus chaude, plus douce et désormais elle ne faisait que frôler les hauteurs des fleurs plutôt que de les balayer.

Quand les derniers pétales de fleurs retombèrent de leur haute ascension, une main, douce et chaude, se glissa parmi quelques unes de mes mèches. L'intrusion ne me fit rien, bien au contraire c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une part de moi-même, un acte que j'aurais totalement toléré parce qu'il viendrait de mon propre désir.

Les doigts frôlèrent plusieurs fois ma nuque, m'offrant au-delà même de la simple frilosité, de puissants et insoupçonnés frissons. Une vague de merveilleuses sensations se déploya au travers de tout mon corps et afin de savourer davantage ce toucher inconnu, mes paupières se scellèrent et mon corps s'ouvrit.

La légèreté des caresses s'accentuèrent, d'autant plus que les doigts étrangers glissaient maintenant le long de mon cou, frôlant la peau dans un contact purement pudique et réservé. Je sentis alors un corps entrer en contact avec le mien, par derrière. Des bras s'emparèrent des miens, entourant mon corps avec une infinie lenteur et rejoignant mon ventre en glissant sensuellement.

Je n'étais ni excitée ni inquiète. Plus la présence se clamait dans ma conscience, plus je sentais le bien être s'installer en moi. Mon cœur accéléra tout de même sa course lorsque le menton de l'inconnu se posa sur mon épaule gauche, son souffle chatouillant l'épiderme sensible de ma clavicule. Je sentis sa mâchoire glisser en remontant vers la mienne puis ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

Un mot seulement franchit ses murailles de chair :

« -Pardon. »

Puis tout s'éteignit brusquement, comme si l'on avait vidé un énorme sceau d'eau sur un feu brulant. La plaine, le champ, les fleurs, le vent…tout disparut de ma vision. Les nombreuses sensations qui déferlaient sur moi auparavant s'évanouir, ne laissant à mon corps que les vagues sensations passées.

La fin du rêve s'annonçait, j'en étais persuadée. Et pourtant, quand je rouvris mes yeux, légèrement attristée de cette brutale séparation, ce que je vis coupa le souffle de mes poumons : Une immense colonne de lumière s'élevait dans le ciel lointain sans que je ne puisse y voir le bout. Elle était grosse en bas et semblait partir vers les étoiles pour rejoindre un point précis tout en s'enroulant autour d'un axe central. Quand mes pupilles furent adaptés à l'imposante et aveuglante luminosité qui se dégageait de cette énorme colonne, je pus identifiée parfaitement que la colonne en question était faite par d'innombrable êtres probablement spirituels. Des êtres autrefois vivants, de toutes espèces, de toutes conditions, animaux comme dieux, élémentaux comme humains, dansaient ensemble en une harmonie plutôt chaotique et anarchique, tous s'élevant vers le ciel.

Subjuguée, je ne pus ni respirer, ni penser quoi que se soit. La colonne frémit, et un halo de lumière s'en dégagea avant de disparaître subitement dans la noirceur qui l'entourait. Puis une voix que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais entendu me parvint, quelque peu ressemblante à la voix de mon rêve mais originellement différente :

« -Vient ! Je t'attends. Trouve-moi ! L'heure est venue ! »

Soudain, alors que je commençais à comprendre le sens de ses paroles, la colonne se déchira en deux. La faille parvint jusqu'à moi et je me sentis tomber dans un vide sans fond.

Je fus réveillée par Sylphe. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore elle avait quelque chose à me montrer, une chose importante selon ses propres murmures. Je marmonnai quelques instants dans ma barbe, attendant l'occasion pour mon esprit de bien s'ouvrir au monde réel. Puis, mes paupières s'ouvrirent, clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de rester ouverte.

Je sentis Gnomide m'aider à me relever en poussant sur mon épaule tandis que Sylphe tirait de l'autre côté ma cape.

« -Vite Mahana-sama regardez ! Disait-elle une légère excitation dans sa voix. »

Je détournai la tête vers la direction indiquée et demeurai interdite devant l'étrange phénomène que j'étais en train de vivre. Je sentis mon corps se dresser de lui-même, mes jambes me porter vers l'avant tandis que mon cerveau tentait vainement de retranscrire de manière logique la vision que j'étais actuellement en train de…voir. Tous les garçons, sans exception, se tenaient silencieusement devant la flamme réconfortante d'un feu de camp. Ils étaient tous assis en tailleur, le dos vouté et regardait le feu d'un œil morne et fatigué.

Je m'avançais vers eux, légèrement suspicieuse :

« -Que se passe-t-il les garçons ? Demandais-je d'une voix enrouée.

-Tu es réveillée Mahana-chan ? Demanda HoroHoro.

-Non tu vois bien qu'elle nous fait du somnambulisme ! Rétorqua Ren acide.

-Hein de quoi ? Tu me cherches ?

-Comment vas-tu Mahana-chan ? S'enquit Yoh en ignorant les deux autres.

-Bien, répondis-je guère convaincante. » Cela sembla attirer l'attention des autres car Ryu-sama s'empressa d'ajouter :

« -Tu es sûre ? Tu as peut-être mal dormi par terre ! Je savais bien qu'on aurait du trouver une auberge entre temps, râla-t-il.

-Et perdre autant de temps ? Hors de question ! Intervint Anna les bras croisés et le ton autoritaire.

-Anna, ne soit pas si méchante avec Mahana-chan, fit Manta. »

Mal lui en pris car à peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il se prit une royale claque de la part de la matrone de guerre et fiancée de Yoh-sama.

« -Je ne suis pas méchante avec Mahana ! Déclara-t-elle. J'empêche simplement les flemmards de l'utiliser comme excuse pour dormir dans un lit et lambiner au réveil ! »

Les garçons commencèrent à se défendre vigoureusement, énumérant le nombre incalculable de corvée qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici réalisé, les entrainements, l'épuisement du voyage.

Je me désintéressai plutôt rapidement de la conversation, la teneur ne m'étant pas vraiment importante. Les laissant converser tranquillement, je me dirigeai vers les esprits de mes amis dont le regard demeurait plongé dans une direction précise.

Quand je fus à portée de bras, une brise légère souleva mes cheveux et un murmure inaudible s'immisça dans mes oreilles :

« -Vient….

-Mahana-chan ? »

Je sursautai à l'appellation de mon prénom et me retournai vivement pour faire face aux garçons qui me regardaient un peu perplexe.

« -Que…que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je en rougissant.

-Tu as l'air…bizarre, se lança Ren. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Je vais bien, rassurais-je en souriant, je vous assure… »

Ils ne furent toujours pas convaincus. Soupirant bruyamment, je m'approchai de leur ronde et m'installai entre Yoh-sama et Ren-sama.

« -C'est juste que…j'ai été un peu bouleversée par la ressemblance avec cette Maiden et depuis mon réveil, j'entends d'étranges voix, avouais-je.

-Quelles sortes de voix ? S'enquit Chocolove.

-Je ne sais pas…c'est inaudible et incompréhensible. C'est une langue que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Pourtant je comprends parfaitement. C'est comme un appel, expliquais-je. Quelque chose m'appelle au loin et je ressens une grosse envie d'y répondre de la rejoindre.

-Etrange, admit Ren. Les esprits tout à l'heure aussi prétendaient entendre une voix qui les appelait. On en a conclut qu'il s'agissait du GreatSpirit…mais est-ce le cas pour toi aussi ?

-En vérité, ricanais-je, je n'en sais rien du tout. Depuis mon premier réveil, il s'est passé tant de chose étrange mais fascinante. Dès le début, j'ai su ce que je devais faire, où je devais aller, quel chemin suivre. Et plus j'avançais sur ma route, plus je me souvenais de celle que j'étais auparavant.

On a vécu tellement d'aventure passionnante et qui me tiennent à cœur. Je me suis souvenue de la façon dont on exprimait sa reconnaissance, de la façon dont on aimait. Je me suis rappelée de l'amour que j'éprouvais envers mon père, de ma passion pour les choses surnaturelles, et cette inconditionnelle façon dont on partage l'amitié et la confiance. Aujourd'hui je peux dire que je suis heureuse, parce qu'en étant avec vous, je peux éprouver des sentiments et en faire ressentir davantage. Je peux graver des souvenirs de moi dans votre mémoire tout autant que vous demeurez dans la mienne.

Mais…je ne sais pas. J'ai eu ce rêve étrange, j'ai sentis cette main si douce et j'ai entendu cette voix si triste et si mélancolique…j'ai…j'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose.

J'ai l'impression d'oublier une chose très importante, si essentielle qu'elle pourrait tout changer !

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit de celle de ton père ? Me demanda Yoh la mine concerné.

-Non, déclarais-je. C'était la voix d'un adolescent. Elle était douce et mélodieuse, mais terriblement altérée par le chagrin.

-Et elle te disait quoi la voix ? Fit Ryu.

-Elle m'a dit « Pardon ». Tout simplement. Ensuite il y a eu cette grande colonne de lumière et à nouveau ce murmure incompréhensible me demandant de venir, me disant qu'il était l'heure…, m'exclamais-je en retenant un frisson. Cet appel, il me fait peur.

-Peur ? S'étonna Tamao. Une voix qui fait peur…

-Moi c'est Hao qui m'effraie le plus, avoua Manta.

-Ces murmures m'effraient beaucoup plus que ce Hao, avouais-je en tremblant légèrement. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire…j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je la suive, que je réponde à cet appel…mais j'ai le sentiment que si je le fais, je vous perdrais à jamais… »

Ils ne répondirent pas. Que pouvaient-ils dire devant tant de crainte ? Ils n'étaient pas à ma place et par conséquent ne comprenaient pas entièrement mes sentiments. Pourtant, ils ne laissèrent pas la chose s'installer davantage.

Yoh-sama enveloppa mes épaules de son manteau, Ren-sama enroula mon cou de son écharpe, Horohoro-sama coinça mes cheveux avec son bandeau et Ryu-sama recouvra mes jambes nues avec sa blouse.

« -Tout ira bien quoi qu'il arrive, fit Yoh.

-Celui veut nous séparer ferait mieux de faire gaffe à ses fesses ! Tonna Ren en tentant de dissimuler les rougeurs de ses joues.

-J'ai confiance en Yoh No Danna et en Mahana-chan, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive on restera ensemble aussi longtemps qu'on le voudra ! Assura Ryu en offrant son plus beau sourire.

-C'est pas comme ci le premier imbécile venu pouvait nous séparer ! Affirma Horohoro. Alors te fais pas trop de souci à ce niveau là.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même, viendra le jour où nous choisirons chacun un chemin différent, poursuivit Ren.

-C'est pourquoi en attendant que ce jour vienne, acheva Yoh, laisse nous profiter au maximum de ta bonne humeur et de tes jolies sourires !

-Oh oui Mahana-chan, profitons de cet instant pour approfondir notre relation, s'exclama Ryu en s'élançant sur moi. »

Heureusement que mes esprits veillent au grain. Ryu-sama n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il se retrouva propulser à plusieurs mettre :

« -C'est ta tombe que je vais approfondir moi si tu continues avec tes idées perverses ! S'écria une Ondine coléreuse.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la bulle de savon, ajouta Sylphe en se posant sur mon épaule. Je suis certaine que Salamandre trouvera un moyen de calmer ses ardeurs… »

Cette soirée avait commencé avec une atmosphère plutôt angoissante. Le spectacle récent que nous avait montré cette Maiden avait légèrement choqué chacun d'entre nous, mais le temps sembla agir avec une efficacité redoutable.

Ce soir, je retournai dans l'abysse de mes rêves, entièrement recouverte des vêtements de mes amis si précieux. Et bien que l'appel persistait toujours dans ma tête, mon cœur était temporairement apaisé : quoiqu'il se produise, mes amis et moi-même n'oublierions jamais ces moments précieux et uniques que nous avons passé ensemble.

Et même si je venais à oublier pour une raison ou une autre, l'important c'est que, eux s'en souvienne.

Mais avant de m'endormir profondément, Aura me fit une révélation qui ramena l'inquiétude en mon sein. Elle m'informa au travers de son langage silencieux, que nous étions presque arrivés à la fin du voyage.


	13. Chapter 11

Coucou! Je revenais du travail quand je suis tombée sur tous ces jolies commentaires^^. Résultat je suis tellement contente que je vais passer le reste de ma soirée et probablement une grande partie de mon jour de repos à écrire la suite de l'histoire^^.

C'est pourquoi, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je vous poste le (petit) chapitre 11, qui certes pour une fois ne concerne qu'un seul épisode de SHaman King, mais qui est assez important. En fait...nan je dis rien.  
Si juste un truc avant la RAR: ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, alors ne m'étrangler pas!

RAR:

Ikkona: Donc dans 5 secondes tu vas lire le chapitre et quand tu auras fini j'aurais ma review? Mdr j'attends de voir ça^^. Je suis honorée d'apprendre que mes écris illuminent ta journée (pour ma part ils illuminent principalement mes yeux et mes pensées quand je suis en caisse). Pour Inuyasha, pas besoin de connaître vraiment toute l'aventure du manga pour mon histoire. Suffit simplement de jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur la description des personnages principaux (Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Naraku, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Rin et Jaken). L'histoire se passe après celle du manga donc c'est plus facile^^. Sinon bah, dis moi ce que tu penses déjà de cette histoire qui sera plus courte en revanche^^.

ROYB: (dsl flemme d'écrire ton pseudo en entier, tu peux m'appeler Eru en échange^^') Ca par exemple t'a fais ce rêve là toi? Mdr, je raconte pas le lien entre Mahana et Jeanne, sinon ça va gâcher autre chose du chapitre 12 (qui est assez...passionnant) et de l'histoire en elle-même. Pour la réaction, bah écoute mieux vaut tard que jamais j'ai envie de dire^^. Si tu n'as pas pu poster avant, c'est que tu ne devais pas le faire point barre^^. Quand aux paroles mystiques de notre très chère Aura, bah j'en dis pas plus mais la fin du voyage a une signification particulière pour Mahana (indice: réfléchis bien au parcours des garçons et à leur propre voyage). Bonne balade j'espère?

DC: Bah écoute, quand j'ai dis que je reprenais, c'était pas pour plaisanter^^. Je fais toujours en sorte d'avoir quelques chapitres en réserve histoire de faire patienter et j'avoue qu'avant, bah j'avais pas autant d'avance que ça^^. Mais maintenant j'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance dont un chapitre spéciale (j'raconte pas). Tu ne t'attendais pas aux trois chapitres ou au contenu de ces derniers? Nan parce que bon j'aimerai savoir si vous arrivez à suivre l'histoire et tout.

A ce propos, j'aimerai vous demander si vous avez bien compris toute cette histoire autour de Mahana, de son rôle et de sa mission. Certes ça reste assez obscure, mais déjà avec les quelques détails que vous avez est-ce que vous comprenez? Nan parce que comme moi je sais déjà tout, bah j'ai encore du mal à me mettre à la place du lecteur qui découvre au fur et à mesure^^.

Voila ça sera vos devoirs en attendant le prochain chapitre. Pour l'heure...récrée!

Chapitre 11 : « Lui », le départ.

L'onde bleutée semblait briller d'une lueur farouche, ondulant tel un serpent sur la surface. Au travers d'elle, se reflétait la masse nuageuse, sombre et informe du ciel. L'air était lourd, probablement tendu à cause de l'électricité dans l'air où peut être n'était-ce que l'impression de l'anxiété.

Ils attendaient tous là, devant le grand bassin central de la cité désertée. Les fantômes étaient partis depuis quelques minutes déjà, cherchant une potentielle issue au-delà de ses flots calmes. Yoh et Ren se tenait en tête du cortège, suivi de tous leurs amis. Mahana se trouvait derrière, le regard profondément encrée dans l'eau bleutée, attendant comme tout autre un signe des fantômes.

Au bout d'une interminable attente, ils apparurent enfin, sortant de l'eau dans un mouvement uni et spectrale, sans pour autant déranger la moindre gouttes d'eau.

Yoh fut le premier à prendre la parole, de sa voix fluette et douce :

« -Alors ?

-En effet il y a bien une caverne bleue en dessous du lac, confirma Amidamaru son fantôme gardien.

-Vraiment ? Ajouta Ren légèrement surpris.

-Mais elle a l'air très profonde, et je n'ai pas réussi à voir la sortie, poursuivit Bason. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour nous…

Mais j'ai peur pour les autres, je ne sais pas s'ils pourront la traverser. »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, rapidement coupé court par une Anna aussi à l'aise dans son assurance que d'habitude.

« -Pas de problème, vous n'avez qu'à partir devant. Je vais préparer un sous-marin pour Manta et les autres.

-Dans ce cas allons-y ! Acheva Yoh en souriant. »

Et un à un, ils se précipitèrent dans le lac, se moquant éperdument de leurs affaires trempées. Mahana s'avança légèrement, son regard d'un blanc de neige toujours focalisé sur la surface :

« -Tout ira bien, dit-elle de sa douce et mélodieuse voix. » Elle caressait distraitement son fantôme élémentaire prénommé Gnomide, sans pour autant quitter de son champ de vision Aura.

« -Tu vas aller avec eux ? S'empressa de demander Jun, ce n'est peut être pas prudent.

-Pfeuh ! répliqua Ondine piquée au vif, s'il y a bien une chose que Mahana-sama ne risque pas, c'est de mourir noyer ! Foi d'Ondine, tout se passera bien.

-Si jamais le chemin était trop long, commença Anna coupée par Mahana.

-Je me chargerai de les guider vers le chemin de la vie, acheva-t-elle en avançant cérémonieusement dans l'onde bleutée. »

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait ne créait qu'une petite perturbation. L'eau semblait l'accepter entièrement voir même réclamer davantage de son corps, davantage de contact avec sa peau.

Quand elle fut immergée jusqu'à la poitrine, la pierre qui se trouvait sur son sternum s'illumina d'une faible lueur bleuté, puis elle disparut dans les profondeurs du lac, sans un bruit.

Anna soupira, dévoilant un air anxieux qu'elle avait jusqu'ici dissimulé. Tamao le remarqua, car déjà elle s'avançait vers la blonde :

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un mauvais pressentiment, répondit Anna.

-Je n'ai rien ressenti, fit Tamao peu rassurée. Les garçons sont en danger ?

-Mahana-chan est avec eux, ça devrait aller…non ? Demanda Jun.

-Ce n'est pas les garçons qui m'inquiètent, avoua Anna, mais Mahana-chan justement. Elle agit comme les esprits, attirés par l'appel du Great Spirit. Depuis ce matin, elle n'arrête pas de regarder au loin, de soupirer et de faire comme ci nous n'existions pas.

-Les derniers évènements ont bouleversés chacun de nous, tenta Jun.

-C'est autre chose, coupa Anna en se dirigeant vers un chemin dissimulé jusqu'ici. C'est comme ci elle se déconnectait de la réalité… »

Cela faisait bien au moins trois minutes que les garçons avaient plongées dans l'eau et malgré leur endurance et leurs espoirs, la sortie ne se présentait toujours pas à leurs champs de vision. Lentement gagnés par une panique naissante, ils accéléraient, en vain.

Au final ils s'arrêtèrent, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez d'air pour parvenir au bout du tunnel.

Ils allaient abandonner quand Mahana apparut de l'autre côté, parvenant jusqu'à eux à une vitesse des plus surprenante et inattendue.

Pourtant aucun de ses membres n'effectuaient de moindres mouvements, c'étaient comme ci l'eau la guidait d'elle-même de l'autre côté.

Elle attrapa les garçons qui s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres, et poussés par le courant crée par Ondine, ils atteignirent enfin une poche d'air.

Mais la plupart avait déjà perdu connaissance et il fallut attendre au moins une bonne minute et quelques interventions de secouriste pour récupérer la plupart d'entre eux.

Et comme chaque chose en entraîne une autre, quand Mahana réveilla Ryu après lui avoir masser les poumons pour faire sortir toute l'eau, se dernier se releva rapidement et tenta de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

Mal lui en pris car déjà Salamandre brûler le bout de son pantalon tandis qu'Ondine plongeait la tête du shaman dans l'eau espérant le noyer, Ren brandissait son arme vers un Ryu mourrant, proliférant des menaces mais retenu par Yoh.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda Horohoro avant de remarquer que la poche d'air avait une continuité creusé dans la roche, hey regardez ! »

Son intervention attira l'attention de tous, au grand soulagement de Ryu qui pouvait enfin espérer survivre de son obscène tentative sans mourir d'atroces souffrances.

Ils sortirent tous de l'eau et après avoir essoré pitoyablement les lambeaux de tissus qui constituaient leurs vêtements, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'imposante caverne.

Toutefois, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche plus ou moins silencieuse, entre Horohoro qui cherchait des noises à Ren, lequel lui rendait toujours par de blessantes et prometteuses menaces, et Ryu qui n'avait pas abandonné ses vues sur Mahana maintenant protégée par Yoh et Faust, on ne pouvait pas dire que le silence était de mise.

Au final, ce fut Ryu qui craqua le premier :

« -On ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici ! C'est quoi cette caverne ! Pesta-t-il tandis que ses chaussures chuintaient lamentablement à chaque pas.

-C'est vrai ! On ne peut pas faire une pause ? Poursuivit Horohoro dont le sweet-shirt semblait rétrécir avec l'eau. Et puis vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a un village par ici ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre et de mourir dans cet endroit ! Déclara Ryu. »

Ren coupa court à leur plainte et cela semblait recommencer quand Yoh s'arrêta, le regard légèrement décontenancé.

« -A quoi tu penses ? Grogna Horohoro. Je crois que c'est suffisamment clair ! Cette voie est sans issue ! Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt la paroi rocheuse qui bouchait le passage. »

Ils commencèrent à se concerter sur le problème quand Mahana s'exclama en regardant derrière elle :

« -Je le sens, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante, il n'est pas loin !

-De… »

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un autre bloc de roche couvrant le passage d'où ils provenaient. La surprise laissa place à l'inquiétude suivie de la méfiance. Ils avaient compris que quelques choses d'anormales se produisaient. Amidamaru apparut soudainement, le regard tourné dans la même direction que celle de Mahana :

« -Tu le sens ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'adresser à Yoh.

-Tu le sens ? Répéta Yoh sans comprendre. »

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, silence durant lequel personne ne daigna faire le moindre mouvement. Seule Mahana, en tête de cortège, tentait vainement de retenir ses tremblements.

« -C'est, la route vers le rassemblement des shamans, s'éleva une voix que Mahana reconnut. »

Puis une vive lumière aveuglante s'éleva du sol, gagnant tout l'entourage du groupe qui ne put que subir impuissant la montée de la lumière.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, ils se trouvaient sur le bord d'une falaise plongeant, entourée d'arbres. Devant eux, prônait le Grand Esprit, un amas montant de lumière et de mouvement, semblant prendre racine dans le sol et s'élever haut dans la caverne vers un point précis mais lointain.

Epoustouflés par l'assaut incroyable d'émotions et de puissance qu'ils recevaient, aucun des shamans présents ne purent prendre conscience de ce qui se déroulait du côté de Mahana.

La jeune fille autrefois aveugle, regardait elle aussi le Great Spirit, mais son regard était embué de larmes. De bonheur, de rage, de joie et de tristesse, son cœur frétillaient lui aussi devant l'assaut des émotions qu'elle subissait…mais provenant d'une toute autre raison.

Son corps tout entier tremblait, tandis qu'elle leva ses mains vers ses lèvres, ne cessant de répéter inlassablement :

« -Il est là ! C'est lui ! Le Dieu ! Le Seigneur de la Mère Eternelle ! Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé ! »

Et devant l'étourdissement chaotique de cette rencontre, le corps de la jeune fille se mut de lui-même. Quand elle atteignit le bord de la falaise, son regard chargé d'émotion et de vie s'éteignit brusquement, laissant à la place deux orbes vides de toutes lueurs.

Puis le corps sans vie se souleva dans les airs et guidé par une force invisible, il s'envola jusqu'au Great Spirit, sans même ralentir.

Mahana disparut dans les limbes lumineuses du Roi des Esprits, tandis que un à un les esprits gardiens de la jeune fille s'évanouirent dans l'air, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'existence.

Quand Yoh reprit connaissance, il n'avait en mémoire que cet étrange rêve plus que mystérieux. Il se souvenait de ses amis, il se rappelait de la ferveur et de sa volonté de les sauver. Il se souvenait de la joie retrouvée quand il songea y parvenir, mais avant que le rêve ne s'envole définitivement quelque chose se produisit, quelque chose qui perça un trou béant dans sa poitrine et qui le faisait encore souffrir, même après le réveil. Malheureusement, il ne s'en souvint pas.

« -Tu es enfin réveillé, fit une voix masculine à l'adresse de Yoh.

-Silva ? Demanda ce dernier.

-On dirait que tu as été choisi par le Great Spirit, expliqua le juge.

-Choisi ? Répéta Yoh déboussolé. »

Silva guida Yoh jusqu'à l'extérieur, lui présentant le magnifique paysage du village Patch et le rassurant sur sa situation.

Yoh avait été choisi par le Great Spirit. Il était digne de participer au vrai Shaman Fight afin de concourir pour le titre de Shaman King. Pendant qu'ils parlaient tout deux sur la nature même du village, Silva guidait Yoh vers un bar dans lequel ses amis prenaient du bon temps. Il y avait même ceux qui n'étaient pas entrés dans la caverne ! Yoh s'installa à son tour, et commença à déguster des nouilles bien chaudes et savoureuses :

« -La vie semble paisible dans ce village, commenta Horohoro méfiant.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Chocolove, mais il n'y a pratiquement que des shamans. Tout ceux qui sont arrivés ici doivent être forts… »

Mais il fut arrêté dans son monologue en remarquant la venue des Lilly Five, ce qui remettait complètement en question ses spéculations.

« -Manta, comment avez-vous fait pour venir ? Demanda Yoh.

-Il y avait une caverne dans les ruines, expliqua Manta.

-C'était la caverne bleue, ajouta Anna.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il y avait une autre caverne, fit Ryu un peu frustré.

-Je vois, soupira Yoh. »

Il allait ajouter quelques choses quand une voix bien connue et bien peu appréciée s'éleva dans l'assemblant, créant dans l'immédiat un courant de tension.

« -Mais, seuls les meilleurs shamans connaitront l'esprit ultime, déclara Hao entouré de ses partisans.

-Tu parles du Great Spirit ? Demanda Yoh d'une voix plus dure et dépourvue d'amitié et de sympathie.

-Oui, l'esprit par excellence. C'est la source, là où les esprits viennent et repartent. Surpris ? C'est impressionnant hein ?

-C'est vraiment incroyable, affirma Yoh.

-Mais c'est quelque chose qui ne vous concernera pas, intervint Marco suivi des X-laws. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la rue, silence qu'Hao coupa dans un sourire moqueur :

« -Mais dites moi, fit-il à l'adresse de Yoh et de ses amis, n'y avait-il pas parmi vous une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ? »

Cette question frappa l'intégralité du groupe, plus particulièrement ceux qui avaient affrontés le Great Spirit. Manta fut le premier à réaliser la teneur des paroles d'Hao :

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi Mahana-chan n'est pas ici ? »

Ne voyant que personne lui répondait, Marco élucubra sans gêne :

« -Seul les âmes fortes peuvent prétendre au titre de Shaman King ! Elle ne devait pas être à la hauteur !

-C'est impossible ! S'écria Ren, Mahana-chan est probablement plus forte que toi ! »

Marco allait répliquer quand une voix s'éleva dans les airs :

« -Marco, fit-elle douce et enfantine, cela suffit. »

C'était la Maiden qui parlait depuis un récepteur incrusté dans l'armure du blond.

« -Je suis désolé Maiden-sama.

-Yoh, dis moi, est-ce que cette fille, Mahana, a rencontré le Great Spirit. »

Yoh ne répondit rien, abaissant légèrement la tête, le regard sombre de confusion mais surtout d'anxiété. Devant cette absence de réponse, la vierge de fer répondit :

« -Je vois…elle a choisi sa destinée je suppose. »

La voix grésillant de Goldova s'éleva à son tour dans les airs, sortant de haut-parleurs accrochés aux lampadaires. Cela acheva l'étrange échange qui avait eut lieu, sans pour autant enlever les auras inquiètes et sombres de Yoh et de ses amis.

Le soir venu, après avoir longuement discuté des équipiers à choisir et seulement quand les équipes furent mises en place, le sujet de l'absence de Mahana revint en mémoire de Yoh, en même temps que l'étrange rêve.

« -Mais au fait, vous allez bien ? Demanda Yoh encerclé de ses nouveaux partenaires. Dans cette étrange forêt…

-Ah tu parles de la bénédiction ? Fit Ryu en se relevant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Bénédictions ?

-Yoh tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda Faust.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'enquit à son tour Horohoro devant le visage éberlué de son ami. »

Devant autant d'assurance, Yoh comprit de quoi il en retournait. Chacun avait rêvé être à la place de l'autre, tentant de sauver ses amis de la menace de cette présence étrangère. Aucun d'eux n'avait abandonnés ses amis.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans le cœur de Yoh le titillait, comme s'il oubliait un élément important.

« -Vous croyez qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? Demanda Yoh. » Ses amis se retournèrent, et les différents sourires qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici s'effacèrent subitement. Ren regarda son ami, une lueur de tristesse ombrageant les flammes de détermination du chinois :

« -Ca non plus tu ne t'en souviens plus…

-De quoi ?

-Mahana ne se réveillera pas Yoh, déclara Chocolove moins perturbé par la nouvelle mais la voix tremblante.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Yoh inondé de peur. Que s'est-il passé.

-Quand tu as refusé de nous abandonner et que l'environnement autour de toi s'est brisé, qu'as-tu vu ? Fit Faust.

-Le Great Spirit, répondit Yoh, je ne vois pas le lien avec…Mahana-chan. »

Il avait murmuré le nom de son amie, une seconde après que le souvenir lui revienne.

Il se revoyait, katana en main, les éclats du rêves se brisant tout autour de lui. En face de lui, trônait l'incroyable puissance et présence du Great Spirit.

Toutefois, une ombre planait juste devant lui. C'était le corps de Mahana.

Et devant lui elle souriait tendrement. Yoh l'avait appelé, plusieurs fois.

La voix du Great Spirit résonnait dans sa tête en même temps que le corps de Mahana plongeait dans l'entité suprême :

« -Tu as réussi, dirent-ils tous les deux d'une seule et même voix.

-Mahana-chan ! Avait crié Yoh du bord de la falaise.

-Je suis désolée Yoh-sama, répondit-elle d'une voix empreinte d'un chagrin indescriptible, c'est terminé. Va et continue ce pourquoi tu vies et espères ! Ne m'oublie pas…

-MAHANA ! »

Une larme s'écoula, seule et unique. Elle dévala la vallée épidermique rebondie, et alla s'écraser sur le sol après avoir bordée le menton de Yoh.

« -Elle ne se réveillera pas, répéta-t-il la voix empreinte d'un sanglot.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Manta qui ne comprenait rien.

-Mahana n'est plus de ce monde, expliqua Anna d'une voix froide et tranchante, preuve de son émotion soudaine.

-Quoi ?

-Le Great Spirit l'a absorbé, acheva Anna.

-Mahana-chan ne reviendra jamais, fit Horohoro les poings serrés. »

Après un silence, conséquent, Ryu proposa à hautes voix :

« -Bon si on allait manger un morceau ? »

Et ils repartirent, comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ils discutaient tranquillement, comme une bande de vieux potes. Les autres les regardaient partir, un sourire compatissant hantant les lèvres, même celles d'Anna. Ils avaient compris. Ils savaient que, où qu'elle ait pu être, quoiqu'il ait pu lui arriver, Mahana n'aurait jamais aimé être source de tristesse et de chagrin.

Alors ils repartirent tous ensemble, affronter la vague d'absence causé par la disparition prématurée d'un être cher.

L'ombre de son existence planant toujours dans leur cœur, si bien qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'une jeune fille aux beaux et longs cheveux blancs les suivait distraitement, en arrière de cortège, sourire aux lèvres et regard doux.


	14. Chapter 12

Hem...*s'approche en glissant furtivement sur le sol* salut les gens^^'.

Si vous voulez bien ranger couteau, scie, tronçonneuse, katana et autres armes blanches, tranchantes ou à balle (arc compris) alors je pourrais peut être vous annoncer la suite tant attendue^^.

Alors comme je me le disais bien, le précédent chapitre vous a laissé de marbre (tellement de marbre qu'on a voulu m'étriper^^"). Mais pas de souci ce n'est pas la fin, et je tiens à signaler qu'en aucun cas il n'est marqué qu'elle est "morte". C'est écris qu'elle ne "se réveillera pas" (car Yoh croyait que comme lui avant elle dormait), qu'elle "n'est plus de ce monde", que "elle ne reviendra jamais", mais en aucun cas qu'elle est morte^^.

*Relis son chapitre silencieusement*, bon ok je crois que je vais partir dans un endroit reculé et inconnu à la fin de ce post parce que...autant vous vous reteniez auparavant que là je doute^^'.

Réponse des Reviews (pendant que je fais mes valises ):

RAR:

Ikkona: Désolé^^ mais mes histoires ne sont pas toujours merveilleuses et niaises. Jusqu'ici il n'y a pas vraiment eut de tristesse ou autre donc bon...un peu de drame ne fait pas de mal^^. Mais j'ai envie de dire que la vraie tragédie est à venir^^. Tu vas lire mes autres fanfictions? Bonne lecture, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes pensées et réactions.

Rain: En y repensant...bah c'est mieux de t'appeler comme ça^^. Pour ce qui est des explications...bah ça attendra un peu (genre les prochains chapitres que je suis en train d'écrire mais qui ne concerne que Mahana, sa mère et Hao...). Bref faudra attendre pour m'étriper sur place^^.

emeline: Ta review m'a décidé de poster ce chapitre. Je me suis dis que je recommençais à ne pas donner de nouvelles et que c'était pas bien du tout. Sinon bah, je crois que tu vas me détester davantage dans ce chapitre^^' je te dis pas pourquoi à toi de découvrir...

Sinon les musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre (et que vous pouvez écouter pendant la lecture): le thème des X-laws dans l'OST de Shaman King, mais principalement du Samuel Barber - Adagio for Strings. Merveilleuse mélodie qui vient aussi avec les autres chapitres suivants et que je vous conseille d'écouter.

Bref, maintenant que les valises sont faites...je me casse! *tape le sprint de sa vie en laissant un petit mot*

Petit mot: Si vous avez des questions, que vous comprenez pas quelques choses, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je saurai répondre^^.

Eru.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 12 : Le Réveil, La porte de Babylone

Plongeant au cœur de milles et unes voluptés, je sentais petit à petit mon corps se détacher de ma propre conscience, sans résistance, sans souffrance. Les sentiments qui alors hantaient ma mémoire s'évadèrent tel une eau s'échappant d'un gouffre sans fin percé tout au fond.

Mes peurs, mes craintes mais aussi ma joie et mes désirs devinrent indéfinissables, éphémères puis cessèrent finalement d'être dans mon cœur.

Des cris, d'oiseaux, d'animaux, d'enfants résonnaient inlassablement dans ma tête, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que ma conscience s'envolait à son tour, semblant rejoindre ces grandes envolées d'âmes et d'esprits…

Au bout d'une interminable éternité, mes yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement refermé à cause de la luminosité ambiante.

Tout était blanc, bleu et lumière. Des millions de particules bleutés virevoltaient dans les airs, s'élevant toutes dans une même danse vers le ciel invisible. Il y régnait une telle paix, une telle sérénité bienfaisante que le seul désir resté en moi était de prendre cet envol de liberté et rejoindre ce ciel invisible. Mais j'étais la seule à rester ici, au centre d'une attention que j'ignorai, stagnant au milieu de ce torrent mystique.

Bien que j'avais encore conscience de mon environnement, je ne pouvais esquisser le moindre geste tant mon corps semblait être fait de pierre. J'ignorai tout de là où je me trouvai, de la raison qui m'avait poussé à être ici…

Et tandis que la panique ombrageait petit à petit mon absence totale de sentiment, une voix jointe à des milliers d'autres s'éleva dans les airs, venant de partout ailleurs à la fois :

« -Te voila enfin à moi, Fille du Néant, s'exclama-t-elle sans ton particulier. Mais tu es incomplète… »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces voix jointes en une seule divergeaient de celle que j'avais entendue dans mes transes divines. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un lien indirect avec la déesse, pourtant la puissance et l'incroyable sensation qui en émanait témoignait clairement d'une appartenance divine…

Finalement, ma mémoire fut stimulée par le souvenir d'une des nombreuses leçons que j'avais reçu concernant la Mère Eternelle, et je sus immédiatement à qui j'avais affaire :

« -Seigneur de ma Dame, répondis-je. Je ne suis pas celle que tu attends. Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois m'offrir…je ne suis pas le Shaman King.

-C'est à moi que tu offriras ton corps et ton existence ! Tonna les voix tandis que les limbes lumineuses frémirent d'une tension rageuse. »

Toute la paix auparavant ressenti se transforma en une tension perceptible, au même moment où de fins filets électriques parcoururent les sentiers lumineux.

« -Ton maitre doit être le Shaman King ! Répliquais-je morte de peur. Pas moi ! Je dois offrir mon essence à la Mère Eternelle, ta mère, ton épouse et ta fille !

-Il en sera fait selon mon désir, enfant de rien. Tu obéiras à mon ordre. En échange, j'accorderai le vœu qui t'es destiné…

-Père des hommes, pourquoi aller à l'encontre des volontés de la Mère Eternelle ? Demandais-je en sentant mes forces m'abandonner. Pourquoi ?

-Va et retrouve le miroir, celle qui te manque est avec lui… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir davantage car déjà ma conscience retombait dans les méandres du sommeil. Pendant combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ? Je l'ignore…

Une chose était certaine, dans mon rêve il y avait des gens que je connaissais, des souvenirs heureux et douloureux…

Mais il y avait surtout une autre histoire, qui s'échappa de ma mémoire alors que mon corps était rejeté du puissant Great Spirit.

Yoh quitta l'établissement au couché du soleil. Il laissa les chauds rayons du soleil gagner la majeure partie de son corps et profita de cette douce caresse pour s'étirer nonchalamment. L'inquiétude apparente de ses amis avait un peu affecté son optimiste et ses pensées concernant son ami Lyserg étaient tout aussi confuses que leur situation, l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Lyserg les avait quitté depuis bien longtemps déjà, obnubilé par sa haine immense envers le frère jumeau de Yoh, que ce dernier ne portait guère à cœur d'ailleurs. Malgré leur but plus ou moins commun, Yoh n'avait pas assez de rancœur envers son frère pour souhaiter sa mort mais il voulait tout de même l'arrêter dans son entreprise, Lyserg leur avait tourné le dos. Pourtant à plusieurs reprises, Yoh avait la certitude que son ami n'était pas heureux et qu'il reviendrait chercher du réconfort chez lui et ceux qui l'attendaient. Mais aujourd'hui l'affaire était délicate. Les combats de Lyserg étaient de plus en plus sanglants et impitoyables, d'autant plus que ce dernier s'aveuglait encore plus de sa haine.

Yoh était vraiment perplexe quand à la suite des évènements…

Amidamaru apparut alors, la mine renfrognée et inquiète :

« -Yoh-dono… »

Yoh observa un instant son fantôme gardien avant d'abaisser la tête le regard mélancolique :

« -Il a vraiment changé, constata-t-il.

-C'est lui qui a pris cette décision, poursuivit Amidamaru, mais c'est vrai que les X-laws sont…

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas leur façon de faire. »

Il déposa un regard empli d'une grande nostalgie vers le Great Spirit, lequel rayonnait d'une lueur magnifique.

« -Tout semblait plus facile quand tu étais là, murmura Yoh tristement. »

Le Great Spirit s'embrasait toujours comme une flamme d'une blancheur épatante, s'élevant vers le ciel en un brasier spirituel et mystique. Yoh s'égara quelques instants dans sa contemplation, comme attendant une réponse qu'il savait ne jamais venir.

Pourtant, un mouvement inattendu attira son attention et éveilla en son sein une chaleur curieuse. En effet, une étrange sphère d'énergie se sépara du Great Spirit, perturbant ainsi l'harmonie des âmes montant vers le ciel, et alla s'écraser au loin dans le désert, hors de la vision de Yoh.

Immédiatement après, Aura apparut aux côtés de Yoh, dans une gerbe de lumière blanche semblant provenir de la terre même. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder que déjà elle s'élançait au loin dans la même direction que la sphère venant du Great Spirit. Suite à cela Yoh se précipita dans l'auberge afin d'avertir ses compagnons :

« -Les gens ! S'écria-t-il en rentrant et en constatant le désordre régnant. »

Au vue des visages de ses amis, Yoh comprit qu'il leur était aussi arrivé quelque chose reliée à la réapparition d'Aura. En effet, la table d'Horohoro était trempée, tandis que celle de Ryu était brisée en deux. Le gardien de l'auberge s'évertuait à éteindre un feu qui était venu d'on ne sait où alors que la plupart des objets autrefois posés gisaient au sol, comme si une tempête les avait violemment balayés.

Ils se regardèrent tous, l'émotion baignant dans leurs yeux embuées d'une joie palpable. Les élémentaux étaient tous apparus en même temps, dans une même gerbe lumineuse. Chaque élément avait laissé la trace de son passage et tous s'étaient précipités vers un même point inconnu. Au final les occupants de l'auberge en étaient tous venus à la même conclusion : « elle » était revenue.

Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de partir à sa recherche, car Morphine accourut dans leur direction, annonçant que quelque chose s'était produit avec Lyserg.

« -Quelque chose d'intéressant va se produire. »

Alors que les ténèbres me gardaient prisonnière dans un étau de fer froid et silencieux, une voix…lointaine et familière résonna dans ma tête quelques instants avant de se dissiper. Suivant le chemin de cette vois, je repris petit à petit conscience de mes sens. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, fut à quel point ce dernier était embrumé. De nombreux souvenirs s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête, mêlant ceux d'un passé connu et d'autres que j'ignorai alors avant de perdre connaissance.

Mon corps était lourd, autant que ma capacité de réflexion et il me fallut une bonne minute pour me rappeler de mon prénom et de ma mission. Mais j'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, aucun évènement étrange ou insolite ne venait expliquer les raisons de la lourdeur de mon corps.

Quand une douleur légère vint hanter mes pensées, je délaissai mes profondes réflexions pour m'occuper d'un tout autre problème : ma situation.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, sans que je n'aie de nécessité de commander un quelconque ordre. Immédiatement la lumière d'un feu crépitant frappa mes pupilles qui se dilatèrent, m'aveuglant momentanément. Je les refermai aussitôt, attendant que la vive brulure passagère se dissipe. Quand elle s'évanouit enfin, je pus rouvrir mes yeux et croiser un regard que je n'attendais pas : deux orbes d'onyx, aussi froides que la glace mais dans lesquelles dansaient une lueur dangereuse et passionnée.

Je préférai rester de marbre devant ce regard, bien que mon cœur se fût déjà élancé dans une fougue acharnée et folle. Comme la dernière fois, une immense chaleur s'embrasa dans ma poitrine tandis que mes yeux s'exaltaient déjà d'un pareil échange et se délectaient de chaque vibration oculaire.

L'individu se redressa, faisant glisser avec sensualité les pans de sa longue cape beige, et me toisa quelques instants avant de ricaner :

« -Bien dormi ? Fit-il en souriant moqueur. »

Le simple étirement de ses lèvres me fit frémir et j'eus de grande peine à ne pas trembler davantage quand il usa de sa main pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux. Je me relevai et analysai mon entourage silencieusement, ignorant ses yeux qui suivaient les moindres de mes mouvements tout en tentant de calmer les pulsions instables de mon corps : nous étions sur une falaise surplombant le désert avec au loin derrière, les premières maisons d'un village. A part cela, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Un vent aride caressait le sable chaud, faisant relever avec lui quelques nuages de poussières. Les cailloux et cactus qui s'imposaient de ça et là n'avaient là rien de bien attrayant, si ce n'était le témoignage de la présence d'esprit de la terre très ancien.

Je ressentais leurs craintes, mais aussi leurs espoirs. Comme tous les autres, ils attendaient le jour où l'Enfant du Néant offrirait son existence à la Mère Eternelle pour sauver la Vie, qu'elle soit incarnée ou désincarnée.

« -Où suis-je ? Demandais-je d'une faible voix encore tremblante des émotions qui me rongeaient.

-Près du Village Patch, répondit-il. Je serai curieux de découvrir comment tu as fais pour parvenir jusqu'ici avec si peu de puissance…

-Faut-il être forcément puissant pour être ici ? Demandais-je curieuse en reprenant un peu confiance dans mes gestes toujours aussi lent.

-Seuls les plus forts peuvent prétendre au titre de Shaman King, répondit-il, une légère lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas être Shaman King, déclarai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi portes-tu la Cloche Oracle ? Et pourquoi avoir accompagné mon frère et sa bande d'amis ? »

Je le regardai quelques instants, réfléchissant calmement au moyen de lui faire comprendre mes raisons, avant de me retourner vers lui et de lui répondre doucement :

« -Parce que nous avions une route commune, fis-je en souriant. Pourquoi rester seul quand on peut être plusieurs à parcourir le même chemin ? »

Il demeura silencieux, se retournant vers la flamme centrale qui réchauffait nos corps en cette aube glaciale. La lueur de la flamme qui se reflétait sur son corps me serrait le cœur d'un étau nostalgique que je ne pouvais clairement élucider en cet instant. Il y avait dans son regard une telle confiance en soi mais surtout une imposante part d'arrogance et d'orgueil. Cette part que l'on pouvait sans mal discerner à chacun de ses regards semblait pourtant en dissimuler une autre, une forme de sa personnalité que seul quelqu'un possédait une vue spirituelle pouvait observer. J'avais déjà vue l'aura qui entourait ce corps ressemblant à Yoh. En fait, il y avait tant de différence entre eux que si l'on ne m'avait pas fait part de leur lien de fraternité, je n'aurais jamais pu le deviner. L'aura de Yoh était douce, sereine et agissait sur les autres en un vent de confiance et de douceur. Yoh apportait la paix, le calme, le bien être. Hao lui était totalement différent. Son aura vibrait d'une violente intensité qui perturbait son entourage, pliant les éléments à son pouvoir et son bon vouloir. Il imposait par sa présence la peur, la crainte, une certaine forme de respect aussi mais surtout de l'incompréhension et de la haine. Mais moi, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Et ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Je n'étais pas effrayée par son pouvoir, pas plus que je ne l'étais de la menace qu'il représentait pour mes amis. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un garçon au caractère bien trempé, détestant le froid et la neige, cachant une profonde tristesse en méprisant son entourage et en pliant les âmes à sa volonté. Il se faisait passé pour un monstre cruel et sanguinaire afin de cacher l'immense solitude qu'il ressentait et qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse de soi. Oui, à mes yeux, Hao n'était qu'un garçon terriblement seul.

Et à bien des égards, je devais lutter constamment contre les élancés de mon cœur. A chaque fois que je me rendais compte de la solitude de Hao, une pulsion puissante et dévastatrice tentait mon corps, l'amenant toujours à désirer étreindre cet « enfant esseulé » afin de lui offrir ce qu'il attend : le réconfort et l'amour d'un autre.

Une petite fille typée africaine interrompit le mélimélo de mes pensées en s'avançant vers Hao et en s'exprimant :

« -Hao-sama…

-Oui Opacho ?

-Des esprits se dirigent par ici, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

-Laisse-les venir. »

En effet quelques instants plus tard, je vis Aura accompagnée des autres arriver en toute hâte. Ondine fut la première à réagir et envoya une gerbe d'eau à l'adresse d'Hao. Ce dernier l'évita avec souplesse et grâce. Sylphe allait pour réagir à son tour quand Aura s'interposa en secouant la tête lentement.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me salua en abaissant légèrement le front.

« -Mahana-sama, murmura Gnomide. »

Puis elle se jeta sur moi de toutes ses forces et se blottit contre ma mâchoire.

« -Je suis contente de vous revoir Mahana-sama, admit Sylphe sans dissimulée sa joie mais en surveillant Hao.

-Moi j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il fait ici ! Tonna Ondine méfiante, dont l'orgueil empêchait toute manifestation de joie.

-Quand je me suis réveillée, Hao-sama entretenait le feu, expliquais-je calmement. »

Ce dernier d'ailleurs revenait lentement vers nous, sans quitter du regard mon esprit de l'eau. Il toisa chacun de mes esprits gardiens, s'attardant sur Aura avant de s'assoir à sa place initiale et d'annoncer :

« -Tu ne sembles pas être une shaman ordinaire. Si je t'ai pour l'heure laissé vivante c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire, se décida-t-il finalement sans même me regarder.

-Tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'on te rejoigne ! S'écria Ondine. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança était vide d'amitié et suffisamment menaçant pour faire rager Ondine intérieurement.

« -Ondine, l'apostropha Sylphe ignorant le regard. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! Mahana-sama, sachez que quoi que vous aurez choisi je…

-Tout va bien, assurais-je d'un petit sourire. Dites moi Hao-sama, commençais-je, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, j'en conclus qu'il attendait la suite de ma question.

« -Vous êtes à la recherche d'un monde idéale dans lequel seuls les plus puissants shamans pourraient vivre, toutefois vous demandez quand même à la plus faible d'entre eux si elle veut vous rejoindre. Pourquoi donc ? »

Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes avant de laisser court à son hilarité incompréhensible. Son rire aurait pu être le plus beau des chants qu'eurent entendu mes oreilles, si seulement il n'était pas si faussé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'instaurer dans mon moi profond un malaise encombrant :

« -Qu'ai-je dis ? Demandais-je en rougissant. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

-Question contradiction je crois que tu es la mieux placée de nous deux, répondit-il. Tu as passé la majeure partie de ton temps à chercher de l'amour dans les gens qui t'entourent mais au final tu sais parfaitement comment tout cela va finir…n'est-ce pas là aussi de la contradiction.

-Je cherche simplement à vivre…, rétorquais-je.

-Et moi simplement à accomplir ce qui doit être fait !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas me brûler vive et me dévorer l'âme comme vous le faite si bien ? Je suis faible, avec peu de défense et probablement inutile à vos yeux ! M'exclamais-je. »

Il ferma les yeux et adressa son regard aux étoiles qui disparaissaient sous l'aurore naissante. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mélancolique et lorsqu'il me répondit, sa voix habituellement railleuse et malicieuse était presque triste, ce qui amena à nouveau mon cœur à réagir d'une autre vague de tendresse et de sympathie :

« -Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu…mais qu'importe. Si j'étais toi, je ne traînerai pas ici à moi que tu décides de me rejoindre...

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Yoh et ses amis sont en danger. Les X-laws vont ouvrir la Porte de Babylone pour tenter de m'y enfermer et pour cela utiliser ma précieuse moitié comme appât…Mais toi tu sais très bien ce que cela inclut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il m'adressa un regard qui signifiait parfaitement qu'il « avait compris ce qu'était la Porte de Babylone et que je savais également ce qu'elle contenait ». Mais ces X-laws l'ignoraient totalement. Toutefois un doute persista dans mon raisonnement :

« -Personne ne peut ouvrir la Porte de Babylone, s'exclama Ondine.

-En fait il y a bien une personne qui peut, expliquais-je.

-Qui ?

-Normalement…moi, répondis-je à Sylphe qui hoqueta de surprise. Je l'ai déjà ouverte une fois pour obtenir la Pierre…

-Alors pourquoi la Vierge de Fer croit-elle pouvoir l'ouvrir ? Demanda la petite Opacho.

-Parce que Jeanne est ma sœur, soupirais-je. Je dois l'empêcher de commettre cette faute… »

Bien malgré moi, je me redressai et apposai un regard déterminé vers le lointain duquel l'on pouvait apercevoir un amas de cumulus noir flotter.

« -Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix, il va falloir se battre. »

Disant cela, Sylphe plongea dans la Pierre et ensemble nous nous envolâmes en direction de la base des X-Laws. Je me retournai une dernière fois et m'adressai à Hao :

« -J'ai déjà ma propre route à suivre, déclarais-je. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'être amis ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, je repartis à vive allure dans la direction indiquée par Aura.

Quand la jeune fille disparut dans l'horizon, Hao se permit un petit sourire discret. Impossible toutefois de savoir s'il était sincère ou espiègle, toutefois la jeune Opacho ne resta pas sur ce départ précipitée :

« -Hao-sama…

-Je ne peux pas l'aider…cet ami de Yoh.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Les X-laws sont de plus en plus dangereux !

-D'habitude je les laisse faire, cependant cette fois ils sont allés trop loin. Ces types vont le regretter. »

Le Spirit Of Fire apparut juste derrière lui, portant sur ses larges épaules les autres partisans du shaman millénaire. Nul doute que la bataille qui allait s'ensuivre serait féroce et sanglante.

De son côté, Manta n'était pas dans la situation la plus confortable. Lyserg avait surgi de nulle part dans la forêt et avait traîné l'ami de Yoh jusqu'à la base principale des X, l'enfermant par la suite dans une cage trop petite pour lui permettre le moindre mouvement.

« -La Porte de Babylone ? Répéta-t-il. »

Marco prit la peine de lui expliquer, bien qu'il considérât cela comme inutile.

« -C'est un cercle magique crée par le Furyoku de Jeanne-sama et le nôtre. Cela ouvrira la Porte de Babylone. Et à ce moment là, tous les êtres malfaisants seront absorbés et propulsés dans un monde duquel ils ne pourront jamais sortir.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

-Pour détruire définitivement toutes traces de Hao ! Répondit Lyserg froidement.

-Toutes traces de Hao ? Mais alors votre plan concerne aussi Yoh ? S'écria Manta paniqué.

-Pour Hao, poursuivit Marco indifférent, Yoh est son indispensable moitié. Si nous tentons d'absorber Yoh dans la porte, Hao viendra obligatoirement le sauver. Leur mort est planifiée à ce moment là. »

Manta n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que Lyserg, un ancien ami de Yoh, accepte ce genre de plan et sacrifie son ami pour que Hao meurt et donc qu'il soit vengé. Sacrifier un ami pour ça, c'était tout simplement inenvisageable et intolérable aux yeux de Manta.

Mais il avait beau gigoté comme il pouvait, les chaînes étaient bien trop solides :

« -Je ne vous laisserai pas sacrifier Yoh-kun ! »

Marco se retourna lentement et en remettant ses lunettes, offrit un regard des plus menaçants :

« -Et que pourrais-tu faire toi ? Hein ?

-Lui rien, mais moi je peux vous en empêcher, intervint une voix que Manta ne s'attendait pas à entendre. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête et tomba sur Mahana dont le lien avec Sylphe faisait virevolter ses cheveux légèrement jaune et sa tunique éphémère.

Elle se sépara de Sylphe en un soupir et observa l'assemblée de son nouveau regard bleu océan. D'un ton maitrisé mais néanmoins doux, elle s'exclama :

« -Que croyez-vous faire là ? Enfermer un être vivant dans la Porte de Babylone ne l'effacera en rien de ce monde.

-Si ce n'est pas la petite indécise, ricana Marco en s'approchant. Je me demandais où tu étais passé…

-Mahana-chan, murmura Lyserg surpris et décontenancé.

-Alors c'est vrai Lyserg, souffla-t-elle. Tu es vraiment près à sacrifier une vie pour qu'une autre s'éteigne avant son heure…

-Je ferai tout pour détruire Hao !

-Qu'importe, le coupa-t-elle, je ne suis pas là pour discuter d'un choix que tu as fais, mais plutôt pour intervenir sur un élément que vous ne devriez pas toucher… »

Marco allait intervenir quand la voix de Jeanne s'éleva dans les airs :

« -Je croyais que le Great Spirit t'avait absorbé…

-Heureusement pour la Mère Eternelle, je n'avais ni le cinquième élément, ni le troisième catalyseur, répondis-je. Mais bien que cela ne te concerne pas, tu vas quand même empiété dans le territoire interdit pour parvenir à tes fins…

-Hao est le mal absolu, fit-elle, il doit être éradiqué de la Terre une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis prête à endurer les souffrances de ce monde afin de plonger cet être malfaisant dans l'abîme éternel de ses pêchés.

-Alors fais le de tes propres moyens ! Tu ne partages qu'une infirme partie de mon sang et cela ne sera pas suffisant pour ouvrir la porte. Même si tu venais à verser chacun des gouttes de sang, cela ne suffira pas à le garder prisonnier assez longtemps.

-Alors que toi tu n'as que quelques gouttes à verser pour ouvrir la porte, Onee-sama, acheva-t-elle. »

Plusieurs X se rassemblèrent autour de Mahana, près à bondir pour la capturer tandis que Lyserg veillait sur Manta. La jeune fille ne risquait rien tant que ni Yoh, ni Hao ne se présenteraient sur les lieux, mais Sylphe savait parfaitement que le premier était en chemin et que le deuxième ne tarderait pas.

Il fallait par conséquent survivre en les attendant et veiller à ne pas perdre une seule goutte de sang. Marco fut le premier à se jeter sur Mahana mais cette dernière fut propulsée à plusieurs mètres en hauteur grâce à la force de Gnomide. Dans les airs, Sylphe réceptionna la jeune fille et fusionna avec elle. Dès qu'elles furent ensemble, Mahana envoya une série de lame éventée qui frappèrent le sol, faisant soulever d'imposant flot de poussière.

Manta vit la jeune fille se diriger vers lui, traverser les airs comme un poisson nagerait dans l'eau. A peine parvenu jusqu'à lui, qu'un autre ange l'attaqua, repoussant la jeune fille vers les flancs de la falaise. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre la paroi rocheuse, une bulle d'eau géant refreina le corps de la fille et fusionna directement avec tandis que Sylphe de nouveau libéré dirigeait le corps de Mahana maintenant couvert d'une peau bleuté aux cheveux bleu marin.

Parvenu jusqu'au sol, la jeune fille planta ses mains au sol et en même temps qu'elles se levèrent, d'immenses gerbes d'eau jaillirent et immobilisèrent quelques anges par de la glace. Au même moment, Marco apparut derrière Mahana et tenta de l'intercepter. Mal lui en pris car un anneau de feu lui brûla les bras et le repoussa suffisamment pour permettre à Mahana de s'éloigner et de glacer ses jambes.

« -Tout doux cœur de braise ! Tonna Ondine, m'oublie pas tu veux !

-C'est pas le moment, fit Sylphe, regarde qui arrive ! »

Attirée par la phrase de Sylphe, Mahana se retourna et vit ses amis accourir jusqu'à elle. Ils furent surpris de la voir en si bon état et malgré la situation assez contraignante, ils se permirent un sourire :

« -Toujours la forme visiblement, commenta Ren. Tu sembles même être devenue plus forte…

-Merci du compliment Ren-sama, mais si vous le voulez bien on en reparlera plus tard.

-Bienvenu à la Porte de Babylone, Asakura Yoh, s'exclama Marco.

-Relâchez Manta ! Ordonna Yoh.

-Seulement si tu écoutes Jeanne-sama et si tu acceptes de coopérer.

-Il ment ! Cria Manta en gigotant. La seule chose qu'il veut c'est…

-D'accord ! Répondit Yoh. Que dois-je faire ?

-Jeanne-sama est à l'intérieur du cercle magique, expliqua Marco. Laisse tes armes et va la rejoindre pour ton baptême. »

Mahana comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Et avant même que Yoh ne parvienne jusqu'aux premiers traits du cercle magique, elle s'écria :

« -Maintenant Aura ! Libère l'esprit enfermé ! »

Il y eut un grésillement puis une virulente explosion juste derrière Manta. Les chaines qui le retenaient furent brisées par le marteau de Mosuke, l'esprit enfermé à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur portable du jeune humain et qui disparut immédiatement laissant l'humain chuter librement.

Yoh se mit à courir tandis que Lyserg ordonnait à son ange de récupérer l'enfant. Sylphe allait lui mettre la main dessus quand Tokageroh l'attrapa tout en repoussant la main de Zeriel.

« -Tu vas bien Manta ? Demanda Ryu essoufflé.

-Asakura Yoh, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Grogna Marco. »

Et ils s'élancèrent tous dans un combat titanesque dans lequel esprit et furyoku s'entremêlaient telle une danse antique et mystique. Et pendant qu'ils concertaient tous ensemble, Mahana s'était dirigée vers la Vierge de Fer :

« -Jeanne…arrête ça s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Onee-sama, je ne laisserai pas les crimes d'Hao impuni ! Même si pour cela je dois verser tout ton sang et aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la Mère Eternelle.

-Alors pour venger la mort de Père, tu vas détruire ta propre vie ! S'écria Mahana. Est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant à ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir ? Ils ont sacrifiés leur vie pour toi, pour moi, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs pour que je puisse être heureuse malgré mon destin et pour que tu sois heureuse en dépit de notre séparation ! Et maintenant tu veux jeter ta vie comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur ?

-Hao a tué Père ! Il m'a arraché la seule personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux !

-Petite sœur…, fit tristement Mahana, je sais que tu as soufferts de ma naissance et de l'absence de Mère…mais moi aussi j'aimais Père, autant que toi. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que tu gâches ta vie inutilement. C'est mon destin à moi ! Pas le tien !

-C'est trop tard… »

Disant cela elle quitta sa Vierge de fer dans un halo lumineux et enferma Yoh et ses amis dans une cage maintenue par Shamash. La cage avait la particularité d'empêcher le Furyoku de circuler. Mahana était prête à réagir. Elle envoya mentalement Aura suivre la cage et s'apprêta à attaquer sa petite sœur ainsi que ses anges.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'une main puissante et encerclée de flamme s'empara du corps frêle de Jeanne:

« -Petit sœur ! Cria Mahana qui voulut agir, vite retenu par Ondine et Sylphe.

-Vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger à moins que vous ne vouliez voir votre précieuse Jeanne-sama mourir…

-Hao ! Grogna Lyserg empli de haine et de fureur.

-Vous avez dépassé les limites cette fois, dit-il en regardant la cage suspendue en l'air. Que vouliez vous faire à ma précieuse moitié ?

-Nous n'avons qu'un seul objectif, que la justice te punisse pour tes pêchers ! S'exclama Jeanne. »

Il ricana quelques instants puis se retourna vivement avant de déclarer :

« -Tu es trop arrogante. »

Disant cela, un vif incendie naquit dans la main de son gardien, brûlant la Maiden qui s'y trouvait prisonnière. Cette dernière resta silencieuse, défiant toujours Hao de son regard insolent. Mais quand elle perdit connaissance, Mahana ne put retenir ses propres émotions et hurla en proie à une panique intenable :

« -Arrête…Arrête…Arrête ! Asahao Arrête ! »

Le cri de Mahana se répercuta partout dans la crevasse, à travers les murs vides de l'église et ce même jusqu'au fin fond du désert. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la force du cri qui fit que Hao lâcha prise sous la stupeur complète. Ce fut le prénom que la jeune fille prononça pourtant en un murmure mais que tous avait parfaitement entendu.

Le corps calciné de Jeanne tomba dans le vide, rapidement récupéré par les ronces de la Vierge de fer. La lumière qui depuis son apparition brillait s'éteignit brusquement.

Hao poursuivit de son air arrogant, sans pour autant montrer la lueur de surprise qui avait traversé son esprit l'instant auparavant et que nul à part Yoh n'avait aperçut :

« -Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il arrogant. Votre Jeanne-sama est très affaiblie et la Porte de Babylone ne s'ouvrira pas. »

Mais un simple coup d'œil sur Marco suffisait à comprendre que rien n'était perdu pour les X-laws. Car la cage, qui maintenait prisonnier Yoh et les autres, flottait toujours grâce au pouvoir de la Vierge de Fer.

Alors les anges décidèrent de protéger cette dernière, formant une barrière de protection par leur corps et leur esprit. Les partisans d'Hao se lancèrent comme des bêtes sauvages sur les X, blessant et mutilant la plupart d'entre eux par des coups posés en traître. Et de voir ce spectacle décidément trop écœurant raviva la flamme du combat dans le cœur de Yoh et de ses amis. Aider d'Aura qui s'acharnait depuis le début à fissurer la cage, ils purent briser cette dernière et se libérer pour aider les anges. Mahana quand à elle assistait impuissante à ce spectacle. Sa force actuelle ne permettait pas de protéger seul les anges, d'autant plus que la raison initiale de sa présence était compromise.  
Jeanne dans un état comateux, ses amis enfermés dans une cage magique, à moins que Mahana ne soit blessée et ne perde du sang, la Porte de Babylone ne s'ouvrirait pas.

C'est pourquoi elle demeura immobile, regardant des êtres vivants, des frères et des sœurs, se faire battre. Si jamais dans la bataille, elle venait à être blesser, son sang dans le cercle magique ouvrirait la Porte Sacrée et enverrait tout le monde de l'autre côté.

Trois anges tombèrent, ne laissant derrière eux que des cadavres qu'Hao s'empresserait de dévorer. Et alors que le reste des anges étaient à terre, sur le point de succomber à l'assaut des partisans d'Hao, les amis de Mahana s'interposèrent. Devant l'hésitation de ses compagnons, Hao décida d'intervenir à son tour, ayant en tête de tester les pouvoirs de son frère jumeau.

Le Spirit of Fire s'élança mais avant qu'il n'ait pu frôler Yoh, ce dernier le tenait à distance par la pointe de son épée sur la gorge.

« -Toi, fit Yoh d'une voix sévère et froide, tu en fais trop. »

Hao contrattaqua en s'emparant de l'épée et en tirant dessus. Mais Yoh maîtrisait bien son Oversoul si bien qu'il libéra son arme de l'emprise de l'esprit et répliqua en abaissant le tranchant de la lame vers le géant de feu qui l'arrêta simplement. A chacun des assauts de Yoh, le géant de feu contrôlé par Hao repoussait l'attaque avec facilité.

Fatigué de ce jeu, Yoh tenta une percée en faisant appel à une technique spéciale de son fantôme. A l'instant où il crut que cela avait marché, le Spirit of Fire apparut derrière lui et s'empara de son corps d'une main qu'il resserra.

D'aussi loin que remontait mes souvenirs, je n'avais jamais participé à autant de violence et de rage. Ma vie avait été un fleuve tranquille dans lequel j'apprenais petit à petit les choses de ce monde, découvrant chaque chose, chaque place. Je ne sais plus ce qui avait tout changé, ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais là, mais maintenant que j'y étais, regretter ou pas importait.

Mes amis se battaient tous contre les partisans d'Hao. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il y avait peu de chance de gagner. Pourtant ils luttaient pour protéger d'autres individus dont les manières d'agir ne valaient pas mieux. Je n'avais aucune animosité envers qui que se soit, mais mes amis m'étaient suffisamment important pour que je combatte à leurs côtés.

Alors, pendant qu'ils défendaient les survivants, je m'assurais de leur santé par derrière. Lyserg était le plus touché émotionnellement et une lourde explosion attira notre attention vers le plus dangereux de tous : Hao.

Il ne m'avait pas paru méchant ni même effrayant le matin même de mon réveil. En fait, j'étais vraiment sérieuse quand je lui ai dis qu'on pouvait être ami. Mais Yoh était en danger et je devais absolument agir avant qu'il ne soit blesser ou pire…bien que je savais éperdument qu'Hao ne le tuerait pas maintenant.

Arrivée devant le Spirit of Fire, Gnomide fusionna avec moi et nous enfonçâmes un pic de pierre dans le pied du géant de feu. Cela ne lui fit rien, bien au contraire il me repoussa aussi facilement qu'un moustique.

« -C'est inutile Mahana, ne t'oppose pas à moi où je serai obligé de te tuer toi aussi, comme je l'ai fais avec ton père et avec ta petite sœur. »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas ma colère qui fut alimentée par ces propos mais ceux de Sayia ma salamandre. Je réussis toutefois à contenir partiellement l'assaut de rage qui en ressortit en une grande gerbe de flamme.

Fusionnant avec Ondine, je laissai Sylphe encercler le géant de feu tandis qu'Ondine usa mon corps comme catalyseur pour augmenter l'humidité dans l'air.

Les bourrasques répétées de Sylphe eurent pour effet de rendre rare l'oxygène dans l'air tandis que l'action d'Ondine affaiblit partiellement le Spirit of Fire. Lassé de ce petit jeu, Hao relâcha son frère que Gnomide rattrapa en créant un toboggan de terre, non sans quelques blessures légères.

Face à face, Hao me toisa quelques instants :

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Mahana, maintenant je ne joue plus.

-Nous aurions pu être ami, avouais-je tendue. Mais si tu attaques mes amis, je n'ai pas le choix que de répliquer. »

Disant cela, il s'élança en formant une épée avec son Oversoul. Immédiatement Ondine ralentit son élan en imposant plusieurs murs de glace, mais l'intensité de la chaleur de son Oversoul les fit fondre dans le faire ralentir. Ondine quitta rapidement la Pierre que Salamandre n'hésita pas à récupérer. Je vis l'épée enflammée s'approcher de moi à une vitesse vertigineuse et alors que l'impact était inévitable, Aura s'interposa entre Hao et moi-même, attrapant l'épée de feu des deux mains.

Hao bondit en arrière, se remit en garde et prépara la riposte quand Aura s'illumina d'une lueur que je reconnus immédiatement : elle cédait sa forme humanoïde pour reprendre sa forme d'origine.

A la place de l'esprit, une épée aux reflets bleutés taillées avec élégance dans de l'argent pure. L'épée semblait luire d'une aura divine et m'invita à s'en emparer. Salamandre le fit en contrôlant mon corps. Lorsque l'épée entra en contact avec ma main, Hao s'élança, pointe de l'épée dirigée vers on cœur. D'un geste souple et efficace, je parai son attaque en un mouvement latéral ce qui amena sa lame sur le côté. Il suivit l'élan pour se retourner et contrattaquer en une attaque horizontale sur les flancs, mais encore une fois l'épée divine sembla agir d'elle-même et s'interposa à l'horizontal à quelques centimètres seulement de mon bassin. Mon bras gauche croisé avec le plat de la lame bleutée offrait un peu plus de résistance. Revoyant son offensive à la hausse, Hao répliqua sans se départir de mon habileté. Il tourna sur lui-même encore une fois et plongea sa lame latéralement en visant mon épaule gauche. Je réussis à stopper son attaque sans être blesser, mais la chaleur incandescente qui animait son arme me brûla l'épaule. Il profita de cet instant de déconcentration pour me prendre en traitre et m'envoyer au sol d'un coup de pied placé aux jambes.

Il tenta de me planter l'épée mais un réflexe que je ne me connaissais pas me fit éviter de justesse la lame qui s'enfonça à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage.

Utilisant l'élan que j'avais pour me redresser, Sylphe repoussa Hao d'une bourrasque puissante tandis que Gnomide essaya d'empêtrer ses jambes dans du granit. Mais Hao n'était pas qu'un simple shaman et sa connaissance des éléments lui permit de changer la terre en boue avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il repoussa les pics de glace lancés par Ondine, tout comme il résista aux assauts répétés de Sylphe. Finalement, il réitéra ses propos :

« -Tu n'es pas si faible que tu le laisses croire, commenta-t-il en parant une de mes attaques. C'est bien dommage que tu refuses de m'aider dans la création de mon royaume.

-Mahana-sama ne rejoindra jamais quelqu'un comme toi, répondit Salamandre qui avait totalement le contrôle.

-C'est vraiment dommage, je vais donc devoir t'écraser, toi comme le reste de ta pitoyable famille ! »

Le combat aurait pu durer longtemps, si seulement sa dernière phrase n'avait pas réveillé la rage confinée dans le cœur de ma Salamandre.

Dans une explosion de flamme incontrôlée, la salamandre surgit de ma pierre en un immense oiseau de feu, bien plus grand encore que celui de mes souvenirs. L'oiseau vola dans les airs quelques instants, nous laissant le loisir de parcourir les fins liserés dorés de ses plumes flamboyantes ou encore la magnifique couronne enflammée qui ondulait tout autour de sa tête. Sa voix était remplie d'une rage sauvage et chacun de ses mouvements qui rasaient de trop près la pierre faisaient fondre cette dernière tant la chaleur était intenable.

L'apparition de l'oiseau de feu sembla ranimer un souvenir désagréable pour le shaman millénaire, car déjà son regard sérieux présageait une mésentente difficile :

« -Je croyais pourtant t'avoir tué, déclara-t-il.

-Ainsi tu te souviens de moi, s'exclama l'oiseau en claquant du bec, sache que tant qu'un membre de la famille sera vivant, je ne mourrais pas ! Tu vas regretter tes paroles, monstre !

-Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas une seconde fois, ricana Hao en garde.

-Cette fois sera différente ! Tu vas payer pour les souffrances de mes maîtres ! »

La forme astrale de l'esprit du feu se dissipa et à la place se trouva sa forme humanoïde que j'avais rencontrée dans mon rêve la première fois.

Elle leva la main droite vers le ciel et l'épée aux reflets bleutés apparut alors. Sayia la brandit en face d'elle, menaçant de sa pointe l'ennemi.

« -Elle va utiliser l'Epée de Nede ! S'écria Sylphe paniquée.

-Je ne comprends rien, avoua Manta. »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse car déjà un combat titanesque s'engagea entre les deux esprits du feu. L'épée scintillait d'une étrange aura rougeâtre mélangé au bleu de sa lame tandis qu'elle tranchait tous ce qu'elle touchait. L'oversoul d'Hao redevenu alors géant de feu, à bien des égards, sembla peiner plusieurs fois pour contenir la rage nouvelle de la salamandre.

Elle qui était pourtant si discrète et si silencieuse, de tous mes esprits c'était bien elle qui actuellement mettait en échec le puissant shaman millénaire.

Elle propulsa plusieurs fois l'esprit géant, mais avant d'atteindre Hao, elle se faisait réattaquer par son esprit gardien. Le combat entre ces deux esprits avaient attirés l'attention des autres, et les partisans de Hao assistaient légèrement inquiet à ce revirement de situation inattendue.

« -Mahana que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ren. Qui est cette femme ?

-C'est Salamandre, répondis-je d'une voix absente. Elle m'a pris l'Epée de Nede et maintenant combat avec…

-Elle semble y arriver ! S'exclama Lyserg joyeusement. Elle va arriver à le tuer ! »

D'entendre Lyserg aspirer avec une joie non dissimulée à la mort d'Hao éveilla en mon sein une sourde douleur lancinante. L'idée de voir Hao mourir m'était insupportable et pour une raison encore plus obscure, le simple fait de le voir en difficulté me plongeait dans un sombre tourment silencieux. Réalisant que peut être je ne reverrai plus ce regard, encore moins cette douce chaleur enivrante me fit trembler de peur et d'appréhension. L'idée de le perdre semblait surgir des tréfonds d'une mémoire endormie, à croire qu'il eut toujours été un être cher auquel mon corps répondait tandis que ma mémoire et ma raison ignoraient.

Avais-je connu Hao auparavant ? Probablement…Les simples syllabes composant son nom m'étaient familières, tout comme ce regard mélancolique qu'il avait adressé aux étoiles ce matin même.

Une familiarité exprimée par les pulsions de mon corps, le seul que je ne pouvais totalement contrôler. Alors quand un coup plus puissant que les autres le fit trébucher, ma voix s'égara toute seule :

« -Non, tremblais-je en proie à une panique soudaine, pas lui… »

Pourtant, au bout d'un énième assaut, l'esprit du géant fut brisé ce qui affaiblit Hao temporairement.

Lorsque j'aperçus, pendant un centième de seconde, la peur flotter dans ses yeux, ce fut comme ci le flot de souvenirs jusqu'alors retenu par un barrage invisible céda, me noyant sous l'inondation de moments passés. Et c'est en me rappelant de tous, de tous ses éléments manquant, que la vérité tant attendue m'apparut pour mon plus grand malheur.

Etouffant dans un flot chaotique de colère, de joie, de tristesse, d'amour mais surtout de peur, je me précipitai vers Hao en hurlant avec toute la force que mes poumons me permettaient.

« -NON ! ».

Mon cri se répercuta jusqu'en haut des falaises, dans les plus grandes profondeurs de l'église et davantage ailleurs. Il résonna dans les oreilles de mes amis, dans ceux de mes ennemis. Mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter Sayia. L'épée de Nede traversa le corps de Hao jusqu'à la garde. Et alors que l'Epée de Nede stoppa son avancé, mon souffle se coupa et mon cri s'acheva en un hoquet sinistre…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter au même instant, une vive douleur s'élança en provenance de ma poitrine. Et bien que mon regard s'était perdu dans la scène qui s'était arrêtée, je savais éperdument au fond de moi-même ce qui venait de se produire et l'origine de cette souffrance inévitable.

Sayia retint sa propre respiration, tandis que d'une main tremblante elle ôta l'Epée de Nede enfoncée dans le corps de Hao. Aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappa de sa peau, pas plus que la chair qui était sensée être arrachée. Lorsque l'épée sortit à moitié du corps, elle emmena avec elle un miroir transpercé en son centre. Le miroir quitta le corps de Hao qui s'effondra au sol, à genoux, essoufflé. Il regarda l'objet en question, abasourdi. L'objet brilla d'une lueur maussade et prit la forme d'une femme aux cheveux roux et au regard émeraude.

Salamandre se mit à trembler, puis s'écria rageuse :

« -C'est impossible ! Fit-elle d'une voix s'égarant dans les aigus. Pourquoi la maîtresse est-elle le Miroir ? Pourquoi le Miroir est dans le corps de ce monstre ! »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. La jeune femme se tourna vers Hao, glissant une main rassurante sur sa joue rougie par l'effort :

« -Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle finalement. »

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, attirant l'attention de tous. Le visage de cette femme frappa mon esprit. Une puissante chaleur s'ajouta au torrent d'émotion qui hantait mon corps malmené par la douleur nouvelle et toujours virulente.

Un mot, un seul s'échappa de mes lèvres, presque en un murmure inaudible tant l'acte de parler me semblait difficile :

« -Maman… »

Je sentis mon corps s'effondrer dans les bras de Ren qui me récupéra en arrière. Peu après, une grande marque rougeâtre vint tâcher mon vêtement, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

L'esprit de ma mère luisait d'une lueur verdâtre claire. Ses cheveux roux, auparavant courts, s'étaient allongés et prenaient des formes de branches d'arbres et de rameaux sur les pointes. Son corps autrefois de chair était fait d'écorce et ses larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux émeraudes brillaient sous la lueur du soleil, comme l'ambre le ferait.

Ma mère était devenue un esprit du bois. Non en fait si ma mémoire était bonne, et jusqu'ici elle m'avait à de nombreuses reprises fait défaut, Maman avait dû fusionner avec l'esprit du Saule Blanc qu'on avait dans le jardin.

« -Sachiyo-sama, souffla Hao sidéré. C'est impossible…

-Je suis désolée, Tsuki, poursuivit l'esprit de ma mère. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. »

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir, de faire quoi que se soit. Car déjà le sang de ma plaie, ouverte au même endroit que celle qui aurait dû naitre dans le corps d'Hao, se rependit dans le cercle magique.

Je savais que Jeanne était restée vivante. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas surprise de la revoir de nouveau, profitant de ce sang versé pour ouvrir la porte de Babylone.

Et tandis que la déesse nous rappela à elle d'un souffle puissant, j'eus une pensée pour l'être qui avait été la raison de tout, la raison de celle que j'étais actuellement.

Je songeai que, pour la première fois et probablement la dernière fois, je n'avais jamais autant aimé Asahao-sama…


	15. Chapter 13

Salut la compagnie!*évite les poignards, couteaux, dagues, tomates, oignons, oeufs, et autres projectiles*.

Ouai je sais, je vous ai quitté sur une note...complètement paumée, et ce n'est que maintenant que je donne nouvelle de vie^^. Mais réjouissez vous me revoila!

Bon pas pour longtemps, parce que bon I have a life! Oui je sais c'est dur à l'imaginer, mais oui, j'ai une autre vie. Des aventures merveilleuses, fabuleuses, que je ne narrerais qu'une fois la soixantaine passée donc faudra attendre un peu, mais hey! J'ai repris les cours alors j'ai le droit au pardon^^.

Bon je pour me faire vraiment pardonner, je vous offre une petite compensation et même propose un petit jeu^^.

La compensation en premier. Je vais vous expliquer quand même deux trois trucs sur les objets qui sont apparus dans le dernier chapitre.

La Pierre de Nede: vous la connaissez, vous connaissez ses propriétés assez incroyable. Je n'en dis pas plus mais elle est liée à Mahana pour une raison précise.

L'Epée de Nede: sa gardienne est l'esprit du métal Aura. C'est une arme redoutable, capable de trancher le visible comme l'invisible et tirant sa source directement de la Mère Eternelle. Son lien avec Mahana, encore une fois, ne sera pas cité.

Le Miroir de Nede: sa gardienne est l'esprit du bois Sachiyo, autrefois humain, qui dans un concours de circonstance que vous découvrirez plus tard, est devenu l'esprit du Saule Blanc. Je ne dis pas ce qu'est le Saule blanc en revanche, je veux bien vous avouer que Sachiyo est en fait la mère de Mahana et que le miroir résidait caché dans l'âme de Hao. Pourquoi? Mystère. Quel lien avec Mahana? Autre mystère.

Sachez simplement que l'Epée de Nede aurait du tranché l'âme de Hao (l'épée pouvant trancher tout et n'importe quoi) mais qu'à cause du miroir, ce que contenait le miroir a été tranché à la place.

Voila pour les informations. Ensuite le petit jeu. Ce n'est pas tellement un jeu puisque si vous trouvez, cela vous aidera à mieux comprendre certaines choses dans l'avenir de la fanfiction. Si vous voulez, la quête de Mahana (de ce que vous connaissez à peu prêt) est de parcourir le monde à la recherche d'esprits élémentaires et des trois objets de la Déesse. Comment sont apparus ces artefacts? Cela fait parti du mystère.

Ces trois artefacts sont l'épée, le miroir et la pierre. Maintenant, je retiens toute votre attention car voici l'élément indice:

"L'épée, le miroir et la pierre prennent sources dans ce qui adoucit les moeurs. Bien que le Narhäl en soit le précurseur, la voie m'est davantage agréable."

Voila, j'attendrais vos réponses avec impatience. Maintenant réponse aux reviews et place au chapitre.

RAR:

Rain: Mouahahahaha je t'ai piqué l'idée des frangines^^. En fait c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air...mais bon tu verras plus tard. Pour le prénom Asahao, la raison s'explique dans ce chapitre (si j'ai bonne mémoire). Mais non ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe^^. Tu peux ranger le couteau hein ^^' je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

Ikkona: tant que questions dont les réponses se trouvent dans les prochains chapitres. Certes il y a encore du boulot, mais bon je vais y arriver. Pour ce qui est du mot "absorbé", le terme n'est pas mal...mais ce n'est pas la blessure qui a été absorbée.

DC:En effet, beaucoup d'éléments ont débarqués dans ce chapitre et on s'y perd facilement. Pour ce qui est de la question "Comment Mahana a-t-elle connu Hao dans le passé?" bah c'est simple, les prochains chapitres t'offriront la réponse^^.

emeline: Je ne t'oublie pas. Heureusement que tu m'as redonné une review parce que je commençais à avoir le moral à plat. On va dire que c'est toi qui m'a inciter à poster ce chapitre donc je te le dédie^^. Je comprends ton impatience, moi-même à ta place j'aurai pas tenu. Plus besoin de regard de chien battu, voila une petite suite qui te mettra en haleine.

Je préviens tout de suite certains éléments: j'ai encore un chapitre en rab que je pourrais poster et un autre en écriture. En dépits de ces deux là, l'histoire n'est toujours pas terminée.

Nos protagonistes sont dans la Porte de Babylone. Ce qui va se produire dans les prochains chapitres a lieu à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Ce n'est pas un flashback car tous et je dis bien tous les personnages aspirés par la Porte sont spectateurs de ce qui va suivre Hao, Mahana et Sachiyo y compris. Enfin, ne soyez pas surpris(es) de la violence du début.

Enfin, ne comptez pas sur une parution avant la semaine prochaine. Je viens de recevoir les composants de mon nouvel ordinateur qui sera monté Samedi. Donc je recommencerai à écrire à partir de la semaine prochaine (vers Mercredi). Je suis à la fac, donc j'ai des devoirs et des préparations à faire. Le temps de parution risque d'être long mais je m'efforcerai d'écrire un peu chaque semaine.

Voila pour ce que j'avais à dire. Bon courage pour la devinette, merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture.

_En versant le sang innocent, tu as ouverts la voix vers l'éternelle._

_Incomplète, tu as cédé devant ma puissance et désormais erre à travers l'essence de mon corps infinie._

_Vierge sacrifiée, enfant du rien que je ne suis pas, en ouvrant la porte de mon sein tu as pénétré l'inexistant et l'invisible._

_Dans l'errance de ta chute, tu as éparpillé les souvenirs de ta vie…_

_Et dans l'impudence du destin, te voila revenu face à eux._

_Voici ce que je propose, Enfant de rien._

_Vois, apprends, comprends et brise-toi devant le flux oublié._

_Trois jours te seront accordés. Trois jours tu auras pour retourner auprès de celui qui fut mon père, mon amant et mon fils._

_Là, dans le sein de sa puissance, tu accompliras ce pourquoi tu es née. _

_Vois, apprends, comprends et brise-toi à nouveau. Que les raisons de ton existence s'effacent._

_Dans trois jours tu ne seras de nouveau plus rien._

_Et dans trois jours enfin nous ne serons plus qu'un… _

Chapitre 13 : Echappatoire

Vingt quatre. C'était le nombre de coup de fouet qu'il avait reçu pour cette session. Il avait appris à réguler la douleur. Quand bien même cette dernière devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il lui suffisait de compter le nombre de coups pour abandonner son corps à la passion acharnée de son bourreau.

Utopia…

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que cette organisation gouvernementale secrète avait mis la main sur lui. Certains membres qu'il avait réussi à tuer durant le temps où il était encore libre avaient ressuscités, on ne sait trop comment, et maintenant s'activaient dans leurs vengeances.

Vingt cinq !

Aujourd'hui le bourreau se prénommait Martin. Ce blondinet trop coincé qui se cachait derrière sa sainte image de parfait sbire et derrière ses prétextes de justice pour finalement assouvir ses désirs de frustration…

Il le détestait. N'importe qui dans cet endroit le détestait. Il avait peut être perdu contact avec le Spirit of Fire, par conséquent sa chance d'être Shaman King, sa dignité et la crainte qu'il influait aux autres, mais son pouvoir de lire dans les esprits, ça, il l'avait toujours. Et parfois, c'était douloureux.

Comment tout ceci s'était finalement produit ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Après avoir sondé un nombre incalculable de fois les esprits de tous les membres d'Utopia, qui avaient survécu à sa vengeance première, il n'avait pas réussi à reconstituer le scénario de sa capture.

Il se souvenait vaguement des faits, mais la vérité demeurait sombre et silencieuse.

Il ne se rappelait que d'une immense peine, une immense douleur dans sa poitrine. Puis la haine, la rage, l'envie de tout détruire et lui. Il revoyait clairement le visage de cet homme devant lui, seringue en main.

Il lui suffisait simplement de cligner des yeux pour rappeler la douleur que ce vieillard avait provoqué sur son visage. Et depuis sa dernière rencontre avec lui, une imposante plaie à peine séchée prônait sur sa poitrine, entaillant cette dernière juste au milieu.

Ensuite, il s'était senti propulsé au loin par un coup posé en traitre.

Puis…plus rien.

En sondant les esprits de ses captifs, il avait appris que c'était cet homme qui avait mis le grappin dessus, on ne sait par quel miracle. Et depuis, sa vie était devenu un véritable enfer…

Au trentième coup de fouet, Martin s'arrêta.

Hao ne montra aucun signe de fatigue tandis que son geôlier suait à grosse goutte. Malgré la situation bien que contradictoire, Martin se permit de lui offrir un sourire cynique et empli de sadisme.

Hao ne riait pas. Hao ne riait plus. Pour l'heure, Hao ne faisait que supporter. Accepter la douleur, ou l'ignorer quand il en avait la force. Il avait réussi à oublier ses nombreuses côtes cassées, résultat de nombreuses heures passées à être tabassé à main nue.

Il avait oublié son épaule déboitée, qu'un dénommé Lucien avait eue plaisir à provoquer. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en retira rien d'Hao. Pas même un soupir de douleur…rien.

Il avait aussi réussi à oublier son poignet et son tibia cassé, les ligaments de sa jambe déchirés et même toutes les plaies provoquées par les entailles des coups de fouet.

Les plaies se faisaient sur les plaies, ouvrant d'autres plus anciennes lorsque le cuir arrachait avec sévices le morceau de peau tout en brûlant ses muscles. Au final, Hao ne sentait en fait plus du tout son corps.

Il arrivait à suivre le nombre de coup qu'il obtenait…mais c'était bien là la seule chose qu'il arrivait à suivre. Il ignorait totalement le nombre de jour écoulé depuis sa captivité ni ce que comptaient faire le vieux qui semblait refuser de lui rendre visite.

Alors Hao ferma les yeux, sans plus accorder davantage d'attention à Martin, ce qui sembla déplaire à ce dernier. Utilisant le pommeau du fouet comme matraque, Martin frappa violemment le prisonnier au visage.

Ce dernier suivit le mouvement à cause de l'impact. Il aurait dû tomber par terre, si de lourdes chaînes reliées à ses poignets ne l'avaient pas maintenu en dehors du sol. Résultat il fut juste propulsé légèrement avant de revenir à sa position initiale, tête baissée. Seul changement, un fin liquide s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« -Demain, tu subiras la punition divine de notre maître, déclara simplement Martin. »

Et sur cette lancée, il quitta la geôle en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui. Hao entendit les nombreux systèmes de sécurité s'enclencher puis le silence retomba dans la cellule.

Ce n'est que quand il sut qu'il était véritablement tout seul, qu'il se permit de soupirer légèrement, laissant choir sa tête dans le vide. Bien entendu cela tira sur ses épaules, rouvrant certaines plaies, mais il n'en eut cure.

Son corps d'adolescent était maltraité depuis trop longtemps maintenant. De longues lignes rougeâtres se dessinaient un peu partout sur son corps, décorant son dos, son torse et ses flancs d'ecchymoses colorés et difformes. Les coups de fouet avaient laissés de nombreuses cicatrices qui, quand elles ne saignaient pas, s'étaient refermés en laissant des croutes de sang séché et du pus à certains endroits infectés.

Les membres d'Utopia étaient bien les derniers individus à s'inquiéter de l'état de son corps. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être libéré de ces maudites chaînes depuis le début de son séjour…impossible de traiter les plaies par lui-même.

Si encore les coups de fouet et les os brisés étaient les seuls problèmes, Hao aurait pu passer outre les cris de son corps. Malheureusement, le manque d'eau et de nutrition jouait contre lui également.

Depuis le début de son séjour, la seule chose dont il pouvait encore remercier le hasard, c'était d'être contraint à une immobilité absolue, ce qui l'empêchait de faire de faux mouvement et donc de se faire davantage mal.

Il n'avait eu ni eau, ni nourriture, seulement des injections régulières des différents constituants qui lui permettraient de survivre…un peu plus longtemps. Sa gorge était sèche, son estomac vide, sa détermination altérée.

Hao était pour ainsi dire coriace dans son genre. Mais après pareil traitement…et après les récents évènements de son existence, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Pendant ses temps de…réflexions, il revoyait mentalement les différentes possibilités pour la suite. Seulement, la plupart de ces possibilités n'étaient envisageables qu'une fois sorti de cet endroit, ce qui était pour l'heure impossible à lui seul.

Convaincre un membre d'Utopia relevait du miracle, d'autant plus que la plupart des personnes travaillant ici avaient une haine contre lui. Il aurait pu sortir par lui-même, grâce à la puissance de ses connaissances, mais ainsi affaibli il n'était décidément pas très rentable.

Hao répudiait à l'admettre, mais sa situation était critique. La dernière possibilité qu'il avait était de se laisser mourir, remettant à 500 années plus tard ses projets. Seul problème : le Spirit of Fire avait disparu.

Plus exactement, le Spirit of Fire ne lui obéissait plus. Ses descendants sauraient alors agir contre lui. Hao devait se rendre à l'évidence : à moins d'un miracle, il n'avait aucune chance de sortir d'ici vivant ni même d'accomplir ce pourquoi il a ressuscité.

Seul dans sa prison, et seul dans son cœur, l'adolescent releva la tête, imaginant à travers ce plafond de métal les innombrables étoiles couvrant le ciel tel un rideau de paillettes étincelantes. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour admirer les étoiles en cet instant. Pour être ailleurs, assis sur l'herbe humide, appréciant la fraicheur d'une brise nocturne se glissant sous sa cape.

Il se surprit à repenser à son frère jumeau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Depuis le début de leur existence, Yoh avait considérablement progressé. Bien sûr, ses attaques étaient faiblardes et son furyoku encore au niveau larvaire. Toutefois, Hao songea que s'il avait été en possession entière de son âme, il n'aurait jamais pu tomber dans ce genre de piège.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage l'affaire. Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de son esprit sur la porte trônant en face de lui : l'entrée et la sortie de sa cellule.

Il la regarda quelques instants, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un entrer brusquement, mais comme rien ne venait, il poussa un nouveau soupir et laissa sa tête choir dans le vide.

Brusquement, la porte éclata, pour laisser paraître un Martin colérique, le visage écrevisse, armé de son pistolet.

Il le braqua sur Hao. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Hao entendit un bruit étouffé et vit l'homme tomber par terre. Intrigué, il posa son regard sur la personne à l'origine de sa chute.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut pour la première fois. Elle portait une tenue blanche, un pantalon assez ample rattaché au bassin par une ceinture couvrant ses jambes. Une grande blouse faisait guise de manteau. A sa main droite, une boite en métal avec lequel elle avait dû frapper.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se maintinrent avant qu'un petit cri ne s'échappe de sa gorge :

« -Par tous les Saints, s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon. Comment peut on être aussi inhumain… »

Arrachant un trousseau de clé de la ceinture de Martin, elle s'avança en direction d'Hao et commença à détacher les différentes chaînes. Hao ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se déroulait.

Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi venait-elle le délivrer ? Que se passait-il ?

Pendant que la jeune femme s'acharnait sur les chaînes, il tenta de sonder ses pensées mais un mouvement derrière la jeune femme l'alerta :

« -A…ttention, murmura-t-il.

-Comment ? »

Elle n'avait pas entendu. Martin s'était relevé et pointait désormais son arme sur Hao.

« -Nous ne laisserons personne avoir les pouvoirs de cet enfant ! S'écria-t-il avant de tirer.

-Non ! Cria la jeune femme. »

Mais c'était trop tard. La balle se ficha dans l'abdomen du garçon, laissant une gerbe de sang éclabousser la blouse blanche de la femme.

Prenant sa mallette de métal à deux mains, elle assomma à nouveau Martin en frappant la tempe de son visage. Le gardien s'écroula, sans vie, du sang coulant doucement de son arcade sourcilière. Ignorant ce dernier, la jeune femme s'activa pour retirer les chaînes du garçon et le déplacer par terre.

Son état était critique. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'amener aux autorités, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils en feraient. Elle était coincée. Il fallait prendre une décision rapide. Cherchant des yeux la solution à son problème, elle la trouva finalement devant la sortie.

L'autre était là, rayonnant d'une douce chaleur spectrale. Son regard, porté sur l'enfant, était d'une immense tendresse mélangée à une profonde tristesse.

Deux mots suffirent à convaincre la jeune femme :

« - Sauvez-le… »

Elle acquiesça, prenant le corps trop léger de l'adolescent dans ses bras. Sortir d'ici sans se faire remarquer sera facile. L'évacuation avait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure quand elle avait trouvé l'enfant. Personne ne se douterait de son absence. Les membres d'Utopia ne tenaient pas de registres de captifs, donc un enfant de plus ou de moins, personne ne verrait la différence.

La jeune femme en blouse blanche disparut dans les couloirs froids du quartier général de l'organisation, emportant le secret de la survie du plus grand ennemi de l'humanité avec elle.


	16. Chapter 14

Coucou c'est moi!

Oui je sais, je sais, j'ai un peu déconné. Mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon nouvel ordinateur et prise de cours par les Devoirs sur table donc bon =_='. Bref j'ai reçu un commentaire qui m'a tellement plu que je me suis dis, bon assez blagué maintenant tu bosses!

Donc voila. Je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 15 mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai déjà écris la suite en prévision^^.

J'ai parfaitement compris que...la plupart d'entre vous n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui se passait ^^'. En même temps le changement est brutal. Et comme je n'ai pas prévu d'explication particulière avant...un bout de temps bah je vais vous aider.

Déjà par rapport à la phrase indice...j'ai envie de dire que vous y êtes...pas . Ok c'était peut être dur je ne sais pas, mais bon...d'ailleurs j'avais fais une faute^^'. J'avais marqué "Bien que le Narhäl en soit le précurseur, la voie m'est davantage agréable" alors que c'est la "voix". Peut être que ça vous rapprochera de la réponse (ou pas XD). En attendant demandez-vous donc, "qu'est-ce qui adoucit les moeurs?" (huhuhuhu cruelle que je suis.).

Maintenant RAR:

emeline: ^^'. Pas taper...Non plus sérieusement, j'ai eu du mal à maltraiter Hao. Mais ne t'en fais pas il se fait cajoler après^^ XD. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas et bonne lecture.

Rain: Mahana est bien la "fille de rien". Pourquoi cette appellation? Cela appartient au mystère donc pas de révélation avant l'heure (d'ici deux trois chapitres à la rigueur). Sinon tu peux ranger ton attirail de torture hein (*conscience* ouep de toute façon t'a le même à la maison, *moi* chutteuh ) promis Hao sera plus maltraité (sauf peut être à la fin de la fanfic mais c'est l'auteur de la série qui l'a voulu pas moi!).

Ikkona: Le chapitre était en effet court. Celui là sera plus long promis^^. La réponse n'est pas coeur (dommage^^ mais bien tenté).

DC: Bon *retrousse ses manches*. A l'issu d'une bataille opposant les X-laws et l'équipe de Hao, Mahana a protégé Yoh en attaquant Hao. Salamandre l'esprit feu de Mahana s'est énervée et s'est acharnée contre Hao avec l'Epée de Nede (on va dire the épée ultime de la mort qui tue). A la fin du combat, Salamandre transperce le corps de Hao en voulant transpercer son âme (et donc le killer une bonne fois pour toute) sauf que pas de bol, son âme était "protégée" par le troisième objet de la déesse, le Miroir de Nede. Son gardien est l'esprit bois du Saule Blanc appelé Sachiyo qui était en vérité la mère de Mahana. Au moment où Salamandre a frappé, Mahana s'est souvenue de tout et donc du passé qu'elle avait avec Hao (que vous découvrirez dans ces chapitre). L'épée s'est plantée dans le miroir et la blessure qui devait être sur Hao s'est retrouvée sur Mahana. Pourquoi? Encore un mystère qui sera plus tard résolu. L'un comme l'autre, le sang de Mahana (qui je le rappelle était la clé pour ouvrir la porte de Babylone, Porte menant au royaume de la Mère Eternelle) a ouvert la Porte et tout le monde s'est engouffré dedans. Par la suite, nos protagonistes sont confrontés à une série de souvenirs appartenant aux trois protagonistes que sont Hao, Mahana et Sachiyo. Voila pour les explications, en espérant que tu aies mieux compris la situation^^.

Realgya: Salut toi! Nouvelle fan? Tant mieux. En espérant que cette histoire va te plaire autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. Jusque là tu as tout compris. Et Mahana ne va pas raconter ses souvenirs, elle va les revivre dans ce chapitre et les suivants. En effet j'avais au début mener Ren vers Mahana mais bon^^ Mahana est destinée à quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon si j'ai pris la version de l'animé, c'est surtout parce que je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire suivre toute l'histoire avec celle du manga (trop long). Pour Opâcho, ouai je sais un coup c'est une fille un coup un garçon. Fallait bien que je choisisse. D'ailleurs je l'ai choisi en fille ou garçon Oo? Je sais plus ^^'. Faut que je me relise. Pour ta dernière question...je pense que tu seras ravie de découvrir la réponse^^. Concernant la Mère Eternelle et le Great Spirit...j'ai pas envie de spoiler mais...comment dire...ils sont liés très liés même. Dans mon histoire il y a trois état: le corps l'âme et l'esprit. L'esprit et l'âme forme les fantômes, les spirits comme Amidamaru. Les essences élémentales sont des entités spirituelles ne possédant pas d'âme propre sauf quand elles forment le pacte avec la "Vierge Sacrifiée" (donc Mahana) ou suite à un évènement particulier. C'est pourquoi leur nom est si important car elles ne vivent que par l'existence de ce dernier. Ondine et les autres esprits élémentaires de Mahana sont de cette catégorie. Aura et Sachiyo sont différentes par contre pour une autre raison. Ensuite, il y a les esprits un peu hybrides comme Kororo. Se sont des entités élémentaires qui ont développés par eux même (et avec l'aide de l'énergie de la Déesse le Furyoku) une conscience propre, une civilisation en quelques sortes. Se sont des êtres vivants sans corps. Si jusqu'ici tu me suis alors le reste sera facile: à la mort de l'individu, lorsque son spirit "monte au ciel", l'âme et l'esprit se sépare: le premier dans le sein de la Mère Eternelle, le second dans le Great Spirit. Ce n'est pas du spoil mais tout cela sera expliqué plus tard tout comme les raisons de cette séparation.

Voila pour les réponses aux reviews en espérant vous avoir éclairer. Place maintenant au chapitre!

Enjoy!

Chapitre 14 : Convalescence

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le terme exact de ce qu'il voyait. En vérité, il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait et comment y sortir. L'instant d'avant il s'était trouvé face au champ de bataille, combattant son frère jumeau afin de protéger les X de sa fureur et de son courroux. Puis il y avait eu un cri, Hao transpercé et Mahana saignant à sa place. Le sang tombé sur le cercle magique éveilla le sceau et une immense porte s'ouvrit dans les cieux et aspira les spectateurs. Ensuite...plus rien. Seulement ces étranges visions qu'il croyait visionner seul alors que tous assistaient silencieux à ces mémoires oubliées..._

_Les mémoires de la Lune Noire..._

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Lorsqu'Hao ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà bien jour. Un fin rayon de soleil traversait la fenêtre à sa gauche, réchauffant doucement son visage d'une étreinte agréable.

Il resta à regarder le soleil pendant une bonne minute. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte, ce qui laissait échapper un petit air doux et matinal.

Il n'avait pas froid. Au contraire il se sentait…étrangement bien. Se rappelant des récents évènements, il dévia son regard du soleil pour tenter de se redresser.

Il fut arrêté par une main douce et bienveillante :

« -Pour l'instant, tu devrais rester couchée, s'exprima une voix féminine et teintée de malice. »

Immédiatement, il mit tous ses sens en alerte et se mit en garde. Mué par un reflexe, il chercha l'origine de la voix.

C'était la jeune femme en blouse blanche. Elle arborait un sourire rassurant, doux, un peu ridé sur les commissures. Elle n'était pas vieille. Elle devait environner la trentaine tout au plus.

Ses cheveux très courts étaient fins et rayonnaient d'un orange flamboyant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu émeraude scintillant de malice et de gentillesse.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne portait plus qu'un t-shirt moulant d'un blanc cassé, enterré sous un jean attaché avec une ceinture. De ses manches courtes s'échappaient de longs bras d'un blanc crème, décorés par quelques grains de beautés à certains endroits.

Méfiant, il s'insinua dans ses pensées :

« _Il ne doit pas être effrayé. Il ne doit plus l'être désormais. Pauvre enfant, comment des gens peuvent-ils faire cela ? _

_Je dois le mettre en confiance, lui faire comprendre que nous ne lui voulons que du bien_, » entendit-il comme un murmure.

« -Bonjour, fit-elle simplement. »

Elle semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Remarquant le silence et ses sourcils froncés, elle poussa un léger soupir de résolution et poursuivit :

« -Je m'appelle Kuro Sachiyo, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu es curieux de savoir comment tu es arrivé ici. »

Il hocha doucement la tête, toujours sur ses gardes.

« -Je comprends, fit-elle. »

« _Au moins il semble comprendre ce que je dis. Il parle Japonais c'est déjà ça. Remarque, sachant le nom qu'il a, et sa réputation, je me serais inquiétée s'il ne comprenait pas_. »

« -Vois-tu, des rumeurs sur des enlèvements et des mauvais traitements sont venus jusqu'aux oreilles des policiers. Toute une brigade s'est mise à enquêter. Et ils sont tombés sur des informations assez difficiles. Comme beaucoup d'autre, tu as été la victime d'un groupe extrémiste appelé Utopia. Se sont des fanatiques d'un monde qui prône le bien absolu et la justice parfaite. Bien sûr, certains d'entre nous savent ce qu'ils incarnent réellement. »

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil qui laissa Hao perplexe avant de poursuivre :

« -Je suis une infirmière. J'ai été recrutée à la demande du chef de la brigade afin d'aider à l'évacuation des captifs et des victimes. C'est comme ça que je suis tombée sur toi. »

Il demeura toujours silencieux, fouillant dans les pensées de Sachiyo pour chercher une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il ne trouva que la pure vérité. Juste, une partie sombre de ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à comprendre.

Elles explicitaient clairement que la jeune femme avait été guidé jusqu'à lui, que sans « elle », Sachiyo n'aurait jamais pu trouver le garçon.

« -Je sais qui tu es, avertit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce, aussi je connaissais ton sort si jamais je t'amenais aux brigadiers. C'est pourquoi au lieu de te sauver du lion pour t'offrir en pâtures aux requins, j'ai préféré te garder dans ma maison. »

Et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Le ramener à la maison, prendre soin des moindres blessures qu'il avait. Heureusement, la balle n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Sachiyo avait donc pu traiter toutes ses blessures sans risquer de le perdre.

Mais se fut long et fatiguant. Et à chaque fois, le cœur de Sachiyo s'était serré de voir tant de maltraitance. Elle avait traité les plaies ouvertes une à une, désinfectant, suturant les ouvertures, pansant par la suite.

Elle avait pu récupérer en douce du matériel de l'hôpital ou elle œuvrait afin de mettre en plâtre son poignet et sa jambe.

« -J'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses quand aux traitements qu'ils t'ont fais subir, se lança-t-elle finalement le cœur battant. »

Elle savait que les souvenirs étaient trop récents pour être conversés librement et aussi craignait-elle un enfermement de son jeune patient à l'évocation de ce séjour difficile. Mais c'était d'Hao dont on parlait. Il avait vu et vécu des choses parfois bien pires. Il n'était aucunement traumatisé par ce qu'il avait subi…mais plutôt choqué de ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

Il détourna son regard d'elle, préférant l'ignorer. Elle était insignifiante…même si elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

« -Je…je me doute bien que ça doit être difficile, poursuivit-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pour les soins. Tu n'as qu'à répondre en hochant ou secouant la tête, d'accord ? »

« Je suis bloqué dans cette salle pour un bon bout de temps et puis elle n'a pas l'air de lâcher l'affaire, songea-t-il en reposant son regard sur Sachiyo. »

Puis il hocha doucement la tête, sans se départir de sa mine méfiante.

« -Avais-tu de nombreuses heures de repos ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête. La douleur l'empêchait totalement de dormir…quand ce n'était pas le poison qu'ils lui injectaient.

« -Mangeais-tu régulièrement ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, ayant totalement oublié le goût que pouvait avoir un aliment dans sa bouche.

« -Et pour finir, tes blessures ont-elles déjà été traitées auparavant. »

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante avec ses questions stupides. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la plupart des blessures et infections de son corps avait été traitées. Son bras ainsi que sa jambe étaient empêtrés dans du plâtre et la plupart du reste enroulé dans de fins bandages de tissu.

« -D'accord, soupira-t-elle anxieuse. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais avec de la patience, tu finiras par te remettre entièrement de ce cauchemar. Nous commencerons par surveiller la guérison de tes blessures les plus graves, expliqua-t-elle. Les choses ne seront pas faciles, je vais avoir besoin d'accéder à certaines parties de ton corps que tu refuseras peut être… »

Au point où il en était, Hao se moquait bien de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne la laisserait pas faire, point finale. Mais une chose le frustrait intérieurement. Il y avait une question essentielle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil et pour d'étranges raisons, il n'osait s'exprimer librement.

A la place, il garda le silence, écoutant la suite du programme de l'infirmière :

« -Comme je travaille beaucoup, je ne serais pas souvent là pour m'assurer de ta santé, commença-t-elle. »

Au moins ça de gagner, il aura la paix la majeur partie de son temps. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'elle ajoute :

« -C'est pourquoi ce sera ma fille qui prendra soin de toi. »

Il tiqua légèrement, mécontent d'apprendre qu'une gamine allait jouer les infirmières novices pendant sa convalescence. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de ces faibles humains.

Il aurait aimé serrer les poings et menacer Sachiyo de son esprit, seulement il n'avait actuellement plus d'esprit.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, rassura Sachiyo. Ma fille est adorable. Elle te fera à manger régulièrement afin que tu reprennes du poids, elle vérifiera ta température et s'assurera de ton bien être. »

Elle parlait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse, qu'Hao ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il avait deviné que cette mère vouait un amour implacable envers sa fille.

Et de l'entendre s'exprimer avec tant d'ardeur le ramena quelques siècles plus tôt, auprès de sa propre mère. Il chassa le souvenir d'un soupir las.

Comprenant que la discussion s'arrêtait là, Sachiyo allait pour quitter la pièce quand Hao l'arrêta :

« -Pourquoi ? Fit-il simplement. »

Sachiyo se pétrifia quelques instants, surprise de l'entendre élever la voix. Elle avait pensé que l'enfant avait subi un traumatisme qui l'empêchait de clairement s'exprimer…mais elle avait tort.

Il y avait dans cette voix de l'assurance, de la maturité. Il y avait surtout dans cette question, du doute.

Elle se retourna, se rassit sur la chaise auprès du lit. Elle posa une douce main chaude sur la joue du garçon et croisa son regard par de chaudes émeraudes bienveillantes :

« -Je sais qui tu es, déclara-t-elle. Je sais aussi ce que tu as fait. Je connais tes pouvoirs et ta puissance. Mais je suis une mère avant tout. Je sais reconnaître quand un enfant souffre de sa solitude. Je sais reconnaître quand un enfant a besoin de ce que je peux offrir.

Tu as fais beaucoup de choses horribles, petit Hao-san. Mais je sais qu'à travers tous ses actes, tu n'as fais qu'essayer d'enlever la peine qui te blesse.

-Vous savez qui je suis, et vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Je suis morte de peur, avoua-t-elle. En t'amenant ici je mets en danger ma vie, celle de ma fille, celle des habitants de ma commune. Mais je sais ce qu'il y a au fond de ce petit cœur. »

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, Sachiyo entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et amena la tête d'Hao contre sa poitrine.

« -La peine partira, quand tu auras appris à te pardonner toi-même. Tu pourras te pardonner de tes propres rancœurs et de tes propres faiblesses quand les autres t'auront pardonnés. Et quand tu te seras pardonné toi-même alors tu pourras pardonner aux autres le mal qu'ils t'ont fais. Si je t'ai amené ici, en dépit de ma peur, c'est que j'ai confiance. Je suis certaine qu'ici, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura te pardonner sans rien demander en échange. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et disparut derrière la porte sans un mot. Son jean frottait sensuellement entre ses jambes et pendant un instant, Hao crut voir les propres mouvements de sa mère. La porte se referma sans un bruit et la salle fut plongée dans un silence reposant.

Hao, pétrifié de surprise amena sa main valide au niveau de sa joue, là où Sachiyo avait posé la paume de sa main. Sa joue demeurait brûlante. Même si elle était partie, il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ce touché pourtant si inhabituel.

Il ne comprenait pas tout. Elle savait tout de lui, sa réputation, ses actes criminels passés et pourtant. Elle l'avait sauvé, soigné, logé. Il avait eut beau chercher dans ses pensées la motivation traîtresse de son comportement, il n'y avait eu que sincérité.

Cette femme était pour lui un mystère des plus complexes.

Il profita de cet instant de silence pour contempler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : c'était une petite chambre aux murs couleurs lavande décorés d'un joli liseré plutôt bordeaux représentant des motifs floraux. Il était allongé sur un lit d'une place aux draps de coton, à côté duquel se tenait une petite table de chevet d'un bois plutôt clair. Sur cette dernière, Hao reconnut les bandages similaires à ceux qu'il arborait sur tout le corps ainsi qu'une grande cuve contenant de l'eau tiède et un chiffon humide. Le lit était coincé contre le mur à côté d'une des deux petites fenêtres qui donnaient sur la maison voisine et le jardin.

La porte se trouvait à l'opposé du lit un peu à droite. Une petite étagère y était fixée et de laquelle pendaient des vêtements qui paraissaient trop petits pour appartenir à Sachiyo. A sa droite, dans le coin de la pièce, un grand bureau trônait sur lequel étaient disposés des peluches, des crayons, des dessins et des petites poupées, le tout en vrac. A côté du bureau sur l'autre façade, la commode joliment décorée offrait un peu de gaieté en plus dans cette chambre qui avait tout l'air d'être une chambre d'enfant.

Le regard d'Hao revint vers la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait clairement voir le jardin. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait aperçu la première fois qu'il avait regardé au-delà de la fenêtre, car à l'instant où son regard se porta au dehors de la chambre, Hao tomba sur une paire de magnifiques orbes d'un bleu océan profond.

Il resta coït de surprise, identifiant petit à petit l'individu qui le fixait d'un regard des plus curieux. C'était une petite fille, bien que le terme petite s'apparentait plus à sa taille qu'à son âge. Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'Hao, à savoir 13 ans. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en deux petites couettes tombant sur les épaules, les plus courts retombant sur son visage en une frange en dégradé.

Ses joues rondes rougirent de honte, probablement d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit et avant même qu'Hao n'ait le temps de proférer des menaces, la petite avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hao pour faire le lien : il se trouvait dans la maison de Sachiyo, dans une chambre d'enfant qui appartenait à la petite fille qu'il venait de croiser et qui devait certainement être cette merveilleuse enfant qui s'occuperait de lui pendant la longue période de convalescence qui l'attendait. Lasse de cet observatoire, il sentit rapidement la fatigue le gagner à nouveau. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué, en proie à un sommeil qu'il trouvait intérieurement réconfortant. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'en cet endroit, il ne risquait rien.

Peut être est-ce à l'évocation du souvenir doucereux du sourire de Sachiyo, mais le shaman céda au sommeil sans résistance.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Quand il se réveilla, l'aube pointait son nez à l'horizon. Il ignorait parfaitement l'heure exacte, mais au vue des positions des étoiles ainsi que du fort taux d'humidité dans l'air, Hao sut qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit durant.

Il se sentait néanmoins cassé, le corps lourd à croire qu'il s'était alourdi pendant son passage chez les extrémistes. En fait, Hao avait conscience que ce n'était pas son corps qui s'était alourdi, mais ses muscles qui par le manque d'activité physique s'étaient affaiblis. Il savait aussi que le moindre mouvement lui couterait une grande somme d'effort et de souffrance, si bien qu'il préféra ne pas bouger d'un cil et attendre, plongeant dans une phase de méditation absente.

Il avait mal. Hao devait bien le reconnaître malgré lui. Les os brisés ainsi que les muscles déchirés lui rappelaient sans cesse ses blessures, ravalant la fierté du shaman par de violentes vagues de brûlure atroces qui se répandaient partout dans son corps, en provenance des endroits touchés. Son poignet ne répondait à aucune de ses tentatives de mouvements, pas plus que sa jambe. Sachiyo l'avait bien plâtré…

Quand aux nombreuses autres ecchymoses, elles se manifestaient de temps en temps, soit par des douleurs aiguës, comme un poignard qui s'enfonce, soit par des chaleurs dérangeantes au rythme de ses pulsions sanguines. De plus, être en proie à tous ses évènements en même temps lui donnait une migraine intenable qui l'épuisait plus qu'autre chose.

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'immobilité et de méditation forcée durant laquelle il ne put faire autrement que supporter les assauts de souffrances sans y extraire son esprit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et apparut au pallier Sachiyo.

Elle portait une tunique bleuté entouré d'un cordon de cuir clair rattaché autour du bassin ce qui affinait sa fine silhouette. Son pantacourt en jean délavé lui serrait le bassin et ne cachait en rien les lignes sinueuses de ses jambes. Elle s'approcha d'Hao lentement, comme légèrement incommodée d'un fait qu'Hao n'avait pas relevé : la petite fille de la veille était fermement accroché à son dos, tirant sur la tunique en regardant le malade curieusement mais timidement.

« -Vient Tsuki, il ne te fera rien, rassura sa mère d'une voix tendre en s'avançant. »

Elle s'approcha de Hao et posa la paume de sa main sur son front :

« -La fièvre n'est pas descendue, constata-t-elle en trempant un morceau de tissu dans l'eau tiède d'une cuvette posée sur la table de chevet. Mais au moins tu as meilleure mine. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il préféra ignorer les inquiétudes inutiles de cette humaine et se concentrer sur un détail, certes négligeable pour l'œil ignorant, mais qui n'échappa pas à sa conscience experte : la petite fille.

Tsuki, de son prénom, était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Hao d'un regard empli d'une curiosité sans borne. Hao lui rendit un regard morne et effacé. Sans doute songea-t-elle qu'il la toisait, car elle prit peur et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Hao entendit Sachiyo pousser un léger soupir mais il n'en eut cure. Cette fille n'était pas normale : elle ne pensait pas.

Ou plutôt, Hao n'entendait pas ses pensées, alors que celles de sa mère cognaient dans sa tête au même rythme que les coups de marteau provoqué par sa migraine. Soudainement las de ce mystère pourtant rare, Hao s'adossa plus confortablement contre les nombreux, mais confortables, oreillers de son lit simple et s'affaira à ignorer les questions et commentaires de son hôte et infirmière pendant les vingt minutes qu'elle lui accorda.

Comprenant enfin qu'il ne coopérerait nullement dans sa propre sauvegarde, Sachiyo abandonna finalement la bataille et se replia en dehors de la chambre sans un mot. Seul quelques paroles sourdes parvinrent au jeune garçon, mais ces dernières lui apparurent incompréhensible alors il cessa de les écouter. La mère devait probablement discuter avec sa fille…

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Au final, la matinée passa lentement. Il la passa à regarder les nuages dévaler lentement le ciel, occupation que son frère jumeau entretenait avec autant de ferveur, bien qu'en cet instant il l'ignorât totalement.

Le rythme doucereux des cumulus cotonneux apaisa ses propres douleurs en ralentissant son rythme cardiaque. L'atmosphère sereine qui l'entourait le noya dans une tendresse presque familiale et il accueillit le sommeil avec bien plus d'entrain et moins de réticence.

Ce fut un bruit mât et étouffé qui le réveilla brusquement. Cherchant la provenance, il tomba sur la petite Tsuki qui se tenait alors juste à côté de lui. Pétrifiée, la jeune fille bégaya quelques excuses avant de filer telle la brise dans les jupons de sa mère. Hao arrêta son regard sur la porte puis le ramena sur l'ancienne position de la jeune fille. Son regard tomba sur une chaise vide devant laquelle roulait encore le bocal de baume apaisant.

Ce que l'adolescent ignorait, mais doutait néanmoins, c'était que la jeune fille en question avait pris son rôle d'infirmière très à cœur. Elle s'y prêta tant qu'elle avait passé la matinée entière à son chevet, humidifiant de temps en temps le linge qu'elle reposait sur son front afin de faire diminuer la fièvre. Elle avait veillé à son confort, ajoutant une couverture quand il tremblait, essuyant délicatement les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de ça et là sur son visage et son cou. Bien que terrifiée par ce garçon étranger au regard inquisiteur et muet, la jeune fille avait parfaitement suivi les ordres de sa mère aimée à la lettre.

Hao ignorait tout cela. Il ignorait par ailleurs que s'il se sentait mieux, c'était grâce à cette fille peureuse. S'il avait su tout cela, peut être n'aurait-il pas reniflé de dédain en songeant que cette pitoyable humaine risquait beaucoup en s'approchant ainsi de lui sans y être invitée.

Toutefois, quand Sachiyo apparut avec un bol de riz et de l'eau, son esprit s'était calmé de la récente colère. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit, faisant délicatement attention à ce que ce geste ne le blesse en rien. L'odeur de la nourriture envahit ses narines et une virulente nausée s'empara de lui alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé consciemment depuis longtemps.

Hao prit alors le temps de parcourir les pensées de la jeune femme, histoire de songer à autre chose. Ces dernières se tournaient toutes vers sa fille chérie. Sachiyo prit finalement la parole, consciente qu'un monologue risquait de s'installer :

« -Tu devrais manger pendant que c'est chaud, conseilla-t-elle d'une douce voix. »

Comme elle s'y attendait elle n'obtint nulle réponse. Elle alla pour continuer quand une petite voix frêle s'éleva dans les airs en provenance du salon :

« -Maman… »

Immédiatement, Sachiyo se dressa et se tourna vers la jeune fille cachée derrière la porte.

« -Vient donc Tsuki, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, rassura la mère en tendant la main vers sa progéniture. »

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de céder et d'entrer complètement dans la chambre. Hao prit le temps de dévisager ce petit bout de chair sur patte, portant une salopette en jean par-dessus un t-shirt blanc. Aujourd'hui, Tsuki ne portait pas ses cheveux noirs en couette, mais ils étaient relâchés et se répandaient tout autour de ses petites épaules de femme. Elle s'avança avec précaution, son regard jonglant entre sa mère et l'intrus qui avait envahis sa chambre. Quand elle parvint au niveau de Sachiyo, elle se glissa dans son dos et ne laissa qu'une partie de son visage à découvert : les yeux et le front.

Elle regardait Hao avec ce même regard, empli d'une curiosité mélangé à une certaine crainte.

« -Mon jeune ami, voici le merveilleux amour de ma vie, ma tendre et chère Tsuki, présenta alors Sachiyo en se poussant et en amenant la fillette sur ses jambes. »

La jeune fille rougit timidement et se blottit confortablement contre sa mère avant de saluer Hao d'un signe de tête presque invisible.

Poursuivant sur sa lancée, la jeune femme présenta alors Hao à sa fille :

« -Tsuki, je te présente Asahao, fit-elle. Il va rester avec nous un bon moment. »

Hao toisa méchamment Sachiyo, non pas pour avoir décider à sa place de la durée de son séjour, mais pour avoir osé l'appeler ainsi. Il avait bien compris que ce prénom était un mélange de son nom d'origine ainsi que de son nom actuel, mais de là à en inventer et sans l'en avertir !

Il allait pour protester par des menaces quand les pensées de Sachiyo résonnèrent dans son esprit, comme une caresse douce et tiède :

_« Vois cela comme un nouveau départ. C'est une expérience à vivre après tout. Vois ce que pourrait être ta vie, sans toute cette haine et toute cette puissance qui t'es conféré… »_

La gamine resta silencieuse, regardant alternativement sa mère puis Asahao. Finalement elle inspira profondément et de ses petites lèvres s'échappa sa voix :

« -Alors Onii-chan va rester avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

-C'est exact, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remis de ses blessures, précisa la mère.

-Mais et après ? Onii-chan va retrouver sa famille ?

-C'est possible, répondit Sachiyo hésitante. Après tout, c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie… »

Tsuki ne sembla pas convaincu et se retourna alors vers le garçon blessé. Elle parcourut les différentes blessures et bandages de son corps, s'arrêtant sur les plâtres puis plongea ses prunelles dans le regard onyx d'Asahao et déclara :

« -Alors je vais travailler dur pour qu'Onii-chan aille mieux !

-Je suis rassurée de le savoir, fit Sachiyo en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien et d'amour tu sais.

-Oui ! Affirma Tsuki. »

Las de leur conversation remplie de détermination écœurante et d'amour dégoulinant, Hao préféra porter son intérêt ailleurs, notamment dans le ciel grisâtre et ignorer les deux autres. Ne trouvant dans ce ciel maussade aucune attirance, il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder au fil des bruitages environnants.

Les deux femelles qui constituaient son entourage le plus proche continuaient à parler entre elles, l'une posant sans cesse des questions et la deuxième y répondant avec tendresse.

Hao se surprit même à apprécier ces voix fluettes l'une emplie d'amour et de sagesse, l'autre résonnant d'innocence et de douceur. Les voix le bercèrent lentement, pour finalement ne devenir que des sons lointains, atteignant son esprit en de vagues mélopées incompréhensibles.

Et avant qu'il n'eut même le temps de comprendre, le jeune shaman ne sentit transporté ailleurs, dans un océan de plénitude et d'infini bonheur.

La petite fille remarqua que son malade s'était endormi lorsque ce dernier relâcha un soupire plus long que les autres. Sa respiration presque invisible s'était approfondie et avait ralenti tout en se régularisant.

Sachiyo borda quelques instants l'adolescent, caressant son visage du regard tendre et maternel qui était le sien, avant de se lever et de laisser le garçon en compagnie silencieuse et curieuse de sa perle de fille.

Tsuki hésita quelques instants, puis se décida finalement à approcher sa chaise du lit. Elle s'approcha davantage jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de l'occupant puis dévisagea sans pudeur cet être à l'aura étrangement mature. Elle le trouvait d'abord effrayant, lui rappelant un peu les hommes grands aux regards durs comme le fer. Mais quand elle dut s'occuper de lui durant son sommeil, la petite adolescente n'avait pas pu résister et s'était finalement décidé à mieux observer son patient.

Et comme la dernière fois elle se sentit rougir violemment en constatant à quel point le garçon avait un visage sublime et unique. Elle appréciait les courbes de sa mâchoire, les arrondissements parfaits que formaient ses yeux, les fines ondulations de ses sourcils et même la douceur légère de ses lèvres.

Les traits de son nez lui donnaient envie de le toucher, juste du bout des doigts, histoire de voir s'il était vraiment réel et non un rêve chimérique. Quelques fois, les paupières du garçon frémissaient. Durant ces instants, Tsuki se réfugiait derrière sa table de chevet, priant pour que le garçon ne remarque ni sa présence, ni son rythme cardiaque affolé.

Mais heureusement, ce n'était que momentanée et jamais le malade ne se réveillait en ces temps.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Tsuki passa le reste de la matinée à surveiller le nouvellement nommé Asahao, vérifiant sa température et veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Lorsque le soleil atteignit son apogée, sa mère revint dans la chambre avec un lourd plateau chargé de mets appétissants.

Et bien que la viande eut été délicieuse, Tsuki ne mangea que la moitié de son plat tant l'inquiétude la rongeait.

« -Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ma douce ? Demanda sa mère en enfournant un pain encore chaud dans sa bouche.

-Onii-chan va vivre hein ? »

La mère cessa de mâcher et dévisagea son enfant d'un regard attentif. Elle connaissait parfaitement le caractère de sa fille pour savoir que cette dernière se faisait beaucoup plus de soucis que nécessaire.

Mais il était vrai que l'état de Hao était préoccupant et cela se voyait au travers des nombreux bandages qui recouvraient son corps. Sachiyo avait parfaitement conscience que cela ne serait pas facile, aussi c'est pourquoi elle décida finalement d'informer sa fille sur son patient :

« -Ecoute Tsuki, fit-elle en reposant son bol de riz. Ce que je vais te dire va probablement être dur et peut être te rendra triste. Mais je veux qu'avant toute chose, tu m'écoutes et ce jusqu'à la fin. »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de sa mère. Rassurée de la concentration apparente de l'enfant, la mère se leva et referma la fenêtre, puis s'assura que personne ne traînait dans les environs avant d'entamer son récit :

« -L'histoire de ce garçon est longue et très complexe. Te la raconter serait trop lourd pour toi et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Sache simplement que cet enfant voue une haine sans limite aux humains et qu'il est doté de pouvoirs et d'une puissance terrifiante.

Son but originel est de détruire la race humaine en possédant le Great Spirit, l'esprit ultime commandé par le Shaman King.

Te souviens-tu des histoires que Papa te racontait quand tu étais petite ? »

Devant l'hésitation apparente de Tsuki, la mère inspira profondément et amena sa fille sur ses genoux :

« -Tous les cinq siècles, un grand tournoi a lieu dans un endroit mystérieux et difficile à trouver. Ce tournoi a pour but d'élire le Shaman King, un être humain doté de la capacité de voir les esprits et de contrôler l'énergie de la Déesse qu'ils appellent Furyoku. Le plus puissants des Shamans devient alors le Shaman King et lui seul peut posséder comme esprit gardien, le plus puissant de tous : le Great Spirit.

-Oui je me souviens, murmura Tsuki. Mais nous savons nous ce qu'est vraiment le Great Spirit hein ?

-Oui, nous le savons, mais nous sommes bien les seuls. Et comme nous sommes peu nombreux, il est donc normal que tous pensent que le Great Spirit est l'esprit ultime, l'être divin par excellence. Ils sont persuadés que tous les cinq siècles, un évènement grave surgit et menace le monde. Le Shaman King doit alors apparaître, et utiliser le pouvoir du Great Spirit pour sauver le monde d'une destruction imminente.

-Et celui qui possède le Great Spirit se voit conférer une puissance sans limite. Il peut donc réaliser tous ses rêves, ajouta la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi Onii-chan veut-il devenir Shaman King ?

-L'homme a ses raisons, souffla Sachiyo. Ce garçon veut détruire l'humanité pour une raison que lui seul possède. Et à cause de cela il est devenu l'ennemi de beaucoup.

-Mais il a sa famille non ?

-Sa famille l'a rejeté depuis bien longtemps, poursuivit Sachiyo. Ce garçon est seul. »

Tsuki considéra les propos de sa mère tout en fixant tristement le corps endormi d'Asahao. La tristesse qui régnait dans ses yeux n'était pas celle des victimes du shaman, mais bien la tristesse éprouvée pour sa solitude.

« -Il a put rassembler quelques partisans à ses côtés pour le prochain tournoi, poursuivit Sachiyo en regardant Hao. Mais des gens ont pu le capturer et l'ont torturé pendant longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-La puissance de ce garçon est prodigieuse, tout comme sa haine, répondit Sachiyo. Ils ont peurs de cet enfant mais ils désirent également l'utiliser à des fins hypocrites et terriblement mauvaises.

-Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda la fille insouciante.

-L'argent, la guerre, la mort…, répondit la rouquine. Personne ne le plaindrait car de toute façon il est seul. C'est dans le repère de ces personnes que je l'ai retrouvé à moitié vivant.

Tu connais la suite.

-Tu l'as ramené, on la soigné et maintenant on attend qu'il aille mieux…, soupira Tsuki.

-Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, peut être ne le regarderas-tu plus de la même manière, affirma Sachiyo. Mais j'aimerai que tu lui offres une chance, le genre d'occasion qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eut. »

La jeune fille se leva lentement et apposa une fine main sur le bras du malade endormi. La main remonta jusqu'au cou, les doigts frôlèrent la mâchoire, caressèrent la tempe droite, puis s'arrêtèrent sur le front. Les lèvres de l'adolescente s'étirèrent légèrement, signe d'une résolution définitive :

« -La Mère Eternelle nous enseigne que rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Nous naissons gris et mourrons gris. Onii-chan ne peut pas être quelqu'un de vraiment méchant. Je suis certaine qu'il a un bon fond. Il peut même utiliser l'énergie de la Déesse, c'est que dans son cœur, elle le nourrit et lui donne la force de vivre ?

On ne peut pas être heureux en tuant les autres. On peut éprouver de la joie passagère, mais ce n'est que sur l'instant. Si Onii-chan est seul, alors il doit souffrir ! Je ne veux pas qu'Onii-chan souffre…Je voudrais qu'Asahao-sama soit sauver de tout… »

Sachiyo s'approcha et étreignit le dos de sa fille. Ses lèvres sur le crâne de cette dernière, elle murmura un « moi aussi » avant de serrer ses bras autour des épaules de son enfant et de le balader de droite à gauche en des gestes doux.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Depuis cette prise de décision émotive, Tsuki n'éprouva plus vraiment de crainte envers Hao. Il avait beau sonder l'esprit de Sachiyo, il n'arrivait pas à en percevoir d'explications. Et malgré les soins importants qui lui étaient prodigués, la fièvre s'intensifia au bout de trois jours.

Tsuki n'en redevint que plus inquiète tandis que Sachiyo fermait son regard à l'évocation de la santé du shaman. Privé pour d'obscures raisons de ces dons naturels, Asahao était réduit à l'état de malade enfiévré, délirant en d'intenses moments de solitude durant lesquelles sa mémoire vacillait entre les assassinats, les crises de colère et de vengeance puis les crises de larmes de son enfance.

Tsuki, qui le gardait en toute heure pendant que Sachiyo travaillait, assistait impuissante à ces propres combats intérieurs. Parfois elle prenant juste son visage dans ses bras et approchait son oreille de sa poitrine afin que les battements de son cœur l'apaise.

Il y eut une fois où Sachiyo lui fit prendre un bain. Tsuki avait aidé sa mère pour porter le corps amaigrie du garçon, le déshabiller, le baigner dans l'eau et laver ses cheveux.

La jeune adolescente avait légèrement rougie à la vision de ce corps nu, mais ses rougeurs disparurent bientôt quand son regard tomba sur les cicatrices des coups de fouet et des ecchymoses causés par de violents coups sur son corps.

La jeune fille avait alors déglutit bruyamment, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en une mimique inquiète et attristée.

Quand Asahao fut parfaitement lavé, elles l'étalèrent sur un matelas couvert de serviettes. Tsuki déposa la tête du garçon contre sa poitrine et essuyait ses cheveux pendant que sa mère Sachiyo s'occupait du reste, pansant de nouveau les plaies non fermées et rhabillant lentement le garçon délirant.

Dans ses illusions angoissantes, Asahao avait alors versé ses premières larmes ce qui coupa la respiration de la jeune Tsuki spectatrice. Elle avait amené la tête du garçon plus près de sa poitrine et tout en essuyant les gouttes salées avec ses doigts, elle s'était mise à le bercer lentement contre son cœur.

Ce geste presque maternelle avait calmé le garçon, le ramenant dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

C'est pourquoi quand la fièvre devenait trop forte, quand les délires le ramenaient loin dans ses atroces souvenirs, quand de nouvelles larmes de détresse et de chagrin inondaient son visage, Tsuki enlaçait tendrement ce visage qu'elle trouvait magnifique et la chaleur comme la douceur de ses gestes apaisait toujours Asahao.

Sachiyo regardait ces moments avec attention et à chaque fois son cœur baignait dans un flot mélangé de bonheur mais aussi de tristesse…

Au bout d'une semaine entière en proie aux délires et à l'insupportable fatigue qui le gardait constamment inconscient, la fièvre retomba. Quand le garçon reprit conscience, il avait l'impression qu'une montagne entière l'avait enseveli. Son corps était bien plus lourd, sa gorge complètement desséchée et sa vision trouble.

Mais ses hautes capacités intellectuelles, ainsi que son don de lire dans les pensées, lui rappelèrent sa propre situation et ce qu'il en avait été pendant une dizaine de jour.

Et bien qu'au début il ne dit mot pour l'attention particulière que lui portait la petite Tsuki, son regard se trouva changé, muant d'un regard désintéressé voire indifférent, à une petite lueur de curiosité et un fond de reconnaissance.


	17. Chapter 15

Me revoila! Je vous ai manqué? J'espère pas...

Bon je suis contente j'ai réussi à structurer ce chapitre et à y mettre mes idées. Par contre j'ai peur que le changement ne soit trop radical vis à vis d'Hao...bah vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Bon petite réponse des reviews et je vous laisse apprécier. Le chapitre 16 devra attendre encore un peu mais il arriverai sûrement^^.

RAR:

-Rain: si tu savais comme je te comprends^^. Mais bon...contente de te savoir toujours parmi nous^^.

-DC: Bien sûr que je fais attention à mes reviewers! Je regarde tout le temps mes messages pour voir si j'ai des réponses^^. Ca me fait toujours super plaisir et puis je poste pour que vous lisiez et compreniez. Si je poste des trucs illisibles ça sert pas à grand chose. D'ailleurs je l'ai précisé en début de fanfiction: si vous avez des questions d'incompréhension n'hésitez pas je répondrai^^. C'est en effet une bonne question. Nous sommes à notre époque actuel, deux ou trois ans (deux il me semble) avant le début du Shaman Fight. Utopia a été démantelé pendant l'intervention des forces de polices donc personnellement c'est normal que cela ne soit pas mentionné ailleurs. Voila pour tes questions. Si tu ne comprends pas des trucs n'hésite pas.

-emeline: toujours là toi aussi^^ ça me fait plaisir...j'adore ta review mais please ne fait pas tuer Hao s'il te plait. Je lui réserve un avenir plus glorieux et bien meilleur croit moi*_* (Hao: Je crains le pire).

Puisse ce chapitre vous plaire.

Warning: Fluff en puissance, je ne serai en rien responsable d'une quelconque intoxication à la fluffyness présente dans ce chapitre. XD

Enjoy!

Chapitre 15 : Une famille

_Il commençait à comprendre. A l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur la petite Tsuki, Yoh comprit que ces étranges visions provenaient de son passé, de ses mémoires à elle. Ils étaient coincés dans cette dimension étrange, faite de distorsion, de bruits et de silence pesant, dans laquelle chacun regardait pétrifié comme des statues le déroulement de ce film presque incroyable. Tous connaissaient Hao. Mais bien malin aurait été celui qui comprendrait ses propres pensées en revisionnant impuissant le fil de son passé._

_Car sans le savoir, ce passé propre était le précurseur de ce qu'il était maintenant..._

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

L'automne céda ces caprices éventés et colorés pour la rigueur froide et mordante de l'hiver. Cela faisait désormais trois longues semaines que Hao, désormais nommé Asahao, habitait chez la famille Kuro. La première semaine fut longue et empreinte de labeur causée par la fièvre mais les deux suivantes furent davantage ennuyeuses.

Car à part dormir, Asahao ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Dès qu'il tentait le moindre geste, ses muscles le tiraillaient de partout et à chaque fois il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler devant les vagues de douleur qui s'abattaient violemment.

Sachiyo avait travaillé beaucoup pour qu'il en arrive là : les anciennes blessures c'étaient pour la plupart refermées, les plus récentes en bonne voie de cicatrisation et le plâtre de son poignet allaient être enlevé dans quelques jours.

Le plus difficile avait été de le faire manger convenablement. Cette tâche se déroulait relativement bien, quand il s'agissait de Sachiyo, mais Tsuki avait témoigné de bien plus de difficulté.

La jeune fille lui avait préparé un succulent ragoût de bœuf dont elle connaissait le secret et malgré le fait que la mixture paraissait appétissante, Asahao dans son orgueil légendaire avait rejeté les tentatives de nutrition de l'adolescente.

Alors que cette dernière, non loin d'être abattue pour un simple caprice d'enfant, avait insisté à de nombreuses reprises, Asahao finit par perdre patience et envoya le plat, ainsi que son contenu, au sol.

L'assiette creuse se brisa, répandant la mixture brune au sol, encore fumante sur le parquet. Tsuki resta de marbre quelques instants, avant de se mettre par terre et de commencer à nettoyer le sol sans dire un mot.

Dos au malade, elle récupérait les morceaux de porcelaine brisés, sans faire attention qu'elle se coupait parfois. Ses frêles épaules tremblaient, comme sa respiration irrégulière. Asahao sentit un flot de détresse grandir dans la jeune fille, alors que les premières larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il voulut rester indifférent, feindre une ignorance totale, mais tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Au fond de lui-même, il sentit son cœur se serrer en visualisant cette vue arrière de trois quart que lui avait offert la jeune fille en larme. Sa perle d'un bleu profond, il n'en voyait qu'une seule de là où il était, luisait d'une profonde tristesse mélancolique.

Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas pressé, prenant la fuite alors que les premiers reniflements apparaissaient. Asahao demeura seul le restant de la journée, et bien que cela le comblât pleinement, il ne put ôter cette vile douleur qui résonnait dans son cœur.

Le soir venu, lorsque Sachiyo entra dans la chambre pour faire son diagnostic habituel, Asahao se sentit soulagé en sentant la présence de la mère.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien, il n'y trouva qu'un trouble angoissé et une visible inquiétude mêlée à de la tristesse. La jeune femme se posa lentement sur la chaise à son chevet, et entama une série de vérification avant de commencer à changer les bandages en silence.

Le silence pesant rappela à Asahao les évènements de la matinée, et sans vraiment se contrôler il déclara ouvertement mais d'une voix détachée :

« - Tu sembles préoccupée, fit-il à l'adresse de Sachiyo. »

Entendre la voix de l'enfant ramena Sachiyo à la réalité et elle observa Asahao, surprise. En temps normal, il n'aurait rien dit et aurait attendu la fin de la séance dans ce même silence. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune mère de famille rattacha les pansements du poignet gauche de l'adolescent puis répondit :

« -C'est exacte, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Poursuivit-il en ignorant les pensées de Sachiyo.

-Tsuki n'est pas venue m'embrasser, expliqua Sachiyo un peu tristement. Quand je rentre du travail, elle vient toujours m'embrasser. Si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelques choses. »

Elle se tut, rangeant les outils et les produits désinfectant. Quand elle acheva son entretien habituel, elle posa une main douce sur le front du garçon et demanda :

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Asahao hocha lentement la tête, n'arrivant pas à quitter des yeux les orbes scintillantes de cette mère empreinte d'inquiétude. La douceur avec laquelle elle s'occupait des autres lui rappelait sa propre mère et l'empêchait d'éprouver une quelconque haine envers elle.

Il sentait sa propre rage s'écouler comme un fleuve, laissant place à une douce et enivrante chaleur intérieure. Cependant, le malaise prit place dans son fort intérieur et devant ce dernier il demeura silencieux.

Sachiyo le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de sourire tendrement :

« -Je vois, finit-elle par déclarer. Je crois que je commence à comprendre tes pensées. »

Disant cela, elle poursuivit son monologue en pensée, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendait.

_« Tu ne supportes pas cette faiblesse. Impuissant devant l'incapacité de ton corps, tu dépends d'un tiers et cela t'agace. Face à la fatalité des faits, tu refuses l'aide qui t'est apportée, persuadé que tu peux t'en tenir à tes propres forces._

_Alors tu t'es énervé devant le fait accompli que tu étais tout bonnement incapable de vivre par toi-même et tu as rejeté le mépris de ta propre faiblesse sur Tsuki. Elle est faible et facilement influençable, un geste simple a été suffisant._

_Je suppose que tu as refusé de la laisser te nourrir, tu as donc rejeté brutalement le plateau qu'elle portait et tout c'est brisé au sol. »_

Asahao resta coït de surprise devant tant de lucidité. A croire que cette femme avait un don pour savoir les choses sans en entendre parler. L'idée qu'elle partageât également son don le traversa, et vint se lotir dans ses propres pensées. Si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, alors cela pouvait expliquer le fait qu'elle sache pour ce matin…

« -Pas exactement, répliqua-t-elle soudainement. Disons que je visualise plutôt que d'entendre…l'un comme l'autre, mon cher ami nous allons devoir parler. »

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, s'empara de son poignet emplâtré et caressa machinalement le bout de ses doigts en un geste infiniment tendre.

« -S'il te plait, commença-t-elle, évite de passer tes humeurs sur Tsuki. Je suppose qu'avec ce qui s'est produit, les restes de la nourriture sont à la poubelle, tout comme l'assiette et le verre. Tsuki est…comment dire…très fragile. Elle a tendance à culpabiliser beaucoup pour pas grand-chose, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Alors s'il te plait, ne soit pas trop méchant avec elle d'accord ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, toutefois le regard qui s'offrit à elle la rassura sur l'avenir de sa fille. Asahao avait plus ou moins compris que l'absence inhabituelle de sa « gardienne » était due à ce qui était arrivé ce matin et même s'il fut rassuré d'entendre que la jeune fille ne le détestait pas, il ressentit tout de même une pointe de culpabilité.

« -Bon, je vais la chercher, fit Sachiyo en le coupant de ses réflexions. Je suppose qu'elle doit être au pied du Saule Blanc… »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle se pencha lentement vers la fenêtre à gauche et posa son regard sur un point bien précis. Quand le garçon suivit le regard, retenant un juron de douleur pour sa mobilité, il tomba sur le petit corps de Tsuki, recroquevillé contre le tronc du majestueux Saule Blanc bordant le jardin.

Sachiyo quitta la chambre et récupéra sa fille endormie avant de disparaître du champ de vision du malade.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint, tenant le corps de la petite Tsuki. Ce dernier était secoué de spasmes irréguliers et de là où il était, Asahao entendait de petits gémissements de sanglots s'évader des lèvres de l'adolescente.

Sachiyo se posa sur sa chaise et fit découvrir au malade le visage de l'adolescente : il était boursouflé et rouge à plusieurs endroits. Ses yeux auparavant joyeux et sa mimique enfantine et innocente avaient laissés place à un regard éteint, des lèvres tremblantes et une voix brisée.

« -Je…je…, tenta-t-elle de souffler sans résultat.

-Chut, berça la mère en approchant la tête de son enfant contre sa poitrine. Je sais ma chérie, je sais.

-T…Tout…Tout est ma faute, fit-elle malgré les spasmes. Si…si je…n'existais…p…pas…

-Asahao-san et moi-même serions très malheureux, lui coupa sa mère. »

Calmer l'adolescente fut un parcours long et laborieux. La jeune fille semblait rester sur le fait qu'elle « n'aurait jamais dû exister » et qu'elle « rendait tout son entourage malheureux ». Asahao demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tsuki cède face au sommeil. Elle tremblait encore à quelques endroits, mais cela n'était que par réflexe.

Sachiyo embrassa le front de sa fille et posa un regard tendre mais dur sur le malade :

« -Un jour, tu sauras tout, dit-elle en réponse à la question muette d'Hao. Pour l'heure, je vais te faire confiance. Je suis certaine que tu éviteras de la faire pleurer. »

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, Hao hocha lentement la tête résigné. Sachiyo l'avait certes entaché dans son honneur, pire encore elle avait parfaitement compris sa façon d'être pourtant Hao sut que changer de comportement était la meilleure chose à faire.

La perspective d'une meilleure entente semblait nécessaire pour un meilleur rétablissement.

Au lendemain de l'incident, la jeune Tsuki semblait avoir totalement oubliée les évènements de la veille. Seules quelques hésitations témoignaient néanmoins d'une prudence nouvelle vis-à-vis de son invité. Et cette prudence, étonnement, déplut à Asahao qui s'était habitué à la douce chaleur de la présence de Tsuki.

Ses passages étaient devenus furtifs, silencieux, gênés. Les repas qu'elle apportait au matin et à midi étaient déposés sur la table de chevet et au lieu de rester et de porter le couvert jusqu'à la bouche du malade, la jeune fille s'enfuyait au loin, laissant le malade se nourrir ou pas selon ses bonnes volontés.

Asahao accepta tout de même ce changement de bonne grâce. Mouché la veille par la mère, il était maintenant confronté aux propres efflux de sentiments nouveaux qui ravageaient son cœur et ses pensées.

L'attitude de l'adolescente le marquant davantage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il médita sur la question toute la journée durant.

Il attendit toutefois le lendemain avant d'en parler à une Sachiyo plus décontractée. Alors qu'elle lui retirait les morceaux de plâtre de son poignet et de sa jambe, Asahao avoua, après s'être assuré que Tsuki n'était pas dans les parages :

« -Est-ce que…, commença-t-il. »

Il s'arrêta, jugeant cette question indigne de lui quand la réalité de sa propre situation lui prouva qu'il n'était plus question de dignité :

« -Est-ce que Tsuki va bien ? »

Sachiyo, qui ne s'était nullement attendue à cette question, demeura inerte quelques secondes avant de poser son regard empli de surprise sur son malade. Ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard, maudissant son corps de désobéir à sa propre volonté en rougissant.

Sachiyo resta silencieuse et lorsqu'il lut ses pensées, il devina la question qui rôdait dans sa tête :

« -C'est juste que…, il chercha ses mots, elle semble plus distante, c'est tout.

-Je suis surprise que cela te dérange, admit Sachiyo. »

Asahao accusa le coup en silence, une gêne inqualifiable le gagnant avec le silence pesant. Au final, Sachiyo le délivra de cette situation inconfortable en s'expliquant :

« -Je suis plutôt contente en fait, fit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Que le grand Hao se soucie d'une humaine aussi vulgaire, déclara-t-elle en jetant les bandes de plâtre usé. »

Asahao abaissa le front collé contre le mur et souffla d'un murmure presque inaudible :

« -Tsuki…n'est pas une vulgaire humaine. »

Sachiyo se retira silencieusement à la suite de ces propos, souriant discrètement de cette phrase inespérée. Laissé seul, Asahao cueillit l'inconfort de ces propres sentiments avec agacement. A dire vrai il ne se comprenait plus. Lui, le grand et terrifiant shaman, futur roi de son genre, venait non seulement de perdre la face devant une humaine mais avait également avoué un fait qu'il aurait auparavant gardé pour lui et éjecté de ses propres pensées: il avait affirmer par lui-même que Tsuki était différente à ses yeux.

La petite fille, chétive et pleurnicheuse s'était installée dans son coeur d'une bien étrange façon et comme pour refléter ce fait inattendu, Asahao soupira de son incompréhension. Il s'en voulait. Il regrettait ses propres actes. D'avoir vu deux jours plus tôt les conséquences de sa propre stupidité lui faisait mal. Les jours rouges et gonflées de Tsuki, ses yeux boursouflés et fatigués, sa petite voix sanglotant et s'excusant pendant des heures, tout cela lui serrait le coeur et il se maudissait mentalement de pareil indignité. Mais en même temps, il se trouvait lui-même indigne et honteux.

Il était perdu. Il y avait un mois, il aurait ravagé cette maison, réduit en cendre les moindres parcelles de pans de mur et aurait rayé de sa mémoire ces gestes tendres et ce mode de vie si "familiale". Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, ses sentiments et désirs avaient changés. Il se surprit lui-même à désirer partager davantage de cette vie là avec les deux autres. Il ne pouvait pas haïr Sachiyo tant elle lui rappelait sa mère et il venait à l'instant de comprendre que Tsuki avait elle-même une place dans son coeur qu'il ne connaissait pas si ouvert.

Il se surprit à espérer revoir l'adolescente sourire, lui parler tout en sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il s'étonna de manquer sa présence et sa chaleur. Et tous ces éléments le perturbèrent davantage, plongeant son âme dans une mare de remords plus abyssale qu'il croyait avoir exterminé alors qu'il n'avait que refoulé.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à sa propre enfance, à ses instants de solitude où le froid hivernal frappait son corps en même temps que son coeur. La froideur du silence, du dégoût, du mépris et l'indifférence provoquèrent en lui un sentiment de panique et une urgente envie de s'en libérer. Il chercha tout d'abord le calme en se forçant à respirer normalement, mais au fur et à mesure que ces souvenirs refoulés envahissaient sa tête, l'angoisse le submergeait et le ramenait toujours plus dans la panique.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était grand! Puissant! Il était Asakura Hao le shaman millénaire par le ciel! Il était insensible, froid, cruel! Supérieur à ces sentiments pitoyables qu'éprouvaient les humains!

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ses membres tremblaient à l'évocation de sa propre solitude? Pourquoi son coeur se serrait quand il comprenait qu'il s'était attaché à ces deux humaines? Pourquoi ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes en songeant qu'un jour il lui faudrait repartir et poursuivre son chemin, ce pourquoi il avait ressuscité?

Asahao ne comprenait pas. Et perdu dans les flots de ses pensées incontrôlables, il sentit le démon, autrefois vaincu, revenir et renaître. Pris d'un élan de panique, tout en sachant que cette fois il ne pourrait pas le vaincre, la peur de perdre face à la réalité le fit tomber du lit.

Le bruit de sa chute, accompagné de ses gémissements de douleur amena Tsuki à ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille ne quittait jamais vraiment le salon, de peur qu'il n'arrive quoi que se soit à son patient. Alors lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, un vent d'inquiétude la submergea. Elle se précipita vers Asahao recroquevillé contre le bord du lit tout en appelant sa mère.

Cette dernière apparut à l'embrasure de la porte lorsque Tsuki enlaça le garçon frémissant d'une peur inqualifiable.

Sachiyo s'approcha alertée et voulut remettre le garçon sur le lit mais à peine posa-t-elle la main sur son épaule que le shaman s'ébroua et rejeta violemment la tentative de Sachiyo. Voyant cela, Tsuki raffermit sa prise sur le garçon, approchant son visage de sa poitrine. Asahao lutta au début contre ce geste, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte mais une fatigue naissante s'empara de lui et ravagé, il se calma finalement.

Sentant le démon repartir, sa respiration brutale s'apaisa et ses spasmes irréguliers disparurent lentement. Durant ce laps de temps où l'adolescent reprenait conscience de son entourage, Tsuki le guidait de sa douce voix en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de son patient. Lorsqu'elles furent certaines de son sommeil, Sachiyo aida sa fille à remettre le malade sur son lit et vérifia sa température et ses blessures.

Voyant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, Tsuki demanda la raison d'une telle crise à sa mère, laquelle lui répondit:

"-Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu crois que c'est de ma faute? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce qui vient de se passer n'est que le résultat extérieur d'un combat intérieur je pense, expliqua Sachiyo le regard lointain fixé sur Asahao. Peut être a-t-il fait face des souvenirs refoulés."

Tsuki resta silencieuse. L'inquiétude pour le garçon était présente dans les moindres traits de son visage et la culpabilité de son absence et de sa fuite ressortait davantage.

"-Si je ne l'avais pas laissé seul, il ne serait pas tombé, commença-t-elle à murmurer."

Mais sa mère, bien trop habituée à ce genre de regard, intervint rapidement et coupa court à la montée de culpabilité de sa fille:

"-Il est sous notre responsabilité, à nous deux! Je suis moi aussi responsable!"

Devant l'air défaitiste de sa fille, la mère se calma et arbora finalement un sourire plus tendre et plus maternel:

"-Nous n'avons pas été très honnête nous non plus, avoua-t-elle en enlaçant le dos de sa fille.

-Que veux-tu dire maman?

-Quand j'ai recueilli ce garçon, je n'étais pas certaine de ce que j'en ferai. Un jour ou l'autre, je savais qu'il repartirait et j'étais persuadée qu'en le gardant un peu de temps avec nous, il changerait et s'adoucirait un peu."

Elle soupira comme si ce qu'elle allait annoncer lui était difficile:

"-Mais je n'aurais pas songé un seul instant m'attacher autant à ce garçon au point de vouloir le garder..."

Tsuki se retourna et fit face à sa mère si aimée. La jeune femme semblait perplexe et hésitante. La santé du garçon avait préoccupé ses journées entières. Elles avaient veillé toutes les deux sur ce garçon, malgré le fait de ses crimes passés et s'en étaient attendries. Sachiyo le voyait comme un enfant sans mère appelant à l'aide d'une voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, tandis que sa fille considérait le jeune garçon comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

L'envie de protéger ce garçon les possédait à un point inconsidéré et l'heure de faire face à la réalité était venue. Tsuki plongea dans les bras de sa mère et murmura:

"-Asahao-sama peut-il rester avec nous?

-Serais-tu capable de vivre avec lui? Il a un caractère difficile et puis il a une grande puissance effrayante, avertit Sachiyo dont la seule envie était d'accepter comme sa fille.

-De toute façon cela ne changera pas mon destin, soupira l'enfant éprise d'une soudaine maturité. Rien ne pourra changer cela...et puis il a besoin de nous non? Il a besoin d'une famille..."

Sachiyo considéra sa fille quelques instants. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle répondit avec malice:

"-Tu as raison, et voici ce qu'on va faire..."

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Quand Asahao se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Les nuages d'hiver alourdissaient le ciel et le grisaient d'une lueur sombre. Un vent plutôt animé balayait les boules de cotons et faisaient voler les quelques feuilles du Saule Blanc qui avait survécu à l'automne. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et rien ne put empêcher son visage de rougir devant la honte et la peur d'une nouvelle crise.

Il devait se l'admettre que cette part de lui l'effrayait terriblement mais en même temps jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti si léger. D'avoir été bercé dans les bras de Tsuki avait comme régénéré son corps et il se sentait frais, neuf, vivant. Le regard perdu dans les nuages il ne vit pas Tsuki pénétrer dans la chambre. Toutefois, le grincement léger de la porte le ramena à la réalité et son regard croisa celui bleuté de la jeune fille. Elle sourit rapidement et déposa un plateau chargé d'un bol de riz et d'une soupe encore chaude avant de se retourner.

Elle allait pour sortir quand la voix d'Asahao s'éleva, légère mais dégagée:

"-Je..., il hésita puis se décida finalement, je ne peux pas bouger le bras."

Tsuki s'arrêta en entendant la voix du shaman et retint un frisson fortuit. Une vague de joie ravageuse gonfla en son sein et elle contint à grande peine un sourire radieux. Elle se retourna, laissant voir d'elle seulement la surprise.

"-Asahao-sama veut que je le nourrisse? Demanda-t-elle prudente."

Il détourna le regard et, empourpré hocha lentement la tête. Tsuki le trouva en cet instant si attendrissant qu'elle ne réprima aucunement la joie qui explosa sur son visage et se manifesta en un sourire resplendissant.

Asahao rougit davantage en remarquant le changement et remercia les ténèbres alentours de cacher autant son inconfort. Dire qu'il était sous le charme était totalement inutile. Asahao était littéralement impuissant devant le sourire de Tsuki. Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord du lit, le bol de soupe sur ses genoux. Elle lui donna à manger doucement, soufflant de temps en temps sur la cuillère pour ne pas le brûler. Quand il acheva sa dernière bouchée de riz, la jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

"-Merci, murmura Asahao."

Elle se stoppa, comme le fit sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt, et se retourna vers son patient. Son visage semblait plus vieux de quelques années, et son regard s'embrasait d'une reconnaissance farouche.

Elle lui sourit, prouvant par ailleurs qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu son chuchotement, et acquiesça lentement le menton tout en fermant les yeux. L'instant suivant, Asahao se retrouva seul. Il se sentait plus léger, moins perturbé par son propre comportement. Il resta allongé une quinzaine de minute avant de se lasser de cette position et de se redresser.

Se fut à ce moment là que Sachiyo décida de prendre des nouvelles de son malade, lequel avait ôter ses couvertures et tentait de s'assoire sur son lit.

"-Tu veux déjà nous quitter? Demanda Sachiyo amusée."

Asahao s'empourpra, soudaine inconfortable dans ses vêtements d'hôpital.

"-Tu as bien raison, soupira Sachiyo, cette chambre est trop étroite et puis cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pris un peu d'air."

Il demeura muet mais son regard approuva la jeune femme. Il la vit s'approcher, prendre son bras et l'aider à se relever. Au début, ses jambes tremblèrent et ils tombèrent tout deux par terre.

Le bruit attira l'attention de Tsuki qui débarqua dans la chambre alertée. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère rigoler à gorge déployée et Asahao rougir de malaise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de demander:

"-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

-Vient nous aider, ordonna sa mère en reprenant son souffle. Asahao-san ne risque pas de se lever sans ton aide."

Tsuki s'enthousiasma et ensemble, elles redressèrent le garçon et le mirent debout. Il tituba quelque seconde avant de se stabiliser en portant son poids partiellement sur les deux jeunes femmes.

"-Tu n'as pas mal? Demanda Sachiyo en regardant sa jambe anciennement plâtré."

Asahao secoua lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas mal. Certes ses muscles le tiraient beaucoup mais cela était du domaine du supportable. Il fallut une bonne minute au sang pour descendre jusqu'à la cheville et quand il se sentit près, Asahao tenta son premier pas depuis des mois.

La tentative fut un échec, car après avoir relever la jambe pour avancer, l'autre se déroba et il manqua encore une fois de tomber.

Sur ses gardes, Tsuki le rattrapa et serra sa prise sur Asahao. Il la remercia du regard et mordit sa lèvre inférieur, consterné par tant de faiblesse et de honte.

"-Tout va bien, le rassura Sachiyo, prend ton temps. On va t'aider lentement.

-On l'amène où? Demanda Tsuki.

-Et bien, comme demain c'est Noël je propose de le déposer dans le salon. Nous fêterons la veillée ensemble, affirma Sachiyo.

-Comme une famille! S'exclama Tsuki."

Asahao ne dit mot, mais à l'entente du mot famille, une vague de chaleur déborda dans tout son coeur et lui redonna de nouvelles forces. Il retenta son pas, prenant une grande gorgée d'air et entama son geste l'air assuré.

Quand son pied se posa en face de lui sans mal, il eut de grandes peines à retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Tsuki le félicita et tandis qu'il entamait un deuxième pas, Sachiyo posa un regard aimant sur l'enfant.

Rougissant de tant d'attention singulière, Asahao réapprit à marcher, tout du moins à tituber, en se dirigeant vers le dit salon.

Ce dernier se trouvait, fort heureusement pour lui, juste derrière la chambre de Tsuki et de la porte ouverte il pouvait apercevoir le canapé beige qui l'accueillerait sûrement. Ensemble ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui restaient, concentrés et confiants. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin sur le canapé, Tsuki laissa sa mère allongé Asahao et partit chercher quelques effets: coussins, couvertures etc.

Sachiyo rapprocha la table basse et disposa deux chaises non loin du canapé. Pendant ce temps, Asahao se délecta du petit salon: rectangulaire, la pièce comportait deux fenêtres sur chaque façades. Une grande cheminé prônait juste à côté d'un meuble de bois supportant un poste de télévision éteint. Une grande plante verte, un géranium probablement, exposait ses vertes feuilles à côté du meuble. A sa droite, Asahao aperçut un couloir qu'il jugea être l'entrée et une grande arche qui donnait probablement dans la cuisine. A sa gauche, étaient disposés un futon juste à côté d'une grande table à repasser au pied de laquelle était posé une cuvette rempli de linge. Quand il se tourna pour achever son observation, il tomba sur une Tsuki curieusement ravie.

Immédiatement, l'adolescent ne put retenir son rougissement et plongea dans le canapé pour cacher sa gêne soudaine.

_"C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi!"_ Hurla-t-il pensivement en imaginant le visage de Tsuki si près du sien. La jeune fille, surprise par ce geste brusque, songea qu'il était peut être fatigué, et préféra le laisser se reposer. Elle se dirigea vers la table à repasser et s'occupa de sa corvée tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil au garçon lequel préféra finalement l'ignorer.

Epuisé des épreuves précédentes, l'adolescent s'endormit, bercé par l'échappement de la vapeur provenant du fer à repasser. Quand il se réveilla, l'après midi avait été entamé. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, Asahao se souvint de sa matinée passée avec les deux femmes puis de son changement de pièce.

Il se redressa, constatant quelques petits changements dans le salon: juste à côté de la cheminée, un beau sapin prônait désormais, arborant fièrement son rideau d'aiguille décoré de boules de plastique, de bonhommes en mousse et flanqué d'une étoile dorée à son sommet.

Asahao toisa quelques instants le sapin. Sa connaissance des siècles passés ne le laissaient pas ignorant de ce rituel mais le sens même lui échappait.

Pourquoi couper un arbre innocent pour le transporter dans une maison et le maquiller de stupide effets pour ensuite y mettre des présents au pied? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande à une quelconque divinité, puisque les cadeaux en question étaient destinés aux membres présents de la famille.

Il poursuivit néanmoins son inspection, découvrant la minuscule crèche au creux de l'arbre découpé, couverte d'un faux nappage de neige sur lequel étaient tombées des aiguilles vertes. De petits bonheurs en plâtre et peinturés représentaient la scène sacrée de la naissance du Christ.

Las de son inspection Asahao soupira d'incompréhension et se laissa choir sur le canapé chauffé par son corps. Un rire étouffé parvint toutefois jusqu'à ses oreilles, troublant la profondeur de ses réflexions.

Sachiyo se tenait juste à l'angle de l'arche donnant sur la cuisine, un carton rempli de guirlande dans les bras. Elle avait vu le garçon se redresser et analyser la disposition de l'arbre de Noël avant de se souvenir que l'enfant n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de veillée. Aussi s'était-elle manifestée gentiment, s'approchant du garçon avec grâce.

"-J'ignorai qu'un arbre puisse attirer ton attention à ce point, remarqua-t-elle amusée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains s'adonnent à ce genre de pratique, rétorqua Asahao involontairement acide."

Il se rabroua immédiatement, mal à l'aise de sa répartie. Sachiyo ne s'en laissa pas pour autant vexée et déposa le carton au sol. Puis elle tendit la main vers le garçon et l'invita à la rejoindre:

"-Je vais te montrer..., commença-t-elle avant d'appeler sa fille.

-J'arrive! Répondit-elle de sa chambre."

La jeune fille quitta son antre, anciennement occupé par Asahao, toute fraîche et joliment habillée. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc crème au décolleté arrondi sur lequel de petites fresques florales paraient les bordures. De longue manches évasives s'étalaient autour de ses hanches en partant de ses coudes et arboraient les mêmes motifs floraux mais colorés d'un bleu marin et d'un jaune citron. La robe cintrait la taille, aidé par une demi ceinture cousue directement sur les côtés de la robe, et tombait jusqu'au niveau des chevilles en de légers pans de tissus virevoltant.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés et ondulaient le long de ses épaules pour descendre jusqu'à son dos en un dégradé sinueux.

Elle s'approcha, non sans grâce et élégance, puis offrit à Asahao son plus beau et tendre sourire. Le garçon sut alors qu'il devait aux dieux le fait que son nez ne saignât pas devant pareil magnificence. Son coeur en revanche se mit à parcourir virtuellement des kilomètres de plaines arpentées, tandis que ses fluides sanguins accéléraient la cadence sans jamais s'arrêter.

D'importantes rougeurs apparurent sur son visage et sa gorge se mit soudainement à s'assécher sans raison, à croire qu'un soleil torride venait d'en ôter l'humidité.

Asahao resta coït devant l'apparition de cette Tsuki resplendissante et n'entendit même pas ce que Sachiyo disait. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille sauter d'un enthousiasme nouveau et lui saisir avidement la main, il comprit toutefois que, quoique la mère ait pu dire, il était question de lui.

En effet, Sachiyo avait demandé à Tsuki de finir la décoration du sapin avec Asahao. Ce genre de pratique se faisait en famille après tout et Tsuki trouva l'idée tellement géniale qu'elle n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase que déjà Asahao était à terre avec elle à sa droite, une guirlande dans la main et un regard idiot sur un visage rouge.

"-Pour les guirlandes c'est facile, entama Tsuki sans même poser un regard sur son compagnon. Tu la prends par l'extrémité et tu la places quelque par en haut."

Soudainement revenu à la réalité, et parce qu'il résidait en lui une once de dignité qu'il tenait à préserver, Asahao écouta la voix frêle et délicate de la jeune fille avec une attention particulière.

Elle lui expliqua l'importance de l'éparpillement des guirlandes, de la répartition des couleurs. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il avait bien compris, ils entreprirent de terminer le travail. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les guirlandes, à placer la guirlande électrique et à rajouter les chaussettes sur la cheminée.

Les deux adolescents se répartirent le travail: Tsuki plaçait les guirlandes pailletées en hauteur puis Asahao les arrangeait en bas. Le garçon se contraignit à la tâche, sans vraiment de pensées secondaires. Il récupérait les bout de décoration et les positionnait selon une logique précise. Au début il ne trouva en rien ce travail intéressant. Mais bien vite, son esprit perfectionniste et l'artiste qui dormait en lui se réveillèrent et la disposition des décorations lui apparut bien fade.

Soumettant ses idées à Tsuki, ils changèrent à plusieurs reprises la disposition, relevant telle extrémité ou abaissant une autre. Ils passèrent finalement une bonne heure à ordonner correctement les guirlandes du sapin. Quand ils eurent terminés, un sourire satisfait flottait sur les lèvres d'Asahao, sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la jeune Tsuki.

Quand ce dernier remarqua son regard insistant, il lui demanda la raison d'un ton désinvolte et légèrement menaçant, se maudissant par la suite d'un tel manque de diplomatie.

Mais Tsuki ne releva pas le ton hautain du garçon, répondant simplement d'une voix comblée:

"-Je n'avais jamais vu Asahao-sama sourire, dit-elle un regard tendre posé vers le destinataire. Asahao-sama est beau quand il sourit, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître avec le carton."

Asahao sentit les rougeurs revenir en même temps que son coeur manqua un battement. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé se répétèrent plusieurs fois dans sa tête, tournant inlassablement comme si la scène avait été enregistrée et remise sans arrêt.

Il resta planté devant le sapin, le coeur débordant d'une joie nouvelle et en même temps consterné devant l'apport imprévu de cette vague d'émotion si singulière. Pétrifié de stupeur, il posa une main sur son coeur cherchant à calmer ses battements maintenant irrégulier. C'est alors qu'elle apparut. Un sourire maternel flottant sur son visage lisse et doux, Sachiyo s'approcha silencieusement du garçon et enlaça son corps par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule.

"-Alors? Est-ce que tu comprends un peu mieux les étranges activités des humains?

-Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, marmonna-t-il en retournant dans son canapé."

Sachiyo sourit secrètement, attachant trois chaussettes sur la cheminée. Une pour chaque membre de la famille...

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Sachiyo déposa devant lui un paquet fluide, recouvert de papier cadeau brillant. Elle ajouta sur ce dernier une petite boite enrobée du même papier. Asahao observa les deux paquets en face de lui, sourcils froncés.

Il avait parfaitement compris que c'était là des cadeaux, des présents offerts à sa personne. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter cet amour inconditionnel que lui manifestaient les deux femmes depuis son arrivé.

En fait, depuis sa mère et probablement Matamune, personne n'avait jamais témoigné autant de gentillesse et d'attention envers lui. Elles n'avaient pas peur de lui.

Qui aurait peur de l'impuissant shaman incapable d'invoquer le moindre esprit? Pourtant ni Sachiyo ni Tsuki le prenaient en pitié. Dans le peu qu'il pouvait ressentir, leurs actes n'avaient été induis que par l'honnêteté et le respect.

Alors quand il vit Sachiyo poser les deux cadeaux ainsi qu'une chaussette devant lui, après un copieux repas passé à écouter les deux femmes se raconter l'année et se promettre des résolutions qu'aucune d'elles n'allaient respecter, il demeura intrigué.

Tsuki lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Sachiyo hocha la tête comme pour l'inciter à ouvrir. Elles aussi avaient leurs propres cadeaux, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, il semblait être privilégié ce soir.

Résigné, il prit le premier paquet, le plus gros et déchira le papier. Il contenait un modèle de sa cape mais plus raffiné. Les pourtours auparavant déchirés par la poussière et le temps avaient été raccordés, les pans délavés par les pluies scintillaient d'une couleur plus neuve et le tissu lui-même semblait plus ferme.

Sachiyo s'expliqua:

"-Je suis retournée sur les lieux pendant ta convalescence, commença-t-elle, c'est là que j'ai retrouvé tes affaires. Ta cape était trop petite et toute déchirée. Alors j'ai pris la liberté de la donner à Tsuki."

Asahao porta son regard sur la jeune fille en question, surpris de savoir que tout ce travail avait été réalisé par elle. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Car quand Asahao ouvrit la petite boite, il découvrit qu'elle contenait rien d'autre que sa paire de boucle d'oreille. Nostalgique, il caressa l'étoile centrale silencieusement.

Se rappelant de son "ancien moi" avec une certaine appréhension, il en vint à la triste conclusion d'un départ prochain. Mais Sachiyo reprit très vite en lui tendant la chaussette:

"-Il ne reste un cadeau dedans, dit-elle."

Suspicieux, Asahao brandit la chaussette du bout du doigt puis plongea sa main dedans. Attrapant un petit objet froid il le ressortit du linge tout en ayant deviné de quoi il s'agissait: c'était une petite clé en argent plaqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors il releva son regard sur celles à l'origine de ce cadeau bien étrange.

Tsuki lui offrit un visage rougi et Sachiyo entama une explication de sa voix douce et tendre:

"-Ce sont les objets qui t'appartiennent Asahao, expliqua-t-elle. Quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras repartir où bon te semble, continuer ce que tu faisais avant."

Asahao retint la vague de tristesse qui commençait déjà à poindre. Il serra son poing devant le fait que ce qu'il craignait s'avéra vrai...du moins avant que Sachiyo ne poursuive.

"-Cette clé, soupira-t-elle, nous te la donnons. C'est un double des clés de la maison."

Stupéfait il releva subitement la tête pour chercher dans les yeux de Sachiyo un mensonge quelconque. Il n'y trouva comme à chaque fois qu'un halo pur de sincérité.

"-Cela va te paraître un peu brutal mais, Tsuki et moi aimerions que tu restes, elle hésita sur la suite, nous voudrions que tu sois avec nous comme un...enfin comme appartenant à...

-Notre famille, acheva Tsuki en lui prenant les mains. Tu veux bien dis?"

Asahao regarda les deux femmes alternativement ne trouvant ni la force ni la volonté de répondre. Bouleversé par ses révélations et par l'étrange joie qui hantait son corps, il se sentit tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Comprenant son malaise, Sachiyo posa une main sur son épaule:

"-Ne te sens pas forcé par Tsuki Asahao-san, fit-elle confiante. Nous ne te forçons en rien. Tu es libre de choisir la vie que tu veux vivre. Maintenant que tu as entr'aperçu une autre façon de voir les choses, tu as le droit de décider."

Elles allaient pour ranger les couverts quand la voix du garçon s'éleva, légèrement tremblante:

"-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous comptez faire?

-Si tu fais allusion à tes puissants pouvoirs et à ton lourd passé sache que Tsuki et moi-même sommes pleinement consciente de cela, avertit Sachiyo.

-J'ai tué, cracha Asahao, et j'ai pris plaisir à ça! Comment pouvez-vous me demander à MOI de devenir un membre de votre famille?"

Se ne fut pas Sachiyo mais bien la petite Tsuki qui répondit à sa déclaration:

"-Et maintenant Asahao-sama, intervint-elle en serrant ses mains dans les siennes, est-ce que Asahao-sama veut tuer? Est-ce que Asahao-sama déteste Maman et Tsuki? Est-ce que Asahao-sama ne veut pas de famille?"

Au fil de ces questions, le jeune garçon resta silencieux incapable de fournir une réponse cohérente. Il bredouilla quelques inepties inaudibles mais l'insistance de Tsuki combiné à son regard eurent raison des dernières bribes du démon Hao.

Finalement, Asahao abandonna la lutte et sa voix nouvellement incertaine s'éleva dans le salon:

"-Est-ce que...je peux vraiment...rester?"

Les filles lui sourirent et l'étreignirent, plongeant cette âme en peine dans un océan d'amour et de douceur. Asahao accueillit leur geste avec surprise et se laissa submerger, savourant en versant une larme, à cette paix qui l'avait depuis longtemps abandonnée.


	18. Chapter 16

Coucou me voici! Je sais je vous ai manqué. Mais hey! Avec les fêtes et les devoirs de la fac...c'est pas facile d'écrire. Mais voyez je vous ai pondu un magnifique chapitre long de plus de 7000 mots! En plus j'ai pleuré à la fin mais ça doit être moi...vous me direz si vous avez versé de l'oeil ou pas^^.

Bon aller réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse savourer votre cadeau de Noël (je l'ai pondu en un soir siouplait^^).

-Rain: Cool au moins tu aimes Tsuki^^. Pour Jeanne heu...bah elle est mentionnée dans ce chapitre mais c'est tout ^^-. Mon préféré est et restera Hao^^.

-Realgya:Si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, alors tu vas aimer celui là crois-moi (niveau sentiment youhou j'ai fais mieux seulement dans ma fanfiction "Mémoires d'un amour éternel"). Oui Tsuki et Mahana ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Tsuki est le nom d'origine, le vrai nom de Mahana. Sachiyo n'en veut pas à Hao c'est pas ça, disons qu'elle le "protégeait". C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Mais la plupart des réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. Sauf une: Hao l'a-t-il reconnu?. La réponse est non. Tsuki a les yeux bleu océan et les cheveux noirs. Mahana a les cheveux et les yeux blancs. Son passage dans...hem cf le chapitre...a légèrement modifié son apparence faciale la rendant plus mature. Il y a de la ressemblance mais c'est tout.

-emelyne: Si tu baves en imaginant Hao rougir alors attend de le voir dans ce chapitre^^. Et oui, Tsuki = Mahana et Sachiyo = Mère de Mahana. Pour l'histoire du Saule Blanc, vous allez voir pourquoi il est si important. En fait ce n'est pas très expliqué, mais à la fin du chapitre on peut deviner le lien entre Sachiyo, le Saule Blanc et le Miroir de la Déesse.

Bref pour ce qui est de ma petite énigme, je vous donne la réponse: aller sur Youtube et taper "Fukidokurisu". Oui c'est une chanson chantée par le Seiryuu de Hao et dont les paroles, surtout celles du refrain, sont en faite un chant ancien de la tribu de Mahana (c'est de cette musique que me vient toute l'histoire d'ailleurs^^'). Si vous trouvez leur traduction, ce que je vous conseille vivement, vous comprendrez probablement bien plus que nécessaire sur les trois artefacts et ce qu'ils contiennent en faite!

Aller je vous laisse et Joyeuses Fêtes!

Chapitre 16: Je préfère que tu vives en me haïssant plutôt que tu m'aimes en mourrant

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après la veillée de Noël qui marqua un changement considérable dans la vie d'Asahao. L'ancien shaman surpuissant et tyrannique découvrait une nouvelle vie remplie d'un bonheur tangible et permanent. Entouré par deux anges de compassion, le garçon s'éveillait lentement comme sortant d'un rêve qui n'avait jamais été.

De temps en temps, les souvenirs de ses actes cruels passés revenaient, et à chaque fois Asahao craignait de succomber à ces moeurs tyranniques et de redevenir Hao. Durant ces instants, Tsuki lui prenait la main et son sourire dissipait le mal qui le rongeait comme un rayon de soleil traverserait le rideau opaque d'une brume épaisse. En ces instants là, Asahao gravait dans son coeur l'apaisement qu'il ressentait.

Il réapprit à vivre en communauté avec d'autres personnes. Côtoyant les voisins, il se présentait comme un cousin éloigné désormais orphelin qui n'avait plus que Sachiyo et Tsuki comme famille. Falsifier des pièces d'identités fut plutôt difficile, mais avec un peu de bonne volonté et surtout de connaissances bien placées, Asahao reçut en un mois sa carte d'identité et des papiers légaux. Désormais il demeurait sous le nom d'Asahao Kuro.

Comblé d'un bonheur qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer, Asahao se révéla être fier de porter ce nom et son comportement vis à vis de la petite commune d'humains le démontra parfaitement.

Lui qui répudiait les humains apprit à vivre avec, à aider, à écouter également. Il voyait parfaitement que le mal engendré provenait de l'ignorance de ces gens mais avec de la patience et de l'espoir, les choses finiraient par s'arranger.

C'était Tsuki qui lui disait tout le temps ça. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de rester dans sa famille, la jeune fille s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à ne plus le quitter. Elle allait jusqu'à insister pour lui coiffer les cheveux alors qu'il était à demi nu dans la salle de bain. Elle lui faisait à manger, lui tenait compagnie par toute sorte de distraction et de conversation qui aurait pu alimenter la vie de n'importe qui pour des années.

Cette fille ne manquait jamais d'idées et avait constamment des projets en tête. En l'espace de deux semaines, elle avait déjà aménagé sa chambre de sorte qu'Asahao puisse entreposer les quelques affaires personnels qu'il avait et avoir son intimité tout en dormant avec lui le soir venu.

Sachiyo s'était arrangé pour lui concevoir une garde-robe respectable afin qu'il ait de quoi se mettre régulièrement et Tsuki prenait plaisir à laver son linge et à le repasser pendant de longues heures dans le salon. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de retrouver Asahao à ses côtés, pliant le linge qui n'avait pas besoin de repasser, ou nettoyant la vaisselle propre pour la ranger. Le garçon se prêtait tellement bien aux corvées de la maison que l'image d'une famille soudée et heureuse s'immisça dans l'esprit des rares visiteurs qui entraient dans la demeure. Le passé d'Asahao resta mystérieux à leurs yeux, tout comme la véritable raison de sa présence en ces lieux et Sachiyo veillait personnellement à ce que rien d'étrange ou de soupçonneux ne sortent de son terrain.

Asahao et Tsuki, quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à quelques corvées ou épris d'une passionnante discussion, s'asseyaient au pied du Saule Blanc prônant au centre du jardin de la demeure. Cet arbre majestueux et magnifique abritait un esprit timide et souvent silencieux.

La première fois que Asahao le rencontra, cet esprit ne manifesta qu'un léger contentement de leur présence par un murmure, tel le vent glacé d'hiver entre ses rameaux.

"-L'esprit de cet arbre est apaisant, fit remarqué Asahao au bout d'une heure allongée avec Tsuki. Il est étonnant de se dire qu'il fait presque moins cinq degrés et que tu n'aies pas froid."

Tsuki resta silencieuse, offrant en réponse au commentaire de son ami/frère, un sourire rayonnant.

Comme d'habitude le coeur d'Asahao s'ébranla d'une fougueuse vague de bonheur qu'il apprit à contenir et même à apprécier à sa juste valeur.

L'arbre procurer force, chaleur, protection. Dans ces instants là, coupés du monde extérieur par le champ mystique de l'esprit, les deux adolescents demeuraient bien, baignant dans une euphorie limpide. Asahao n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

D'être près de Tsuki, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son épaule contre la sienne, et surtout de désirer plus que tout que le temps s'arrête. L'odeur de la jeune fille enivrait ses sens pourtant développer et la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps l'embrasait d'une douceur espiègle.

Heureux mais également perplexe, Asahao laissait à chaque fois ce sentiment s'emparer de lui et profitait de chacune des sensations que lui procurait la jeune fille.

Parfois, Tsuki frissonnait et depuis peu maintenant elle venait se blottir davantage contre le garçon. Au début Asahao rougissait férocement, ignorant la façon dont il devait se comporter. Mais ensuite il la laissait faire tout simplement, écartant son bras pour qu'elle puisse se nicher contre sa poitrine. Avec les semaines, l'habitude prit tellement de place que simultanément quand la jeune fille frissonnait, Asahao écartait les bras et laissait la jeune fille s'accroupir entre ses jambes.

Tsuki y trouvait un certain confort. Mieux encore elle sentait son coeur plonger dans une mer de bonheur et d'ivresse quand l'odeur du garçon titillait ses narines. Dans ses bras, aussi étrange et inattendu que cela puisse être, elle était paisible. Elle ramenait ses deux bras contre la poitrine du shaman et posait son oreille contre son coeur, écoutant à la fois les battements de ce dernier ainsi que le souffle régulier et chaud qui se glissait contre son cou.

Parfois Asahao lui caressait les cheveux, posant son menton contre son front et fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact. C'était un contact simple, sans arrière-pensées. Ils étaient tout deux conscient de la proximité de leur corps ainsi que des impressions qu'ils pouvaient donner à quiconque les regarderaient, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

Ils étaient ensemble, protégés par le Saule Blanc seul témoin de ce qui naissait entre ces deux êtres, et c'était à leurs yeux tout ce qui comptait réellement.

"-Les enfants, appela Sachiyo brisant sans le savoir ce moment de pur douceur.

-Oui Maman? Répondit la jeune fille en se redressant."

La jeune mère pénétra dans l'enceinte protégée par les rameaux du Saule Blanc et poursuivit:

"-Je vais aller faire des courses, expliqua-t-elle, vous avez besoin de quelques choses?"

Ils se concertèrent du regard puis Asahao répondit:

"-Je ne crois pas. As-tu besoin d'aide?"

Il allait pour se lever mais un geste de Sachiyo le dissuada:

"-Ca va aller, je suis une grande fille. Et puis ce ne sont que quelques bricoles pour la maison, rien de bien important. A tout à l'heure les tourtereaux."

Sa dernière remarque fit rougir les tourtereaux en question, mais la gêne occasionnée disparut rapidement, remplacé par un silence délicieux et apprécié. Tsuki revint se blottir contre le garçon et ce dernier referma ses bras autour de son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. Humant son parfum, Tsuki décida finalement d'entamer la conversation:

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent...quand on est shaman? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix presque endormie."

Asahao resta silencieux devant la question, réfléchissant profondément à la façon dont il pourrait répondre. Etre shaman ou être humain finalement la différence n'était pas dans le ressenti mais plutôt dans les expériences que les deux pouvaient vivre.

Les humains étaient limités, spirituellement et physiquement, tandis que être shamans offrait une quantité incroyable de possibilité. Mais bien souvent le shaman était seul et devant cette solitude devait faire preuve d'une grande volonté.

"-Pas grand chose, répondit finalement le garçon en regardant les branches de l'arbre. Si ce n'est qu'on vit parfois des choses fabuleuses, et qu'on se sent très seul aussi...

-Est-ce que tu te sens seul toi Asahao-san? Demanda Tsuki en levant le regard vers le concerné.

-Non, plus maintenant, avoua-t-il en lui rendant son regard.

-Je me demande ce que Papa a ressenti quand il a découvert être un shaman, expliqua-t-elle pensivement.

-Sachiyo et toi ne parlez pas beaucoup de lui, constata Asahao. Est-ce qu'il est décédé?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle le regard s'empreignant d'une légère tristesse. Papa était un shaman très gentil et très compréhensif. Il aimait Maman de tout son coeur. Quand elle donna naissance à ma soeur, notre bonheur était à son comble...

-Tu as une petite soeur? Je ne le savais pas, murmura Asahao.

-C'est normal. Quand on a découvert que Papa était un shaman, et que son pouvoir s'était transmis à ma petite soeur, ils sont partis tous les deux de la maison pour leur entraînement.

Ils étaient vraiment très forts et très doués. Mais quand bien même j'essayais je n'arrivais pas à voir l'esprit gardien de Papa. Quand ils sont partis, j'ai été triste...mais je l'ai été davantage quand j'ai appris sa mort.

-Comment est-il mort? Demanda Asahao."

Tsuki leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes et le garçon regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser la question.

"-Si tu ne veux pas répondre, se reprit-il en bredouillant, je comprendrais.

-Il a été tué, répondit simplement Tsuki en le regardant dans les yeux. Par un shaman.

-Un shaman! S'exclama-t-il. Qui?

-Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu resteras ici? Demanda Tsuki soudainement mal à l'aise."

Devant l'incertitude de la jeune fille, Asahao posa sa main sur sa joue et balaya les quelques larmes qui tombaient avec son pouce. Il descella ses lèvres et d'une voix tremblante répondit à la place de la jeune fille:

"-C'est moi, n'est-ce pas? C'est moi ce shaman qui a tué ton père?"

Tsuki hocha lentement la tête, puis se plaqua brusquement contre l'adolescent en laissant son chagrin se déverser sur sa poitrine. Asahao ne fit rien, simplement ses bras se serrèrent davantage autour de la jeune fille, comme si la peur de la perdre prenait tout son sens.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

En dépit de la récente découverte, rien ne changea dans la famille des Kuro. Lorsque Sachiyo rentra de ses corvées et apprit la révélation, elle coucha la petite Tsuki épuisée de son chagrin et ramena la conversation du meurtre avec Asahao. Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, elle ordonna au garçon de lui raconter en détail les évènements passés.

Il obéit bien malgré lui et au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait aux questions, le poids de ses fautes s'alourdissait. Quand il acheva son récit par le sacrifice de l'oiseau de feu pour sauver Jeanne, la petite soeur de Tsuki, et de la mort du Père, Sachiyo soupira et vint enlacer le corps de Asahao pris d'assaut par des sanglots.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait s'excuser, mais les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles. Quand au garçon en question, il ne daignait même pas réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel comportant. Il avait beau avoir mille ans, avoir vécu deux vies, posséder une maturité au delà du normal, il n'était au final qu'un adolescent qu'on n'avait pas laisser vivre pleinement. Alors au diable la honte! Au diable la faiblesse!

Il pleurait comme bon lui semblait parce qu'en cet instant il en avait plus que tout besoin. Il le faisait aussi parce qu'il savait que ces larmes et son chagrin ne sortiraient pas de ces murs. Il se laissa blottir contre sa "mère adoptive" et apprécia les caresses et les mots apaisants qui s'échappaient de cette femme.

Quand il fut calmé et que la tempête qui faisait rage dans son coeur s'estompa, un murmure faible s'éleva dans la pièce:

"-Depuis combien de temps le sait-elle? Question Asahao d'une faible voix.

-Quelques semaines après ton arrivée ici, répondit Sachiyo tout en le berçant.

-Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de me détester...

-Te déteste-t-elle?

-Pourquoi elle ne me haïrait-elle pas? N'ai-je pas assassiné son père? Et ton mari? Pourquoi toi tu ne me détestes pas?

-Oh Asahao, soupira Sachiyo en caressant son visage. Tu dois savoir que haïr les autres ne revient qu'à te haïr toi-même. Nous n'avançons pas à maudire la traître ou le félon. Pire encore quand l'homme se met à haïr quelqu'un, il ne voit rien d'autre et rate tous ce qui est beau et bon.

Même si tu as assassiné mon époux Asahao, sache que je ne t'en voudrai jamais. Je sais que je vaux bien mieux que cela et toi également. Tsuki n'est pas comme ça. Tsuki a de la peine certes. Elle a tellement pleuré quand elle a apprit la mort de son père, mais je sais également que jamais elle ne pourra te détester pour cela.

Tsuki t'aime Asahao et moi aussi. Ne doute jamais de cela mon garçon."

Elle lui répéta ces mots jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne et ne l'emmène dans le royaume des songes. Puis elle le déposa dans le lit de Tsuki, juste à côté d'elle. La jeune fille s'éveilla, resta lucide quelques secondes puis se pencha comme par réflexe vers son colocataire de chambre et se blottit contre sa poitrine, un bras possesseur entourant son torse.

Sachiyo sourit face à ce geste puis disparut de la chambre, non sans avoir adresser un regard inquiet vers l'extérieur. Le vent du changement venait de souffler sa première brise.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Suite à cet évènement, la vie reprit son court, sans que cette révélation ne soit mentionnée. Afin de prouver au garçon qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, Tsuki fit promettre à ce dernier que s'il jurait de ne jamais redevenir comme avant, alors elle lui pardonnerait. L'enthousiasme du shaman le perdit et immédiatement il jura devant les deux femmes qu'il resterait Asahao, le vrai, le garçon heureux.

Parfois, son regard se perdait dans l'horizon. Ses pouvoirs de shaman lui manquaient cruellement. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Le Spirit of Fire n'était que son esprit gardien et Asahao était bien trop doué pour ne dépendre que de la puissance de son Spirit. Aussi parvenait-il encore à prévoir le temps, les accidents, à entendre les pensées et à faire preuve d'une grande sagesse et surtout d'une endurance particulièrement développée pour un être humain.

En accompagnant Tsuki plusieurs fois en ville, il découvrit que la jeune fille était plutôt isolée du reste de la communauté de son âge. Bien qu'il ne comprît nullement la raison, cela le perturba et sa curiosité le piqua vivement. Mais il garda le silence, observant de son oeil expert la jeune fille pour qui il éprouvait tant de chose.

Bien sûr ils n'étaient absolument pas conscient des sentiments de l'un envers l'autre. La cécité qu'ils montraient en était parfois risible mais Sachiyo ne disait rien. Tôt ou tard, ces deux ignorants prendraient conscience de leurs sentiments.

Asahao et Tsuki continuèrent de passer du temps ensemble, agrandissant leur envie de mieux connaître l'autre et d'être auprès de lui. Tous les jours, ils venaient s'assoire au pied du Saule Blanc et se parlaient de tout et de rien. Leurs plus intimes pensées étaient partagées, tout comme les anecdotes de leur vie, mais jamais leurs sentiments n'étaient dévoilés clairement. Il y avait pourtant des moments où le regard de Tsuki se perdait sur les lèvres rosés d'Asahao, où ce dernier dévorait amoureusement le visage apaisé de sa nouvelle dulcinée. Mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient déclarés.

Durant l'un de ces échanges, Asahao découvrit que Tsuki n'allait plus à l'école d'une part à cause des autres enfants qui étaient menaçant envers elle, mais également à cause d'une raison familiale qui échappait au garçon. Quand il demanda davantage d'explications à sa mère, cette dernière s'arbora d'un sourire mi tendre et mi triste puis répondait que Tsuki n'avait pas de temps à perdre à l'école.

C'était anormal et Asahao le savait. Mais devant le silence de la fille et la réponse mystérieuse de la mère, il n'en fit rien. Il éprouvait bien trop de respect pour elles.

Le printemps arriva à son apogée rapidement et avec lui la douceur et l'éveil du monde. Tsuki se drapa de magnifiques robes et coiffures toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres et Asahao échangea son écharpe et son tricot pour une chemise plus légère et un manteau plus souple. Lorsque le soleil devint plus omniprésent dans leur journée, ils parcoururent les allées de la petite commune dans laquelle ils vivaient, appréciant l'air campagnard de ces vallées et forêts.

Asahao qui avait toujours aimé la nature, entraînait Tsuki toujours plus loin dans les contrées sauvages et avait même commencé à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait sur sa faune et sa flore. Heureuse d'apprendre toujours plus, Tsuki dévora chacun des "cours personnels" que lui offrait gentiment Asahao pendant ses longues et interminables balades.

Asahao montra à la jeune fille le résultat de ses entraînements. Il lui montra son contrôle sur les éléments, lui enseigna les étoiles et leur position, lui expliqua les secrets de l'astrologie et des anciennes traditions de l'Onmyodo dont il fut (et demeurait) un grand maître.

Quand ils rentraient le soir, Sachiyo les attendait toujours avec un bon repas durant lequel Tsuki s'empressait de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu, apprit, découvert et ressenti. Et la jeune mère écoutait avec amour son trésor le plus cher, heureuse à en pleurer que cette dernière puisse vivre aussi pleinement sa vie. Asahao lui écoutait silencieusement, intérieurement fier de sa disciple.

Un soir, tandis que Tsuki prenait une douche bien méritée après avoir crapahuté une grande colline et deux trois valons, Sachiyo remercia Asahao pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle:

"-Pas la peine de me remercier, répondit-il en rougissant. Ca la rend tellement heureuse...

-Je voulais quand même que tu saches à quel point je suis contente de la voir si joyeuse et pleine de vie, poursuivit Sachiyo. C'est bien la seule chose que je puisse lui offrir..."

Elle avait ajouté ces mots d'une manière si triste et frustrée que cela tiqua Asahao. Il ne put contenir sa curiosité et son inquiétude davantage:

"-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Sachiyo-san? Pourquoi Tsuki n'a pas de temps à perdre avec l'école? Que me caches-tu que je ne puisse lire dans tes pensées?"

La mère demeura silencieuse, le visage soudainement fatigué à croire qu'elle avait vieilli subitement. Puis elle répondit toujours aussi mystérieusement:

"-Dépêche-toi de l'aimer mon garçon. Dépêche-toi de lui offrir la plus belle chose au monde."

Puis elle disparut du salon et jamais plus ne fit allusion à Tsuki et à sa vie.

Avec le départ du printemps et l'arrivée de l'été, Asahao oublia ces étranges impressions et laissa la vie battre de son plein, savourant chaque jour comme étant un met unique et merveilleux. Mais même Asahao, tout puissant qu'il était, n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, la cause dont le présent en était la conséquence.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

La veille de l'anniversaire de Tsuki, Asahao surprit cette dernière au pied de l'arbre du jardin arborant ses magnifiques feuilles vertes. Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la surprendre, mais une voix douce et fluette s'éleva avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son oeuvre:

"-Je sais que tu es là! Dit-elle mesquine.

-Tu es de plus en plus réceptive à l'aura des autres, constata Asahao en enlaçant son ventre et en posant son menton sur son épaule."

Se berçant l'un avec l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute avant que Tsuki ne brise le silence:

"-Demain...est-ce que tu fêteras mon anniversaire? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Bien entendu, 14 ans ne se fête qu'une seule fois!

-Sauf pour toi, remarqua Tsuki avec humour.

-Je suis une exception, avoua Asahao. Mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Si jamais...je venais à devoir quitter la maison, resteras-tu avec Maman?"

Sa question prit Asahao au dépourvu. Il se plaça devant Tsuki et chercha dans son regard un fait qui pourrait lui manquer pour comprendre la raison de cette demande. N'y trouvant rien, il consentit tout de même à lui répondre, bien qu'incertain de cette dernière:

"-Je ne sais pas, dit-il honnêtement. Je pense que je resterai avec toi mais si je ne peux pas, alors je resterai avec Sachiyo. Mais pourquoi cette question Tsuki? Des gens ont menacés de t'enlever?"

Devant le sérieux d'Asahao, Tsuki ne put que rire. Son rire résonna dans tout le jardin et Asahao se détendit très rapidement. Au final peut être n'avait-il que rêver pendant une infime seconde le ton suppliant et la détresse de Tsuki.

Il joignit bientôt le rire de Tsuki par le sien, ricanant de sa propre bêtise. Mais Sachiyo vint couper court à l'hilarité générale:

"-Tsuki. Il est l'heure de te préparer, rappela-t-elle le regard voilé."

Immédiatement Tsuki cessa de rire et toute trace de joie et de bonheur s'effacèrent de son visage. La jeune fille rassura l'adolescent d'un petit sourire puis retourna dans la maison et s'enferma dans la chambre de sa mère jusqu'au couché du soleil.

Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, Asahao toisa Sachiyo perplexe. La jeune femme n'avait pas la même voix que d'habitude et son teint normalement frais était presque éteint, fané. Son regard lumineux se voilait d'un rideau opaque et tous accès à son esprit semblaient fermer. Asahao ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement des deux femmes.

Pire encore, il sentait qu'un évènement terrible allait se produire et dans peu de temps. Ce genre de pressentiment n'était pas à prendre à la légère et Asahao n'aimait vraiment pas le sentir titiller ses nerfs.

Etant shaman il sentait parfaitement la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, l'absence de confort et de bien être qui caractérisait tant cette maison. Même le vent semblait éviter de souffler sur le domaine. Comme s'ils craignaient une tragédie.

Asahao attendit pourtant jusqu'au soir, au moment du repas. Cet instant normalement animé de joie et de rire s'était lui-même obscurcit et le silence gênant et anxieux qui avait régné durant toute la journée poursuivait ses méfaits même maintenant.

Inquiet, Asahao se décida tout de même de parler et d'éclaircir les choses:

"-Que se passe-t-il?"

Sa soudaine prise de parole sembla réveiller les deux femmes d'une transe mystique. Elles le regardèrent puis se concertèrent du regard.

Tsuki se mordit les lèvres puis quitta la table sans un mot, sans même avoir touché son repas. Mal à l'aise, Asahao allait pour la suivre quand la vois tremblante de Sachiyo lui intima de se rassoire.

Il obéit non sans froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune mère dans cet état.

"-Je pense que tu es en droit de savoir maintenant, soupira-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te garder dans l'ombre mais votre bonheur me semblait si beau. Si tu avais su, Tsuki n'aurait jamais pu être aussi heureuse...

-Que m'avez-vous caché? Demanda Asahao. S'il te plait Sachiyo, ajouta-t-il désespéré, je n'aime pas vous savoir malheureuse."

Sachiyo inspira profondément, consciente que les paroles seraient difficiles et douloureuses.

"-Nous sommes les descendants d'une tribu ancestrale dont les us et coutumes remontent à la naissance même du Great Spirit. Notre tribu vénère la Puissante Créatrice, la Mère Eternelle nommé depuis tout temps Nede. Il y a quatre millénaires, un enfant est né du Chaos lui-même. Sa naissance a rompu l'équilibre du monde et l'ordre naturel des choses se sont brisés. Le Dieu, enfant et époux de la Mère Eternelle, a profité de cet instabilité pour se séparer de son pouvoir et est descendu sur terre sous la forme que tu connais si bien.

-Le Great Spirit?

-Oui. Le monde est régulé par le cycle des âmes. Chaque âme naissant dans ce monde tire sa source de la Mère Eternelle. Lorsque cette âme est fatiguée, elle s'éteint et une nouvelle renaît de son ventre infini. Alors quand l'Enfant du Chaos naquit, la Mère Eternelle fit un compromis. Elle protégera le monde de la destruction pendant l'enfance de l'Enfant du Chaos, en échange de quoi ce dernier devra offrir son existence à la Mère Eternelle.

Pour se faire, l'Enfant du Chaos devra suivre d'abord la Voie Sacrée, une route spirituelle que seuls les shamans de l'Ancienne Religion peuvent prétendre emprunter. C'est une route sacrée car elle mène à travers diverses péripéties au coeur même de la Déesse.

L'Enfant du Chaos doit consacrer sa quatorzième année à la Voie Sacrée. Il doit réunir les 3 artefacts de la Mère Eternelle puis rassembler les quatre essences élémentales et les cinq principes. Ceci fait il doit appeler la Mère Eternelle et offrir son sang, sa vie, sa mémoire, son âme, tout ce qu'il est en sacrifice. L'être s'efface et l'énergie qui s'en libère est donné à la Déesse qui ramène l'ordre cosmique du monde.

-Quel est le rapport avec nous au juste? Demanda Asahao. Pourquoi me raconter tout ça?

-L'Enfant du Chaos naît tous les millénaires. A chaque fois se sont des êtres différents. Ils ne viennent d'aucune âme antérieure et par conséquent sont dépourvus de tous liens en cette terre.

Lorsque Tsuki est née, les anciens de notre tribu sont venus jusqu'à nous. Les oracles, ceux qui ont achevé la Voie Sacrée, nous ont révélés que l'enfant n'était pas de la Mère Eternelle."

Asahao perdit toute couleur, commençant à rassembler les morceaux de ce puzzle si mystérieux. Cela expliquait les comportements parfois étranges de Tsuki, ses humeurs passagères, ses absences répétées mais surtout sa joie de vivre et son insouciance.

"-Alors, murmura-t-il livide, Tsuki est...

-Oui. Tsuki est l'Enfant du Chaos, affirma Sachiyo en sanglotant. J'aurai beau me battre contre le monde entier, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Car même si je l'enfermais dans une prison et que je tuais tous les membres de la tribu, elle irait d'elle-même vers sa destinée.

Je sais que tu l'aimes Asahao. Et de savoir cela me rend triste aussi. Mais quoi qu'il arrive mon enfant, tu ne devras pas l'empêcher de partir demain. Parce que demain la Porte de Babylone s'ouvrira, que nous le voulions ou non..."

Suite à cela, Sachiyo se leva et débarrassa la table sans un mot, sans un commentaire. Asahao demeura sans voix, paralyser par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Alors que demain aurait dû être un jour merveilleux, alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme...

Non il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que demain on lui arracherait Tsuki. Elle qui était si douce, si belle. Si fragile et délicate. Serrant les poings, il quitta la cuisine sans un mot et s'enferma dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Tsuki. Bien entendu elle n'était pas là.

Il se pétrifia au centre de la pièce, les souvenirs des moments passés ressurgissant doublaient la peine de devoir la perdre. "Pourquoi ceux que j'aime me sont-ils enlevés?"

Il s'approcha de son armoire, l'ouvrit et en ressortit un paquet jaune avec des points bleus. Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tsuki qu'il avait fabriqué avec son ancien savoir...

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Asahao restait complètement figé par la découverte. Brisé de désespoir par l'annonce que bientôt la femme qu'il aimait s'en irait pour toujours. Alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps pour comprendre que la vie finalement était plus belle qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait espéré vivre cette dernière aux côtés de Tsuki. Il avait ardemment désiré la jeune fille. La faire sourire, la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, l'aider dans ses tâches, sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux souples et soyeux, la porter dans ses bras sous le Saule Blanc à l'entendre raconter des histoires encore et encore.

Le poids du chagrin emporta les maigres forces du shaman qui s'effondra sur le parquet essoufflé. Il retenait avec grande peine les larmes qui finirent par s'écouler telle de viles traîtresses. Les sanglots ravagèrent son corps et son esprit fut assailli par la pensée qu'elle allait mourir. Une pensée toutefois naquit dans son âme et conscience: et Tsuki? Que ressentait-elle à l'idée de devoir mourir?

Elle était forcément au courant de son destin. Etait-ce pour ces raisons qu'elle disait sans cesse qu'elle "n'aurait pas dû existé"? Que "tout était de sa faute"? Parce qu'elle était née et que sa naissance engendrerait la fin du monde si son sacrifice n'était pas accompli?

Qu'avait-elle ressentie lorsque sa mère et son père lui avait raconté la lourde tâche que son existence incombait?

Et que ressentait-elle maintenant en se disant que dès demain, son existence commencera à s'effacer et que jamais plus elle ne pourra revenir?

Pris d'une nécessité absolue, Asahao fouilla les moindres recoins de la maison à la recherche de la jeune fille, finissant essoufflé devant le Saule Blanc. Elle était là, son petit corps chétif recroquevillé sous les rameaux protecteurs de l'esprit de l'arbre.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement puis s'accroupie.

"-Tsuki..., fit-il d'une voix brisée."

Elle se serra davantage, cachant ses oreilles avec ses mains.

"-S'il te plait Asahao-san, va-t-en..."

Mais il n'obéit pas. C'était probablement la dernière nuit qu'il avait avec elle, alors il n'allait pas l'abandonner ainsi à son triste sort, non sans lui avoir auparavant dis tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

C'est pourquoi il s'empara avec force du bras de la jeune fille, souleva son corps et l'amena contre le sien dans une étreinte serrée. Elle ne lutta pas, bien trop affaiblie par la tristesse. Au contraire de se sentir contre l'adolescent apaisait sa peine. L'odeur boisé du garçon pénétra ses narines et un parfum nostalgique lui fit oublier quelques instants la raison de leur étroite proximité.

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler et dans un sanglot presque inaudible elle murmura:

"-Je suis désolée, si seulement...si seulement je n'existais pas, Asahao-san n'aurait pas à souffrir autant.

-Je préfèrerai souffrir mille tortures, plutôt que de ne t'avoir jamais connu Tsuki. Sans toi ma vie était fade et sans aucun sens. Tu m'as montré la joie, tu as été la première à rester à mes côtés pour moi, pour celui que je suis vraiment. Et même si je ne sais pas ce que sera ma vie après ton départ -il retint une crise de larme de justesse- je veux que tu saches que ces moments passés avec toi furent les plus beau de toute mon existence.

-Asahao-san je..."

Il la coupa à temps, ne désirant pas entendre ces mots sachant qu'ils ne feront que le détruire davantage. Il avait compris, certes trop tard, les sentiments de Tsuki à son égard. Aussi c'est pourquoi il répondit rapidement:

"-Je sais, fit-il en caressant sa joue gonflée par les larmes. Moi aussi Tsuki, moi aussi..."

Portés par le désespoir, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs langues se frôlèrent, se touchèrent puis se découvrirent l'unes à l'autre, s'entrelaçant dans un balai au sentiment mêlé d'amour et d'affliction. Lorsque la respiration leur manqua, ils se séparèrent et serrèrent davantage leur corps. Seul la proximité de l'autre leur permettait de ne pas s'abandonner au déchirement de leur futur séparation.

Asahao se posa contre l'arbre et tout en tenant son aimée, laissa ses larmes couler à flot la nuit durant. Lorsque le soleil se leva à l'horizon, les deux adolescents regardèrent ce dernier se lever, leurs pensées tournées vers les tourments à venir.

Asahao se souvint alors qu'il avait un cadeau à offrir à sa douce. Il sortit le présent de sa veste et le tendit à Tsuki qui le prit surprise.

"-Je l'avais fais pour toi, pour ton...anniversaire, soupira-t-il abattu."

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ouvrant le paquet qui révéla un beau miroir ovale ornementé de branche de Saule s'entrelaçant et peinte en or et argent. Tsuki sourit tristement, puis serra le miroir entre ses bras.

"-Je suppose que mon destin me rattrape.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Le miroir...est l'un des premiers artefacts de la Déesse, soupira-t-elle."

Disant cela, Sachiyo apparut derrière eux, portant dans ses bras une tenue de cérémonie confectionnée par ses soins. Elle déposa le paquet de linge dans les bras de la jeune fille puis l'avertit:

"-Ils ne vont pas tarder, fit-elle de sa voix brisée par le chagrin. Va te préparer et soit digne de la Mère Eternelle..."

La jeune fille acquiesça puis après un dernier regard vers son amant, rentra dans la maison. Restés seuls, Asahao toisa la mère comme la veille.

"-Alors tu vas vraiment la laisser s'en aller? Demanda-t-il désappointé. Tu vas laisser le trésor de ta vie te filer entre les doigts à cause d'une stupide destinée?

-Asahao! Gronda Sachiyo. Tu ne comprends donc pas. Elle doit partir! Et même si je l'en empêchai elle partirait quand même. Nous sommes les enfants de la Mère Eternelle et quoi qu'elle ait pu décider, nos actions sont influencées par Elle. Regarde le présent que tu lui as offert! C'est le premier des artefacts que Tsuki devait trouver pour la Voie Sacrée! Le miroir, la pierre et l'épée! Toi-même sans t'en rendre compte tu attires Tsuki vers son destin! Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire Asahao..."

Elle fondit en larme, le front lourdement posé sur l'épaule du garçon ébahi par tant de vérité. Il amena sa mère adoptive contre sa poitrine et la serra dans ses bras comme il l'avait fais avec Tsuki auparavant. Ils les aimaient toutes les deux tellement forts. C'était comme ci le destin avait décidé qu'il ne serait jamais heureux.

A croire que dans la grandeur et le prestige de son savoir ou dans la simplicité d'une vie familial, jamais il ne pouvait trouver le bonheur. Des ombres apparurent autour d'eux, les encerclant avec surprise. Sachiyo sursauta tandis que Asahao se mit en garde, prêt à défendre sa famille. Mais une main ferme de sa mère adoptive l'empêcha d'agir.

Une des ombre s'approcha et un vieil homme couvert de ride et recouvert d'un long manteau noir se découvrit à la lueur de l'aurore:

"-L'heure est venue fille de la Mère Eternelle. Aujourd'hui ton enfant a 14 ans et doit faire le premier pas sur la Voie Sacrée.

-Je comprends, souffla Sachiyo. Elle est partie se préparer, elle arrive."

Un autre des hommes ramassa le miroir laissé par terre et le présenta à ses confrères:

"-L'Enfant du Chaos a déjà trouvé le Miroir de la Déesse, fit-il. Cela sera un jeu d'enfant de trouver les autres."

Les autres acquiescèrent ce qui énerva Asahao. Les poings serrés, il siffla entre les dents:

"-Alors c'est comme ça? On arrive, on ne se présente pas, on brise une famille et on se rassure en disant que la mort d'une enfant sera un jeu d'enfant?

-Paix petit frère, c'est la destinée de cette enfant et elle en est consciente.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de vos conneries! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi Tsuki doit-elle se sacrifier? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Aller donc mourir à sa place!

-Elle le doit pour sauver la race humaine, répondit un autre oracle. C'est sa destinée. La mort d'un seul pour la survie de tous.

"-Alors elle doit se sacrifier...pour sauver les humains? Répéta Asahao tétanisé."

Il devait abandonner sa vie, ses rêve et surtout la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, pour des humains? Alors que la joie venait enfin de lui ouvrir les portes, alors qu'il allait enfin être heureux et connaître une vie douce...les humains venaient encore une fois lui prendre ce à quoi il tenait le plus?

D'abord sa mère si chérie qui n'avait rien fait. Ensuite sa dignité et sa gloire. Depuis toujours les humains lui avaient tout pris. Sa famille, sa dignité, sa grandeur, sa gentillesse, ses espoirs. Alors que tous ce qu'il avait toujours désiré c'était de vivre simplement comme les autres.

A l'évocation de ces nombreux souvenirs, Asahao réalisa soudainement que l'origine de son mal être, que la source de toute sa tristesse et de tous ses ennuis provenaient des humains.

"Si les humains n'existaient pas, alors la planète ne mourrait pas!" Si les humains n'existaient pas, alors il aurait pu vivre heureux. "Si les humains n'existaient pas...Tsuki n'aurait pas à se sacrifier."

La révélation le frappa comme un poignard en plein coeur.

Fermant les yeux, il scella les souvenirs de ces moments heureux avec sa nouvelle famille, le baiser échangé avec Tsuki, ses sourires, ses rires, sa voix, son regard aimant et tendre puis rouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle lueur incrustée dans ses derniers.

Ils rayonnaient d'une puissante et profonde haine, si intense que tous les oracles et même Sachiyo reculèrent de plusieurs pas.

"-Je vois. Je comprends."

Il se mit à rire. D'un rire mauvais. D'un rire que les ennemis du shaman millénaire connaissaient si bien. Son hilarité devint de plus en plus bruyante, si bien qu'un des oracles prit tout de même la peine d'intervenir:

"-Ceci est un lieu de cérémonie! Veuillez je vous prie calmer vos ardeurs jeune homme.

-Jeune homme? Dis vieil homme ne crains-tu pas la mort pour oser te dresser devant moi?

-Asahao je t'en prie, garde ton calme, supplia Sachiyo, n'oublie pas...

-Ma promesse? Et vous alors? S'emporta Asahao. Ne m'avez pas promis d'être ma famille? D'être là pour moi? Depuis le début vous me faites croire à un bonheur qui finalement n'aurait pas lieu d'être!

-Asahao je t'en prie! C'est aussi dur pour moi et pour Tsuki mais...

-Mais rien du tout! Je ne laisserai personne me prendre Tsuki tu m'entends!"

Une couronne de flamme naquit autour de son corps, embrasant tous l'espace autour de lui en une déflagration fulgurante. L'un des oracles voulut intervenir et calmer le shaman. Bien mal lui en prit car son corps fut transpercé par le doigt du Spirit of Fire apparut de nul part.

"-Un shaman! S'écria l'un des oracles."

Ils invoquèrent ensemble leurs esprits gardiens qui tous moururent consumés par la fureur de Hao. Dans son rire démentielle, il n'entendit par les suppliques de Sachiyo. Il était comme possédé par sa fureur et répandait rapidement le chaos autour de lui. L'incendie se propagea jusqu'au Saule Blanc qui s'enflamma.

Hao détruisit tout, les arbres, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants. Il réduisit la ville en cendre, poursuivant les oracles qui tentaient de s'échapper. Lorsqu'il acheva le dernier d'entre eux, il revint vers son ancienne maison où Sachiyo l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il se posa devant elle, son regard était dur, froid, inanimé. Il leva la tête, regarda de haut cette femme qu'il avait tant chérie puis passa son chemin, laissant son corps brûlé agonisé au sol devant l'ancien Saule Blanc et le Miroir de la Déesse.

En une rafale de feu, le jeune Asahao disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que poussière et désolation.

Lorsque Tsuki regagna le jardin en tenue de cérémonie, l'horreur de la scène frappa son visage. Un cri de terreur sortit de ses lèvres immédiatement remplacé par la tristesse.

Apercevant sa mère agonisant au creux de l'arbre, la jeune fille se précipita:

"-Maman! Oh Maman! Je...ça va aller...je vais t'aider...

-Tsuki, soupira sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda la fille entre ses sanglots tentant de retenir le sang qui s'écoulait des blessures de sa mère.

-Asahao-san..., souffla-t-elle. Je t'en prie ma chérie, sauve-le.

-Maman tiens bon!"

Elle était désespérée. Seule au milieu des cendres, le coeur lourd d'angoisse et de tristesse, Tsuki retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Elle savait ce qui s'était produit. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire sa mère. En dépit de cela, la peur de la perdre était plus grande. Parce qu'après Asahao, Sachiyo était l'être le plus important pour Tsuki.

"-Tsuki tu dois...

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, se lamenta Tsuki. Je t'en prie...reste avec moi..."

Mais déjà sa mère fermait les yeux, incapable de pouvoir les garder ouvert plus longtemps.

La pression de sa main diminuait tout comme son pouls.

"-Non...reste...Maman!

-Tsuki...trouve-le, suis-le, qu'importe où il te conduira, sauve-le. Aime-le de toutes tes forces...

-Je le ferai Maman, promit la jeune fille nauséeuse."

Sachiyo acquiesça et offrit son dernier soupir en souriant. Sa main qui se tenait à celle de sa main, lâcha prise et retomba sur le sol lourdement.

Tsuki ne put davantage retenir son chagrin. Elle inspira profondément et hurla sa douleur haut dans le ciel matinal noir à cause de la fumée. Son cri déchira le ciel et se perdit dans l'horizon. Elle poussa davantage de lamentation, ses larmes s'écoulant sans cesse de ses yeux fermés. Les muscles serrés, la voix brisée, elle hurla encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de chair brûler ne l'empêche de respirer davantage et ne fasse ressortir son repas de la veille.

Quand enfin les spasmes de son estomac se calmèrent, la jeune fille contempla la désolation autour d'elle. Sa mère était morte, son jardin dévasté, sa ville détruite.

Même les oracles qui étaient sensés la guider avaient été assassiné.

"-Pourquoi Asahao-san...pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle désespérée."

Elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel acte. Peut être que finalement elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Une feuille pourtant, portée par le vent, parvint jusqu'à elle comme répondant à la dure énigme d'un tel carnage.

Sur cette feuille venue d'on ne sait où, l'écriture de Hao était fine et lisible.

Tsuki la prit en main et commença à la lire à haute voix:

_"Tsuki._

_Je ne veux pas que tu cherches à comprendre les raisons qui m'ont poussés à agir ainsi, tout comme je ne veux pas que tu me poursuives pour me demander des explications._

_Je veux simplement que tu saches que je refuse de te perdre à cause de ses déchets d'humains. Ils m'ont déjà pris ce que j'avais de plus cher et je refuse de te perdre toi également._

_Je sais qu'en ayant agi ainsi, je t'ai perdu. D'une façon ou d'une autre je t'aurai perdu..._

_Il m'est déjà insupportable d'imaginer tes yeux emplies de haine à mon égard. Mais je préfère que tu vives en me haïssant plutôt que tu m'aimes en mourrant._

_J'ai décidé de reprendre le Shaman Fight. Je vais devenir le Shaman King et créer un monde sans humains. Ainsi tu n'auras pas à te sacrifier pour eux._

_Nous nous reverrons peut être après avoir accompli ma tâche. J'attendrais cet instant. Je vivrais jusque là. Pour que tu me retrouves et que tu m'achèves enfin. Je ne chercherai pas à me défendre. Tu n'auras qu'un geste à faire._

_Tu auras été la seule à me comprendre et à m'aimer. Et tu resteras la seule._

_Je t'aime._

_Asahao."_

Elle déposa le papier chiffonné. Se relevant lentement, elle recouvrit le corps de sa mère d'une nappe blanche puis déposa dessus la lettre ainsi que le miroir. Délaissant le corps de sa génitrice, elle se dirigea vers le corps transpercé d'un des oracles et se saisit de la lame autour de son ceinturon.

Elle traça dans le sol le Cercle Magique puis se coupa la paume de la main. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol et le ciel se déchira: une immense porte de fer apparut tout en haut et s'ouvrit laissant tomber une lueur scintillante sur Tsuki.

"-Je suis Kuro Tsuki, fille de Kuro Sachiyo et Fille du Néant. En ce jour de mon quatorzième anniversaire je vous invoque Oh Mère Eternelle. Prenez-moi, moi la Fille Parjure, en votre sein. Que mon sang versé soit le témoin de ma loyauté. Laissez-moi pénétrer la Voie Sacrée pour vous retrouver, Oh Mère Eternelle!"

La lueur s'intensifia et le corps de Tsuki se souleva du sol comme porté par une force invisible. Il s'éleva haut dans le ciel, atteignit la Porte de Babylone puis disparut dans les limbes lumineuses.

La Porte se referma, le souvenir s'estompa.

L'heure était venue maintenant de retourner dans le monde réel et de terminer cette histoire sans fin.


	19. Chapter 17

Me revoila! Avec un beau chapitre flambant neuf! Il n'est pas très long mais il est riche en action surtout. Tout s'accélère et la fin arrive à grand pas. Je vous rassure toutefois, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier.

Si vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe dans la troisième partie, dite le moi je vous l'expliquerai clairement.

Petite réponse aux reviews avant de vous lancer:

-Ikkona: Ouah merci beaucoup pour ce message. J'espère que tu pourras écouter la musique Fukidokuriso car ce chapitre est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "Song chapter" si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et s 'il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part^^.

-Realgya: J'espère que cela n'a pas trop tardé^^. C'est une longue tirade que tu m'as laissé là aussi je vais tenter de répondre le plus clair possible à tes questions:

C'est Salamandre qui est surprise de découvrir que le Miroir de Nede (gardé par l'esprit bois qui est en fait une union entre Sachiyo la mère de Tsuki et l'esprit du Saule Blanc qu'ils avaient dans le jardin) car elle a toujours été avec le père de Tsuki et ne savait pas que Tsuki éprouvait des sentiments envers Hao.

Pour ta deuxième question c'est à peut prêt ça. Disons que cela fait parti des paradoxes que je dois éviter à l'avenir. En fait Mahana a crié par pulsion en souvenir à Asahao. Son cri a surpris tout le monde. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est Tsuki. Hao sait que Jeanne et Mahana sont soeurs. Il sait aussi qu'il est l'assassin de leur père. Pour Hao, il est impossible que Tsuki soit Mahana tout simplement parce que la Tsuki de sa mémoire n'est pas une shaman et est très faiblarde. De plus l'apparence de Mahana est différente de celle de Tsuki. Il a eut des doutes mais dans le feu de l'action l'a attaqué quand même. D'ailleurs, pour corréler avec l'anime j'ai fais en sorte que cette découverte le fasse accélérer d'où son idée subite d'aller posséder le Great Spirit sans finir le tournoi.

J'ai dans l'idée de faire corréler davantage le manga avec la suite^^ je suis certaine que tu en seras plutôt heureuse...

-emeline: Pour ta question...héhéhé le vrai nom de Mahana c'est Kuro Tsuki, ce qui signifie Lune Noire...(d'où mon titre de fanfic) Ah et bonne année aussi^^.

-DC: On ne découvrira pas leur réaction dans ce chapitre. Ce chapitre est simplement la continuité des épisodes qui suivent la porte de Babylone. Il y a un grand écart entre le début de ce chapitre et la fin du précédent mais comme je reste du point de vue de Mahana, on n'a pas cette impression.

Pour ce chapitre je vous invite à écouter la musique Fukidokurisu et à trouver une traduction des paroles si vous en avez le courage (j'en ai trouvé une mais elle n'est pas terrible...)

Chapitre 17: Fukidokurisu

L'incendie qui embrasait mon âme s'éteignit brusquement, comme dispersé par une brise soudaine et fraîche.

La fumée qui brouillait ma vue se dissipa lentement, laissant apparaître un chemin de terre et de cendre devant moi. Mué par un réflexe, comme répondant à un appel inaudible, mon corps se dirigea de lui-même à travers cette allée étroite, bordée de bois brûlé et de cailloux ternes. Il y avait eut probablement de belle fleurs bordant ce chemin auparavant, mais désormais il n'en restait plus rien.

Au bout de ce qui m'apparut comme une éternité à piétiner le sol poussiéreux, mon corps s'arrêta. La fumée de l'incendie qui m'obscurcissait le champ de vision s'éloigna lentement, laissant apparaître un paysage qu'avec le temps ma mémoire avait effacé. Une petite maison d'un unique étage était bâtie sur un terrain plat et encadrée par des barrières faites de planches de bois peintes en blanc et taillées en pique rassemblées entre elles par une longue plinthe du même bois.

Dans le jardin, reposait sur une terrasse de pierre crème une table entourée de trois chaises, toutes en bois. Non loin de cette dernière, un peu plus éloigné de la façade de la maison, un arbre majestueux, un Saule donc les rameaux au soleil donnait des reflets argentés.

"-Le Saule Blanc, m'entendis-je murmurer."

C'était ma maison. C'était mon chez moi après qu'Asahao l'ait ravagé.

Mon corps s'approcha de l'arbre d'où irradiait une lueur faible mais réconfortante. Ma main droite plongea dans ses rameaux carbonisés et tâta le tronc noirci. La douleur de l'arbre pénétra dans ma chair et broya mon corps si douloureusement qu'immédiatement mon corps rappela ma main à lui et le contact se brisa.

La douleur cessa aussitôt et j'attendis quelques instants pour que mon coeur reprenne un rythme normal. Puis, ma main retourna sur l'écorce et tandis que la souffrance affluait à nouveau, des images envahirent mes pensées et une voix douce et maternelle pénétra mes oreilles.

"-Tsuki, l'entendis murmurer au loin."

Puis une vive lumière ébranla tout le terrain et m'emporta dans son halo serein et bleuté. Quand mes yeux s'accoutumèrent à la luminosité, la première chose que je distinguai fut l'apparence magnifique et éthérique de ma mère au loin. Entourée par un champ blanc, elle se tenait droite, les bras légèrement écartés et m'appelait par mon doux nom.

Son corps fin était dénudé, mais l'écorce d'un arbre recouvrait ses parties intimes tel un manteau doucereux. Ses cheveux autrefois oranges et flamboyants dansaient autour de son corps comme les rameaux d'un saule.

Ses yeux toutefois avaient gardés la même verdure intense et profonde de l'émeraude. Quand enfin mon corps s'y approcha, ce ne fut que pour plonger dans ces bras et répondre à cet appel de sirène.

La chaleur irradiée me procura confort et paix pendant l'instant où nos deux âmes se reconnurent et s'apprécièrent puis nous nous séparâmes enfin et plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre avec le même amour et la même loyauté.

"-Tu m'as tellement manqué Maman, commençais-je en retenant mes larmes.

-Tsuki, souffla Sachiyo, tu es devenue tellement belle...

-Maman...

-Je suis contente d'avoir pu te retrouver ma chérie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pu vous protéger toi et Asahao-san.

-Non c'est de ma faute, rétorquais-je, si seulement je n'existais pas...

-Alors Hao serait resté le même et j'aurais été si seul...Non Tsuki, ne regrette jamais plus d'avoir existé.

-Mais à cause de moi...

-La volonté de la Mère Eternelle est faite! Me coupa-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour changer le passé. L'heure est maintenant venu de songer au futur.

-Maman, que dois-je faire alors? Questionnais-je désespérée.

-Tu dois suivre ta route, achevez ce que tu as commencé, me répondit-elle en m'étreignant. Asahao est déjà parti rejoindre le Great Spirit.

-Mais c'est impossible, le Shaman Fight n'est pas terminé! Protestais-je.

-Asahao n'a jamais compté achever ce tournoi Tsuki, expliqua ma mère. Et parce que toi-même tu es proche de la fin, il a accéléré le pas et a décidé de s'emparer maintenant du Dieu, avant que tu n'offres ta vie à la Déesse.

-Il ne doit pas! Paniquais-je. Il ne doit pas atteindre le Great Spirit!

-Je sais. Yoh et les autres sont déjà partis pour l'en empêcher. Mais le chemin est long et périlleux. Les partisans d'Asahao se sont mis en travers de leur chemin et avec son niveau de force actuel Yoh ne sera pas en mesure d'arrêter son frère...

-Que devons-nous faire Maman? Comment pouvons-nous sauver à la fois Asahao et mes amis?"

C'était désespéré. Je connaissais parfaitement la réponse à ma propre question. Je savais qu'en sacrifiant ma propre vie, je pourrais non seulement sauver le monde mais également ceux qui m'étaient si chers et précieux.

Mais j'avais peur...

L'idée même de ne plus exister m'effrayait à tel point que pendant tout ce temps, et même maintenant, je refusai d'y penser. Cependant, je savais aussi qu'en poursuivant ma route, qu'en retournant auprès du Great Spirit pour sauver mes amis, j'allais suivre la volonté de la Mère Eternelle et achever la Voie Sacrée.

J'avais réuni les 4 essences élémentales contenu dans les esprits de Sylphe, Gnomide, Ondine et Salamandre. J'avais également rassemblé les 5 principes qu'étaient l'eau, le feu, la terre, le bois (ma mère) et le métal (Aura). Et puis je venais maintenant d'entrer en possession du dernier artefact de la Déesse, le réceptacle de mon âme: le Miroir de Nede.

J'aurais dû m'offrir lorsque le miroir s'est découvert. Il ne m'aurait suffi que d'un chant et le tour était joué. Mais Mahana a eut peur. Tsuki a eut peur.

Au final nous sommes tous retournés dans la Porte de Babylone et confrontés à mon passé, nous avons tous appris que la fin de tout cela était proche.

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. J'avais choisi la Voie Sacrée, et la Voie Sacrée ne me menait que dans une seule et unique direction. Celle de la Mère Eternelle...celle du sacrifice.

Ma mère le savait également, c'est pourquoi elle poursuivit:

"-Allons au coeur du Seigneur rappeler en cette Terre la Mère Eternelle. Appelée par le sang versé elle reviendra et reprendra en son sein celui qui s'en est autrefois échappé.

Ainsi, Asahao ne sera pas sacrifié et tu auras accompli ta mission, fit-elle sans émotion."

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle cachait sa douleur et sa tristesse. Pendant tout ce temps où elle protégea le miroir et par la même occasion Asahao, elle avait gardé son chagrin et sa tristesse. Ma mère qui avait perdu son amant, sa maison, sa famille...

Elle n'avait plus que moi désormais, et même si Jeanne survivrait après l'Appel, rien ne pourrait remplacer l'amour que ma mère éprouvait pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne dis rien. Je gardai le silence devant ses mots durs et devant ma destinée qui se resserrait désormais.

L'heure n'était plus aux promesses de joie et de paix. L'heure était venue de partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Tandis que mon esprit revenait à la réalité, j'entendis le souffle de la Déesse m'appeler à elle de ses multiples et mystiques voix: "Viens à moi!".

Le son d'une chute suivi d'un grognement sourd et retenu ramena ma conscience à la réalité. J'entendis des chuchotements puis un lourd silence s'installa. Mes paupière se soulevèrent lentement, la lueur d'un feu brûlant pénétra ma rétine.

"-Tu es enfin réveillée, s'éleva une voix vieillie et enrouée. La volonté du Great Spirit t'a fait revenir parmi nous...

-Où suis-je, demandais-je immédiatement en me redressant."

Je sentis le sang me monter à la tête mais l'ignorai. Tout autour de moi était poussière et les esprits semblaient agités. Mon regard se porta sur l'individu qui m'avait adressé la parole: c'était une vieille habitante du village dont le corps était recouvert d'une lourde tunique sertie de plumes et de breloques au bout des manches et en bas de robe.

Son dos était voûté ce qui la rendait ridiculement petite devant l'intense lumière que rejetait le Great Spirit au loin.

"-Tu es dans le village petite, fit-elle. Une lumière aveuglante est apparue de nul part et tu en es descendu. C'est probablement là une manifestation du Great Spirit."

Je ne dis rien, sachant parfaitement d'où provenait cette mystique apparition. Au lieu de quoi je me relevai et dépoussiérai mon ensemble tout en m'assurant que mes esprits gardiens m'avaient suivis.

Fort heureusement Ondine s'assura de cette tâche:

"-Maîtresse Mahana, me salua-t-elle. Nous sommes toutes présentes désormais."

Disant cela elle s'écarta et me laissa entrevoir le dernier esprit: celui du bois.

Dryade, tel était son nom secret, s'approcha de moi. Son apparence était similaire à celle que j'avais rencontré dans mon rêve. Seul l'intimité du regard différent.

Son regard n'était pas aussi profond et maternel que celui de ma mère. A la place il m'apparaissait comme sage, avisé, amical et complice.

Derrière ces lueurs rassurante, je ressentais toutefois l'essence même de ma mère. Mais elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. D'avoir fusionnée avec un esprit élémentaire, sans l'aide de la Pierre de Nede, lui avait fait perdre une partie d'elle-même.

Cependant à mon coeur, elle demeurait ma mère.

Elle m'offrit un sourire et hocha lentement la tête, comme pour affirmer mes pensées. Enfin, Aura s'avança et me montra le Great Spirit.

"-Tu as raison Aura, il est l'heure de terminer ce qui a été commencé."

Ensemble, nous partîmes vers notre destin.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée se déroula sans heurt. Nous croisâmes de nombreux shamans au regard inquiet et angoissé. Nous apprîmes qu'Hao était parti depuis bien longtemps déjà, qu'il avait attaqué Goldova et que deux des juges paches nous avaient trahis pour suivre Hao.

Yoh était parti avec ses compagnons pour l'arrêter et Anna venait de partir depuis une demi-heure quand nous parvînmes devant l'entrée de la forêt.

Le père de Yoh tenta de me stopper dans mon élan:

"-N'y va pas, me prévint-il malgré ses blessures. Tu n'y reviendras pas."

Souriant tristement, je rétorquai sans le regarder:

"-Il n'a jamais été question de revenir de toute façon..."

Disant cela je m'engouffrai dans l'abysse noir et suivis la route sans un regard en arrière. Le temps sembla long avant que la sortie ne se présente. Dès l'orée de la forêt, un halo lumineux descendit du ciel et me traversa. Je me sentis soulever et ramener vers le ciel.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je me trouvai dans une clairière devant les trois filles qui suivaient Hao. Elles semblaient perturbées, voire démotivées comme si une vague terrible s'était emparée de leur enthousiasme et de leurs rêves.

Lorsqu'elles me virent, elles commencèrent à se mettre sur mon chemin. Guère menacée, je m'avançai sans m'inquiéter de ces filles. La Mère aura tôt fait de les ramener sur le chemin de la vie...ou dans ses bras. La décision lui appartenait.

L'une d'entre elles voulut s'interposer et s'élancer sur moi. Elle se retrouva paralyser par des lierres qui grimpaient le long de sa jambe. Ses deux compagnes subirent un sort identique ce qui me permit de poursuivre ma route sans encombre.

Le bruit d'une forte explosion me parvint et me ramena à mon devoir initial. Le combat final venait de commencer...

La sbire de Hao aux cheveux bleus s'écria:

"-De toute façon c'est perdu! Fit-elle désespérée. Hao-sama est bien trop fort...tes amis n'ont aucune chance."

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai lentement. M'approchant d'elle d'un pas assuré, je déposai la paume de ma main délicatement sur sa joue:

"-Tout ira bien, assurais-je. Je vais sauver Asahao-sama et tous les autres. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur désormais."

Le regard empli de désespoir s'altéra et des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses joues...sans remord.

"-Mahana-sama, m'appela Sylphe, le temps est compté.

-En route."

Après une course effrénée, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la route des étoiles. Un immense oiseau blanc apparut dans le ciel et nous fit face. De son bec pourtant fermé, un ensemble de voix déformée et chaotique s'en échappa, puissante manifestation de puissance:

"-Je t'attendais Fille du Néant. Ton sang m'appartient. Donne moi ton pouvoir..."

Il n'eut guère le temps d'achever son discours car une violente rafale balaya les environs tandis qu'un cri inhumain et déchirant se répandit dans le ciel orangé.

L'oiseau sembla se débattre contre une force invisible puis finalement tomba dans le sol sans vie. Inquiète je m'approchai de l'oiseau. Il avait été vidé de toute ses forces à croire que quelqu'un s'était emparé de lui.

"-C'est impossible, l'oiseau est une manifestation du Great Spirit. S'il a perdu son pouvoir cela signifie que..."

Je m'arrêtai en me rendant compte de l'origine de cette situation inattendue. Malheureusement pour moi j'étais arrivée trop tard. De là où je me trouvais, j'entendis le Great Spirit hurler au loin. Le fil des âmes qui allaient en s'élevant dans les airs se déchira telle un voile de tulle découpée et j'entraperçus le Spirit of Fire pénétrer dans l'essence même du Dieu.

"-Non! M'écriais-je. Il ne doit pas faire ça!"

Pourtant il le fit. Le pouvoir de la déesse s'unit avec celle du dieu et Hao ressortit de cette fusion plus puissant que jamais. Seulement il ignorait tout de la contrepartie...

Dans un élan de détresse, je me jetais à corps perdu sur la barrière qui m'empêchai de pénétrer dans la route des étoiles. Le sceau se brisa à son tour, probablement parce que toute la puissance nécessaire pour le maintenir était maintenant concentrée dans le Spirit of Fire. Lorsque mon corps s'engouffra dans la lumière, l'espoir ne m'avait pas perdu. Même si j'arrivais en retard, je savais que mon voeux le plus cher serait exaucé...

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

"-Hao..., grogna Yoh. Je vais t'arrêter!"

Il invoqua le pouvoir du sabre en fusionnant son furyoku dans ses deux réceptacles créant ainsi une gigantesque épée. Hao de son côté se permit un petit sourire puis appela à lui le Spirit of Fire encore ancré dans le Great Spirit.

L'esprit gigantesque se dégagea de la colonne de lumière, brûlant d'une terrible puissance. Les vibrations qui s'en échappaient faisaient trembler les esprits environnant, eux qui auparavant regorgeaient de l'harmonie des lieux due à la présence du Dieu.

Pourtant, tout dans cet esprit attisait le mal et la destruction. Yoh n'attendit pas que l'esprit quitte entièrement la colonne d'esprit pour lancer l'offensive. Mais cette dernière fut parer facilement par le Great Spirit.

L'impact des deux forces projeta des éclairs autour d'eux, frappant le sol et entaillant la terre en laissant une odeur de brûler peu rassurante.

Ne se laissant pas abattre, Yoh envoya un arc de lumière sur son adversaire qui l'arrêta de la même façon, sans bouger. La fumée qui s'en dégagea empêcha à Yoh de voir le coup venir mais grâce à ses réflexes et à l'avertissement de ses amis, Yoh usa de l'énergie du sabre pour se propulser légèrement sur le côté tout en se glissant derrière le Spirit of Fire pour porter un coup sur sa nuque.

L'impact eut lieu cependant cela n'eut aucun effet. L'esprit doré contre-attaqua en envoyant une boule de feu géante sur Yoh, lequel ne put l'éviter. Le choc le balaya en dehors de la falaise sacré mais Amidamaru usa de l'énergie du sabre pour propulser son maître dans les airs.

Mahana regardait les évènements se dérouler avec la peur et l'incertitude. Il ne fallait pas que Hao gagne contre Yoh car elle perdrait son ami si cher, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Hao ne souffre d'une défaite. Partagée entre ses sentiments, elle préféra toutefois attendre l'issu de ce combat dont elle n'était que partiellement l'origine.

Car si elle n'avait jamais eu à se sacrifier, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit...

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas la colère de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne put qu'assister surprise à la décharge puissante que lança Hao sur son frère jumeau.

"-Yoh! Cria-t-elle."

Immédiatement, Aura s'élança à une vitesse vertigineuse et soutint Amidamaru pour protéger l'ami de sa maîtresse. Aussitôt Mahana ressentit la souffrance qu'éprouvait son âme devant une telle rafale d'énergie destructrice. Car Aura n'était rien de plus que l'esprit de Mahana. L'esprit dans l'épée...

Ren fut le premier à s'énerver et à envoyer son énergie à Yoh. Horohoro fut le suivant et bientôt toute l'énergie de la Déesse mère contenu dans les coeurs et les sentiments des shamans parvint au sein de Yoh, lui offrant alors la possibilité de vaincre son frère.

Mahana demeura éloignée toutefois, son coeur ne pouvait choisir entre les deux individus. Tourmentée par le faisceau de feu de Hao, elle ne fit rien. Elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle avait le pouvoir de les arrêter, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ce combat engagé devait avoir un gagnant et un perdant, lesquels modifieraient le monde futur.

Alors et seulement alors, le temps du sacrifice viendrait.

C'est pourquoi elle attendit. Yoh rassemblait l'énergie de la Déesse, Hao rigolait dans sa future victoire illusoire...

Enfin quand toute l'énergie fut assemblée dans le corps de Yoh, une violente colonne de lumière brisa le faisceau de feu envoyé par le Spirit of Fire, ébranlant jusqu'au ciel d'un espoir nouveau.

Surpris, Hao se tut devant une telle manifestation de force. Son frère venait de témoigner d'une intense force que lui n'aurait jamais cru capable d'assimiler en si peu de temps. De cette colonne surgit l'esprit du Samouraï Amidamaru, aussi grand et rayonnant que le Spirit of Fire d'Hao.

"-Enfoiré, quelle est cette forme? Siffla le shaman millénaire énervé.

-On dirait que tout le monde m'a prêté sa force, répondit une voix qui ressemblait à un mélange de celle de Yoh et de celle de son fantôme gardien.

-Comment?

-Je peux le sentir...cette force incommensurable. Et ce n'est pas juste la mienne. C'est celle de tout le monde, de tout ceux qui m'ont prêté leur force!"

Disant cela, ils se lancèrent à leur dernier assaut. Lame contre bras se rencontrèrent, se frôlèrent sans jamais se blesser.

Mahana sentait son coeur frétiller d'un enthousiasme inexplicable. La situation semblait différente. De ses yeux clairs et sages elle voyait parfaitement la manifestation de la Déesse à travers ses deux protagonistes. Ils étaient les acteurs d'un théâtre magnifique et splendide, une pièce unique dans laquelle les deux princes se battraient pour obtenir le droit de vivre sur un royaume nommé la Terre.

Et même si son coeur battait devant cette représentation divine, il se serrait en songeant que le prince élu de son être perdait devant l'autre. Enfin, le silence s'installa. Rouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas senti fermé, Mahana découvrit avec horreur le résultat de ce duel épique. Le Spirit of Fire, ainsi que le corps d'Hao, se trouvaient transpercés en deux alors que Amidamaru achevait son attaque par derrière.

Il y eut une grande explosion puis une aveuglante lumière engloba la route sacrée puis le village pache, entraînant chaque être vivant dans son lasso lumineux.

Tous sauf Mahana furent aspirés.

Lorsque Yoh rouvrit ses yeux, il se mua de stupeur. En face de lui, son frère, tout du moins son corps, était encerclé par d'immondes tentacules noirâtres et gluant d'où s'échappait une odeur de pestilence et de chaire pourrie.

"-Mais que..., commença-t-il vite tus par la nausée montante."

Une lueur apparut alors, faible dans cet océan cauchemardesque. Elle prit la forme d'une femme jeune, au regard tendre et maternelle. Ses cheveux longs et blonds étaient retenus au milieu par un noeud.

"-Asaha, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Hao."

Sa voix s'imprégna d'une immense tristesse et son regard porté sur l'adolescent se voila de chagrin et d'affliction. Elle réitéra son appel, réveillant par la même occasion le reste des shamans aspirés.

Lorsque Hao porta son regard sur elle, il s'illumina d'une lourde nostalgie et de surprise:

"-Mère? Souffla-t-il. Que faites-vous ici?

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que cette femme est la mère d'Hao? S'écria Horohoro.

-C'est bien possible, soupira Ren peu rassuré de l'endroit. Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qu'est cette chose juste derrière."

Entendant cela Hao se retourna pour être confronté à l'énorme monstre qui le retenait en otage. Soudainement angoissé, il tenta de se dégager en vain. Les tentacules se serrèrent davantage et pénétrèrent dans son corps en perforant son âme.

Le shaman millénaire retint avec difficulté des cris de douleur. Lorsqu'il sentit son énergie se vider il comprit qu'il avait été piégé:

"-Arrête! S'écria-t-il en se débattant, lâche-moi ignoble créature!

-Inutile de te débattre, s'éleva alors un ensemble de voix déformées et chaotiques. Ton âme m'appartient désormais Shaman King.

-Le Great Spirit! S'étonna Goldova. C'est impossible! Cette créature horripilante ne peut être l'esprit des esprits!

-Pourtant c'est le cas, affirma tristement Asanoha la mère d'Hao. Et c'est ce qui se produit à chaque fois qu'un Shaman King est élu.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Ren armé et prêt à intervenir.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que le but du Tournoi des Shamans est de vaincre les autres par la force? Etre shaman n'est pourtant pas une formation lié à la force de l'âme mais à son élévation! Expliqua Asanoha affligée par la peine apparente de son fils.

Tous les cinq cent ans, le Great Spirit appelle à lui les shamans les plus puissants. Il les fait se confronter à un tournoi pour ne garder que le plus fort. Par la suite, il réalise son voeu, du moins en apparence, et absorbe son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

-C'est un mensonge! Cria Goldova. Le Shaman Fight existe pour élire le Shaman King afin qu'il décide soit de sauver le monde soit de le détruire!

-Alors que sont devenus les autres Shaman King? Rétorqua Asanoha. Où sont-ils? Morts? C'est obligé, pour devenir Shaman King il faut renoncer à son statut de vivant et atteindre les sphères de la divinité. Mais alors où sont passé les âmes des anciens rois? Ils devraient siéger parmi le Great Spirit or il n'y a personne!

Tout ce que vous croyez n'était en vérité qu'un mensonge..."

Un râle de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Hao dont la prison d'abomination se refermait toujours plus sur lui. Sa souffrance évoqua à Yoh de la pitié et comme lui avait enseigné Mahana, l'envie de lui porter secours naquit en son sein.

Il s'approcha avec prudence de la créature et tendit la main vers celle de son frère dont les tentacules se répandaient de l'intérieur. Voyant cela, Hao ravala sa fierté et son honneur puis tendit sa main à son tour. Mais le Great Spirit n'était pas idiot et lorsqu'il comprit le stratagème, il s'empara également du poignet de Yoh.

Ses amis et son entourage réagirent au quart de tour et tous se saisirent des uns et des autres afin de former une chaîne solide. Ensemble ils se mirent à tirer afin de sortir les deux shamans empêtrer dans la substance abominable que représentait le Great Spirit.

Mais le Dieu était trop puissant et d'un coup hargneux il aspira la totalité des shamans présents parmi la véritable route des étoiles et les engloutie dans son essence même...

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

_hekiritsu senjin ni nozomi_  
_subete no ryuu wo nemuri no soko ni_

Traçant le cercle de sang dans une harmonie parfaite, l'élue pensera à son existence en ce monde. Elle posera sur la terre, les voeux de son coeur en dessinant avec amour les sceaux de sa mère, de son père et de ses frères et soeurs.

_kinshi imadani tata mi oki __[1]__, seishi shite kurawazu__[2]_  
_waga omoi wa kohaku no naka wo shizumu ga gotoku_

Lorsque les sceaux seront tracés et que le souvenir de la famille sera exploré, l'élue tracera les sceaux de ses compagnons, songeant aux moments passés qui jamais ne reviendront.

Par son index ensanglantés, elle apposera dans le cercle, les éléments qui répondront à sa mémoire.

_waga sanzou __[3]__ ni tsurugi kagami ishi ari_  
_shunshou nari kono rei kenkai nari kono tamashii shoukoku __[4]__ nari kono kokoro_  
_tsurugi wa rei ni kagami wa tamashii ni ishi wa kokoro ni_

Quand les sceaux des éléments seront déposés, l'élue portera son corps au centre du cercle, dos au soleil et face à la lune. Elle visionnera de sa pensée les épreuves de sa route.

Quand le soleil rayonnera en résonance avec la lune, l'élue appellera à elle les gardiens de son existence. Ils viendront là où les sceaux les auront contractés et répondront aux souvenirs de joie et de tristesse de leur maîtresse.

_sekai wa sekai ni arazu_  
_saigi ni michita fukai haka nara __[5]_

Le vent viendra à toi, par l'est dont il naît sans peur. Il répandra les graines de la vie et offrira à ton coeur, le souffle.

La terre viendra à toi, par le nord d'où elle s'élève. Elle protègera les graines de la vie et offrira à ton coeur, l'île où sera ta maison.

_dokuro ura made saikaseba menboku ni itaru __[6]_  
_saikai no shu __[7]__ senshi i somazu? katsudatsu jizai_

L'eau viendra à toi, par l'ouest qui est sa source. Elle nourrira les graines de la vie et offrira à ton coeur, l'émotion.

Le feu viendra à toi, par le sud où il danse ardemment. Il réchauffera les graines de la vie et offrira à ton coeur, la sensation.

_waga sanzou ni tsurugi kagami ishi ari_  
_shunshou nari kono rei kenkai nari kono tamashii shoukoku nari kono kokoro_  
_tsurugi wa rei ni kagami wa tamashii ni ishi wa kokoro ni_

Lorsque les éléments appelés seront apparus, tu tourneras ton coeur vers le ciel, la lune est la main qui nourri, le soleil est la main qui préserve.

La Pierre de Nede contient le corps. Le Miroir de Nede contient l'âme. L'Epée de Nede contient l'esprit. Le miroir est la main qui nourri, l'épée est la main qui protège.

_rei ni ya zareba tamashii ni motomuru koto nakare_  
_tamashii ni ya zareba kokoro ni motomuru koto nakare_

L'acier viendra à toi, par le soleil qui l'a crée. Il protègera le faible, honorera le fort et offrira à ton coeur, l'esprit réservoir du pouvoir.

Le bois viendra à toi, par la lune qu'il vénère. Il nourrira le faible, préservera le fort et offrira à ton coeur, l'âme réservoir de la mémoire.

_ten no hate ni tadayou mono shinboku __[7]_  
_kore mizukara mei tosu_

L'élue invoquera les étoiles et les 9 Planètes. Face aux huit éléments, aux 7 Anges, aux 6 Démons, aux 5 préceptes, aux 4 essences, à la trinité de la Mère, à la Dualité des contraires et à l'unité du cosmos.

L'élue embrassera sa destinée. Et la volonté de la Déesse perforera le temps, prenant racine dans la terre et s'élevant en pointe vers le ciel.

L'élue, heureuse, sourira. Et son être cessera d'être...

_waga sanzou ni tsurugi kagami ishi ari_  
_shunshou nari kono rei kenkai nari kono tamashii shoukoku nari kono kokoro_  
_tsurugi wa rei ni kagami wa tamashii ni ishi wa kokoro ni_


	20. Chapter 18

Et me revoila finalement. L'attente n'a pas dû être trop longue aussi ai-je un peu de temps devant moi pour vous dire que...ceci est le dernier chapitre^^. Et oui c'est le dernier chapitre.

Mais bon, ce fut une belle aventure, depuis le temps que je voulais écrire cette fanfiction. Je suis très contente du résultat^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Sinon si vous avez des questions (encore^^) n'hésitez pas à me les poster en review. Je posterai une petite page de réponses pour vous éclaircir.

Le titre de la fanfiction est Le Secret de la Lune Noire. Il fait référence à l'histoire de Mahana dont le vrai nom est Kuro Tsuki (traduit par Lune Noire)^^. Je pense que vous avez compris le pourquoi du comment du titre^^.

Ensuite pour ce chapitre, son titre fait référence à une chanson de Florent Pagny. Disons qu'elle résume à elle seule le secret de Kuro Tsuki. Ecoutez la musique tout en regardant les paroles et imaginez que c'est Hao qui raconte la chanson...vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai eu une subite envie d'écrire cette fanfiction et d'y incorporer cette chanson (pourtant j'suis pas une super fan de Pagny...).

Maintenant RAR (je m'attendais à plus de reviews...bah je suis certaine que j'en aurai plus pour ce chapitre^^):

emeline: Bonne anniversaire (certes en retard). Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours mon humble histoire. J'espère que tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses après cela. Et je veux toute la vérité et l'entière vérité!

Voili voilou bonne lecture et merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici dans cette grande aventure.

PS: Je réponds d'avance à certaines questions que vous me poseriez à la fin de ce chapitre, nan parce que si je le dis maintenant ça va tout gâcher.

Chapitre 18: Et un jour une femme...

Ils tirèrent encore et encore, malgré l'inutilité de leur acte. Car à chaque effort dépensé, la créature enveloppait une personne supplémentaire. Yoh avait été englouti depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et personne ne savait ce qu'il supportait à l'intérieur de ce monstre. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Ren de relancer une décharge foudroyante de Furyoku ou encore Manta et les autres de tirer encore plus forts.

Après une énième attaque de l'équipe de Ren, la créature se mit à bouger et des tentacules noirâtres fusèrent de l'immondice gluante et putréfiée que représentait son corps. Ces branches dégoulinantes s'emparèrent de l'esprit des shamans qui attaquaient ainsi que de certains de ceux qui tiraient. Au final une vingtaine de tentacules s'élevaient dans le ciel, toutes tenant les corps spirituels des amis de Yoh.

"-C'est impossible, souffla Anna prise par un tentacule, il est trop fort!

-Je n'abandonnerai pas! Affirma Ren, Yoh s'est battu pour nous c'est à notre tour de nous battre pour lui!

-Le seigneur Hao est prisonnier lui aussi! Poursuivit la sbire aux cheveux bleus. Même si son plan a échoué il nous a quand même sauvé!"

Ils redoublèrent encore d'effort, réduisant les tentacules en poussière par leur décharge de puissance. Et quand enfin ils retombèrent au sol et recommencèrent à attaquer le Great Spirit, deux fois plus de tentacules s'échappèrent de nouveau et contre-attaquèrent avec une rage née.

La créature poussa un grognement sinistre et aspira en un mouvement trois shamans qui tiraient encore: Manta, Anna et Silva. Dans un cri de surprise, ils disparurent dans le corps de la chose et leur aura s'évanouit.

La situation semblait désespérée. Depuis le début des Shamans Fight, le sort du Shaman King était scellé, condamné à disparaître pour nourrir une entité qui n'était plus si divine que ça. Eux qui croyaient avoir combattu la plus grande menace du monde à savoir Hao, se retrouvaient à tenter de le sauver et de détruire le Great Spirit.

C'était insensé aux yeux de Ren. C'était suicidaire aux yeux de Horohoro. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas oublier...

Personne ne pouvait oublier ce qu'ils avaient visualisés dans la Porte de Babylone. Témoins d'un passé que nul n'aurait dû connaître, ils avaient pourtant vu et compris. D'où provenait la souffrance de Hao. D'où venait son ultime désir de détruire l'espèce humaine.

La haine que ce dernier alimentait jour et nuit afin d'aspirer à sauver l'âme de celle qu'il avait aimé et que même maintenant il aimait encore.

Horohoro avait eu de la peine, Ren de la pitié quand bien même il pouvait le comprendre. Ryu en était ressorti changé et respectait même un peu plus Hao. Quand à Chocolove et Lyserg, ils avaient été envahis par le doute et l'incertitude. Jeanne elle, avait accepté sa défaite pleinement. Elle avait finalement compris que bien plus que la justice, le pardon était un pouvoir qu'elle ne possédait pas et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas aider cette planète à aller au delà de ses obstacles.

Jeanne ne pouvait pas soutenir les peines du monde. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière ses sentiments de justice. Car Jeanne n'avait jamais appris à pardonner. Tsuki avait été plus forte qu'elle, alors qu'auparavant elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir shamanique.

Au final, ils se retrouvaient tous là, à lutter pour sauver les Asakura: Yoh et Hao. Ils avaient compris la faiblesse du shaman millénaire, sa souffrance également et même si rien de tout cela n'avait été mentionné depuis sa découverte, leur coeur s'alourdissait en songeant à sa souffrance mais également à celle de Tsuki.

Qu'avait-elle ressenti lorsqu'elle avait fait face à son passé? Qu'avait été ses sentiments à l'instant où on regard s'était porté sur elle-même?

Personne dans cet étrange univers ne pouvait l'affirmer avec exactitude. Probablement avait-elle été attristée. Peut être avait-elle ressenti de la haine envers Hao? Où alors, elle l'avait au contraire davantage aimé?

Nul ne le savait. Mais ils avaient conscience qu'il fallait les sauver. Le sauver lui, Asakura Hao, et elle, Kuro Tsuki. Pour la paix de l'un et l'amour de l'autre...

Les survivants raffermirent leur prise sur les uns et les autres. Ils sentaient qu'en dépit de la noirceur de la chose, les autres shamans absorbés continuaient de lutter derrière. Ils ne devaient pas abandonner.

Après un énième effort insoutenable, ils parvinrent à faire sortir Silva. La créature noire se colora d'un rouge carmin inquiétant puis rejeta le reste des shamans, sauf Hao.

Yoh fut projeté comme les autres et devant ses amis il se redressa, affaibli mais déterminé. Il récupérerait son frère, ou mourrai en essayant. La créature alors éleva un Hao prisonnier dans les airs, à croire que la masse maintenant rougeâtre venait de se lever, puis fit naître au creux de son "tronc" une trentaine de tentacules pointus.

"-Pourquoi lutter? Intervint une centaine de voix au timbre désespéré. Pourquoi vouloir sauver celui qui a ruiné vos vies? Silva, ce garçon est ton ancêtre. Par sa faute ta famille, non, ton être est entaché des péchés de cet homme?

-Quand bien même ma famille a été sali par les actions de mon ancêtre, quelqu'un l'a sali lui auparavant! Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Hao, rétorqua Silva.

-Et toi, Marco, n'est-ce pas Hao qui a tué ta famille?

-Ma famille n'aurait pas aimé que je me confonde dans la haine et le mépris. Un être qui sait pardonner est bien plus fort que le plus puissant des shamans nourris par la haine!

-Quelle prétexte stupide, tonna la créature. Et toi, Jeanne, n'es-tu pas née pour détruire le mal? Hao n'est-il pas le mal absolu?"

Jeanne s'avança lentement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rosées.

"-Quand bien même il serait le mal absolu, fit-elle, il y aura toujours plus mauvais que lui. Tsuki-neesan avait raison, je ne peux pas porter le monde sur mes épaules sans connaître la vérité de ce dernier.

-La vérité?

-Il n'y a que l'amour qui puisse vaincre ce genre de mal! Affirma Jeanne soutenu par le regard de tous les autres. Je suis prête à pardonner Hao et tout le mal qu'il a fait. Parce que en y réfléchissant, nous lui en avons fait aussi d'une certaine façon...

Et jamais il ne nous a reprocher quoi que se soit...

-Hao-sama est si fort, ajouta Opacho, Hao-sama fait toujours le fier et l'insensible, mais Opacho sait qu'Hao-sama a mal au fond de lui...

-Alors quoi que tu dises, qu'importe les souvenirs que tu nous rappelleras, nous ne te laisserons pas Hao! Poursuivit Lyserg.

-Je vois, vous êtes tous aussi stupide les uns que les autres, pas étonnant qu'Hao ait pu vous battre facilement...Mais et toi Yoh..."

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea droit vers sa moitié tandis que le Great Spirit poursuivait son offensive auditrice:

"-N'est-ce pas Hao le responsable de ta propre souffrance? Après tout, tu n'es né que pour le détruire lui... Tous ces entraînements, cet isolement des autres, la solitude et la souffrance des heures perdues à chercher une raison d'exister...

N'as-tu donc aucune haine envers ce frère qui te rend partiellement responsable de tant de malheur? Combien de fois as-tu souhaité qu'il meurt? Ne le souhaites-tu pas au fond de toi en fait? Alors Yoh? Tu restes silencieux face à la vérité de ton coeur?"

Yoh demeura en effet silencieux. Son regard toujours fixé dans celui de son autre moitié, il y lut l'hésitation, l'incompréhension aussi mais surtout la peur. Une peur refoulée depuis très longtemps, et une immense et tout aussi intolérable solitude.

Yoh se rappela des mots de Mahana alors qu'il avait désiré la mort des X-laws après l'exécution d'Ashiru.

"-Mahana m'a dit une fois, que la haine et le mépris...sont les moyens d'extérioriser la douleur provoquée par la perte et le désaccord. Même si nous avons des dons peu communs, même si notre vie est différente de celle des autres, il ne faut pas oublier que nous restons des enfants. Haïr quelqu'un est le moyen le plus sûr de rejeter la douleur qu'on éprouve devant l'impuissance des faits.

Parce qu'on déplace la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, on souffre moins que si l'on restait consciemment le responsable de cette douleur. L'impuissance, la faiblesse, face à des évènements tel que la mort, l'incompréhension des choix, des actes, face à des mots comme rêve ou détermination…

Quand elle m'a dit cela, j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à me dire. Non great Spirit je ne déteste pas mon frère. Pas plus que je déteste les humains pour le mal qu'ils m'ont faits ou le mal qu'ils font à la nature.

Non, je ne suis pas plein de remord de ces soirées passés seul, pas plus que je regrette la dureté de mon entraînement.

J'aime Hao, parce qu'il est mon frère. Il est une autre partie de moi-même et rien de ce que tu diras ne changeras ce fait. Rien de ce qu'il fera ne changera mes sentiments à son égard. Certes Je l'ai détesté, en effet j'ai souhaité sa mort. Mais l'important c'est que ce désir soit resté dans la frontière de nos pensées!

Je sauverai mon frère, même si je dois affronter le plus grand des dieux!"

_"Voila des paroles bien prononcées!"_

L'écho d'un millier de voix se répandit dans toute la dimension sombre et chaotique. Une lumière aveuglante tomba d'un ciel invisible et éblouit la plupart des âmes présentes. La lumière s'infiltra dans la créature, transforma le rouge carmin en un jaune citron intense. Il y eut un cri de douleur inhumain craché par la bouche invisible du Great Spirit puis un silence de mort.

Quand Yoh reprit connaissance, il se tenait debout, droit sur ses deux pieds et l'environnement autour de lui avait changé. Un vent doux et tiède caressait ses jours, ses épaules, balayait ses cheveux avec tendresse tandis qu'une odeur florale et fraîche titillait ses narines.

Des rires cristallins pénétraient ses oreilles comme une merveilleuse berceuse et Yoh se sentit soudainement vivant, tonifié et réjoui. Il n'avait connu un état de calme similaire qu'une seule fois dans son existence et ce fut peu avant de quitter la Porte de Babylone.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un immense champ de fleurs blanches s'étirait à perte de vue sur plusieurs collines. Un ruisseau timide zigzaguait entre deux d'entre elle, ruisselant doucement.

Il aperçut ses amis, tout autour de lui, regarder avec le même air effaré l'étrange spectacle qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux.

Anna s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main tendrement. Elle devait être dans un état de quiétude similaire à Yoh.

"-Où sommes-nous? Demanda Horohoro encore sidéré par le brutal changement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ryu, mais si cet endroit est le paradis, je veux bien y rester."

Un rire enfantin et cristallin attirèrent leur attention. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce doux son et firent face à Asanoha.

"-Ceci n'est pas le paradis. Ce n'est encore moins l'enfer, expliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes au Berceau.

-Le Berceau? Répéta Ren intrigué.

-Il s'agit du lieu sacré dans lequel les âmes nouvelles prennent vie, instruisit Jeanne. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous ne sommes pas loin du coeur de la Mère Eternelle, là où toutes les âmes dansent?

-C'est exact, affirma Asanoha. Nous sommes au Berceau car la Mère le veut. En revanche j'ignore pourquoi..."

La mère de Hao s'avança lentement vers un point inconnu. Ils la suivirent non sans curiosité. Ils marchèrent pendant une durée indéterminée avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du champ.

Intrigué, Marco s'enquit:

"-Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on?

-Tout simplement parce que nous y sommes, répondit Jeanne d'une voix tremblante.

-On est où? Demanda Chocolove."

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre, un rideau invisible se déchira juste en face d'eux et une vive lueur fit fermer les paupières de tous les protagonistes présents.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, leur souffle se bloqua dans la gorge: il y avait une masse lumineuse d'un blanc de lune immaculé, prenant la forme d'une femme nue, portant dans ses bras un bébé.

Son ventre encore rond présumait d'un accouchement récent. Quand au bambin qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix jours. Immédiatement Yoh et ses amis se sentirent envahi d'un calme limpide et d'une euphorie nouvelle.

L'étrange forme lumineuse redressa la tête, sa longue masse chevelue dansa avec le processus, et offrit un regard d'un bleu profond. A l'intérieur de ces deux amandes bleutés, l'oeil tout entier dessinait la forme ovale de la planète Terre.

Les shamans se sentirent aspirés par ce regard, faisant naître une nostalgie merveilleuse dans leur coeur. Puis les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent et un sourire illumina son visage indéfini et altéré. Ils avaient beau se concentrer et fixer sans cesse le visage lumineux, les traits ne restaient jamais figés et semblaient danser éternellement.

Pourtant, Yoh et les autres savaient au fond d'eux qui était cette personne. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient toujours su, sans pourtant s'en souvenir auparavant. Une étrange envie d'être enlaçant naquit dans leur coeur tandis que la sensation d'être de nouveau des enfants pénétra dans leur chair.

Mère...

Se fut le seul mot qu'ils purent murmurer en cet instant. En face d'eux, la Mère Eternelle leur souriait tendrement, berçant en son sein le nouveau né qui n'était en fait que le Great Spirit lui-même.

"-Merci, entendirent-ils prononcés. Ce son était comme un ensemble de voix toutes différentes les unes des autres, prononcés à des intonations et des timbres divers."

Mais ce méli-mélo de son était harmonieux et compréhensif.

"-Merci d'avoir ramené mon fils, mon père et mon amant...merci infiniment..."

Puis la forme de la Déesse s'évanouit enfin, laissant au lieu de ça les cadrant d'une immense porte en pierre. Les shamans s'avancèrent un à un, appelé par le son de la vie.

Et l'un après l'autre, ils traversèrent le rideau de lumière qui limitait le monde des vivants à celui des morts.

Quand Yoh fut le dernier à traverser avec son frère, il lui tendit la main et lui offrit un sourire simple. Hao regarda la main de son frère avec hésitation puis recula légèrement en secouant la tête:

"-Je crois que je ferai mieux de rester ici, souffla-t-il incertain."

A croire qu'il avait remonté le temps et qu'il se retrouvait en face de Sachiyo et de Tsuki. Toute sa haine et toute sa volonté était parti en fumée, ne laissant qu'un cadavre de cendre ayant à peine la force de se lever.

Sa fierté, sa force, ses croyances et même la raison qui lui permettait de survivre...tout était parti.

"-Au contraire, tu devrais venir avec nous, fit Yoh. Tu as gâché deux vies en essayant de te libérer de ta souffrance, et maintenant que tu n'as plus à détester qui que se soit, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas?

-Cela fait si longtemps et puis...avec tout ce que j'ai fais...

-Personne ne t'en voudra Hao, assura Yoh. Et puis, moi et les autres on te protégera! Tsuki aussi elle voudra te protéger. Veux-tu abandonner Tsuki?"

Ces mots eurent raison de Hao qui soupira et prit la main de son frère. Ce dernier se remit à sourire comme un imbécile et finalement ils avancèrent dans le halo de lumière.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans leur corps et ils se sentirent transporter par le temps et l'espace. Traversant des années lumière d'existence, ils se sentirent happés par le flux de la vie. D'innombrable émotions les pénétrèrent. des envies mais aussi des pensées, des espérances et des joies. Incalculables, indéfinissables.

Quand enfin ils parvinrent à la dernière frontière, le visage de Tsuki apparut aux yeux des jumeaux. Il souriait tristement...

"-Tsuki..., murmura Hao avant de basculer dans l'inconscience."

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

Les jumeaux Asakura ouvrirent les yeux en même. Ils firent face au même spectacle que les autres avant eux: un ciel immensément bleu et le sentiment d'un futur meilleur encré dans leur coeur.

Yoh fut le premier à se redresser. Assis sur le sol poussiéreux, il observa un instant les rares nuages dans le ciel et inspira un bon coup, se surprenant à apprécier sentir la vie affluer autour de lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'horreur le frappa et s'exclama par un hoquet de surprise. Averti par ce dernier, Hao se redressa lui aussi et eut le même réflexe.

"-Tsu..., commença Yoh.

-...ki, acheva Hao d'une voix tremblante."

Il se levèrent en même temps et rejoignirent le groupe de shaman qui s'était amassé autour de la scène. Au milieu d'un cercle de sang parfait, entouré des quatre symboles élémentaux et des sceaux des cinq principes, se trouvait le corps de Mahana ou plutôt Tsuki.

Un pic diamantin sortait du sol et transperçait son corps juste au niveau de la poitrine. En son bout, était incrusté la Pierre de Nede ensanglantée. Deux autres pics de la même matière sortaient du sol, transperçaient le corps de Tsuki au niveau de la poitrine et empalaient respectivement le Miroir de Nede et étrangement, l'Epée de Nede également.

"-Non, souffla Hao d'une voix brisé."

Ses jambes cessèrent de le porter tandis que sa main se ficha dans celle inerte de son aimé. Il porta son front jusqu'à la paume de la douce main et ne put retenir des larmes. Un à un, les shamans proches de Tsuki cédèrent devant la tristesse de cette nouvelle accablante.

Les esprits gardiens de cette dernière apparurent alors, leur visage décomposé.

"-Mahana-sama...a achevé la Voie Sacrée, fit Sylphe.

-Bientôt, son corps cessera d'être et son souvenir s'effacera de nos mémoires, pour toujours, ajouta Ondine.

-Je ne veux pas! S'écria alors Hao prit d'un élan de rage. Je ne veux...pas..."

Sa récente faiblesse le rattrapa et il manqua de tomber sans l'intervention de Yoh. Le regard du shaman millénaire demeurait fixé sur le corps de Mahana, l'émotion quittait son regard petit à petit.

"-Tout ça...j'ai fais tout ça pour elle, murmura-t-il abattu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte comme ça! Elle n'aurait pas dû se sacrifier pour des humains...elle ne méritait pas de mourir...

-Elle ne s'est pas sacrifié pour des humains, intervint Dryade l'esprit du Saule Blanc.

-Que veux-tu dire? S'enquit Ren tendu.

-Lors du sacrifice, expliqua Jeanne, l'Enfant du Néant remet son existence entre les mains de la Mère Eternelle. Ainsi, en échange de son être entier, l'Enfant du Néant a droit d'invoquer un voeu. La plupart du temps, ce voeu est lié aux êtres humains, pour les sauver du Great Spirit.

-Aujourd'hui, l'Enfant du Néant a fait un autre voeu, ajouta Sylphe.

-Elle voulait te protéger Asahao-san, déclara Sachiyo.

-Comment? Souffla Hao.

-Elle a souhaité du fond de son coeur qu'Asahao-san soit sauver de tout. De la haine, du chagrin, de la menace des autres, mais aussi de la solitude et de la mort, poursuivit Sachiyo. Depuis le début, Tsuki n'a toujours voulu qu'une seule chose: ton bien.

Ne soit pas triste Asahao-san, car tu rendrais le voeu le plus cher de Tsuki inutile...

-Tu veux dire...qu'elle s'est sacrifiée...pour moi?"

Asahao éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son frère. Personne ici présent n'aurait pu croire que l'ancien shaman si puissant, si craint, ne puisse finir ainsi, aussi misérable...

Yoh resserra son emprise sur son frère, comme s'il voulait étouffer cette insupportable douleur.

Silva et Karim retirèrent le corps de Mahana et le déposèrent au sol avec une infini précaution. Yoh amena Hao jusqu'à elle et ce dernier posa sa tête contre son coeur désormais endormi pour toujours.

Alors qu'il caressait son ventre affectueusement, ses larmes roulant sur la poitrine inerte de la jeune fille, il vit son épiderme s'effriter doucement, emporté par le vent.

Le corps de Mahana était en train de disparaître. Et tandis que ce dernier se désagrégeait, les souvenirs d'Asahao disparaissaient également.

"-Non, angoissa-t-il en retenant difficilement la poussière. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses! Je ne veux pas t'oublier! Pas toi..."

Mais rien de ce qu'il désirait ne se réalisa. Le corps de Tsuki continua de s'effriter. Yoh attrapa son jumeau par les épaules et le tira en arrière pour le faire reculer. Hao lutta en hurlant, en menaçant son frère mais Yoh ne lâcha pas prise.

Hao abandonna et laissa l'affliction l'envahir. Le front posé contre le sol poussiéreux, les autres shamans ne pouvaient voir que les réguliers soubresauts de ses épaules et les saccades de sa respiration.

"-Reste avec moi...j't'en supplie..."

Le corps de Mahana s'entoura d'une vive lumière, puis s'éleva dans les airs comme porté par une force invisible.

Les esprits gardiens prirent tous leurs formes originels et se rejoignirent dans le corps en question. Un à un, les artefacts se brisèrent puis disparurent pour laisser place à la poussière.

La lueur s'intensifia davantage puis subitement disparut. Le corps sans vie de Tsuki cessa de flotter dans les airs et seul un réflexe fit que Asahao put le rattraper sans encombre.

Il le serra doucement contre lui, le berça lentement. Un geste toutefois inattendu attira son attention.

La main de Tsuki était en train de caresser doucement la sienne, laquelle était posée contre la gorge de la jeune fille. Eberlué et sans voix, Asahao dirigea son regard vers le visage de la jeune fille. Sur ce dernier, l'on pouvait y voir deux perles d'un bleu profond pourfendre le ciel et se fixer sur ceux de Hao.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement et un petit sourire mystérieux naquit sur ce visage si pur:

"-Asa...hao...san, murmura faiblement la jeune fille.

-Tsuki? Appela Asahao encore sous le choc.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle."

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, car tout dans son regard le criait haut et fort.

Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Asahao de s'en réjouir car il répondit presque aussitôt:

"-Moi aussi...alors ne me quitte pas, souffla-t-il.

-Tant que tu m'aimeras...je ne pourrais pas partir.

-Dans ce cas laisse-moi t'aimer pour toujours..."

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

La surprise de mon retour envoya une vague de réjouissance dans tous les coeurs présents si bien qu'Asahao-san et moi-même n'avons pas eut le temps de poursuivre notre déclaration.

Je me souviens que Yoh-sama et les autres se sont jeter sur moi avec joie et chacun la témoignait à sa façon.

Yoh-sama pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps avec Manta-sama et Ryu-sama, Ren-sama embêtait Horohoro-sama qui tentait désespérément de cacher son visage rougi par les sanglots. J'avais compris qu'ils avaient tous pleurés à ma mort. Cela me fit comprendre à quel point je leur étais précieuse...

Après cela, les choses changèrent littéralement. A commencer par mes esprits gardiens. Chacun avait suivi ma route afin de voir leur voeu s'exaucer. Celui de Sylphe était de retourner auprès de la Mère Eternelle, là où elle pourrait danser et chanter auprès des siens.

Gnomide voulait devenir un esprit de l'air, pouvoir sillonner ce monde sans la contrainte d'une surface quelconque. De là, elle pourrait alors offrir l'espoir aux siens et répandre la bonne nouvelle de la renaissance du Dieu.

Salamandre voulait renaître en tant qu'humaine, éprouver les émotions et sentiments qui d'ordinaire lui donnait naissance.

Ondine elle a souhaité devenir humaine. Lorsqu'elle nous est apparue la première fois, elle a immédiatement déclaré ses sentiments envers Horohoro-sama, lequel fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit connaissance. De ce que j'en sais, ils sont toujours ensemble, bien qu'Horohoro-sama n'ait pas donner de réponses. Le connaissant, il n'en donnera jamais mais je pense que Ondine le sait et le suit car elle a déjà sa réponse...

Aura est retournée auprès de la Mère Eternelle comme Sylphe et a souhaité renaître avec son âme soeur dans une autre vie. Quand à Dryade, elle a simplement désiré être comme avant. Ainsi l'esprit du Saule Blanc est retourné auprès de la Mère Eternelle et ma mère est revenue d'entre les morts, plus belle et heureuse que jamais.

Chacun est rentré chez lui. Yoh-sama a reprit sa vie quotidienne entouré de ses amis et de sa famille. Ren-sama est rentré en Chine et aspire à reprendre l'organisation familiale. Lyserg-sama veut reprendre l'affaire de son père tandis que Chocolove-sama aspire à la rédemption. Il s'est rendu au poste de police le plus proche et désormais est incarcéré pour ses crimes anciens. Il est pourtant un prisonnier modèle.

Jeanne est reparti avec Marco et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ensemble ils se sont installés en France où ils mènent une vie simple et sans histoire avec les survivants des X. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que la France était devenue la destination préférée de Ren-sama, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.

Quand à moi, je suis aussi rentrée au Japon, avec Maman et Asahao-san. Nous avons reprit les cours au collège et mes difficultés scolaires donnaient une bonne raison à Asahao-san pour rester jusqu'à tard le soir dans ma chambre. Nous ne faisons jamais rien de bien méchant. En fait, nous restons simplement là, allongé sur le parquet à observer le plafond.

Nous sommes ensemble et ça me plait. Etrangement, toute la rancune accumulée contre Asahao-san avait disparu. Ses potentielles ennemis semblaient n'avoir plus aucune haine contre Asahao-san et ceux que nous connaissions et qui m'étaient proches, lui pardonnèrent finalement. Au début, Asahao-san n'y croyait pas trop mais finalement il commence à croire en une vie meilleure et simple. Je sais qu'il est heureux et cela ne pouvait me rendre que plus heureuse également.

Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que sans "elle", rien de toute cette joie n'aurait pu existé. Allongée dans cette chambre que nos efforts avait reconstruit, je me souvins de cet étrange instant, alors que mon être aurait dû s'effacer entièrement. Un instant de mon existence, que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

~Ω. ~ O ~.Ω~

"-Où suis-je?

-Nul part...

-Qui êtes-vous?

-La Reine de nul part...

-Seriez-vous...la Mère Eternelle?

-Hahahaha, mon enfant je suis peut être vieille mais pas à ce point là!

-Tu es vieille...

-Trésor rends-moi service, oublie moi le temps de cette entrevue tu veux bien?

-Tu es toujours excitée quand une âme en perdition tombe ici, soupira-t-il.

-C'est parce que cela est excitant!

-Heu...

-Oh pardon mon enfant. Je suis la Reine Misericorudisu et voici mon Roi. Tu te trouves actuellement dans notre Royaume.

-Mais c'est impossible!

-Pourquoi cela? Demanda le Roi.

-Je suis sensée ne plus exister! J'ai sacrifié ma vie et...

-Oui, tu as sacrifié ta vie pour celui que tu aimes, nous le savons, fit la Reine.

-Tu as achevé la Voie Sacrée et offert ton existence pour le sauver, poursuivit le Roi.

-Donc ton être doit être effacé des mémoires. Tu es une Oubliée.

-C'est...cela...

-Allons ne soit pas triste! Au contraire une grande aventure t'attend! Fit la Reine enthousiaste.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Jeune fille, sais-tu pourquoi les autres Enfants du Néant ont cessés d'exister? Demanda le Roi.

-Non...

-C'est parce que personne ne les aimait assez pour que le désir suprême du souvenir n'entache l'effacement complet. En d'autres termes tu es la première Oubliée que personne ne veut oublier.

-Les personnes qui te sont chers désirent ardemment que tu demeures dans leur mémoire, poursuivit la Reine. Et comme il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui t'aime plus que tout au monde...

-Ton âme soeur en d'autres termes...

-Mais depuis quand me coupez-vous la parole mon Roi? Tonna la Reine. Je suis peut être Lune mais point invisible!

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer!

-Je recommence si je veux!

-Gamine...

-Pequenot!

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es Reine!

-Et moi que vous êtes Roi mon Roi. Non mais sérieusement, combien de fois m'avez-vous rétorqué qu'on ne coupait pas la parole en la présence d'un Seigneur? Et voila que vous faites la même chose!

-Au lieu d'exposer ouvertement et devant notre invité cette petite querelle de ménages qui n'aura de fin que durant une ardent ébat, pourquoi ne pas éclairer cette pauvre créature perdue?

-Grr, tu l'auras voulu. Nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard. Mais prenez garde mon Roi, vous connaissez ma rancune...Bien quand à toi mon enfant, tu vas retourner sur Terre achever cette vie que tu as commencé.

-Mais je suis un Enfant du Néant! Je n'ai pas ma place dans le grand cycle de la vie!

-Foutaise! Je suis bien partie du Cycle de la vie et cela n'a pas détruit le monde pour autant! Alors une de plus ou une de moins, cela ne fera pas de différence!

-Par ailleurs, poursuivit le Roi, tu as souhaité que ton amant soit épargné de la moindre souffrance. Or ta perte est la pire des douleurs que l'on puisse lui infliger.

-Par ton voeu tu as obligé la Mère Eternelle à t'accueillir au sein du monde.

-Mais alors, je peux rester auprès d'Asahao-san?

-Evidemment, acquiesça la Reine. D'ailleurs si j'étais toi, je ne tarderai pas trop! Ce n'est pas bon de trop faire attendre les hommes.

-Tu peux parler...

-Allez vas, Tsuki. Va et vit!"

Dans un rayonnant éclat de joie et d'excitation, la jeune fille quitta cet étrange monde isolé entre deux temps et rejoignit celui de la vie.

_D'avoir passé des nuits blanches à rêver__  
__Ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer__  
__D'avoir perdu son enfance dans la rue__  
__Des illusions déçues passer inaperçu_

_D'être tombé plus bas que la poussière__  
__et à la terre entière__  
__En vouloir puis se taire__  
__D'avoir laissé jusqu'à sa dignité__  
__Sans plus rien demander__  
__qu'on vienne vous achever_

_Et un jour une femme__  
__dont le regard vous frôle__  
__Vous porte sur ses épaules__  
__Comme elle porte le monde__  
__Et jusqu'à bout de force__  
__Recouvre de son écorce__  
__Vos plaies les plus profondes__  
__Puis un jour une femme__  
__Met sa main dans la votre__  
__Pour vous parler d'un autre__  
__Parce qu'elle porte le monde__  
__Et jusqu'au bout d'elle même__  
__Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime__  
__Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

_Jour après jour vous redonne confiance__  
__De toute sa patience__  
__Vous remet debout__  
__Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être__  
__Et surtout l'envie d'être__  
__ce qu'elle attend de vous_

_Et un jour une femme__  
__dont le regard vous frôle__  
__Vous porte sur ses épaules__  
__Comme elle porte le monde__  
__Et jusqu'à bout de force__  
__Recouvre de son écorce__  
__Vos plaies les plus profondes__  
__Vos plaies les plus profondes__  
__Et un jour cette femme__  
__Met sa main dans la votre__  
__Pour vous parler d'un autre__  
__Parce qu'elle porte le monde__  
__Et jusqu'au bout d'elle même__  
__Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime__  
__Par l'amour qu'elle inonde__  
__Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

_Et un jour cette femme__  
__Dont le regard vous touche__  
__Porte jusqu'à sa bouche__  
__Le front d'un petit monde__  
__Et jusqu'au bout de soi__  
__Lui donne tout ce qu'elle a__  
__Chaque pas chaque seconde__  
__Et jusqu'au bout du monde__  
__Jusqu'au bout du monde_

_Jusqu'au bout du monde__  
__Parce qu'elle porte le monde_

Fin.

Voila, alors je vais juste vous éclairer sur un point précis: c'est que c'te Roi et c'te Reine dont tu nous causes?

En fait, il s'agit de deux protagonistes d'une ancienne histoire à moi qui interviennent à chaque fois dans la plupart de mes histoires. Si vous aimez le comique et le romantisme et si vous aimez (connaissez) Inuyasha, alors je vous invite à lire leurs histoires: Peut être toi (première fanfic de moi XD) et Murmures d'un Amour Éternel (la belle suite^^inspiré du film Mémoire d'une Geïsha).


End file.
